The Stardust Demon Hero
by Nazai117
Summary: In a world where Quirks reign supreme. Izuku forges his path as he takes on his journey of becoming the number one hero while honoring the family legacy he upholds but what happens when some of these family issues get dragged into the open and many things about Izuku are not yet fully unraveled in this bizarre adventure. Multiple Quirks Izuku, One For All Izuku, Confident Izuku.
1. Chapter 1: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome to my newest story The Stardust Demon Hero. Now I hope you like what I do here as we go forward as the bizarre adventure starts here. Now I will be adding things to Izuku here that will make him a good character to ready even though he's already a great character already. So let's get into this chapter. Now as for a bit of a warning: EVERY CHAPTER up to 12 is a bit shaky, but after that is better in terms of grammar as their have been, ad will continue to be edits in order to fix the problem.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin, No More Hiding, What It Takes To Be a Hero**

* * *

It was a sunny day as five four year old kids were in the park, the first was on the ground with the second one being in front defending her from the other three who were standing in front of the two facing them.

The one defending the kid on the ground was a four year old boy with his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair that sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting a noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described by others as being plain-looking while on his left-side forehead is a flame like pattern on the left side of his forehead and a flame like pattern on the right side of his lower cheek that he was born with.

"Why are you being so mean? Your making her cry Kaachan." says a green haired boy named Izuku Midoriya. "If you keep on hurting her. I'll uh…I'll stop you myself!" says Izuku with his fist raised and a bit shaky.

When he said this, the leader of the group a four year old ash-blonde kid named Katsuki Bakugo gets a smirk as the two behind him activate their quirks as he speaks.

"You wanna pretend to be a hero?" asks little Bakugo as he slams his hands together causing a small explosion indicating he has an explosion quirk. "You don't stand a chance without a quirk deku." says little Bakugo calling Izuku by a nickname he gave him.

Izuku's foot steps back a bit uneasy as they come at him. Knowing he doesn't have much time, right now he's in thought about what to do.

_'Their coming to rush me! I need to...No! I need to fight and defend this girl, I won't run! Not now, not ever!' _thought Izuku deciding to take action as his resolve was solidified as he rushed forward to intercept.

When he chose to do this his eyes took a glowing Plum Red as his nails elongated a bit and the marks on him started to glow but what was shocking was that his resolved had manifested something near him that chose to stay in and let it's host handle it as Izuku became a bit angry and said two words coming at the three kids with Bakugo.

**"Wind Blade"** says Izuku sending low level black wind blades at his attackers making it hit dead on and forcing them to fall back as they looked at Izuku. "If you wish to continue than fine. Let's fight Kaachan!." says little Izuku as they look at him.

"Whatever! Just because you have a quirk doesn't mean anything Deku! Come on we're leaving!" says little Bakugo angry as he and his two followers leave with him.

After they left Izuku went back to normal as his quirk seemed to deactivate with his calmed emotions. The girl behind Izuku got up and went over to him to make sure he was okay, and not hurt at all or tired from using his quirk just now.

"Hey, are you alright?" asks the little girl concerned as little Izuku turned to her with a smile.

"Oh yea, I'm alright. It's just...that was so cool what I did! Though, I am a bit tired from using my Quirk like that." says Izuku excitedly but calming down gradually.

"Good, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, please forgive me." says the girl sadly, as Izuku picks up on that.

"Don't be. Kaachan can be mean, and it was wrong of him to pick on you like that. So if it ever happens again, I'll be your hero and a true gentleman one day." says Izuku dusting himself off with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asks the little girl curious.

"It's something my father wrote to me in a letter. As he's always away doing hero work not being able to tell us his hero name along with that he can't be home. So for what just happened, you were a girl in distress in that situation. He said that _"A True Gentleman has to be brave enough to go into a fight he knows he'll lose."_ so even though I won today, there will always be someone stronger than me. But one day, I'll be strong enough to win every battle to protect those around me." says Izuku with a smile while making the little girl smile at that as well.

"Well he seems like a great hero, whoever he is." says the girl with a smile.

"Yea he is." says Izuku thinking on the letters so far about it but then figured out something. "Hey what's your name by the way? My name is Izuku Midoriya." says Izuku introducing himself.

"Momo Yaoyorozu." says the girl with a smile. Momo has short black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face.

"Well it was nice meeting you Momo but I have to leave now. So I hope we meet again." says Izuku about to run off as he was stopped.

"Wait! Here." says Momo pulling out a paper and pen and writing something down. "This is my house phone number, so that we can be in touch. I hope we can become great friends later on and once again thanks for saving me from those bullies." says Momo handing him the paper.

"Me too. Bye!" says Izuku leaving the park.

* * *

_**'Here's the sad truth, all men are not created equal. When I was four years old I learned that some kids have more powers than others. Along with that, I found out what my quirk was and the legacy I carried with it.'**_

* * *

**\- Doctor's Office -**

Izuku was now currently, sitting in a hospital room with his mother next to him, and the doctor across from him. As the reason behind this was for the results had come back in for the identification of his Quirk.

"Well Izuku, it looks like you have a Threefold Quirk. This one is special I can tell you that much." says the Doctor making Izuku become shocked at the thought of having three quirks.

"Oh dear, is that so? Because most of the kindergartners in his class have begun to show signs already." says his mother Inko Midoriya.

Now Inko is a slim woman who has short hair with a ponytail on the left.

"I see. My records show your a fourth generation quirk user, what powers do you and the boy's father have?" asks the doctor.

"Well my family before in the past has been known to of had different kinds of Quirks with different powers, which could be a cause of this. But as for my Quirk, I can float small objects towards me and my husband breathes fire." says Inko making a signal to the doctor through eye contact about that which he picks up on, as she continued speaking. "There useful enough I suppose." says Inko making Izuku's miniature version of All Might toy float to her.

"I see. Izuku has shown great signs now, but he may have already manifested his Quirks when he was born with the birthmarks he possesses. But instead of a combination of both he has three, and the thing about his X-Rays are what is throwing me off a bit." says the doctor as he goes over to the X-Ray picture of Izuku's foot to continue speaking. "You see, when superpowers first began appearing there were many research studies conducted but many also found that there were supernatural powers in the world even before this rise of Quirks. What the doctor's found in the studies was that there was a link between the bones in a person's foot, and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers only have one joint in their pinky toes, as their bodies have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form." says the doctor getting up as he points at the toe. "You can see here that Izuku has two joints in his pinky toe like roughly 20 percent of the population these days. But now that Izuku has a Quirk with this, there's a possibility that the pinky toe study maybe wrong or it's not but what we do now is that he has these Quirks, and it's an entirely different mutation that was most likely caused from others in the family." says the doctor.

"So what are the Quirks I have?" asks Izuku getting it just a bit.

"Well the first one is a Transformation and Accumulation Quirk that is based off on enhanced strength that comes along with most likely other abilities under it but may have more to it. The second one is an Emitter Quirk capable of copying multiple abilities and combining them for devastating results. With this ability, the user is capable of detecting and sensing intensities of auras given off of other abilities of different quirks and amping any of the abilities they copy. However, the number of abilities you can copy appears to be finite so some will be removed. The third is an Emitter Quirk that brings forth or generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, that I would put in my own words a Stand, due to the fact that it stands near you." says the doctor informing him.

"Amazing." says Inko surprised at this.

"Okay that's awesome I can be a hero!" says Izuku happy at this. "But is there somewhere I can train these powers under supervision? I want to have perfect control so I don't hurt people, and have them activate out of emotions." says Izuku remembering what happened at the park not long ago.

"Yes there is. I'll hand that to your mother on the way out, but what would you like to name these Quirks of yours?" asks the doctor as Izuku was in thought about it.

"Well the first one I'll call **Muzan's Greed**, the second one will be **Aura Manipulation**, and the third will be called...**Star Platinum**." says Izuku finishing up with a smile on his face.

"Okay very good now let's finish up here." says the doctor.

* * *

**\- Later -**

After the doctor's appointment and finding out the Quirks Izuku had, both Inko and Izuku arrived back at their home. Though now, the two were currently sitting down at the table in their home as Inko began to speak first.

"Izuku, I think it's time I told you more about our family. Considering I was going to tell you just when you were a bit older but now that you've awakened your Quirk or Quirks, I should do it now." says Inko explaining her reasoning.

"Sure, I'd love to know more." says Izuku agreeing with a nod while paying attention.

"Okay, so let's start with the flame pattern marks on your face. You see Izuku, those marks have been passed down in our family for many generations from our ancestors of the Kamado Family, including me. Even though I don't show mine openly as much now, due to the fact that I can make it appear and reappear along with my own reasons, it's still something that can help you in the future and I will tell you more about it at a later time. But first, your Quirk, Muzan's Greed was inherited from an ancestor who was the child of the Kibutsuji Family, who unknowingly married into the Kamado's on my mother's side of the family." says Inko explaining.

"Okay I get that but what about my second Quirk?" asks Izuku.

"Most likely inherited from my father due to the fact that he left after I was born. It's possible it came from him, considering my mother never knew what his Quirk was and guessed at what it was along with the gene factor of Quirks." says Inko explaining.

"And the third Quirk?" asks Izuku curious.

"Comes from your father's side of the family. But because of your father's Quirk it may have awakened yours a bit, and made it a bit more powerful in the process. As you know, we do have the star-shaped birthmark above our left shoulder-blade. I have it due to a blood transplant your father offered to me years ago, but it solely comes from your father's side of the family." says Inko explaining this.

"I see, so what does this mean? Can I become a Hero or not?" asks Izuku worried.

This being said by Izuku cause Inko to smile and speak now.

"Honey, of course you can but always remember to fight for your dreams and be careful. I mean that." says Inko reassuring her son but being serious at the end.

"Okay, I will." says Izuku with a smile.

* * *

_**'****That ****_day I found out so much about my Quirks, and what they meant but that won't hold me back nor will it deter me to move forward. If anything it pushes me to do_ better. After all, life can be Bizarre but if it wasn't than their would be no fun.'**_

* * *

**\- A Couple of Years Later -**

It's been years since the day in the doctor's office ad the talk after. Now Izuku is a 14 year old who is currently running in his school uniform on the way to school but also to see a hero fight as well.

Izuku had changed a bit in terms of his appearance, he now wore hanafuda earrings while his hair was overall the same but over the years he did grow it out making it resemble his father in his younger days along with a face too. Now part of the back was kept in a ponytail, it still had it's same color along with red tips to go with it due to the fact that the Kamado Family being close relatives of the Tsugikuni Family. His flame like patterns on the left side of his forehead and the flame like pattern on the right side of his lower cheek had fully matured and now matched the overall he still had an innocent appearance but would also have a roguish look to match but when it was something of importance he looked very serious and focused. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits.

Over the years Izuku got the muscle mass to fit his age along with being the same height as most of his peers as he now stood at a height of 5'8' (173 cm) making him the same height as Momo.

So right now he was wearing his school uniform with a modified trench coat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000 pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles along with this he usually wears over sized red boots with thick white soles, laced up to the top. He also has a cap that is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

So right now Izuku had reached where the villain was and a crowd formed to watch Heroes take care of it.

"That's one huge villain." says Izuku observing with a small smirk.

* * *

_**'****_The fi_rst incident was in Qingqing City, an extraordinary child was born that eradicated light. After that reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe, no one knew what was causing these quirks. Before long the supernatural became totally normal. Dreams a reality, the world became a superhuman society with about eighty percent of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books as cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness...'**_

* * *

The giant villain was roaring at the top of a train rail and hit an electric cable that fell. Citizens nearby were backing up a bit shocked. A person came running in that direction to stop it.

* * *

_**'_It_ was an Age Of Heroes.'**_

* * *

The man assumed to be a hero comes up stopping and smashing his fists together as he puts his hands up catching the metal cable and stopping it from causing damage while grunting as citizens cheer for the man.

"Oh nice! Way to go Death Arms!" says a male citizen in a suit impressed while identifying the man as Death Arms the punching hero.

Death Arms wears a large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its centre. He wears what looks to be a cyan-colored cardigan, which exposes his lower torso and the centre of his pectorals, held onto his chest on each side by small metal nuts. His pants are dark blue, a white stripe down each side, and are slightly baggy on him, and his shoes are plain black with a simple design.

Now as he is currently holding the rubble from what the villain did police in the area are keeping citizens back as someone comes up and makes a water line in a fashion resembling caution tape.

"Everyone please stay back! This area is far too dangerous!" says a second hero keeping them back from entering the area.

"Wow the rescue specialist Backdraft is here?! He'll make sure were okay." says another citizen.

Backdraft is dressed like a firefighter, sporting a long yellow jacket with high-visibility lines running down the centre, along his sleeve cuffs, hem, and high collar, as well as a red fireman hat. A thin cannon is strapped to his left shoulder which is attached to the red water tank he wears on his back. He wears a white mask with a single orange bead embedded into the centre, which could possibly be his eye. He has taps for hands with circular wrist-guards just behind their openings, red valves over the top, a pair of similar knee-pads on his legs, and yellow sneakers on his feet.

While that was done Izuku was at the front watching and writing down everything he saw in a notebook he had as people were talking about the scene as another was on the phone telling their boss he would be late. Izuku was still writing and watching as fan-girls started yelling and swooning over someone who just swooped in.

"Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!" says the villain.

Izuku watches in anticipation at the fight between the villain and the heroes.

"This is gonna be good. It's Kamui Woods." says Izuku with a grin as the now identified Kamui Woods.

Kamui Woods' face is unknown since he has only been shown while he is using his Quirk. His Hero Costume includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt.

"He may be new but he's making a big name for himself." says Izuku observing with a grin as a man next to him speaks.

"One look at that dopey grin and I know what you are." says the man getting Izuku's attention as he spoke again. "A fanboy." says the man as Izuku has a nervous smile.

"Sorta." says Izuku nervously.

As that was happening Kamui dodged the villain's hand as it slammed down, he then jumped on the hand and started running up the arm. Kamui then sent his wooden arm to wrap around the other villains arms to immobilize movement but the villain swung that arm taking Kamui with it. Kamui then brought it back and landed on the railway sliding back a bit as he faced the villain.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil." says Kamui Woods putting his hand out as it transformed and stretched into many wooden branches.

"There his special move." says Izuku still observing.

"Go on tree man! Show us something flashy!" says the man next to Izuku.

**"Preemptive Binding Lacquered Chained Prison"** says Kamui and Izuku who knew what was coming from this.

Kamui Woods sent the attack at the villain in fast speed as the villain covered his face for defense with his arm. As it looked Kamui would win something large swooped in and spoke.

**"Canyon Cannon" **says the voice of a giant woman swooping in and kicking the villain in the face and making him fall back to the ground on his back as Kamui's attack did not hit.

Izuku, the man next to him along with the heroes were shocked to see this. The villain landed on his back unconscious as the giant woman now stood up completely standing as men with camera's came in saying 'Money Shot' in a chanting way as they were snapping pictures. Izuku saw this and had one thought on the matter.

_'Good Grief…'_ thought Izuku annoyed.

So with this thought happening to currently run through Izuku's mind, the woman took a pose with her butt out a bit as she spoke while holding the villain by two of her fingers.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero." says the woman as she turns her head. "Hi everyone, I'm Mt. Lady and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." says the now identified Mt. Lady sticking her but out and winking for a pose as the people chanting 'Money Shot' under their breathe continue to take pictures.

Mt. Lady is a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skin tight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

As this action by Mt. Lady was happening to continue, all the men had perverted looks while looking at Mt. Lady while Izuku sighed even more heavily while adjusting his hat. Happy a new hero popped up but disappointed with this fan-service attitude she gave off to the crowd in front of her. People were cheering as Kamui was looking around shocked with his attack stopped mid-way as he spoke.

"Wait, she's getting all the credit?" asks Kamui shocked.

* * *

_**'_With the ri_se of superpowers came the explosive increase in criminal activity while governments were stuck trying to reform laws with Quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe'**_

* * *

Death Arms and Backdraft were speaking while looking on as Mt. Lady was waving as the police had the villain restrained with her nearby along with the press taking pictures as she waved.

* * *

_**'****_Protecti_ng us against villains who abused their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who perform the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory, their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight'**_

* * *

Though soon, Mt. Lady got a dark look as proof of her vanity in the face of the crowd and public view before her and her career.

* * *

**\- A Bit Later -**

So after all that action, the villain situation was taken of. As Izuku stayed behind to write down the last bit of notes he saw from this fight with the dent in the ground where the villain landed after he fell unconscious in front of him as he took a closer look.

"Gigantification huh?" sasy Izuku to himself as he starts mumbling at a fast speed while copying down what he saw and making notes.

"What's that fanboy! You taking notes over there? Wanna be a Hero too huh?" asks the man from before as he gets Izuku's attention.

"Yes, more than anything." says Izuku with a proud smile.

* * *

**\- Aldera Junior High School -**

Izuku was sitting in class with his body leaned down in his seat as he had his hat tilted to cover his face. Other students were talking but it stopped when the teacher came in to speak.

"So as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives." says the teacher being serious. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests but why bother." says the teacher grabbing the papers and throwing them in the air with a smile. "I know you all want to go to the hero track." says the teacher as the students in the room except two show off their quirks happily while cheering. "Yes yes, you got some very impressive Quirks but no power usage allowed in school, get a hold of yourselves." says the teacher in a commanding tone as a voice speaks up.

"Hey teach." says the voice as everyone becomes quiet. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister, heh." says the arrogant voice of a 14 year old Katsuki Bakugo who is leaning back in his chair and has his feet kicked up on the table who basically said they were all beneath him.

Bakugo over the years due to the constant praise of his abilities and his powerful Quirk developed a superiority complex, and because of that, he desires to be the first and best at everything. As pointed out by many people, Bakugo loves to win above all else and cannot stand it when he doesn't, leading him to lose his already short temper or, less often, sulk. As such, he is fiercely competitive and will never settle for less than the number one spot. He is a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person. Bakugo tends to come off as an anti-hero, if not downright villainous for those not familiar with him. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days when he was known to bully a young, Izuku Midoriya.

This however stopped when Izuku during the years of understanding his Quirks had beat Katsuki to a bloody pulp five years ago landing him in the hospital which only fueled his anger more for him as he is always trying to one up him in everything.

So now Bakugo had caused a commotion making everyone in the room angry, except Izuku who was still in his same position. Looking as if he were asleep as the students started responding to Bakugo.

"You think your better than us, Katsuki?!" asks an angry male student.

"Let's go, I'll take you all on!" says Bakugo eager as they all got quiet as the teacher started speaking up.

"Heh, you've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. High" says the teacher as Bakugo had a smug look with everyone looking shocked as Izuku leans his head up a just an inch but leans it back down fully again as everyone is commenting on this.

"He's gonna try out for national school?" asks a female student.

"That school has a .2 percent acceptance rate." says a male student.

"It's impossible to get into." says another male student.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me." say Bakugo getting arrogant as he jumps from the seat and on to his table standing up. "I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more powerful than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time!" says Bakugo clenching his left hand while raising it. "People all across the world will know who I am and It all starts with U.A. High!" says Bakugo.

"Oh yea, Midoriya don't you want to go to U.A. too?" asks the teacher making Bakugo freeze as the class looks at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

Izuku J. K. Midoriya, who was otherwise known as a fighter of focus, commitment and sheer will along with the best grades, top student of the class and entire school. Proven only by acing all the mock test along with being the very best athletic student, able to play in every sport while Interning outside for the Speedwagon Foundation where his mother is the Chairwoman and a sitting Board member.

Over the years, Izuku's personality hasn't changed much but only with a few minor add-ons to his overall attitude. Izuku can act like a rough delinquent, but he has a gentle heart, and is loyal to those he likes. He is highly perceptive, highly intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude being more helpful, along with being polite boy and reserved as he is a more confident and brave person who strives to become a "True Gentleman.", eventually developing leadership skills due to the internship. Though, a key part of him that never disappeared was his fanboy nature from time to time.

Additionally, Izuku is quite diligent and strong-willed. His dream and goal drove him to developed a great analytical mind and can form complex battle plans in seconds, which factor in both his allies' and enemies' Quirks. In a way it made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs in other fields made him very confident in his abilities and talent but not arrogant as he trained and worked hard. Whenever one of these personality traits was challenged, as they tended to be by Bakugo or other classmates, friends or rivals. Izuku's competitive streak emerges fully.

Izuku himself as a young teenager never really showed off his quirk. As it seemed to show off to everyone that he never developed abilities but the truth was he was training in his free time. Izuku was subjected to bullying by his schoolmates at school for not showing his power as his schoolmates verbally did it but it all stopped when someone tried to beat their superiority into him with Izuku putting him in the hospital because of being provoked. Even when many in the school tried to attack him and all ended up in the hospital because of the overwhelming strength he possessed as the fight also showed off his **Muzan's Greed** in the fight making him look villainous to some as they never could get used to how it looked but Izuku never paid it any mind as he had a goal and dream to fulfill. He could also have a violent nature when provoked and throughout all of his school career he beat down bullies who picked on the weak.

Izuku is not one to really hold a grudge but does not like the current system of how the hero society works where you can't use your quirk in self defense and must wait for a hero, he can't stand how the hierarchy of society is now as they pushed the Quirkless away as they appear to be the subjects of mockery and a level of prejudice, Commonly, anyone who does not possess a Quirk is considered to be weak and worthless, or that their circumstances are incredibly unfortunate and rare which Izuku thinks should change to put them on equal footing and give them equal chances in the hero society along with hating people with superiority complexes and people thinking themselves stronger to beat him if they don't show off their full potential and half-ass everything which disgusts him.

Along with this, Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him. This typically shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him was built on his own with a bit of it being influenced by Bakugo's help but the major difference from the two is Izuku loves fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood, Yet he is very disciplined in a fight, never allowing his failed plans or attacks to upset him, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate him, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory. Although he sometimes imposes limitations on himself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, willing to "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excessive displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. Perfectly aware of his talents and does not feign modesty, bluntly stating when he is stronger than his opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy him.

Conversely, if he is proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to him, he will admit it, and apologize for previous remarks if necessary. In addition, stemming from this he will feel insulted if he knows an opponent isn't using their full power against him and also with a strong drive towards victory. He has also admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. Along with the fact of having power and possessed so much of it, Izuku therefore dislikes to waste it on unworthy causes or unchallenging opponents, claiming disgust when he's forced to. Say if it were to impress someone when the person could be saving a person he would not like it, or if he were fighting someone powerful who refused to go all out on him than he would not like it.

Izuku's attitude can go from his usual innocent and fun loving personality to his unforgiving and cold, ruthless and tactical personality as well. He can be like this most of the time but around his family and Momo, he can be very compassionate.

So now, here was Izuku looking up at the teacher with a calm look but also they could see the annoyed glare of an ice storm he had behind his eyes as the class noticed it while looking at him as they started speaking.

"Midoriya? There's no way they let him in. He's too ruthless." says one student.

"Yea what of it? And while we're on the subject of this, I aced all the mock tests along with getting a recommendation that I will be going to along with the Entrance Exam, and even if I didn't have a quirk they got rid of the rule of not having one." says Izuku with a glare.

As Izuku said this, he was about to go back to his peaceful moment until Bakugo got pissed and launch an explosion at his desk. Which made Izuku jump back and land gracefully on his feet, as Bakugo spoke.

"Listen up Deku." says Bakugo angry as Izuku sighs at this. "You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects you freaking wannabe. You really think they'd let someone like you in when they can have me?" asks Bakugo with Izuku adjusting his hat.

"Good grief." says Izuku as he adjusted his hat to continue speaking. "Yes they would let me in considering I can keep my attitude under control and don't explode like some raving maniac on the street who acts like a dog who chases his own ass while seeking approval in himself for his abilities like some damn dog who wants praise from said owner." says Izuku with a glare as he continued further. "So do you really wanna fight me? Because that can be arranged right now." asks Izuku as his eyes glowed plum red and his nails elongated, indicating he was ready for a fight.

Over time, these two had stopped being friends entirely with Izuku basically not wanting to have any association with Bakugo and stopped calling him by his nickname. Their mothers are still good friends but their sons is a whole different story.

"Enough you two! Or I'm sending you both to the principal's office." says the teacher.

"Like that's even a threat to me just start the damn lesson already." says Izuku getting back to his seat as the rest of the day at school continues.

* * *

**\- 12:02 P.M. - Same City -**

In another part of the city, a woman screams as she was on the ground with a blue barrier surrounding her as people looked at the scene and the shopkeeper came out.

"Hey! Get back here! Someone stop that monster!" says the shopkeeper as a sludge monster is running away.

"Yell all you want sucker this cash is mine." says the sludge villain as he runs with a few bills falling freely with the citizens watching and speaking.

"Dude where are all the heroes?" asks a male citizen.

"Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away." says another male voice as a man steps out with a bag.

"Maybe they're all still busy from that scene this morning." says another remembering what happened as they see the sludge villain continue to run.

"Remember when we didn't have to worry about randoms with quirks all the time?" asks another male voice as the person behind them transforms into a large man.

"Seriously there's no stopping him." says another as the man behind them begins to speak.

**"Yes there is."** says the man as the crowd in front turns around as they became surprised and shocked while being excited as well as he walks up.** "Do you know why?"** asks the extremely muscular man walking up as the villain who is currently running turns his head and is now extremely concerned. **"I am here."** says the man with a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

**\- Back At School -**

School was letting out now, as Izuku was on his phone looking through feeds about what happened this morning.

"Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news. Better write some notes down before I leave and forget anything." says Izuku picking up his notebook about to put it in his back but it's snatched away from him. This in turn makes Izuku get irritated and a bit angry as he knows who it is.

"I don't know what you think your doing Deku but were not done." says Bakugo as Izuku's hat is shadowing his face.

Bakugo's two lackeys come up as one of them were the ones there that day when Bakugo decided to attack Momo when they were small children.

"What you got? His diary?" asks the lackey who has a long finger Quirk as Bakugo looks at the notebook. "Don't tell me your taking notes on how to be a hero? That's so pathetic." says the same lackey as him and the other laugh.

"He's delusional." says the second one rubbing the back of his head.

"Give it back Bakugo." says Izuku standing up now with Bakugo exploding the book in his hands while silently infuriating Izuku more now, as he tries to remain calm.

Bakugo then throws it out the window as Izuku is silent, as he begins taking off his hat while wondering where this was going and waiting to act as Bakugo speaks again.

"Most first string heroes show potential early on, people look at them and know their destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A. people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing, that's not ego talking I just know I'm good." says Bakugo being smug.

"Ego~" says one of his lackeys in a low sing-song voice.

Bakugo puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder that has smoke emanating off it from his Quirk. Izuku for his part glares at Bakugo, who begins to speak again.

"Here's a little word of advice nerd. Don't even think of applying or showing up there or else." says Bakugo as Izuku remains silent trying to calm his inner fiery, as they start to leave the room.

"That's just sad. I thought you at least had some fight in you." says the first lackey looking back.

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later I guess." says the second lackey looking back as well, as Bakugo stops.

"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly their actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a better Quirk than the one you have now in your next life and take a swine dive off the roof of the building." says Bakugo suggesting him to do suicide.

Izuku is now taken over by rage, and turns around running at them in speed punching Bakugo hard in the face making blood spew forth from his nose. He then turns around to the two lackeys of the blonde, as he uses his forearm to slam the first lackey into the wall hard and the second one he kicks in the side of his head sending him slamming down into a bunch of desks. So once that's done he turns around to face Bakugo and kicks him hard in the chest making him hurt more.

"Now let's make something clear…" begins Izuku who swiftly grabs Bakugo by the throat and starts choking him. "If you ever tell me to do such a thing like that again, I'll not only report it but I'll carry out my own threat and make sure you can never use your arms again. Literally." says Izuku as both his arms are covered in a dark-red mass with sharp-tooth mouths that is usually covering his limbs and body when _in that form_, featuring sharp-toothed wide mouths but he uses the arm version as he begins to speak again.

"And get it through your thick skull that you have no control over me or my actions. Were not friends and we haven't been anything close to it, so stop talking to me so casually, got that? Good." says Izuku throwing him to the other side of the room hard while leaving.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

_'That idiot. You can't go around telling people to kill themselves. Where does he get off on telling people shit like that? If someone were actually that done with life and jumped what would he do then?' _thought Izuku walking to find his notebook looking around as he then finds a koi fish pond where the book is with the fish trying to eat it like food.

"Hey that's not fish food." says Izuku grabbing the book and making the fish go away. "Hmm." says Izuku thinking as he starts to walk off from the school.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was walking home as his phone went off and he checked it to find a text and started to respond.

_Momo: Hey are we still on for meeting at the Cafe?_

_Izuku: Yea I'm walking now right now, I'll be there in a bit._

_Momo: Okay I'll see you then.👍_

So now with that out of the way Izuku walks through some overpass on the way to the Cafe but stops before entering in thought.

_'I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks of my Quirks being villainous or who I'm relate to, I have to believe in myself and I'll keep smiling just like him.'_ thought Izuku putting the book away in his bag making note to get a spar one at home to write down everything from the one he has.

Izuku begins walking enjoying the stroll towards the Cafe as something comes up from behind him as he notices it himself.

"Shit, a villain?" asks Izuku not knowing what this is.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid." says the villain made of sludge as he jumps at Izuku who jumps back himself with his eyes glowing plum red as he activates his second Quirk.

**"Aura Manipulation: Explosion"** says Izuku making a black explosion that hits the villain dead on as he jumps back out in the open and not in the tunnel for room.

The villain puts himself back together and is not angry with this boy who he can't get a hold of and now is wasting time with him.

"You damn brat!" says the sludge villain as he lunges again.

**"Aura Manipulation: Explosion: Fragokinesis"** says Izuku as he sends another at him sending him back flying.

The villain attacking Izuku, quickly puts himself back together after being sent flying into multiple places and is reformed above Izuku.

"Your body will be mine! Now stop struggling and let me take you!" says the villain as Izuku is disgusted and utters his next move.

**"Aura Manipulation: Barrier" **says Izuku creating a black colored barrier around him as the villain hits it and can't attack him and proceeds to try and get passed the barrier.

"Alright let's end this." says Izuku as he prepares to take action, but he hears the sewer entrance cover pop off as someone is on their knee in the tunnel.

He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes.

**"Have no fear. You are safe."** says the muscular man as he stands up fully and slams his foot a bit making air come up.** "Now that I'm here that is."** says the man.

The sludge villain sends a fluid tendril while running at the man who dodges it and runs forward while he brings his right arm back for a punch while at the same time saying his attack.

**"Texas Smash" **says the man hitting the sludge and causing a large wind pressure to come forth sending him back.

"I can't move, tch damn it!" says the villain who is now in tiny pieces everywhere now.

_'Wait that's All Might!' _thought Izuku shocked as he deactivated his quirk with the now Identified All Might coming up to him. "It's really you!" says Izuku losing his cool attitude and now going full on fanboy.

**"Hahaha! Well it looks like you're alright and even held him off with your quirk." **says All Might.

"Yea well I couldn't just let him attack me even though it's the law to not use quirks which I find stupid." says Izuku a bit embarrassed.

**"Hahahaha! Well my boy it's alright with me. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate. Hehahahahaha! Anyway, you were a big help, thank you!"** says All Might. **"I've captured the evildoer!"** says All Might holding two bottles while striking a heroically bizarre pose as Izuku is internally fanboying.

_'The most amazing hero, All Might. The real thing in the flesh, standing right in front of me. He looks so much cooler in person!' _thought Izuku as he noticed something. "Oh I almost forgot, I gotta get an autograph and picture." says Izuku digging into his bag and pocket now and coming over to All Might. "Please sign my notebook and take a picture with me, please?" asks Izuku being polite.

**"Hahaha! Sure thing my boy!" **says All Might as he takes the picture with his first and then sign his notebook but notices that there are notes on heroes in good detail even his entry which is well thought out along with theories Izuku has come up with. _**'This kid is a goldmine, has a bright mind and a tactical one too.' **_thought All Might signing the book and handing it to him.

"Thank you so much. This'll be a family heirloom for generations to come. I'll treasure it greatly." says Izuku fast while bowing over and over again.

**"Uh huh."** says All Might giving a thumbs up. **"Welp I've gotta get this guy to the police, so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble and see you around!"** says All Might as Izuku sees he is about to leave.

"Wait your leaving? Already?" asks Izuku fixing his hat.

**"Pro Heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies." **says All Might stretching a bit as he prepares for something.

_'He can't go yet, there's still the question I have to ask him.'_ thought Izuku as All Might began to speak again.

**"Now stand back, I'm taking off."** says All Might as he jumps up high into the air and yells something high up. **"Thanks for your continued support!"** says All Might high up as he is leaving to get to the police.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might is currently in the air thinking about the encounter he just saw with pride but is taken out of the thoughts as he feels something.

**"Heh?"** says All Might as he looks down to see Izuku hanging on to his leg with one hand. **"Hey hey hey! What do you think your doing? Let go! I love my fans but this is too much!"** says All Might.

"No way were flying and even if I did let go, my quirk wouldn't help stop the fall, so I'll be landed in the hospital or die!" says Izuku.

**"Oh that's a good point." **says All Might realizing that.

"I just have a question I have to ask you personally, your my all time hero." says Izuku.

**"Alright I get it, now hold on." **says All Might as he looks for somewhere to land while coughing a bit and blood comes from the teeth in the smile and drips off and away due to the wind._** 'Shit.' **_thought All Might as he landed on the building.

Izuku was breathing to catch his breath as All Might stood looking out at the city.

"Seriously that was too close for comfort." says Izuku still breathing as All Might began to speak.

**"Not a very smart move. Back on the door for a while, someone will let you in. Now I have to go, see you on the flip side." **says All Might walking about to jump off again as Izuku stood up.

"Wait not yet. Just for one second." says Izuku.

**"No. I don't have anytime."** says All Might.

"I have to know. Is it possible to become a hero even with a quirk that seems villainous as mine?" asks Izuku as All Might stopped.

_**'What? What does he mean by that?'**_ thought All Might shocked.

"I found out that I was gifted with a Threefold Quirk, one that many can't stand to look at, the second that seems villainous, and the third that seems righteous. But even with all the ridicule from my peers I never really hated them, so can I ever hope to be someone like you?" asks Izuku as All Might was still silent.

_**'****_How_ did I not see this? Why didn't I know or even bother to ask?'**_ thought All Might.

* * *

_**'_Meetin_g All Might was a dream come true, a real miracle. Standing in front of me was the hero I idolized most of my life beside my mother and father. I didn't realize it at the time but that chance encounter would change the course of my future and so would it for my family'**_

* * *

Izuku waited for a response as All Might turned his head a bit with his body and began to speak.

**"With a Threefold Quick and a Villainous Quirk?"** asks All Might wondering what he mean't by that as he feels electric pass through him as he feels like he's in pain and straining himself a bit. Steam starts to come off him as he struggles a bit. **"Oh no. Not now. Damn it. Not here."** says All Might lowly for only him to hear.

"You see my mom said it would be hard for people to get used to it, my Quirks I mean but during a point in time. I decided not to show them off at all, which failed with bullies who tried to show they were my superiors by tormenting me as it got physical with me ending up having to fight them. I landed many of them in the hospital and even seeked out fights with many to protect those who couldn't for themselves. I can say I'm noble or even anything of a Hero but it was my father inspired me as well, making me want to prove everyone wrong." says Izuku rubbing the back of his head as he continued. "He always sends letter but is never around due to hero work, so it's frustrating that I can't always talk to him. Hell I haven't even seen the guy in my life, and it doesn't help that we don't even have a single picture of him. But ever since I was a kid, I thought saving people was the coolest thing you can do." says Izuku looking at the ground with a bit of a glare but his face becomes calm with a small smile as he continues and the steam fully surrounds All Might. "I want to be a 'true gentleman' one day like my father, and along with wanting people to see my fearless face or smile and feel safe and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to. Just like you." says Izuku looking up to find something shocking.

Izuku is currently watching as the steam goes away to show a man that looks like his health is declining and reduces him to look like a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. As he currently is wearing what All Might was wearing but baggy.

Izuku was very shocked at this because with Aura Manipulation, he could tell that this was All Might but was concerned all the same. All Might picked up on the look as well too and knew he couldn't get out of this.

"All Might...is this...your true form?" asks Izuku trying to calm himself as All Might sighs.

"Yes." says All Might.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. Honestly hope I did good on this first chapter because I really hate doing descriptions but they are necessary. So yea I modeled Izuku's his quirks after certain people. Now the first one is based off Muzan Kibutsuji's Demon powers from Demon Slayer and I called it Muzan's Greed due to the fact that I've based some of the powers off his Combat Form in the manga that I want to exploit here but also i got inspired from reading God Of High School in earlier chapters on the ability known as Greed that Taek Jae-Kal used but it won't absorb abilities so that's a no in this story but it fits because Muzan's combat form has sharp-toothed mouths across the body and in God Of High School what the Greed Charyeok is based off of but it is modified for this story. The second one was based off the Webtoon known as unOrdinary with the main protagonist John who has Aura Manipulation allowing him to be able to copy a certain amount of abilities but having to get rid of some as well because he can't have them and most will be supplementary all which is seen in the story. The third one well it's based off Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum and is short range considering it can only reach 2 meters from Izuku's body as he will be a more combat orientated person but use Star Platinum in conjunction of detective mode, Izuku's quirks make him both a short, mid, and long range fighter. As for looks facial looks, the flame patterns I took from Yoriichi Tsugikuni's forehead mark while I took the other one on Midoriya's neck reaching to the right side of his lower cheek from Kokushibo formerly known as Michikatsu Tsugikuni with both being from Demon Slayer. Anyway now as you've seen Izuku's character is based as I said someone who doesn't take anyone shit and will switch from badass to his nerdy attitude along with me using his name considering I don't like the whole Deku thing. As for the things I added here I'm a big fan of them, so all rights belong to their respective owners, please support the official release. So with this done their will be a little surprise at the end of the next chapter, so please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. Now this is the second chapter of the whole introduction as we get to move into the part I want to get to the most and moving forward. So yes you see the pairing it's there as it is Izuku x Momo. Now I hope you enjoy this story, so let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 2: No More Hiding Yourself, What It Takes To Be a Hero, The Invader.**

* * *

**\- Tatooin Shopping District -**

The Shopping District of Tatooin was bustling with life. As people were walking around to look for goods to buy with some talking to nearby vendors, as it was very peaceful day. But in an alley in this said district, lies a bottle on the ground. This bottle being full of sludge as the eyes inside opened up while wondering where they are.

"Where am I? What happened?" asks the sludge inside the bottle, but for a moment remembers clearly what happened to him. "Oh yeah, I couldn't get that damn kid and then that bastard came. If it wasn't for him, I'd be out of town already." says the sludge as he hears something coming towards him from deeper in the alley.

"That was rough. I mean seriously, he kicked our asses and let us off lightly, I mean very lightly. Considering Midoriya is known for putting the people he fights in the hospital." says the first lackey with Bakugo, who was drinking a soda as he continued speaking. "I mean, weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids?" asks the first lackey towards Bakugo.

"Yea, you were a little harsh with him today and got us all beaten up." says the second lackey, who was still in a bit of pain from what happened.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way." says Bakugo kicking the bottle only for it to hit a pole and release the contents.

"Getting in your way or getting in his?" asks the first lackey as Bakugo raises a brow.

"What do you mean?" asks Bakugo getting irritated.

"I mean Bakugo, you know what he did two years ago at the end of the school year. He didn't get expelled, and he didn't even get charged." says the second lackey.

"Yea I remember that." says Bakugo with a cold chill coming up his spine just thinking about that damn day.

"He wasn't charged due to the fact that he's usually calm and collected. Being the top student of our school in terms of sports and everything else. As they found out he wasn't the cause of what happened that day, and when they put him in the _'Readjustment Program'_ it didn't change him one bit." says the second lackey as he continued. "From what I heard, he beat down the people there as well. Considering they tried to traumatize his mind with what he did that day by using some kind mind-based quirk on him, which proved to fail." says the second lackey as Bakugo growls.

"If were being honest here his record is clean even from all that." says the first lackey thinking about it now.

"Not to mention he can get extremely violent more so than you but the difference is it's ice cold and not so loud. Being more so silent." says the first lackey as Bakugo got angry at that.

"Someone's gotta teach that worthless nerd how the world works." says Bakugo exploding the soda can. "I hate it when he talks heroes." says Bakugo angry as the two lackeys have a smug grin.

"Hey I got an idea, we should go to the arcade. Get your mind off it you know." says the first.

"Or we could sneak into the bar at the station. You know? Pick up some ladies." says the second.

"Now that's a good idea." says the second.

"Idiots! If we get caught there's no way U.A. would let me in!" says Bakugo yelling as the two, who noticed something behind Bakugo while getting a bit scared.

"Hey what's that?" asks both of them.

Bakugo turns around to see what their talking about and finds at the opening, a large amount of sludge that seems to be growing. With this action happening before his eyes, the sludge villain begins to speak.

"Perfect. I like a skin suit with some fire." says the sludge villain now back to fighting height in terms of how much sludge he has, and chuckles a bit.

As Bakugo has wide eyes now seeing this wasn't good at all.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and All Might -**

"What happened to cause this?!" asks Izuku losing all cool.

"I assure that I'm alright just calm do-Ga!" says All Might but is cut off as blood seeps from his mouth shocking Izuku even more.

"This is not alright! Your puking, or in this case dripping blood from your mouth!" says Izuku being a bit mad that All Might can take this so lightly.

With this said by Izuku, All Might sighs again and decided to speak.

"Do you know how guys at the pool are always sucking in, flexing and trying to look buff? I'm like that." says All Might explaining his hero form.

"Okay, but it doesn't explain why your like this. And how is it that you keep a fearless smile behind all of this?" asks Izuku.

All Might sighs once again only to speak and answer him.

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile." says All Might as he sits down to continue. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." says All Might being very serious on the matter.

"You have my word." says Izuku being serious.

All Might lifts his shirt up, showing Izuku the scar on his side and chest that covers most of it. This scar shocks Izuku to his core, as he can tell whatever caused this affliction to the No.1 Hero was from someone very powerful and had enough strength to give him a hard time, and land this devastating blow to the man. So now with this being seen, All Might decides to speak once more.

"Pretty gross right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day. The rest of the time...this is what I look like." says All Might explaining.

"No way…" says Izuku shocked as he remembers something, only to continue speaking. "Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" asks Izuku now remembering it all.

"You know your stuff, but no. The punk may have landed some hits but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight, I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm suppose to be the guy who's always smiling, right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid." says All Might clenching his hand as he begins to talk again. "But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy." says All Might explaining the reason behind his fearless smile while telling Izuku how hard it is to be a hero.

Izuku heard this and took the message serious, but he also decided to speak now on something he had been noticing through the years.

"That explains why you haven't been in the spotlight as of lately. After that fight five years ago, your appearances started to dwindle with many wondering why but you still made sure to fight for the sake of others. You have my deepest respects." says Izuku with a serious expression on his face with All Might nodding, as he continued. "Also that fight you spoke about just now, their were a lot of theories about it. I read many of them for which I came up with my own hypothesis on the matter." says Izuku.

This response from Izuku got All Might to perk up and want to hear it as he spoke.

"Really?" asks All Might wanting to hear this.

"Well when I did start reading them, their were ones that said that whoever he or she was had to of been stronger than Toxic Chainsaw. Due to the fact that the fight caused damage on a scale higher than what he could ever do. So from here I came up with my own theory, the Quirk he or she had possessed was probably so dangerous and scary that it could even overwhelm someone like you with your magnitude of strength, and power that it caused the injuries you currently have." says Izuku explaining as he continued. "This lead to the Police and Hero Association wanting to keep this fight from the public, and make a cover for it. The reason behind this cover being was so that the Hero Society wouldn't go into a raging panic, as it would only promote the rise of Villains. Ones who have been hiding and wouldn't come out from the shadows. Not to mention, they'd only grow in strength again as they would know you were weakening over time. Along with this at the same time, you and Sir Nighteye split up during that time in the aftermath somewhere but no one can confirm whether or not your both still on good terms." says Izuku shocking All Might, as he had wide eyes.

All Might had never heard such a well thought out theory, along with their being so much truth behind it. All Might for his part knew, he had found a rare gem in terms of Izuku's mind. So now, All Might decided to speak on this.

"Yes your spot on, your definitely bright and you've proven you can keep this between us." says All Might as he continues for another reason. "Now as for your question, Pro Heroes are always having to risk their lives, some Villains can't be beaten without powers. So yes, I think you can become a Hero even with the Quirks you have." says All Might to Izuku shocking him that he had belief in him.

"I see." says Izuku stunned by All Might's words.

"If you wanna be a Hero, than work hard to know your limits along with trying to bring them down to zero. Work hard but always take a break from time to time, but also take the extra mile. Being a Hero isn't always about being flashy, or for fame as I see you're not the kind. No, your the kind of person who wants to get results and do his job properly but the question right now, is of your will." says All Might making Izuku look confused as he continued. "Do you have what it takes to get pass what others think of the Quirks you have? So far, I see that it doesn't bother you as much as you think, but that can build up over time. So I'll say this, find your will, never abandon it and always stride with pride." asks All Might getting up, and walking towards the door of the roof while leaving a stunned Izuku behind.

"Right." says Izuku understanding as he listened with a thought. _'Find my will and never abandon it...could it be just like how I've always wanted to be a 'True Gentleman'?'_ thought Izuku.

As Izuku had this thought, All Might had reached the door and opened it but had stopped and spoke again for a final time.

"It's not bad to have a dream young man, just make sure that your dreams are attainable and ask yourself how far are you willing to go. Understand?" asks All Might as he steps through the door and closes it leaving.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might coughs a bit as he walks down the steps to finish his work.

"Now let's get you to the station." says All Might looking into his pocket but finds that the bottles he had are gone. He checks both his pockets and find that the villain is gone and then looks everywhere frantic but hears an explosion and looks to the window on his left.

Smoke can be seen not too far from where he is as it rises higher.

"Not good." says All Might seeing this.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

Izuku was smiling a bit but now, he was sad that All Might was not doing good and wondered if he could help. Though after some thinking, he came to an answer but heard an explosion and saw the smoke along with the explosion himself.

"A Villain! I need to get over there and see." says Izuku but remembers what All Might said on finding his will, and never abandoning it.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might was running slowly but was making his way over to the scene as the smoke was towering up into the sky and sirens could be heard with people gathering to see what was causing this.

* * *

**\- Tatooin Shopping District -**

The smoke seemed to be coming from the shopping district, as an explosion kicks off from where the fire was emanating. While said explosion causes damage making things fly everywhere, people are running to get out of the area and away to safety. As signs fall down with Death Arms and two other heroes making it to the sight with two police standing back. What caused this was the sludge villain from before who was now even more large.

The Heroes had noticed something at the center that was struggling to get out as it turned out to be Bakugo.

"It's taken someone hostage!" says Death arms who slams his fists together and runs forward. "How dare you prey on a child!" says Death arms yelling as he runs forward.

Death Arms jumps up and comes down to attack with a powerful right punch as the sludge villain laughs as it starts to pull Death Arms in as he notices.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of goo?" asks Death Arms as a sludge tendrils hits him and sends him skidding to hit his back on the metal cover over a shop behind him while making a dent on it.

"You okay Death Arms?" asks a hero who runs up to join in the fighting.

"Heads up!" says the second hero as they jump back to avoid another sludge tendril as the sludge villain begins to speak.

"Stay back or I'll snap his neck!" says the sludge villain but he notices that Bakugo is trying to get out and succeeds in getting his mouth free yelling and starting to speak.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!" says Bakugo yelling angry as he starts to make explosion. "Let me go!" says Bakugo yelling as he makes large explosions causing damage as it proves the damage was because of him trying to escape.

Death Arms is covering his face from the wind pressure and whatever debris is coming from the explosions. The other heroes do this as well. Bakugo struggles to get out even more as the sludge villain begins to speak.

"You've got so much power. I really hit the jackpot with a Quirk like your under my control, I can take All Might down with one punch!" says the villain yelling as he sludge begins to spin around wildly.

People watching behind the lines begin to talk as this goes on in front of them.

"Whoa is that some kind of special move. This dude is hard super villain." says a male citizen. As another noticed something.

"It's her! That new hero Mt. Lady will stop him." says a female citizen

They noticed that Mt. Lady is running to the scene at the full height of her quirk. As she notices something stops running and notices something beneath her.

"My only weakness. I need at least a two lane road if i'm going to make my way through her." says Mt. Lady.

While she is struggling with that the two lackeys who were with Bakugo are stuck surrounded by fire as wood comes and grabs them both proving it was Kamui Woods who was running to take them to safety with more people in hand.

"Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination. I'll let someone else stop this guy." says Kamui Woods running.

Backdraft was using his water quirk to put out fires in the area to stop them from spreading any further through the shopping district.

"Don't look at me, I've got my hands full here. Where are those fire trucks? Can you guys get to it?" asks Backdraft to Death Arms about the hostage situation their facing right now as well.

"We can't get a grip on his weird body plus that kids quirk is causing explosions left and right." says Death Arms.

"This is a shutout, we gotta rally and knock him out of the park somehow." says the hero right next to him.

Bakugo continues to struggle more trying to get free. The sludge villain is trying to restrain him as he sent a sludge tendril at heroes, who dodged.

"It's no good! None of us have the right quirks to stop a villain like this!" says Death Arms

"We'll do damage control until someone with the right powers shows up." says the hero next to him as a window explodes from the fire.

"There's still plenty of people to save." says Backdraft.

"Don't worry! I bet every hero in the city is coming." says Kamui Woods.

_'I'm sorry kid. You'll just have to hold on a little bit longer.' _thought Death Arms clenching his fists. "Damn! If I only had more power, I could blow this guy away." says Death Arms frustrated.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might arrives at the scene, breathing hard trying to catch his breath from running. He then looks toward the situation and sees the villain he had earlier as he remembers what happened in the air.

_'Must've dropped him in the air. I was distracted worrying about my time limit. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake and after talking with Izuku about what it means to be a hero…' _thought All Might clenching his shirt near the wound. _'I'm pathetic.'_ thought All Might on the whole matter.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku ran towards where the heroes were fighting the villains all the while remembering everything that All Might said. So Izuku made it to the scene making his way up to the front to see the sludge villain as he became shocked.

_'It's the guy who attack me! Damn it! All Might captured him. The bottle...he must've dropped it because of me.'_ thought Izuku now seeing that this was his fault.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" asks a male citizen watching.

"Looks like they met their match. Plus the villain captured a kid, things aren't looking good for him." says another male citizen next to him as Izuku heard the conversation.

_'He caught someone, how long have they been in their?'_ thought Izuku on the situation in front of him.

"Wait I'm confused, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today?" asks another male citizen.

"What?! All Might?! No way he lost. Where is he?" asks another male citizen as All Might is in his skinnier form on the other side, listening to the conversation.

"Well can someone call him or something?" asks a female citizen as All Might perks up a bit.

"Seriously why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?" asks the male citizen who was wondering where All Might was.

All Might himself was still watching and listening and he leaned his head down a bit frustrated. Izuku was the same knowing this could have been avoided as he kept his calm attitude on the outside.

_'Shit. I was to blame for this.' _thought Izuku angry at being the cause of this.

_'I'm worthless.' _thought All Might clenching his wound area.

_'He can't power up yet and none of the other heroes are doing anything because they say they don't have the necessary Quirks to stop him. Damn it! If there wasn't a law prohibiting illegal Quirk usage, people would be out there trying to help!'_ thought Izuku angry.

_'So pathetic.' _thought All Might as he clenched the area of his shirt harder.

Izuku and All Might continued to have their thoughts not liking the situation before them as Bakugo struggled inside the slug as Izuku noticed it was him as it shocked him more and came to the decision to run.

_'No! I won't sit here and let someone die before my eyes! Not even if I don't like them!' _thought Izuku running forward shocking All Might and the heroes.

_'No more hiding yourself!'_ thought Izuku running forward.

**(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

Izuku ran forward as Death Arms shouted for him to stop.

"No you idiot! Stop your going to get yourself killed!" says Death Arms yelling.

"Damn it! It's that brat again!" says the sludge villain as Bakugo opens his eyes a bit about to fall unconscious.

"Deku?" asks Bakugo confused upon seeing him.

_'I know what I'm doing but it feels like I found my will, the will All Might said never to abandon but right now I'm not running on my own, it's like me body went into auto-pilot and I can't stop.' _thought Izuku as his eyes glowed plum red meaning his Quirk was activated.

"Your toast kid!" says the sludge villain about to send an attack Izuku's way.

_'First hit the weak points. The eyes.' _thought Izuku.** "Aura Manipulation: Missiles"** says Izuku firing a black missile with a greenish outline that hits the sludge villain's right eye dead on causing it extreme pain for him.

"AAHH! My eye!" says the sludge villain as he loosens his hold on Bakugo who is breathing in air now.

"Alright now! **"Aura Manipulation: Energy Ropes"** says Izuku making energy ropes with a black and greenish outline that go forward wrapping around Bakugo and Izuku pulls him out toward him.

Bakugo is now pulled towards Izuku as he now has his air back and begins to speak.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!" asks Bakugo angry.

"Shut up damn it! Don't ask me, my legs just started moving on their own." says Izuku as All Might hears this.

* * *

_**'_I don't k_now why I did what I did...Maybe it was the look on his face.'**_

* * *

"I may not like you, but hell that's not even a good reason. Bakugo, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." says Izuku as All Might heard this again and was shocked.

While he heard this All Might began to take his hero form again as steam emanated off his body.

_'I have to do something! No matter the cause!' _thought All Might getting back to hero form quick but slowly.

"You damn brat! I'm done playing with you!" says the Sludge Villain yelling angrily.

These words spoken by the Sludge Villain, made Death Arms yell out now.

"Save the boy! This thing'll kill him!" says Death Arms shouting, as he and other heroes rush forward now.

**"Aura Manipulation: Energy Beam: Homing Shock Beam" **says Izuku sending the attack forwarf.

By combining **Energy Beam** with **Lightning** and **Hunter** abilities under Aura Manipulation, Izuku can shoot numerous lightning-enhanced energy beams that home-in on their targets. Not only can these beams deal massive amounts of damage, but they can also shock foes for which this has done now to the Sludge Villain who is writhing in pain from the attack.

"Aaaahhhh! Damn it! This hurts!" says the Sludge Villain hurt by the beams and electrocution, as he went to send another tendril down at Izuku.

_'Damn it! Can't respond quick enough without…' _thought Izuku as the attack came down quickly to slam on impact, making dust come up from it as a voice spoke out.

**"I really am pathetic."** says the voice of All Might, as Izuku opens his eyes to see that he stopped the attack.

"All Might...but..." says Izuku shocked that he was here knowing his condition.

**"I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now that I wasn't living up to my own Ideals!"** says All Might as he takes a stance as he speaks with blood coming from his mouth. **"Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a Hero!"** says All Might.

"Damn you, All Might!" says the Sludge Villain yelling out while trying to attack the man, only to be already too late.

**"Detroit Smash!"** says All Might while hitting the Sludge Villain at the center of his body.

This causes wind pressure and the Villain to splatter everywhere as this attack disperses the smoke and fire making it clear again. People there are bracing themselves from the wind pressure as Mt. Lady cover people and heroes there too as well as it cause a tornado like wind vacuum that can be seen from far away. It soon dies down as the villain's rampage comes to an end.

* * *

**(End OST)**

* * *

All Might was breathing hard as his fist was steaming. The heroes and citizens there all watched in silence with it beginning to rain as people started to notice that and so did the heroes.

"Holy crap. He changed the weather." says Death Arms as All Might wipes his mouth and stood up.

"That really just happened?" asks a male citizen as people start cheering for him

"He just changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing." says another citizen in awe at the power.

"All Might saved the day yet again. He amazing!" says another citizen yelling out in a cheer for the man.

As this continued, All Might himself stumbles a bit. Unnoticed by everyone as he puts his right arm up in a closed fist, as the crowd cheers even more for him.

* * *

_**'****_Aft_er that the heroes collected all the scattered amounts of sludge and the villain went into police custody where he belonged'**_

* * *

The police were currently hauling the villain into a van as All Might was in front of reporters who were taking pictures or asking questions. Izuku watched this occurring while adjusting his hat to be comfortable again as the heroes in front of him were annoying him to no end now.

"You moron! Do you have a death wish?!" asks Kamui Woods, angrily

"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!" says Death Arms shouting at Izuku.

This caused Izuku to now look over at both Heroes, no longer just annoyed now but pissed as he spoke.

"Really because I did a better job than you did. You jackass." says Izuku calmly with a glare.

This being said by the boy, gets the attention of some reporters and bystanders who stayed and start recording the scene.

"What does that mean, we had it under control!" says Kamui Woods, now even more angry than before.

"I just said it for you, you didn't have the situation under control and I did more along with saving him." says Izuku.

"Boy, you should have left it to us pro's!" says Death Arms yelling out in clear anger, as Izuku spoke again.

"And let you wait for the proper Pro Hero to show up with the right Quirk? Right. You and the Heroes here were so fucking idiotic in making that decision, when there was so much you could have done but didn't. It's what I honestly expected from you guys really." says Izuku calmly.

"What do you mean expected?" asks Kamui Woods, pissed off at this.

"It means that you Heroes only care about money and fame. Not wanting to do the actual job for what it entitles and what it embodies. Which are protecting the people, stopping crime, rescuing people. It seems to me that you only got the hero license, so you only can use your Quirk freely." says Izuku as he continues with a sigh. "Now I see why it was stupid for the government to even make such a law, because you and the public can't stand it when someone, who isn't a hero actually does something heroic and does the job better without a license." says Izuku with an irritated expression while speaking calmly.

"There was nothing we could do with the situation at hand. You put yourself in danger when you didn't need to." says Death Arms reprimanding Izuku.

"There was plenty you could have done dumb ass, and I wasn't gonna sit back and let my classmate die." says Izuku now outright angry, as they all became shocked that the two kids were classmates, only for him to continue. "Take notes on what I just did here for you. By hitting the Sludge Villain in the eye, which was the villain's weakest point due to the fact that the his body was made up of sludge, you could have easily blinded his vision and made him immobile enough to pull the hostage out. Instead of waiting on a Hero with the right Quirk." says Izuku making the Heroes now realize this as he continued further. "Seriously, your all complete and utter wastes of space when it comes to being Heroes in this society. If you can't even do the job right, then you shouldn't complain when someone on the sidelines actually decides to act and at least try. Along with that if you can't deduce weak points in your opponents quickly and effectively, or don't have the will to risk your own life for the people you swore to protect then your in the wrong career field." says Izuku finishing up while being harsh now.

"What the hell is your problem?!" asks Mt. Lady now angry.

"My problem is with people, who can't use their heads and the abilities they have. It disgusts me that you can call yourself a Pro Hero really. The Pro's and people who wanna be Pro Heroes, only care about money and fame instead of doing it for the reason of promoting balance, order, and stability. While instead they like to half-ass everything as I've seen here." says Izuku with calm anger as he points to each one of the Heroes, as he spoke again. "One who is a Tree Hugging wonder, the second who is a jacked up muscle bound caution sign. And the other being a bimbo who only cares about her vanity and fame in the spotlight, your nothing special at all." says Izuku pointing at Mt Lady with a glare as he continued. "Praising the hostage for a powerful Quirk when he got taken as a hostage in the first place, and reprimanding the person who did more than you with the Quirks he had along with All Might coming in to finish the job." says Izuku as he continued further. "So in other words, fuck off. Look in the mirror. And start acting like actual fucking Pro Heroes, got it? Good." says Izuku as he fully walking off now.

He never noticed the looks everyone gave to this. As it seemed to shock everyone present by what he said with the Pro Heroes not being able to say a thing. As they knew there was truth behind everything he just said. So now, Izuku stopped and said one last thing.

"And the funny thing is my legs moved on their own. Proving it wasn't my doing, willingly." says Izuku now leaving entirely now while surprising All Might.

* * *

**_'_I g_ot chewed out by the heroes and told them off about themselves to reflect on the fact that they were in the wrong, and Bakugo got praised for his Quirk and bravery which in all honestly didn't contribute to anything.'_**

* * *

Bakugo for his part, looked on at Izuku's retreating form. As one of the of the Pro Heroes in front of him, continued ranting on about blonde joining his agency, for which people were still recording. Proving Izuku's words to be in fact right on the entire matter at hand.

* * *

**\- Sunset -**

It was currently sunset, as everything had officially calmed down with the news showing what had transpired with the Sludge Villain. Which involved Bakugo along with a topic on All Might, and what Izuku said to the Heroes before leaving which went viral. As people sat back and thought about the harsh words Izuku said to the Heroes. It was true due to the fact that much of the populace in Japan was getting tired of the Quirk Laws along with Heroes seeming to not be doing their job, leading to much of the frustration as some of many seemed to be taking matters into their own hands.

_'Honestly their making a big deal out of the obvious making a law that prohibits Quirk use, Heroes half-assing the job and then complaining when citizens intervene instead of watching while picking up the slack for their mistakes. I swear they never understand but that's how this world is I guess.' _thought Izuku as he continued walking, not in too much of a rush.

Now as Izuku was walking towards the Cafe to meet up with Momo, and now finding himself to be extremely late. He decided to look at his phone and became shocked when he saw the missed phone calls and text messages that he received. As he just received one just now and decided to respond.

_Momo: Zuzu, where are you? I just got here at least fifteen minutes ago, showing I was late but come to find out you late as well. Are you still on your way?_

_Izuku: Yes, I'm on my way now. Got caught up in so much you won't believe._

_Momo: Well as long as you're still coming. I'll order something for you, so get here as quick as possible._

_Izuku: Okay okay, I will._

So with this, Izuku took the time to respond to his mother's as he walked along with this to calm her down as she saw the news report. As he was walking, he was in thought about today as a whole while not expecting things to escalate like they did.

_'I wanted to apologize to All Might but he was swarmed by interviewers. I didn't want to interrupt. I could always try to send a message through his website when I get home.' _thought Izuku as someone was running behind him.

"Deku!" says a familiar voice as Izuku turns around to face them.

"Bakugo?" asks Izuku wondering what he ran here for.

Bakugo was breathing hard as he just got down from running all the way here. So now, he began to open his mouth to speak as Izuku looked on.

"Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me! Huh! Got that?! I was fine by myself! Your just a villainous failure who won;t even cut it as a pro! You didn't help me! You did nothing, don't forget." says Bakugo while pissing off Izuku.

"Really because from what I saw you had tears in your eyes. So the next time your ungrateful, you can take it up with the Heroes who were practically useless, especially the attitude your giving me. You can take that up with someone else as well and not me." says Izuku with a bored tone, as Bakugo grits his teeth and speaks again in a shout.

"I don't owe you anything!" says Bakugo yelling while turning to walk away, as Izuku got a sweat drop.

_'Good grief. What was that about? I mean seriously. I helped you, and you get all pissy?' _thought Izuku as he sighed again. _'Well let's not worry about it, I need to get to Momo.' _thought Izuku now taking off the hat and putting it in his bag as he walked.

**"I am here!" **says All Might coming into view, as he slid in striking a very bizarre pose.

"All Might? Why are you here? Matter of fact, how did you get rid of all those reporters?" asks Izuku wondering about that.

**"Hahahahaha! I stand for justice not sound bites because I, I am more man than**\- Gwakg!" says All Might spitting out blood again and turning back to his normal form. "Young man, I came here to thank you and to discuss more of your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd so thanks." says All Might thanking Izuku, gratefully.

"Oh! It was no problem, It was my fault that he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy and not to mention your time." says Izuku being honest on the matter.

"I'm not done. You told me you had a Quirk that appeared villainous at least the one I saw. So when I saw this boy try to save a life with his power, it inspired me to act too." says All Might, getting Izuku's full attention as he continued. "There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own." says All Might making Izuku look surprised at this.

* * *

_**'****_Fo_r some reason I remembered my mother's words in that moment'**_

* * *

_'Always remember to fight for your dreams and be careful.' _thought Izuku hearing those words even now after all these years trying not to tear up bit.

"And today, that's what happened to you, while you also found your will." says All Might.

* * *

_**'_My_ mom told me that it would be hard, back then I knew that and even when she said the words I needed to hear'**_

* * *

Izuku was on his knees trying to keep it together but failing as All Might looked on and spoke again.

"Young man, you too can become a Hero." says All Might, making Izuku cry a bit.

As the man somehow broke the Dam on his cool attitude.

* * *

_**'Dreams can become reality...Oh! By the way, forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero in the bizarre adventure.'**_

* * *

"Thanks...All Might." says Izuku trying to calm down a bit.

* * *

_**'****_I neede_d to be sure of that outside my family and the person who I admire most in this world beside my father did. Honestly part of me thought I'd never hear those words, much less from him.'**_

* * *

All Might raises his hands and begins to speak.

"I deem you worthy of my power, my Quirk is yours to inherit." says All Might making Izuku look up shocked at that.

"What? What you mean inherit? Inherit what exactly?" asks Izuku making sure he heard right as All Might laughs.

"Ahahaha! You should see your face right now! Don't worry I'm not gonna force this thing on you. Listen well young man, this is your choice." says All Might as he speaks again. "Do you want to accept my awesome power or not?! Plagk!" asks All Might with lots of coming from his mouth.

This gets Izuku to think for a moment at these words, considering it was a big choice he would have to make. So now, he decided to ask a question of his own

"Can you explain please?" asks Izuku as All Might nods.

"There are a couple of things you need to know about my abilities. Journalist always guess my Quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability when people ask in interviews, I always make a joke or dodge the question. That's because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is just a natural born hero like any of them but I'm not." says All Might shocking Izuku as he looks on, now standing with him as he continued speaking. "There's nothing natural about my ability. I wasn't born with this power, it's a sacred torch that was passed onto me from someone else." says All Might fully shocking Izuku now.

"Someone else? You mean someone gave you this Quirk? No way…" says Izuku not being able to say anything.

"Yes way, and your next. I can give you my abilities." says All Might.

"Wait hold on, this is a lot to process." says Izuku as he starts going into a mumble rant about giving powers.

Rethinking Quirks and about the first heroes, as All Might sweat drops from this as he spoke out.

"Uh sounds like you overthinking this whole inheriting thing. Stop nerding out!" says All Might calmly but yells at the end bring Izuku out of his rant. "Seriously you can go from a cool attitude to just being a nerd in under a few seconds." says All Might making Izuku's eyebrow twitch a bit as he continued. "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth Izuku. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else and that's just one facet of my secret abilities. The true name of my power is **One For All**." says All Might.

"One For All?" asks Izuku hearing the name.

"Yes. One person improves the power and hands it off to another person, it continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those that are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength." says All Might.

"But why would you choose me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?" asks Izuku worried about this.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor and then I watched you jumped into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may just be a fanboy and have a Quirk that is uncomfortable for others but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero." says All Might.

"I suppose I did." says Izuku having a shocked look on his face.

"Dude seriously you gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk. Come on kid." says All Might amused.

_'He said so much to encourage me, he even told me the secret behind his powers and point me in the direction of where I needed to be at. Is this...is this what I've been waiting for all these years? How can I turn him down?'_ thought Izuku as he stood up with a determined look and spoke. "Okay I'll do it. Yes." says Izuku determined.

"No reluctance, that's how I figured you'd respond." says All Might with a smile.

* * *

_**'But it wasn't that simple. Receiving All Might's power turned out to be no easy task as I'd soon find out'**_

* * *

"So when do we start?" asks Izuku determined.

"Tomorrow morning at 6, let me give you my contact information considering your probably on your way somewhere." says All Might as Izuku gives him his phone to put the number down in it. "Alright here you go." says All Might handing it back.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." says Izuku about to run off but stops for moment as he speaks again. "Hey All Might." says Izuku getting his attention for a final time.

"What is it kid?" asks All Might while turning back curious.

"Can I see your wound one more time? I'd like to try something." says Izuku being serious.

This caused All Might to look a bit unsure for a moment, only to sigh and speak for his answer.

"Sure." says All Might lifting up his shirt.

Izuku crouches a bit to look at it for a moment, trying to figure out something about this. So after a minute or two, he stands up fully to speak to All Might now.

"Alright, this may hurt just a bit to bear with me as this will help you." says Izuku as he activates his first quirk. **"Muzan's Greed: Blood Thorn"** says Izuku transforming his arm into a blood thorn, and sending it to pierce the center of the impact zone on All Might's wound while sending a bit of his own blood through him and into his bloodstream.

"AAHH!" says All Might yelling in pain as this happened.

"Calm down, now." says Izuku as his eyes glow plum red and for him to continue. **"Aura Manipulation: Healing"** says Izuku as he begins to start the next part.

**Aura Manipulation: Healing** is one of the abilities he took that might help someone and now it is. The ability also gives him **Wound Detection**, as he's also able to detect wounds on the human body, though minuscule wounds are harder to detect.

_'Alright I'll can only make the process a bit faster considering I'm not a professional healer or doctor along with this wound, it could take months even up to a year to heal with what I just did, so I'll handle the epicenter of all this pain and what's causing the blood to spew from his mouth. The rest will be done by the blood itself.'_ thought Izuku as he started healing the worst bites.

For the next eight minutes he healed up the places and then stopped standing up as All Might struggled to stand a bit as he spoke.

"What did you just do to me?" asks All Might a bit angry that this happened.

"My first Quirk Muzan's Greed, it's a Quirk that has many abilities on the physical side with some others being added into this factor of the Quirk. For example, the one being my blood, I'm able to transfer a bit of it over to any person to heal them but it takes an extreme amount of time like any healing process does." says Izuku shocking All Might as he continued. "As for my second Quirk, it's called Aura Manipulation it's able to copy only a few Quirks at a time and I can discard the ones I don't want or don't need. So before you worry, no I'm not drunk on power or abuse this power." says Izuku now noticing the even more shocked look on All Might's face, as he spoke to ask a question.

"So what did you use it for?" asks All Might.

"The healing Quirk I copied was so that I could help people in the field, or wounds until proper help arrives. What I used on you was healing the outside tissue and muscles along with fixing some of your respiratory system as the rest will heal over time, so in the next few hours your stomach should be almost back and you can eat proper and most likely stop puking blood." says Izuku as he walks off saying one final thing. "Plus it's only right and fair for a student to be honest with his teacher especially when he revealed his own secrets." says Izuku as All Might looks on with a grin.

_'I definitely chose wisely, thank you my boy. It's almost time, but will it all turn out well?'_ thought All Might as he had another thought while taking out his phone. _'I should make a phone call to her.' _thought All Might as he dialed a number while leaving to go home as well.

* * *

**\- Musutafu Cafe -**

The sun was setting now, as Momo sat in a cafe waiting for Izuku. Over the years the two had stayed in touch with each other, always hanging out with each other or either on the phone all the time along with walking around just to enjoy each other's company. They both had grown to become close friends and more after that day in the park.

Currently, Momo is now a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat as she was now wearing her junior high uniform.

So now as Momo was sitting in the cafe waiting, she ordered Izuku a banana smoothie as she ordered her own for when he got here so that they could talk. Momo was currently on her phone looking at news feeds, and Hero feeds about the Sludge Villain incident and the conversations news outlets were having on Izuku's comments about the current situations on Quirk Laws and the Heroes as a whole.

So as Momo was reading one of the articles, someone put their hands over her eyes while making her jump a bit in surprise as the person spoke.

"Guess who?" asks the voice.

"Hmm, is it a green haired boy with red tips at the ends of his beautiful hair, has a slight muscular physique, excels greatly in all fields and has a great personality to match?" asks Momo.

"Hmm, correct." says the voice of the person as they take their hands off to sit, as it was Izuku who then put his hat on her head considering she looked good with it on, after that he sat down across from her.

"Sorry I was very late, I can explain it." says Izuku rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine but you'd better explain." says Momo with a small smile.

"I will. But let's hear your day first." says Izuku being polite, as Momo smiles at this.

"Alright." says Momo eager to start.

So for the next thirty minutes, Momo starts by telling him about her day as their drinks arrive. And after she finishes, Izuku tells Momo about his day from the morning to school, to the recommendation, and about taking the entrance exam anyway. He also tells her about the situation with Bakugo and that he already handled with their being no need to do anything as he knew how she could get. He also tells her about meeting All Might with the autograph and picture but leaves major things out and finishes off with the sludge villain incident and what was said after, leaving out everything that he couldn't say or tell her.

"Ara Ara~. You know what you said to those heroes was harsh but you had your reasons." says Momo understanding.

"Best believe I did. I won't take getting chewed out for succeeding where they couldn't and saving someone." says Izuku being serious on this as he continued to speak. "Anyway, you got recommended too didn't you?" asks Izuku as he takes a sip out his straw.

"Yes I did. So when we go try not to be hostile to some of the other candidates present there when they speak to me." says Momo with a smile as she knows how Izuku can be when it comes to protecting her from people who only talk to her for the wrong reasons.

"Good grief. Fine but if they so much as…" starts Izuku but see her look with a dark aura around her with a sickly sweet smile with her eyes closed making him sweat from seeing it.

"Izuku…what did I say?" asks Momo with a sickly sweet smile.

"Um…" says Izuku sweating nervously while trying to find the words.

"Will you comply with my request?" asks Momo, still keeping the smile and dark aura.

"Yes ma'am." says Izuku agreeing fully now, due to being scared out of his mind.

"Good." says Momo as she stops the aura to continue speaking. "Now, let me take you home with my ride. Okay?" asks Momo hopeful.

"Alright Sure. But considering the county put in place a new law stating the driving age is 15 now. I'll have my license before U.A. starts, so I'll be driving us around or we can walk." says Izuku proud as Momo giggles.

"Yea, now come on." says Momo as they get up, paying and leaving a tip for the waiter.

So as they walk out towards the area where Momo's ride is, Izuku holds her hand as they walk enjoying the silence but with Momo blushing. As the night over Japan was just starting.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Else In Japan -**

In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Japan, a pod opens up letting out the liquid contained inside after sitting there collecting dust for so many years. Indicating it survived the introduction of Quirks to the world which led to a period of societal collapse, and an age of upheaval as the tech was ancient and still working. Though as the liquid was all gone from the pod now, it let's steam come out from it indicating the liquid was still somewhat hot from the opening pod. As a person stepped out looking around and stretching his muscles.

The man walks over to a computer desk where he can operate and try to at least find some of his agents are still alive but muses over everything that happened so many years ago.

"Damn it. It would seem that person with the Stand capable of sending one's consciousness into another was actually worth finding. Tch, even when I was resurrected, I put a lot of my time into research in making a new body from the DNA in my hair and facial flesh, and it took years to process. Along with the fact that the Stand users I created at my disposal, only made the process a bit quicker but not instant." says the man walking forward as he continued speaking. "Well. it all turned out for the best. But it took too long. Now, let's see where my servants are, I wonder if that arrogant shrew of a man Muzan is still alive and kicking. Probably is, considering the man sees himself as the perfect being." says the man going up to the console.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

As he goes through it, he finds out that all of them are dead along with Muzan's death being the shocker as well and he finds the year too. This in turn causes him to go into a rage.

"Damn it!" says the man angry sending the console off the table onto the ground as it's still on. "Yoshiohiro Kira and his son dead along with Nijimura, who died later on down the line but before that, was mutated by the damn flesh buds. Enrico Pucci and Johngalli A were both killed by the Joestar descendants trying to avenge my death with all those who participated in killing those two, surviving afterwards! Damn it! And what's worse is that god complex bastard, Muzan kicked the bucket as well! Damn the Joestars and damn the Kamado's for killing the one person who could match me in power!" says the man angry and livid with everything he's just learned so far.

After a while he starts to calm down, and as he started to calm down, he started to think. As he now had to devise a plan for the future and where to start first.

"Alright, this presents a massive problem for me. Considering I still can only move around at a certain time along with all six of the Stand Arrows and fragments being under lock and key. Collected by the Speedwagon Foundation, who is a major driving force in this world's economy now as they survived whatever calamity had befell this world." says the man as he continued. "So right now, I need to find out who the big fish is first in this point in time, and work with them but I won't offer my assistance. I'll watch from the sidelines and prepare. Using this time to train and grow, then the real fun begins." says the man as he grabs a black cloak and begins to walk with the purpose of heading out. "Let's see what this world can teach me now, from where I left off." says the man with a chuckle as he exits out of the warehouse into the world outside to take in the night.

To be continued...

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea Izuku chewed out the heroes about everything they did and while showing off what some of his quirks can do in action. Along with this mysterious man, what's his connection to Muzan? and why does he want the arrows? Along with finding who the boss of the criminal underworld but for what purposes than what he has planned? Now the next chapter will be a mix of some things so get ready for that as well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. I read the review and I'm glad all of you like how this is going so far, as I improve along the way and remember I appreciate every one of you. Now, so many of you have seen in this universe that Jotaro and the others in Stone Ocean Part 6 survived and didn't go through what happened in the manga as they lived long lives without having to deal with future threats with Izuku being a descendant of the Joestars through his father's side of the family that stems from the line of Jolyne Cujoh who is their ancestor. Along with this, it's been a while since that time with the age of quirks bringing in a whole new way of life to add on. So in the next chapter I'll be showing what happened with Izuku in junior high through his file as the heroes go over who they want in their class. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 3: Roaring Muscles, Recommendation Exam, and Inheriting a Legacy.**

* * *

**\- Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Two Days Later - Early Morning -**

Izuku was now dragging a refrigerator as All Might sat on top of it straining and grunting a bit as he was moving it, making progress as All Might began to speak.

**"Hey, hey, hey. It's pretty comfy on this fridge. How are you doing down there?"** asks All Might in his hero from as he was still recovering and could feel it as he could now eat properly to get back his body mass and workout too while training Midoriya.

As said student stopped moving to take a breather while one of his eyeballs twitched In annoyance.

**"People moves these everyday, you know? And most of them don't even have any super strength."** says All Might explaining.

"Well yea, but there's an extra 600 lbs with you sitting on top of it." says Izuku, still a bit annoyed.

**"Nah, I've lost weight. So I'm done to 560, these days. In this form at least." **says All Might feeling accomplished with a shine around his face.

"And that's supposed to make a difference?!" asks Izuku now yelling, as he went to calm down and sigh now while looking around the area. "Great. Much better." says Izuku as he turned to All Might to speak now. "Why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?" asks Izuku wanting to genuinely know, as All Might laughed.

**"Hahaha! Take a look at yourself. Your not ready for my power but almost." **says All Might taking pictures of Izuku, while he himself was confused.

"Okay, what do you mean?" asks Izuku wanting an answer as he is now extremely confused.

**"I'm talking about your body, it maybe muscle but there's still a lot of work to be done with it. My Quirk, One For All is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it, your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to." **says All Might informing Izuku.

"Seriously? Okay, I get that, so I need more muscle. So this whole trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym workout than what I'm used to already as your my trainer." says Izuku.

**"You got it! There's another reason too. I did a little online research yesterday, turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful but it's been a total mess for the last few years." **says All Might hitting the refrigerator a bit.

"That's right because of the ocean currents, anything that's dropped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that when their illegally dumping trash. Now all the locals avoid this place." says Izuku.

**"Heroes these days are all about showing off and catching flashy villains, things were different before quirks, service is what mattered. Back then heroes were those who helped the community even if it was categoric."**says All Might crushing the refrigerator while causing wind pressure behind him to send the trash away and getting a view of the morning ocean horizon.** "You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path young man towards being a hero." **says All Might as Izuku looks around.

"Right." says Izuku looking at it.

**"Young Midoriya, you wanna go to U.A. right?"** asks All Might.

"Well yeah of course. You went there, so it must be the best school around. Plus me and Momo planned to go together anyway." says Izuku but says the last part under his breath as All Might picked that up and wondered who it was. "Plus it doesn't seem like a long shot but still I'm putting everything into this." says Izuku clenching his fists determined.

**"You gotta lotta spirit! Fanboy!" **says All Might making Izuku have a sheepish smile as he turns around to face the ocean. **"But, as I mentioned before. Heroing isn't easy to do even with a quirk. Not fair but that's the reality, and U.A. is the hardest hero course to get into, so that means…" **says All Might letting Izuku finish.

"That I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast along with strengthening the ones I have already. U.A.'s exam is in ten months." says Izuku.

**"Not to worry kid! I've got you covered with the help of my handy aim to pass american dream plan! Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life and quirks while I was at it along with other things for you to work around in your own endeavors but they are very short. who knows you might finish cleaning the beach a bit early." **says All Might as Izuku looks through it.

"Even my sleep is scheduled." says Izuku.

**"If i'm being honest this is going to be super hard. Think your up to it?"** asks All Might.

"Yea sure I am. I welcome the challenge. I have to work way harder than everyone else, so what choice do I have, right?" asks Izuku with a smile as All Might nods his head.

**(Play My Hero Academia OST 16 - HERO A (Training Theme) )**

* * *

_**'Just like that, I began ten months of absolute hell'**_

* * *

**\- First Month -**

Izuku is dragging and pushing a large metal locker.

"Come on put your back into it Midoriya! It's not gonna move itself!" says Toshinori in his normal form.

Later he began carrying four tires on each arm and was running while focusing on his breathing as he was in thought.

_'I'm using different muscle groups depending on the size and shape of the trash I'm hauling, while focusing on my breathing for Full Focus Breathing otherwise known as **Total Concentration**.' _thought Izuku running as All Might spoke from a trash heap he was sitting on.

"Let's go! Let's go! The clock is ticking and ten months will be over before you know it! Don't you give up! It's time to go beyond!" says Toshinori as Izuku continues to run not slowing down in stride.

The next day Izuku was sitting in class as he already had this done and was just writing in his notebook never noticing that he was mumbling as the teacher stretched their hand to smack his head as Izuku stopped him.

"What is it?" asks Izuku.

"I know you had a run in with a villain but pull yourself together kid. If you really want to get into U.A., you might actually have to know something." says the teacher.

"I already have the notes written down for next week, so I'm good." says Izuku as he goes back to writing in his notebook in thought. _'It's better if I study too along with everything. Don't slack in grades or training either, push past your limits.' _thought Izuku.

As Bakugo looked out the window quietly, he was still annoyed from the Sludge Villain incident as he still didn't like the fact of being saved like that.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Now It was a sunny day as Izuku was pushing tires in a low stance making progress as All Might watched with pride.

Later Izuku was running with All Might pointing ahead as Izuku didn't stop.

* * *

**\- Nighttime -**

That night at home, Izuku talked with his mother Inko about the necessary meals and what he needed for his workout along with him setting up his own weight lifting training and other things to work on muscles that he couldn't reach during the day.

He began eating in earnest to gain weight and then turn the fat into pure muscle.

Later that night in his room, Izuku was doing homework and thinking of ways to better with **Muzan's Greed** and **Star Platinum **while thinking of a proper hero costume while studying for the driver's test to get his license to drive cars and motorcycles.

* * *

**\- The Next Early Morning -**

Izuku was now pushing a very large metal container, as it was early in the morning as the results of his training had already started to show.

* * *

**\- Sunset -**

Later when the sun was up All Might was showing him a picture as his body seemed to be filling out lately getting back his figure. So now Izuku was doing a bench press set, powering through them in quick succession as All Might came over in his Hero Form running.

* * *

**\- Second Month -**

Izuku was doing push ups, pull ups, crunches, and sit ups. While also doing Heel-to-toe walking, Standing on one foot, Practicing tai chi poses for balancing exercises and Stretching various parts of the body, while doing yoga for flexibility.

The next day he was in class taking a test as he was in half sleep mode as people noticed.

Later that day he was sparring with Momo and helping here with quirk training as did she with him due to the fact she never had a problem with his quirks.

That night he was eating his food quickly with his mother watching shocked with wide eyes as he finished wanting more.

* * *

**\- Third Month -**

Izuku runs at night to improve his speed, breathing, and stamina along with endurance.

In the night time he would have his mom hit him with a broom as he was trying to master the breathing technique in his sleep.

During the days he worked on boxing and other fighting styles that revolve around the whole body to help him.

* * *

**\- Fourth Month -**

It's a sunny day as Izuku is breathing hard as he was about to puke but got it back down giving a thumbs up to All Might on the side who was looking much better now as he was starting to fill out more.

Later Izuku is seen in the rain pushing a truck as a good portion of the trash is gone and the training continues as he makes progress. All Might looks on impressed with Izuku's tenacity.

* * *

**\- Fifth Month -**

Izuku officially got his license as he could now drive.

Currently he was swimming non-stop making his own laps as Toshinori was in Hero Form as girls came up and he was showing off for them. Izuku did more Aerobic Exercise than just swim, like a brisk walk, jogging, climbing the stairs, playing tennis, Dancing, Biking, doing yard work like raking, digging and gardening to help with training.

At home Izuku was lifting dumbbells, running on the treadmill, and using the weights to dead lift, do squats, or bench press while being spotted by someone.

* * *

**\- Sixth Month -**

Izuku was taking trash and putting it on the back of a truck as a news reporter came by and made a story on it which got headlines.

The next day Izuku was in school using a hand grip strength while doing school work.

Later that day at sunset, Izuku was back at the beach carrying All Might struggling but working through it as they were both in blue track suits.

That night he used full hand reverse grip hand exerciser.

**(End OST)**

* * *

**\- Seven Month -**

The leaves on the trees were now falling as fall seemed to approach as Izuku was running with something in hand over his shoulder as Toshinori had his auto bike to keep up, as Izuku started feeling something on hid part and went to collapse as Toshinori slowed down his bike and stopped to turn to Izuku now.

Toshinori now looked how he did when he was in U.A. High but the age could be seen a bit on his face but his body was now that of a muscled man, so all he needed to do was workout more to fix the face a bit and he'd look good as knew.

"Hey, hey kid. Look alive now, you only got three months left. What're you gonna give up? After all this work? Wanna flush all down the toilet and take it easy?" asks Toshinori as Izuku is struggling to get up, for which Toshinori picked up on. "Your overworked. The aim to pass american dream plan was created with your body in mind. It was fine tuned to ensure your progress was swift but manageable, which means you haven't been sticking to it. Your overdoing things, no tripling it. That's gonna have the opposite effect of what we wan't." says Toshinori as Izuku clenches his fist.

"I have to work harder or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants who are fighting harder than me. There are things, I still want to achieve beyond that due to personal experience. I don't just want in to U.A. I want to excel to the highest level and break the expectations. I want...to be like you!" says Izuku clenching his fist on the ground a bit hard. "I want to be the greatest hero in the world. So I'll keep on trying and fighting to do that until I've got what it takes to do that!" says Izuku with determination in voice and face.

This alone struck a chord in Toshinori, as he remembered what Izuku said on the rooftop about being just like him and being a _'true gentleman'_. So Toshinori continued to look on at Izuku, as he was in thought about what was in front of him.

_'Gotta hand it to the kid, He's given a lot of thought to the future.' _thought Toshinori as he transformed into his Hero Form while he lifted Izuku up and spoke. **"That fighting spirit's what I like about you fanboy! It serves you well! I do get your concerns that said, now is not the time to go and rush progress. Fear not! I can get you back on track. Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan."** says All Might.

"Yeah your not an old man yet. Your All Might." says Izuku grunting his words out with a smirk on his face, as All Might laughed at these words.

The training would continue as the two grew close like father and son almost as this training made them close like family.

* * *

**\- At the Midoriya Estate -**

It was now 5 AM as Izuku's alarm went off and he hit the button to make it quiet as he got up to get ready for his Recommendation Test at U.A. High. Izuku exits his room to the Midoriya Estate's hallway heading for the shower and then to make breakfast for himself.

So the Midoriya Estate's exterior looks like a traditional Japanese house along with the house being three-stories high, as it has a garage area for cars. The home is surrounded by traditional Japanese style walls with a very high end security system inn and out that goes 12 meters outside the estate and in the area where someone can drive up to the front door, in the middle is a fountain. The interior of the house resembles Japanese-styled rooms with tatami mats but has a mix of American style rooms with hardwood floors to go along with it. To go with the interior as well for the added mix, the Estate is luxuriously decorated with carpets and sets of weapons and suits of armor from both sides of the families past in the Ancestry room.

Its most distinctive decoration in the home's entrance is ceremonial robes for the Dance of the Fire God which is hung up proudly in the main hall, which is now practiced by the Midoriya family passed down from their Kamado Family ancestor to be used within a ritual ceremony practiced every new year, where the user offers the Fire God a dance from sunset to sunrise to ward off diseases. The dance is composed of 12 segments repeated from sunset to sunrise.

The interior is customized heavily with things added to go along with the many rooms. The home has its own large in door library and a weight room, a large living area, Dining areas, picture area for family pictures along with a sparring courtyard and indoor sparring rooms. It also has an In home wine cellar, with the outside having an amazing view with pool and walkway along with a garden area not far from this. The home has an open courtyard at the center of the home that is surrounded. It also comes with four Japanese style tea houses with all the pieces that come with it

Izuku has lived In this house since he was little as it has been in his family's possession for many generations. So now we find him ready as he is walking through the living room which has an indoor waterfall like around most of home as he makes his way to the front door. Getting his shoes on and leaving, already having breakfast while leaving a note to his mother with breakfast. So before he exits, someone speaks up.

"Good morning, young master Izuku. Leaving already?" asks the man in a suit who has served the family for years.

"Good morning to you too and yes Alfred, I'm leaving. I won't be back for a good amount of the day." says Izuku identifying the butler as Alfred while leaving out to the garage door with his keys in hand as he hit the unlock button on his car.

His car was a black 1969 BOSS 429 Mustang customized to fit this timeline. As it was customized with his own red glow radio and customized black steering wheel with everything in the car up to date and in good condition.

Many things during the great upheaval, during the introduction to quirks was lost but the Speed Wagon Foundation were the ones who took the liberty of recording everything so that most of a block of history wouldn't be lost and people wouldn't spend their time researching on the past but some things were lost during the time and this was not one of them as it was a classic.

So Izuku opened the garage door as he backed up out of the garage, as it closed. He then drove through the driveway in the Estate and out as the gate was opened by guards. So now he made his way over to Momo's house to pick her up for the recommendation test as well, so after they can hang out for the day.

* * *

**\- With Momo -**

Momo was currently outside her home waiting for Izuku to show up as he said he had a surprise for her. So while she was waiting she was reading some news feeds about a serial killer running around murdering his victims but the way they were killed was from blood drainage as if it was sucked from them. So before she could read the rest, someone beeped the horn getting her attention.

And to her surprise it was Izuku with a car indicating he had his license for a while and wanted to surprise her this way. So she came up and started to speak.

"Good morning. I see you finally got your license and a car." says Momo with a smile.

"Yeah. I figured after I had it all set and up to date, I would surprise you." says Izuku responding with a smile of his own, as he spoke again "So wanna ride to our Recommendation Exam?" asks Izuku being curious..

"Yes please." says Momo as Izuku comes over and opens the door for her.

As she goes and gets in, Izuku closes the door and gets over onto his side to get back in. Putting on his seat-belt, as Momo did the same with him only to begin starting up the car once again, as they rode off to U.A. High now.

* * *

**\- On The Road -**

So while on the way to the school, Izuku decided to turn on the radio to the news station to hear it considering he couldn't watch it at home this morning and didn't have a chance to look on his phone considering he wants to be a safe driver.

_"This is channel six news radio, as we are hear to give you the developments on a series of murders that began seven months ago with the current one being a villain's den as all those found at the sight were confirmed deceased. The wounds they faced were punctures to the throat with the other five ripped apart violently indicating the suspect has some kind of blood quirk as the person left no traces to track. The authorities say they have no statement at the moment as they're still trying to wrap their heads around who this assailant is along with the heroes helping as well, we'll continue to update everyone on the situation, for more look on our app or website or watch the news channel."_

Izuku was shocked about this considering he heard about it but thought the authorities would have handled it by now as Momo didn't seem as fazed, so he decided to ask.

"Did you know about this? Because from my understanding, this has been going on for months and the guy is leaving no traces from what the news outlets are saying." says Izuku.

"I did and it strange, for the sole fact alone that even the authorities don't even know what to make of it. It's putting a lot of people into a panic, and the media isn't making it any better." says Momo informing Izuku of what she knew with a sigh.

"Yeah I know. Though, it is expected." says Izuku with a sigh as he continued. "I get their villains and all, but to blindly just kill them without reason..." says Izuku trailing off.

"If the authorities don't identify the villain soon, then they'll just get bolder in their attacks and cause even more panic." says Momo.

"Yes, but honestly it's really bizarre how they were killed." says Izuku as he continued. "What's the purpose of draining their bodies for blood? Unless...it has something to do with their Quirk. What's the motive?" says Izuku as Momo nods.

Izuku takes a turn left turn, down a road as they continue to head to U.A. High School by car for their recommendation exam.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School -**

Izuku and Momo had made it to U.A. and after Izuku found parking, they were on their way to the auditorium to find out where they were going for the test. So now they were sitting waiting for a hero to speak.

The Hero who came in was a man whose hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black finger-less gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted shades.

"ALL RIIIGGHHTT! My name is Present Mic. Now for you recommended students we'll first be doing a written test along with a practical and then an ending with a interview. SO LET'S GET STARTED!" says Present Mic living up to his name as the voice hero.

"I always listen to him on the radio but man it's awesome to see him in person." says Izuku with stars in his eyes as Momo giggles a bit at his excitement.

"Well let's get this over with." says Momo as proctors come handing them written test as the recommendation test has just begun for them.

* * *

**\- Written Test -**

Izuku and Momo were going through the test at quick speed, answering all the questions correctly along with the extended questions that required a written response along with what it means to be a hero. So when they were done, they both got up and gave their test to the proctor as he was shocked.

"The test only started 20 minutes ago, are you sure about this?" asks the proctor to both as other students look up seeing it.

"Yea I'm confident in my answers." says Momo.

"I already know how to answer them correctly with proper responses, so yea I'm good with my answers." says Izuku.

"Alright then, you can wait at your seats until the next part." says the proctor.

Both go back to their seats with recommended students looking at them wondering how they got done so quick as the test had about three hundred questions along with five written responses.

* * *

**\- Practical Test -**

Now Izuku was in a place in the school that's used by U.A. to train their hero course students in different situations but also used for

"Rock on! The written part of the Recommendation Test is over! The practical's next and then finally the interview! You'll go six at a time for the practical, get stepping when your numbers called!" says Present Mic as Izuku was standing with a group of people.

The most noticeable ones being one person who has a shaved head with black hair, the other was a person who had teeth that were out with no discernible lips giving him a skull-like appearance, and the last one with his hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left. So now they were standing in a line facing Present Mic as he continued.

"The exam will be a three kilometer race but it's an obstacle course so you can't just run straight through it, use your quirk's to reach the finish!" says Present Mic being enthusiastic.

_'Alright let's do this.'_ thought Izuku ready as the number strapped on him was 04 for the test.

All the potential students in a group of six were at the start as the light turned green and a horn sounded for them to go. Izuku took off in speed being in first as one other with a wind quirk and the other with an ice quirk were a bit on him as he sped forward to keep his lead.

_'If you want to be the best than you have to work for it. Never slack off and get results!'_ thought Izuku running forward as he sensed the kid with the ice quirk coming along with the other with a wind._ 'So you're approaching me? Along with the other with the wind quirk. Well let's change that a bit.' _thought Izuku seeing the finish line and activated his second quirk. **"Aura Manipulation: Catch Up"** says Izuku as he is surrounded in a black aura with a greenish outline and speeds forward.

The ability can pursue things from a distance, thereby also enhancing their speed. Their body will be surrounded with the user's signature color of their aura. So when Izuku used it to pursue the area past the finish line, he got first with the other two still trying for second place. As Izuku was already done, he stood up breathing a bit to catch his breath.

"Whoaza! Number 04 finishes first with Number 41 finishing second in second." says Present Mic looking at the phone for the time. "Number 04's time was 2 minutes faster than the average time bringing him to be at a 1 minute finish time, the fastest time in U.A. High." says Present Mic as Izuku smiles a bit with Momo watching smiling.

* * *

**\- With Momo -**

_'Ara Ara~. Seems like Zuzu always works hard for what he wants, I'm guessing the two behind him lit a fire under him to work harder.' _thought Momo seeing it with excitement in her eyes.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

As Izuku had already caught his breath from the race, he was now starting to stretch his body after the whole event as he heard the two who were behind him start to talk for a bit. As one was very enthusiastic with the other not even speaking at all.

"You were amazing! I'm guessing you must be endeavor's kid am I right? That's so awesom-" begins the one with the wind quirk.

"Shut up. I just came here to pass a stupid test, that's all. I don't care if I beat your or not so give it a rest. Your in my way." says the boy, who is identified as the son of Endeavor while shocking the person with the wind quirk.

Izuku for his part hears this, and get pissed off with this guy for his own reasons as he decides to speak while walking over.

"Hey! If you think this is some stupid test than your in the wrong place. So don't go around being a prick to everyone just because your in a bad mood, you jackass." says Izuku walking over.

"This doesn't concern you. So bud ou-" begins Endeavor's son as Izuku comes over and headbutts him hard in the face, making the kid fall to the ground holding his face in pain.

"It concerns me plenty, if you wanna spout shit about saying this is a stupid test when you were recommended as well. So get off your fucking high horse, the Hero Course isn't a game." says Izuku as Present Mic comes over.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's all calm down and proceed to the next test alright?" asks Present Mic wanting to stop this situation.

"Of course Present Mic." says Izuku walking off as the others look on at him that he would do that to the Number 2. Hero's son.

_'Child of a hero or not. If you treat this career field like a game then you die. So there's no such thing as holding back.' _thought Izuku walking to the next test with Momo while holding her hand.

* * *

**\- Interview -**

Now Izuku was In a room waiting for his Interview to start with two proctors as Momo was at her separate room. So the door opened to show two U.A. Proctors in black suits as they sat down.

"Okay, let's begin by giving us your name along with the middle initials, age and parent name, please." says the first proctor.

"Izuku Joestar Kamado Midoriya, friends either call me Izu, Zuku, Zuzu, Jojo, or Midoriya. Age is 15. Parents are Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya. My father, who is currently doing hero work along with the fact that I can't reveal his hero name, due to the fact that I don't even know for my own safety." says Izuku answering as the proctors nod.

"Okay, so from the forms you submitted months before for the Recommendation Exam. We understand that you have a Three-fold Quirk, the first one being called Muzan's Greed, the second one being called Aura Manipulation, and the third being called Star Platinum. For which you say that one is still a working process." says the second proctor as he continued. "How did you come by these quirks?" asks the second proctor.

"Like anyone else, through genetics but mine was a mutation of my parents, grandparents and possibly others before that as it mutated to be like this." says Izuku as he continued. "I don't abuse the power behind it because I was never really one for being greedy even though one of my quirks is named for it." says Izuku, as they nodded while writing down the answer he gave.

"So when you or if you start here, what are you pursuing?" asks the first proctor.

"The Hero Course above all else. Along with added classes for Business and to work towards an early degree for Marine Biology, as U.A. provides that and I want to be an all-around type of person, so I can fall back on more than one career." says Izuku explaining his reasoning.

"Okay, good good." says the first proctor.

Throughout the interview there were more questions about his quirks, his home life, likes, dislikes, and also about the incident that happened in Junior High along with questions on the readjustment program and what it entitles as they were disgusted that the readjustment program acts in such a manner making note to go to the principal of this school about it.

So as they finished up both stood up as did Izuku and they both held out their hands as Izuku shook both.

"Alright, were about finished on all the questions for this interview." says the first proctor as he stood up. "Good luck in the practical kid and keep fighting to prove people wrong." says the first proctor being genuine about it, as the second proctor nods with a small smile as they leave with Izuku leaving behind the as well.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

After the Recommendation Exam, Izuku and Momo went to leave the school grounds as they had the rest of the day to their selves. So now, they were talking in the car while being stuck in traffic.

"So, how do you think you did in the test?" asks Momo curiously.

"I think I did extremely well on most accounts. The same can be said for you too, princess." says Izuku with a smile.

"Yeah." says Momo smiling with a blush as she remembered something from earlier. "Was it really necessary to hit Endeavor's kid like that?" asks Momo wondering about this now.

"It was, if he acts like that. Seriously just by looking at him, I could tell there were problems outside the test itself. He needs to know when to turn that whole cold attitude thing off and act professional." says Izuku giving his two cents on the matter.

"Almost like you?" asks Momo with a blank comical face.

"That's nothing like me! At least I'm professional and polite! My roguish cold attitude only comes out when someone is spouting idiotic nonsense to me!" says Izuku yelling while looking offended, as he went to calm down and speak again. "But seriously that's nothing like me. I protect what I care about and your one of those things Momo." says Izuku being serious now while looking forward to drive as the light turned green.

Once these words were said, Momo looked at him with shocked only to then smile very content with a small blush.

_'Now I see why I like him so much...'_ thought Momo very happy.

The day was young, but there was much one could do. As the two teens enjoyed the rest of their day together.

* * *

**\- Three Months Later, February 26 -**

It was currently early in the morning with a brisk cold feeling as it was winter, as someone stepped out of a car to show it was Toshinori, who showed up for the usual with Izuku before the test today.

* * *

_**'_And_ suddenly it was the morning of the exam'**_

* * *

Toshinori had now fully got back his normal figure again, as his stomach was healed along with not puking blood as the process was still going for the rest. So now, Toshinori was currently walking towards the beach area but heard something.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" says Izuku at the top of a trash heap off the beach, as he was sweaty and Toshinori had come running up to see what it was about.

What he found surprised him greatly, as what he saw now was an entirely clean beach and clean water surrounding the beach as he made sure to clean everything. Izuku developed a cleaning obsession earning him the nickname "Clean Freak." by those who know him personally as he prefers his environment and himself to be spotlessly clean. Izuku is averse to having either himself or his equipment soiled, and has been known to wipe down his gear while still sometimes in action. However, Izuku will not hesitate to touch filth if he deems it necessary.

So now, Toshinori was surprised that this was all done by him. He expected some stuff to be left on the beach but not this at all, as Izuku hammered through the those expectations to win.

"Hey, hey. Holy crap kid. You even cleaned up outside the area I told you to. Seriously there's not one speck of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spar but you exceeded my expectations. Holy...stinking...**super crap!**" says Toshinori now going into All Might form, as Izuku was falling forward off the railing towards the sand.

All Might went to quickly catch Izuku before he hit the sand hard. When he did so, he decided to put the boy down upright and speak again, only this time to Izuku.

**"Excellent work."** says All Might praising the boy, as Izuku looked tired but smiled a bit.

"I finished everything, All Might. I did it. Do you think I'm ready now?" asks Izuku.

**"Yea, you did good kid. I gotta say I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond."** says All Might chuckling a bit as he pulls out his phone to show Izuku a picture. **"Look at this."** says All Might while showing Izuku a picture of himself months ago when they started.

"Um…" says Izuku confused.

**"It's you crying and angry at the same time. Ten months ago. Look how far you've come, such improvement."** says All Might.

Izuku now had an entire body of muscle. As he now had a six pack along with a chiseled out body. Back muscles, leg muscles, arms muscles, neck muscles, and torso muscles, feet muscles, and hand muscles were all defined and strong to show the fruits of his training. As he trained his quirks along with the tripled workout as his hair grew out a bit more too.

**"There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set but it's starting to look like you can do it!"** says All Might.

"All Might…do I deserve this? Are you sure?" asks Izuku looking at his hand as All Might looks on in question. "You put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?" asks Izuku trying not to have a tear spill forward as All Might laughs.

**"Hahaha!"** says All Might laughing as he was in thought. _**'He's really worried about that after all these months? You did well so don't worry.'**_ thought All Might as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. **"It was your hard work that did this not mine. Now, for your reward Izuku Midoriya."** says All Might.

"Yes sir." says Izuku at attention.

All Might pulls a strand of hair from his head-hair appendages when he's in that form as he begins to speak again to Izuku.

**"Someone told me this once, "There's a difference between being lucky and deserving, once an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused." **says All Might as Izuku listens nodding. **"Take that to heart young man. This gift, you earned it with your own valiant efforts."** says All Might as Izuku looks determined again and nodded.

* * *

_**'****_An_d so, I held out my strong, Quirkful hands and grabbed the future'**_

* * *

**"Eat this."** says All Might holding the strand of hair in front of Izuku.

"Huh?" asks Izuku with a confused and bit an angry expression while being weirded out, as All Might saw this and decided to explain.

**"To inherit my power, you got to swallow some of my DNA. That's how it work." **says All Might rubbing the back of his head a bit.

Izuku for his part was silent, as his eyebrow twitched in anger only for him to yell out now.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it, or what I expected from all of this training just to eat a piece of hair!" says Izuku angrily yelling.

**"Come on! There's no time for that, you'll be late for the exam!"** says All Might as he grabbed Izuku, for which shocked the young man.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" says Izuku struggling in All Might's grip.

**"Be still already! Now, Eat! Eat! Eat!"** says All Might.

"Get that damn thing away from me! It's not happening! Ever!" says Izuku struggling even further. "Damn it! No! No! Noo! Noooo!" says Izuku yelling angrily.

* * *

**\- 8:40 a.m. - The Same Day, U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location -**

Today was the day of the entrance exam for those who didn't get recommended. Izuku was going because he wanted to earn his spot and make sure his spot was solidified entirely. So now students were walking in as Izuku got there in time by car after parking and everything, he was now clad in his modified black middle school outfit with his signature hat that fuses with his hair as he let most of the hair do it's thing as it was spiky like usual while keeping most of the back in a spiky ponytail.

"Made it in just in time." says Izuku adjusted his hat walking in._ 'I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn't get to test out my new power.'_ thought Izuku as he remembered the scaring words of 'Eat this.' as he held his mouth while stopping and spoke. "I may have swallowed the hair but I don't feel anything great has happened to me yet but I do feel something like it's trying to equal out." says Izuku lowly as he hears a voice behind him.

"Stupid deku." says the voice of someone he recognizes and turns around.

"Oh it's you Bakugo." says Izuku already bored.

"Get out of my way now, before I set you on fire." says Bakugo with his usual attitude.

"You can go around me like a normal fucking person. So do that because if you attack me, I'm breaking bones." says Izuku standing where he is not moving an inch.

Bakugo for his part gritted his teeth and had to walk around him, as Izuku for his part waited for something to happen as it never came proving he wouldn't risk fighting on U.A. grounds and the threat was pointless. Izuku turns around noticing the change in Bakugo a bit. As other kids notice the both of them.

"I think that's the kid who withstood the Sludge Villain, and the other who saved him along with what he said to those Heroes." says one applicant as he continued. "He was also the one on the news for cleaning that beach." says the applicant remembering it.

"Their names are Bakugo and Midoriya, right?" asks another applicant, who next to the first, watching as well.

"Yea, their the real deal." says the first applicant, not taking Izuku and Bakugo lightly.

Izuku for his part had a thought while the applicants kept having their conversation.

_'Ever since that day, Bakugo's been taking it easy on me. Even though he was never a problem, as I don't take shit from him in the slightest.' _thought Izuku as he exhaled._ 'Good grief. I have to remember all the work I've put in. Thanks to All Might and my hard work, I'm actually going to be a hero and a 'true gentleman''_ thought Izuku as he tripped and was falling forward. _'Or I'll just die.' _thought Izuku with a blank look, as he was about to activate his Quirk but was stopped in mid-air.

This confused Izuku, as he already knew it wasn't his doing. As he went to hear a giggle to his left side with someone speaking to him.

"Are you okay?" asks a girl giggling a bit as Izuku looked over.

"Yea thanks but could help me up and deactivate your quirk?." asks Izuku politely while smiling.

As the girl did so and after putting her hands together and spoke.

"I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." says the girl.

"Yea thanks, you saved me the trouble of doing it myself, so I owe you one." says Izuku adjusting his hat back to where it's supposed to be.

"Isn't this all like way nerve wracking?" asks the girl with a smile.

"Yea, I know what you mean." says Izuku being friendly.

"Oh right forgot, my name is Ochako Uraraka. It's nice to meet you." says the now identified Ochako Uraraka, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Ochako is a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk.

So now, Izuku decided to introduce himself considering Ochako did so first.

"Likewise, Izuku J. K. Midoriya." says Izuku introducing himself shaking her hand.

"Well guess I'll see you inside, bye." says Ochako ending the handshake, waving and walking inside.

Izuku then walks inside himself to begin the moment of truth.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School Hero Course, Exam Orientation -**

Izuku was now sitting in a seat next to Bakugo in some auditorium as certain lights came on with a large screen with the U.A. symbol on it. As someone stands down at the center facing away.

"What's up U.A. candidates, thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. Cool! And let me hear ya!" says the hero turning around to reveal, Present Mic as he waits but silence greets him. "Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine I'll skip straight to the man show. Now let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down okay. Are you ready?!" asks Present Mic being greeted by silence again.

"As lively as ever like last time." says Izuku whispering to himself.

"Will you shut up?" asks Bakugo as Izuku ignores him entirely.

As this was said, Present Mic went to explain that potential students would go to specified battle centers for the Entrance Exam with Izuku and Bakugo looking at their cards as Bakugo turned to Izuku.

"I see, their spitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." says Bakugo whispering.

"Yeah your right. Makes sense really as it would just defeat the purpose of showing your own skill, even when the examinee numbers are right next to each other." says Izuku whispering.

Izuku had his Exam Ticket and saw that he was Examinee No. 2234 as his test location was Battle Center B. While Bakugo's Exam Ticket was Examinee No. 2233 as his test location was Battle Center A. So upon seeing this, Bakugo spoke out now.

"Get your eyes off my card." says Bakugo whispering with a glare.

"Stop being a prick before I take that glare off your face." says Izuku whispering in an exasperated tone while fixing his hat as he continued to listen to Present Mic speak.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you." says Bakugo lowly.

"If you could manage a feat like that." says Izuku lowly, looking forward as Bakugo growled a bit.

Present Mic explained that their were three types of villains in every battle center, earning points based on level of difficulties and telling them to choose wisely. The goal was to destroy One-Pointers, Two-Pointers, and Three-Pointers by using your quirk to raise your score but said to keep your actions heroic as attacking other examinee's at U.A. are not allowed as someone spoke up in a row not far below Izuku and Bakugo.

"Excuse me sir but I have a question." says the guy with glasses.

"Hit me!" says Present Mic wanting to hear it as the spotlight came down on the student.

"On the print out, you've listed four types of villains not three with all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. Materials, It is shameful. We are exemplary students we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." says the guy as he turns around and points at Izuku. "Additionally you with the long spiky, unkempt hair in a ponytail with the hat." says the guy with glasses as Izuku looks on bored.

"Huh?" asks Izuku tiredly.

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously than leave. Your distracting the rest of us." says the guy.

"Really? Because how I see it is your annoying me along with distracting me and everyone else here. If you had kept your damn mouth shut and let Present Mic continue, he would have explained the fourth type of villain. Instead, your calling out things without reason and saying I'm not taking this serious and muttering when no one seems bothered by it. So before you say anything to me, why don't you sit down, shut up and listen because you're an eyesore." says Izuku harshly as the guy looks embarrassed at the truth in what he said with people giggling.

"Alright! Alright! You guys calm down. Now for your question Examinee No. 7111, the fourth villain type is worth Zero-Points as this is an obstacle will be throwing in your way." says Present Mic as he continues.

He says there is one in every battle center and to think of them as one they should try to avoid as it has no point but can be beating. Once it's done the other students talk amongst themselves on the matter as they think of it being set up as a video game. Present Mic begins to speak one last time.

"That's all I've got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto as General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Now, are you ready to go beyond...Plus Ultra?! Good Luck! Hope you practiced more than hitting just books!" says Present Mic.

The students then head off for their designated spots but before that they get changed for the test.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School Hero Course, Entrance Exam, Battle Center B -**

Izuku was standing outside his designated spot with a black tracksuit as he had the hat off, students were changed as well waiting. Currently Izuku was in thought.

_'This is it. Time to put ten months of training with All Might to the test. Time to give it my all. I will become a Hero just like I always dream and said I would. I won't let myself down and I won't let others words on my quirk shake me.' _thought Izuku as he breathed in and out ready for this.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea Izuku takes almost everything completely serious when he works to become a hero, the whole todoroki thing proved that as If he believes someone isn't giving it their hardest, he will call them. He'll also take the extra mile for things as well. So be prepared because the next chapter will be out soon with something special at the end too and the reveal of the incident and full form of Muzan's Greed in the entrance exam. So please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. Now we can begin the entrance exam, revealing some things along with the quirks Izuku has and then some. Now many of you wondered why I did the entrance exam, now yes, Izuku did go to the recommendation test but didn't get his answer yet so he also went to the entrance exam to solidify his spot along being able to test out One For All and know his limits but also something else which will be shown. Honestly I'm loving how so many love the story as I move forward. So let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 4: Start Line, Showing Dominance, A Chilling Meeting.**

* * *

Izuku is now standing outside Battle Center B waiting for the test to start as others were talking about the size of the place and how much it costs to build this. Izuku finally calmed his mind and spoke.

"Alright this is it. A mock battle." says Izuku looking around as he saw the Ochako. _'Hey it's her. The nice girl I met at the entrance, I should probably thank her and giving here encouraging words.' _thought Izuku walking but felt a firm tightening hand on his left shoulder. _'Who the hell?'_ thought Izuku as the part of his quirk activated and made his green eyes turn glowing plum red with them resembling that of cat eyes at the pupil.

He looked over like that to find the guy from before at the auditorium. _'He's here too?'_ thought Izuku as he started to speak. "What the hell do you want?" asks Izuku now annoyed as the guy with the glasses started to speak.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trails ahead. What're you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" asks the guy with glasses as Izuku grabbed his wrist tightening his grip as people watched.

"Here this as I won't repeat it." says Izuku tightening his grip on the guy's wrist making it hurt, as he then went to throw him away. "Don't touch me." says Izuku, now walking forward to the gate that led into the battle zone in order to wait up front.

As the guy Izuku threw away was getting back up to his feet, everyone just watched what happened and could now see the change in Izuku's appearance from activating his Quirks.

"That's the guy who looked ready to fight at moment's notice. For which he just proved." says One Examinee.

"He practically proved he wasn't someone to be lightly taken." says a Second Examinee.

"Please, to me it's just one less rival to worry about in this Exam." says a Third Examinee.

Once this was said, Izuku turned his head with a glare. Making them unconsciously step back from the intensity as he spoke.

"Don't take me so lightly considering most of you won't even be accepted." says Izuku as he turns back to wait while checking the katana at his side._ 'I'm glad I made sure to get the proper forms to use this in the test and that it was approved.'_ thought Izuku using a regular katana as his customized one is still being made.

"Right! Let's start!" says Present Mic getting their attention as he continued. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run! Run! Listeners! Your wasting air time here." says Present Mic as Izuku had already sped off with the other Examinee's speeding after him, not believing that they let this happen.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was currently running through the mock city looking for points, as he saw five three-pointers in front of him.

_'Just calm down. This is fine. Breathe.' _thought Izuku doing just that._** 'Demon Slayer Mark: Activate.' **_thought Izuku as the flame like pattern on the left side of his forehead and the flame like pattern on the right side of his neck up to his lower right cheek activated stretching out a bit and glowed red as the color they were. **"Aura Manipulation: Demon Claw + Whirlwind: Wind Blades"** says Izuku sending the attack at the five three-pointers

While mimicking **Demon Claw** and **Whirlwind **which he acquired years ago, Izuku is able to throw fast-moving blades of air sharp enough to leave deep cuts in human flesh. While the attack does appear to be a wind-based, This attack is to be a result of combining Whirlwind and Demon Claw.

So when he sent the attack it cut through all of them, giving him 15 points total. As he kept running forward to find more.

_'Alright that's fifteen let's continue! I have plenty of time, so let's see if I can try one for all.'_ thought Izuku remembering what All Might said after swallowing the hair about molding the body quirk and being cautious, telling him how to use the power as well. Considering the physical backlash of One For All is intense so he funneled as much as he could. _'It feels like I can use about three percent right now, so I funnel it through my body to enhance myself further.'_ thought Izuku doing just that.

Soon enough, green lightning sparks could be seen around him as he lit up a bit too along with the green highlights and red tips of his hair too as his speed had been heightened too as he ran forward. As he continued to run a one-pointer came out in the open from smashing the wall as Izuku had drawn the katana he had.

"Target Acquired." says the one-pointer as it speeds forward at Izuku who was ready for it as he said ten words.

**"Breath of the Moon: First Form: Dark Moon - Evening Palace"** says Izuku as he slashes swiftly in a single motion causing numerous chaotic crescent shaped blades originate from the slash. Utterly destroying the one pointer.

"Six minutes and two seconds left!" says the voice of Present Mic as Izuku gets a move taking a right hand turn down a road running to find four two-pointers and three one-pointers and six three-pointers. Some hanging from obstacles as Midoriya rushes in and jumps to get in range of all of them.

**"Breath of the Moon: Sixth Form: Perpetual Night, Lonely Moon - Incessant"** says Izuku as he releases a wild storm of slashes in multiple directions cutting most of them down as the six three-pointers remain as he switches tactics and uses his hand.

**"Muzan's Greed: Arms of Greed"** say Izuku as his arms are covered in a dark-red mass covering his limbs, featuring sharp-toothed wide mouths as he runs forward punching the first and sending his arm through it, while destroying it as the mouths on that hand and arms chew at the cords on the inside.

He then takes his hand arm out and goes towards the others from destroying it from using One For All or using Muzan's greed to destroy them inside and out as he got more points.

_'45 points. Let's continue.' _thought Izuku running to see Uraraka destroy her fair share of the robots and then saw the guy from before with mufflers on his legs as he kicked the robot hard, destroying it. He continued to run not worrying about it for the time being.

* * *

**\- Observation Room -**

In a room the observation room, teachers were watching the Examinee's to see who would succeed as the leader of the group spoke.

"Clearly the Examinee's have no idea how many villains are present or their locations. They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target." says one of them as he continued. "Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategy." says the man as the camera shows someone with web-like appendages looking around. "While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers." says the man as the guy from before who was bothering Izuku came on screen. "Of course remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage." says the man as it goes to a person who shoots a beam from their belly button. "As can pure power and combat ability." says the man, as the screen shows Bakugo who destroyed his fair share. "Or a mix of all of these combined racking up the highest scores." says the same man in the room, as it shows Izuku using his quirks and breathe styles to cut down his robots calmly and effectively with power and precision.

"I'd say this year's group looking promising." says a female voice.

"Well there's still plenty of time before it's over. The real test has yet to come." says a male voice as he presses a button. "Let's see how they react." says the male voice.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

Izuku now had around 75 points and thought it was a good place to stop as other applicants chased more of the bots but what got his attention was rumbling inside the testing center. As he and other people turned to find a large zero-pointer.

_'Isn't this a little bit extreme? I mean seriously how in the hell do they afford this kind of stuff?' _thought Izuku with his wide eyes, asking that question to himself.

Once he had this thought, the Zero-Pointer moved forward. As people shielded their faces from the wind being picked up by the movement it made to go forward.

* * *

"Now things get interesting a person's true character is revealed when their faced with danger…" says Toshinori.

* * *

The Zero-Pointer was making its way over, towering buildings a bit as people started running away. Izuku looks on calmly with the guy from before looking at him and continuing to run.

"I need to get back before this thing rolls over me like a Road Roller." says Izuku.

"Two minutes left!" says Present Mic.

Izuku was about to take off as he heard something and turned around and saw the girl from before trapped under rubble. He was starting to think back about their friendly meeting as he decided.

_'Fuck this. I ain't running like the rest of those cowards.' _thought Izuku with an angry look, as he took off towards her running now.

* * *

"There are no combat rewards for taking on that villain but there is opportunity. A chance to shine…" says Toshinori again.

* * *

Izuku runs over and helps by lifting the rubble, struggling a bit.

_'I should be able to let her crawl out and then I can be of more help.'_ thought Izuku as he did make progress by letting her crawl out. Once she was out, he picked her up and took off to get her to safety.

He noticed that even by foot they weren't getting away and needed to do something. So he found the nearest person not far in front to hand her off to.

"Take her!" says Izuku handing her off as the person took off running as Izuku turned back to the direction of the zero pointer.

_'I came in here with the expectation that this would be a simple test. Good grief, we won't be able to get away unless someone provides a distraction.'_ thought Izuku as he let out a heavy sigh. _'For which, I'm willing to do.' _thought Izuku drawing the katana again.

* * *

"To show what your really made of..." says Toshinori continuing.

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath while his eyes were closed as he opened them again, now ready to fight this giant mech. He started by running forward in it's path as he thought of a few words that echoed to him from his family archives that an ancestor recorded.

_'Set Your Heart Ablaze!' _thought Izuku running forward as the hand of the zero-pointer came down in his direction.

Giving him the perfect opportunity to attack.

**"Breath of the Moon: Fourteenth Form: Catastrophe - Tenman Crescent Moon" **says Izuku swinging his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys the hand enough for him to flip up as he was in thought.

_'Shit! I'm gonna have to boost it!'_ thought Izuku as he activated his second quirk. **"Aura Manipulation: Whirlwind: Flight" **says Izuku making black whirlwinds with a green outline around him to fly up.

By using this he then gets up to the arm of the zero-pointer making his way up as the left hand is coming his way. So before it can hit, he dives forward flipping only to get back up, turn around to jump on the other hand using this arm to make his way to the head.

_'Alright let's finish this bastard considering I'm getting tired. One For All's out of the question as I don't want to break my body, so I'll use something else.' _thought Izuku making his way up quickly.

Once he made it up to the top running forward, he saw his target. The head.

_'Alright let's finish this!'_ thought Izuku preparing his next attack.** "Aura Manipulation: Energy Beam: Long-range Beam" **says Izuku sending a large but concentrated wide beam to hit the center of the zero-pointers head making the beam go through it, effectively beating it as it started to fall back now.

* * *

"That's right. Show who you are, embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler…" says Toshinori continuing from the observation from.

* * *

Izuku jumped off to a nearby building, driving the katana into the building and then jumped using whirlwind flight to help his decent as he stood up, putting the katana away as the zero-pointer finally hit the ground when he did it causing wind to come forward making his hair blow with it. As everyone was shocked at this turn of events that he destroyed it.

* * *

"Than self-sacrifice." says Toshinori.

* * *

"Well, that's done." says Izuku using a hand to get the hair out of his face.

As he sais this, Izuku began walking forward while deactivating his powers now. Currently in thought about everything that just occurred along with the spike in power he felt before, but was able to get it under control before doing any damage to himself.

"Just one minute left!" says Present Mic announcing the time left.

_'Well once again, moving without thinking but willing myself into the danger.' _thought Izuku as he looked at his hand. _'Still I wasn't able to do much with One For All, but this test did show me where my limits are. That spike in power I felt could have injured me like All Might said, so I need to be careful and not do anything stupid, it's also proven to me that this can amplify inborn quirks by just a bit but not a lot. All I need to do is keep training along with working out and-' _thought Izuku but someone yelled at him before he could finish his thought.

"Hey! Watch out!" says an Examinee for Izuku to look up and see a large piece of rubble come down at him.

Everything was in slow motion as it came down towards him as people nearby were running to help get him out of the way.

* * *

_**'****_In that_ moment, I really didn't know what to do because I didn't have time to react or even respond'**_

* * *

_'Shit it's coming toward me! What do I do?!' _thought Izuku in a panic.

* * *

_**'_I do_n't know if it was pure luck but something tells me it was more than that...'**_

* * *

The large piece of rubble was getting close to Izuku who wasn't fast enough, he knew this because when he was moving, the speed he was at wouldn't be able to dodge fully. Ultimately causing damage to some of his body.

_'Unleash The World.'_ Izuku heard the words in his head almost as if someone from the past called out to him and wondered what that meant out loud. "Unleash The World?" asks Izuku wondering what that meant, and then it happened...

* * *

_**'****_So_mething Bizarre...'**_

* * *

When Izuku uttered those words in question the whole area was bathed in an energy wave that was released from the epicenter of Izuku and then returned quickly towards him, as everything was in black and white. Izuku looked around to see that everyone was frozen and so was the rubble too and had a thought.

_'Did I just stop time?'_ thought Izuku as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Star Platinum. "Star Platinum?!" asks Izuku as the stand puts a thumbs up and then waits for an order.

Star Platinum is a humanoid Stand Emitter Quirk, resembling a tall, well-built, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue, green, and small bits of gold. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the bridge of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. The face resembles a bit of Izuku mature and cool facade.

A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots. Star Platinum is designed to look like a guardian spirit. Its shoulder pads resemble the ones worn in Hokuto no Ken. The spiral patterns symbolize the Ripple and the concept of infinity.

"Alright, I'd like to end this before I die or get seriously injured, so destroy this large piece of rubble above me into pieces." says Izuku, ordering his Stand, as Star Platinum moves toward the rubble in order to destroy it to by punching.

**"Ora! Raahh! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! OOORRAAHH!" **says Star Platinum sending the final punch at the rubble in his last "Ora!" as he stops, going back to Izuku, who jumps back out of the way of what was going to hit him as time flows again.

Time began to flow once again as the rubble was falling to pieces as people were wondering how he did it. Izuku for himself was walking back over to Uraraka as he was in thought.

_'If I had to guess I can only stop time for two seconds by uttering the world. Good grief, somehow I can tell this will add on to problems in the future, so I will worry about it later. Need to focus on the present for now.' _thought Izuku as he heard a horn and Present Mic speak again.

"Time's up!" says Present Mic as everyone starts powering down and taking a breathe.

Izuku was currently walking as other Examinee's were speaking about what occurred with the zero-pointer.

"Did you see that dude's attack? I knew he was strong but I didn't think he had that much to destroy it." says a Second Examinee.

"Me neither, it looked like a mix of things. Just what exactly is his Quirk?" says a Third Examinee.

"There was something else. If he does have a mysterious Quirk then why go after the zero-pointer, when it seemed like he had the necessary points?" asks another one of the Examinees nearby with his own thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe he did that to prove a point or something." says The First Examinee.

"Well he's probably already got the necessary score considering I saw him mowing through the bots he came across." says a Fourth Examinee.

"True but you gotta admit, it was amazing what he did." says a Fifth Examinee, as the guy from before who was bothering Izuku was in thought.

_'Their all missing the point. Don't they see what he did? He sacrificed himself just to save that girl from being crushed, not hesitating to rush in and help. If this weren't an exam than of course I'd have done the same thing.' _thought the guy with glasses as he finally realized it and his eyes went wide.

Izuku had finally gotten over to Uraraka who was now sitting on the ground after the person he handed her off to put her down gently because of her injuries. So now, Izuku decided to squat down and speak.

"Are you alright?" asks Izuku, concerned for her.

"Yeah but I hurt my leg, so I can't stand on it." says Uraraka answering him.

"Hmm, well someone should be here soon to heal it." says Izuku as someone was walking up and decided to speak.

"Very nice, good work all around." says the voice of a woman who then handed out gummies to the Examinee's as one with a fashionable face who was sparkling said she was the heart of U.A.

"Now let's see girly, what kind of injury do you have?" asks the woman.

"I think I sprained it, I can't stand on it." says Uraraka.

The woman looked over the injured leg but glanced at Izuku having a thought.

_'So you made your choice on him, eh? He didn't go overboard with the power and used what he could so it all worked out fine I guess.' _thought the woman as she turned to speak to Uraraka. "Alright, well let's get you healed up." says the woman kissing her on the head.

"What's she doing?" asks a contest by the sparkling boy who answers.

"Your watching a school nurse in action. The youthful heroine: Recovery Girl, her quirk is a tray awesome boost of healing power. She's the only reason U.A. can hold these reckless exams. Look, she's saving her months of recovery." says the sparkling man as Uraraka's injuries were all healed up as she could now walk on the leg.

Recovery Girl is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds.

She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured.

"Alright, you'll be fine now. anyone else injured?" asks Recovery Girl looking for more injured students to heal.

While this was happening the guy with the glasses was in thought on the exam.

_'I wonder, what if the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account...It's possible.'_ thought the guy with the glasses.

The test came to an end and teachers would discuss who would be in their classes along with the files they'd need to look at on students to know them better.

* * *

**\- One Week Later, Midoriya Estate -**

It's been one week since the entrance exam and Izuku is currently eating dinner with his mother as their enjoying the food. Inko over the years had kept her slim figure and had grown her hair out more with time. Her work was also important too with the responsibilities for being apart of the Speed Wagon Foundation. Izuku's father is a hero yes but he also had a seat in the Speed Wagon Foundation but couldn't find time to balance both careers, so Inko took over for him. The Foundation specializes in everything today, even being one of the top companies of the global world with a headquarters in every country's capital being a very charitable organization as well but also having full jurisdiction in each country for anything that concerns them that they need to be involved in.

So now the two were eating dinner enjoying the food in front of them as Inko decided to speak wanting to ask her son a question.

"Izuku, how do you think you did on the entrance exam?" asks Inko.

"My spot is solidified, even though I got a Recommendation." says Izuku as he continued. "I wanted to prove myself further in the Entrance Exam and show the skills I couldn't in the Recommendation Test. So I have a pretty good idea of where I'm at." says Izuku explaining, as Inko smiled.

"That's great honey, remember this is only the beginning and U.A. will push you hard on certain fronts." says Inko with a smile.

"I understand." says Izuku smiling.

So after dinner, Izuku was surfing the web while he texted Momo along with shooting All Might as he was lifting a dumbbell in his left hand.

_'All I gotta do is wait at this point.'_ thought Izuku as he heard footsteps coming to his room as the door opened.

"Izuku! The letter for your test results, it came from U.A." says Inko holding out the letter as Izuku got up to grab it.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

Inko now waited outside her son's room patiently. So now Izuku was sitting in front of the letter and opened it for some circular hologram projector to come on. Appearing was All Might in hero form which surprised Izuku a bit as it started to speak.

**"Boya! I am here as a projection. I know it's been a while but with great power comes great amount of paperwork. Now the truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains, your looking at the newest U.A. faculty member."** says the hologram projection of All Might making Izuku surprised again.

_'I see, this will be interesting.'_ thought Izuku as All Might continued as he was talking to someone behind the camera, who told him to speed up.

**"Right, so moving on. First off you passed the recommendation exam with flying colors as you tied with another who your acquainted with named Momo Yaoyorozu for the top score earning you your spot in with her. Now for the entrance exam you took as well, you passed the written test as the top scoring student and got 75 combat points in the practical exam, which was very well done." **says All Might as Izuku grinned a bit. **"To go along with this, there were other factors included as well."** says All Might showing turning on a screen.

The screen shows Uraraka talking to Present Mic about him as she admits her own faults. Izuku smiled at that as All Might stopped the video and talked once again.

**"You have quirks that may be unsightly to others yes but it's your actions with those powers your were gifted with that inspire others. Kid, you may come off as the type that doesn't think he's fit for the leadership role or trying to avoid others your not comfortable with out of fear of ridicule for your gifts but you stood tall to prove yourself and never wavered and you have my highest respects."** says the hologram of All Might shocking Izuku more at those words as he continued to speak.** "And that's why I am here because the test wasn't graded on combat alone." **says All Might as he starts the video back up.

It shows Present Mic telling her there was no need for that in the slightest, as Izuku did well on his own. The video stopped again as All Might stepped into view as he spoke once more.

**"How can a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself? After all,that is what makes a hero as you've already proved that by risking yourself on many occasions. And that is what my Alma Mater is all about, training those that would risk their lives for the greater good. So we have rescue points."** says the hologram of All Might showing a score as he continues.** "A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains." **says All Might as it showed that Izuku got first place as All Might continued. **"Izuku J. K. Midoriya! 60 rescue points along with 75 combat points earning you a total of 135 points, you both pass the exam, for you passing with both this and recommendation." **says All Might as Izuku grins a bit as All Might continued with his hand out a bit.** "Welcome Izuku. You've made it, your now apart of the Hero Academia."** says All Might as Izuku now is full blown smiling.

* * *

_**'****_It too_k a lot of help and hardship in my path but my life has changed completely and now I'm enrolling in the high school of my dreams, as my tale was just beginning and the hard path was ahead of me'**_

* * *

**\- U.A. High School -**

It was currently night time as all of the teachers for U.A. and some of the other staff were gathered for selecting where the incoming students would be going. As they were currently discussing where to put student with the principal coming to a decision on four of them.

"Okay for the students Izuku J. K. Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo. They will be placed in Class 1-A are their any objections to this?" asks the principal.

"No Principal Nezu, I don't think we have a problem with that." says Toshinori in his normal form identifying the principal as Nezu.

Nezu is a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him, very similar to the ones usually worn by Izuku.

"Good. So that means take care of all your students, Aizawa." says Nezu.

"Yea sure." says the now identified Aizawa with his full name being Shota Aizawa, who looks extremely tired.

Shota is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he had just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat.

Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

So now Aizawa began to speak again about the file that was in front of him.

"Considering I think I found someone who will become a problem child in my class." says Aizawa as Nezu wondered what he meant.

"Who would that be?" asks Nezu curious.

"Izuku J. K. Midoriya." says Aizawa pushing a button to bring his file up on a screen for the staff in the room to see as they became shocked as it showed a picture of Izuku's photo without a smile but a blank look.

_Aldera Junior High Student Files and Assessments:_

_Student Name: Izuku Joestar Kamado Midoriya_

_Birthday: July 15th_

_Age: 15_

_Sex: Male_

_Mother: Inko Midoriya._

_Father: [Redacted]_

_IQ: 205_

_Previous School: Aldera Junior High_

_Academic Ranking: 1st_

_Academic Standing: 3.9 GPA_

_Quirk: Threefold Type Quirk, giving him three different abilities for short range to long range._

_Muzan's Greed: The first Quirk is described as being a physical form for empowerment as the user has enhanced strength along with a combat form being able to manipulate much about themselves as a whole, coming with a Combat Form for added offensive abilities as it is described to be very effective._

_Aura Manipulation: The second Quirk is capable of copying multiple abilities and combining them for devastating results. With his ability, Izuku is capable of detecting and sensing intensities of auras given off of other abilities and amping any of the abilities he copies. However, the number of abilities he can copy appears to be finite._

_\- Abilities Copied: 22 (several for augmentation for the body.)_

_Star Platinum: The third Quirk is called Star Platinum a close-range emitter stand quirk, with a basic reach of only 2 meters from Izuku's body, but with incredible strength, speed, and precision. Always standing by waiting for orders from it's user._

_Goals: Become a Hero and help society move forward putting the Quirkless and Quirkful population on the same footing, and not driving them further away causing a shift in the balance and relative peace._

_Likes: Heroes, training, history, sports, video games, Marine Biology, working out, spending time with family or close friends, reading, etc._

_Dislikes: Villains, idiotic logic and laws, those who crush the weak under them with power instead of using their strength to inspire hope. People judged for having unsightly Quirks and shunned by their peers for it. People with Quirks who torment the Quirkless._

_Comments: High acing student; very athletic but does not get along well with others who try to assert their superiority over him through physical torment or mock him because of his quirks coming off as villainous and will respond in kind through being physical but will overall try to make connections with people who don't judge him over his quirk; does like to participate in class; has an aggressive streak/violent tendencies that only show when provoked by someone who tries to torment him. _

_NOTE: Try to diffuse problems with him through words first along with this, also know that he will not copy abilities from others due to the fact that he hates coming off as power hungry._

_\- Almost expelled during first year for excessive violence. Details explained later._

Everyone of the teachers saw this and wondered what it was that almost caused a possible expulsion if he had such a high standing as Nezu began to speak.

"This is very interesting. Someone who doesn't crave power and has a noble heart as well." says Nezu as he continued. "But something is missing in this whole equation for me, and it involves the possible expulsion he faced." says Nezu.

"What could have caused this to happen? He doesn't seem like that type of person who likes to cause trouble." says Present Mic who was wondering this himself as the kid was recommended and accepted.

"Not to mention, the file clearly says he's a good student with the academics to prove that." says Midnight reading the file, as Aizawa speaks again.

"That's where it's explained in further detail, which I'll show you now." says Aizawa bringing up the final note for them to see.

As it brought shock to them even more than before the first part as they now saw the final piece of the puzzle of why.

_FINAL NOTE: Izuku violently beat down and brutally injured half of the first years in his grade at the time, along with most of the second and third years at Aldera above him at the time. Leaving them all badly beaten and severely injured. While also leading to them all being hospitalized for months and seeking rehabilitation for some major injuries, as some developed PTSD from the beat down he brought on them. _

_The cause behind this case was that Izuku wanted to hide his Quirks from peers, due to when he uses a certain part of Muzan's Greed. Only to have his plan backfire, as students began to torment and physically try to hurt him. As at the near end of his first year, many of the students tried to severely put him down and injure him, which resulted in his actions moving forward to hospitalize them. The expulsion hearing had no choice but to let Izuku off, due to the fact that he was never shown to be violent to people without reason as it proved to be self defense on all cases. _

_Izuku was later sent to the readjustment program only to be a colossal failure, as their methods proved to be too extreme. The program only tried to damage the students sent in their care, by turning them into an eggshell and a shadow of their former selves that were too afraid to use their Quirks. __Izuku in his case, brutally beat down those working for the program. The reason behind it being that they tried to mentally break him by using an Illusion Quirk to torture the boy with his past actions instead of helping him. __Even though the end result __left Izuku practically unharmed and intact both physically and mentally, his whole personality still becomes very cold to those he doesn't trust and those who are hostile towards him._

As the teachers of U.A. read through this section now, they finally got their reason behind the possible expulsion but were shocked that a kid like this could be capable of that. Considering how young he was at the time.

"Now I can see why the boy doesn't like how things are in this society, and why he wants to be a hero." says Nezu now coming to his conclusion.

"It makes sense really. Ever since Quirks have come into being, those with Quirks that society has deemed villainous or outright unsightly to look at, they shun those people for having them instead of looking for the good in their hearts." says Toshinori as he continued. "As seen with Midoriya, but also having shunned those without Quirks of their own. Making those with the abilities believe that they are superior, and feel the need to prove that by hurting those without the power to stand tall." says Toshinori.

"Are you justifying his actions?" asks Aizawa with narrowed eyes.

"I am. Considering he's never had a violent streak until this incident. As he did not started it and only dished out what they were going to do to him. So Aizawa I'll say this, just by seeing how he was at the Recommendation Exam and at the Entrance Exam, he takes this whole career very seriously and won't hesitate to remind others of it's seriousness." says Toshinori as he continued. "Which means he also doesn't care if your Hero or civilian, he'll still chew you out if your wrong on a certain decision or in the way you go about things. He also won't fail to remind anyone how the world is flawed to the point where it has become almost accepted .Out of all the students, he has the most potential in my eyes considering he won't stand for injustice on all levels, as you will soon see when you give your little test." says Toshinori on the matter.

"Alright, Alright, calm down you too." says Nezu diffusing this little argument as he spoke again. "It's better to show him that all people aren't like that Aizawa, so try to actually get close to this class of yours in general." says Nezu being final on that.

"Fine." says Aizawa sighing a bit, but with a nod as Nezu continued speaking.

"Good. Now with this out of the way, let's move onto the others and sort them out then." says Nezu as they continue with other students.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In Japan -**

It was the dead of night as someone walked the streets as they had just finished killing villains to stir up the big dogs, so that he could meet the man in charge. In person, but was in thought at what he felt a week ago along with his current findings.

_'This is not good. The stone masks all destroyed, the stand arrows confiscated, the Speed Wagon Foundation runs almost everything now in this point in time in terms of business, and the Joestars surviving Pucci along with the Joestar descendants from the bloodline of Jotaro's daughter still living. I've really been gone for too long and now these are the consequences. I have to resort to this, rousing the hornet's nest just for the leader to intervene soon so I can begin my plans.' _thought the man as he walked in the shadows keeping himself concealed._ 'But the most intriguing among these is I felt someone stop time, so which means their here and have potential, serious potential...Damn the Joestars. I will have my revenge and will ruler over this pathetic species to the end of time.' _thought the man as he continued to go about his business in the head of night as things were going to be picking up in the near future.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Else In The World -**

It was fairly quiet as many were not walking along the view that greeted them. So along this area a river can be seen flowing through the heart of the city that has become very popular too many but in a quieter part of the river is where something begins to stir.

The water begins to bubble a bit slowly but it becomes violent as someone comes up fully for air.

"Gah!" says the person gasping for air as they move to get out and then lay down on the ground spitting out water and breathing in.

The person breathes in to get his bearings while also remembering how he got in this predicament along with the hell he endured. His failings brought him there to this river on that day along with everything that stood in the way of his power with his enemies eventually winning. The man was angry and livid with what had happened.

"Shit. I've finally gotten out of the damn loop with my body frozen to be young, luckily but what time is it, what year, and where the hell am I?" asks the person sitting up a bit and looking around.

The past was coming back in full force as another unresolved threat had resurfaced.

To be continued…

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, sorry that it took this long to get out amongst the fact that I said it would be out right after but it's here now. So, there it is, the incident that occurred happened at Aldera Junior High along with context to Izuku's character and the shift in why he's harsh, along with why he doesn't like the current way of things in society that seemingly are causing problems for not only him but others even the quirkless population. Now as we move forward we've got another mysterious character from the past who will find the world different from where he left off and how will this affect the future? Only time will tell. Now the next chapter will be the first day along with a bit of other things I'll probably add depending on me. So, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. So now we get to move on to U.A. and beyond and I look forward to what I'm planning in the future so stay posted. As for this chapter I think it will be good but what I'm not gonna like is damn character descriptions but anyway, I have to get it done because I won't do it later. Now, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 5: What I Can Do For Now, Class 1-A.**

* * *

It was currently night time on a beach as the waves pushed in and out. All Might was standing there, looking out and waiting for Izuku to arrive. As Izuku did and was running down towards the beach.

* * *

_**'_The ni_ght after, I opened my U.A. acceptance letter, he finally got in touch with me again.'**_

* * *

All Might turned around to hear the footsteps as Izuku greeted him.

"Hey, Mr. Yagi!" says Izuku breathing in calling him by his last name to keep his cover as the number one hero. All Might grinned a bit as he raised his right hand for a high five and spoke.

"Congrats on getting in." says Toshinori.

"I knew I would pass but part of it was because of you so in a way I couldn't have done it without your help." says Izuku high-fiving him.

"Oh speaking of which I didn't tell anyone at U.A. that I've been training you or anything." says Toshinori getting Izuku's attention as he continued. "Really, I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings for you. You earned that spot all on your own." says All Might.

"Thanks for telling, I'm really glad to hear that. Oh! I was also surprised to hear that your gonna be teaching at U.A. I didn't expect that but after everything that's happened in the past few months, I can say it was expected. Plus your agency is Minato, Tokyo and everyone knows-" says Izuku going into fanboy mode as Toshinori cut him off.

"Getting creepy." says Toshinori making Izuku get a blank face, as he was walking towards the ocean to look out at it and continued to speak. "Yea the school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like fortuitous timing and easy way to find someone new to inherit One For All." says Toshinori as Izuku remembers.

_'So that's it. He was originally planning to give One For All to a U.A. student, most likely a third year student this year from my guess. Someone who is strong and has a Quirk.' _thought Izuku as he opened his mouth to speak. "Your power almost went over the edge with me, it could have wrecked my body but I was able to control it a bit, as I can only use 3%" says Izuku as All Might turns around to face him.

"You'll learn to manage it in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. Your still learning to go through the process to walk." says Toshinori.

"Your right." says Izuku nodding.

"There was also a situation with your file that came up in deciding where students go for classes." says Toshinori while getting Izuku's attention.

"So you know about that huh?" asks Izuku knowingly.

"Yea kid. I don't have a problem with it as you've already proven to be trustworthy and have a golden heart for justice, more so than others but I can assume after the incident and the readjustment course, you stopped really being nice to most people who you don't trust." says Toshinori as Izuku sighed on the matter.

"Yea, I have and honestly I still have misgivings about how U.A. will be. If I have to keep my cold attitude all the time, or if I'll be rejected because of my Quirks." says Izuku with a sad look as he was thinking about it, as this was always a problem he didn't want to face.

Toshinori saw the look on Izuku's face and decided to put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and speak.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, U.A. isn't one to judge based on quirks or background. So you should be fine overall with your peers." says Toshinori with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." says Izuku with a small smile.

"Alright, right now the Quirk you received from me is all or nothing. One day, you'll learn how to control your output of One For All, then you'll be able to adjust exactly how much your using." says Toshinori explaining.

"I get it, control." says Izuku.

"Yes, right now your overflowing with energy at the moment, so with training your body will hold it better." says Toshinori as he crushes the gas cans in his hand. **"Then it's yours to command."** says All Might in hero form as Izuku looked on with a determined look as a voice took them out of their conversation.

"Look it's really All Might!" says a man on the boardwalk deck with his wife.

"No way! Where'd he come from?!" asks his wife as both Izuku and All Might started sweating and spoke.

**"Right! Now we run." **says All Might running with Izuku following.

"Okay." says Izuku as he ran with him.

All Might turned his head a bit to Izuku and was in thought.

_**'_The torch_ I passed on to you is but a small flame right now. In time it will be kindled until you wield a raging Inferno. The more powerful you become the more you'll outshine me, eventually I'll retire, my job complete. Hmph! Deep stuff all right.' **_thought All Might as he and Izuku continued to run.

* * *

**\- April, Midoriya Estate -**

Izuku was about to leave as he was in uniform with his hat clipped to his book-bag. He decided to change his hair a bit to look like one of his oldest ancestors, Yoriichi Tsugikuni. As the hair was tied in the same exact ponytail, his bangs are the same, his hair is less spiky and more wavy but still has the spiky nature to it. Izuku now wears the standard male uniform for U.A. A light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie that is done properly done and goes perfectly with the uniform. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, he wears over-sized red boots with thick white soles, laced up to the top but also the final piece to the uniform is The Red Stone of Aja pendant that he wears under his clothes, around his neck as the stone was recovered years later by the Speed Wagon Foundation.

So, now Izuku was almost done as his mother came up to see him off and spoke before he left.

"Izuku are you all set?" asks Inko.

"Yea." says Izuku.

"Are you sure? You didn't just pack actions figures right?" asks Inko teasing her son.

"I have everything." says Izuku turning to face her with a smile as he got up. "Now I gotta go, I gotta go pick up Momo and I don't wanna be late." says Izuku as he put his signature hat on that was colored to go with his uniform but also had a gold U.A. piece next to the others.

"Izuku." says Inko.

"What?" asks Izuku grabbing his keys off the wall and in a bit of a rush as he turned to his mother.

"I'm really proud of you son and so is your father." says Inko surprising Izuku a bit as he smiled.

* * *

_**'_Th_at day I began my High School Career'**_

* * *

"I'll see you soon." says Izuku about to leave but was stopped.

"And here's your goodbye kiss." says Inko kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore!" says Izuku embarrassed now as Inko laughed.

"Alright, alright. Get to school now." says Inko as Izuku left.

* * *

**\- On The Road -**

Izuku had picked up Momo and they were on their way to U.A. after taking a picture together in their uniforms. So right now Momo decided to wear Izuku's hat but also now had a pair of hanafuda earrings on, which he gave her as a gift for her acceptance and proof of them dating. He asked her right after they both got their acceptance letters which was expected, but was surprised that he would give her the earrings, as Izuku told her the deep meaning behind the earrings in his family. Right now Izuku decided to speak as he drove.

"You really look great in that Uniform, especially with the earrings." says Izuku.

"The same can be said for you too, Zuzu." says Momo as Izuku chuckled a bit.

"Right." says Izuku with a chuckle as he noticed something up ahead. "We here." says Izuku as he pulled into the student parking lot of U.A. High School proving his statement right as he already filled out the paperwork for his car to park at the school.

So he now found parking for his car. As Izuku and Momo got out with Izuku locking the car as they started to walk towards the entrance. So now he and Momo were walking in now as Momo decided to ask a question.

"What do you think our class will be like?" asks Momo putting the hat on Izuku.

"Don't know really, well just have to find out. I'll finally be able to get a read on everyone in the class in the coming days." says Izuku as Momo nods with them both walking in.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School Hallway -**

* * *

_**'_The acceptance_ rate that year was just small as it always had been, one in three hundred, five people got in because of recommendations and thirty five through the regular exams, we were split into two classes of twenty students each'**_

* * *

Izuku and Momo were walking calmly to find the classroom while looking at the signs above the door.

"Class 1-A, where is it?" asks Izuku to himself as they both walked and eventually found it. "There it is." says Izuku.

As they were now standing outside a large door.

"Man this thing is huge. Must be for students with quirks that affect size." says Izuku.

"Yea." says Momo looking at the door herself as Izuku breathed in and out, Momo turned and spoke to him. "What is it?" asks Momo.

"The most promising students in the country including ourselves are waiting behind this door." says Izuku as he sighed. "Good grief. I just hope were in different classes from two annoyances I've met well three, since we're counting one from our childhood, another from recommendations, and the one I met by myself at the entrance exam." says Izuku as Momo giggled a bit.

"Ara Ara~, calm down Zuzu. I bet there in a different class from us. They're all probably nice." says Momo sliding open the door, hopeful.

"Take your feet off of that desk now." says a guy with glasses.

"Huh?" asks one with a grin.

"It's the first day and your already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin." says the one with glasses.

"Your kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" asks the one who still had his feet on the desk.

As all of that went out the window, only to find Bakugo and the guy with the glasses that Izuku saw from the exam both in school uniform, arguing about having feet on the desk. The guy with the glasses was saying that Bakugo was already disrespecting school property by kicking his feet up like that. As Izuku and Momo had one thought about this while walking in.

_'Just our luck…' _thought the two looking already exasperated as the one with the glasses started to speak again.

"Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy." says the now identified Tenya Iida.

Tenya is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Because of his Quirk, he possesses calves that are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one like at the entrance exam but is covered by his school uniform that he wears.

So as Iida introduced himself, Bakugo began to speak again.

"Soumei huh? So you must think your better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one." says Bakugo with a ferocious grin that scares Iida.

"You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure your in the right place?" asks Iida unsure of this one.

"Heh." says Bakugo as he noticed Izuku and Momo walking in and so did Iida.

"It's him." says Iida as everyone turned to them but looked at Izuku. All of the class was here except for one more and the teacher. Each of the students were in school uniform but had a unique appearance.

In the first seat, is a student by the name of Yuga Aoyama, a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

In the second seat is a student by the name of Mina Ashido, a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side.

In the third seat is a student by the name of Tsuyu Asui, a short girl of a relatively slender build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

Iida sits in the fourth seat as the fifth belongs to who has yet to arrive and is not there.

So in the sixth seat is a student by the name of Mashirao Ojiro, a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone.

In the seventh seat is a student by the name of Denki Kaminari, who has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass.

In the eighth seat is a student by the name of Eijiro Kirishima, who is a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set.

In the ninth seat is a student by the name of Koji Koda, who is a tall young man of a wide, muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head takes the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped.

In the tenth seat is a student by the name of Rikido Sato, who is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has a rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose.

In the eleventh seat is a student by the name of Mezo Shoji, who is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps.

In the twelfth seat is a student by the name of Kyoka Jiro, who is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired.

In the thirteenth seat is a student by the name of Hanta Sero, who is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, however, according to some he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk.

In the fourteenth seat is a student by the name of Fumikage Tokoyami, who is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin.

In the fifteenth seat is a student who both Izuku and Momo encountered by the name of Shoto Todoroki. who is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek.

In the sixteenth seat is a student by the name of Toru Hagakure, who is a fairly short girl with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, and when clothed, her body appears to be slender yet fairly curvaceous.

In the seventeenth seat is Bakugo, as the eighteenth seat is Izuku's and the nineteenth seat is Momo's as the last belongs to the final student.

In the twentieth seat is a student by the name of Minoru Mineta, who is a very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be.

Izuku and Momo already knew this as they got the names of everyone in their class on a roster for their class. So they decided to greet them all to be polite.

"Hello." says Momo with a smile being polite to her class.

"Hey." says Izuku being neutral as Momo nudged him with her elbow into his side.

Once Momo did this, Izuku rubbed the side with his left eyebrow twitching as young man known as Iida came over while speaking.

"Good Morning, my name is Tenya Iida from-" begins Iida, as Izuku cuts him off.

"Yea I know, I heard you before and we met at the entrance exam. I'm Izuku J. K. Midoriya, nice to meet you." says Izuku still being neutral to get the mood of his classmates.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, nice to meet you as well." says Momo as Iida nods and turns Izuku.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you?" asks Iida getting Izuku's attention as he continued. "You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you. I admit as a student your far superior to me." says Iida with a look of disappointment on his face at himself making Izuku and Momo sweat drop.

"Not really, I just did what anyone should do. Help people and in the process save others but destroying the zero-pointer was an added bonus." says Izuku walking pass to his seat along with Momo but shocking those in the class who weren't at the exam zone with him as only Aoyama, Shoji and Iida didn't look shocked at all.

So after taking their seats they sit for a bit as the last one makes her way. As it was Uraraka who just got here on time. Izuku waved as Uraraka waved back and took her seat. As everyone was making conversation while waiting for the teacher to arrive, Bakugo was in thought about the encounter back in Junior High after the talk with their teacher after being accepted to U.A.

* * *

**\- Flashback, Months Ago at Aldera Junior High -**

It was morning time at Aldera Junior High as no one was there because of break for the students still attending. So Izuku and Bakugo were standing before their teacher in their junior high uniforms after being called in to speak with him as the man began to speak to the two.

"I can't believe we have not one but two students from our school heading off to U.A." says the man as Izuku has his hands in his pockets while he listens with Bakugo having his usual angry look on his face as he turns to Izuku. "It was expected of you Midoriya as you were the top scorer in the school." says the teacher as Bakugo turned his head a bit to him.

Later outside the school

Izuku was pushed against a wall in some alley at the school as he was grabbed by the collar as it was Bakugo, who decided to speak.

"What did you do to pass the exam? You showed up to the entrance exam but not the recommendation you got huh? Pathetic. You must have cheated somehow right? I'm supposed to be the first and only student from the crappy school to get into U.A. but you had to go and screw that all up!" says Bakugo angry as Izuku looked on neutral as he continued. "I warned you not to apply or even go!" says Bakugo angry but quickly finding himself slammed against the wall, pinned hard by Izuku with spider cracks from his impact and a firm hand on his throat that was tightening.

Bakugo got himself together and looked up to find Izuku, whose eyes turned plum red and his nails elongated a bit proof of his quirks as Izuku began to speak.

"Bakugo, someone I look up to told me that I can become a hero with a villainous and unsightly quirk as you and many have put it. I was going to apply anyway but that was one of the many reasons why I applied, and went to the Recommendation Test along with the Entrance Exam. That's why I'm going, like it or not. You can't stop me." says Izuku with a freezing glare as he tightens his grip more on Bakugo's throat as he was gasping for air and continued to speak. "So let's get something straight here, the next time you try to attack me, I'll be more brutal and savage. Maybe more so than when the incident occurred and humiliate you while breaking you. So don't provoke me again, got it?" asks Izuku with Bakugo nodding as much as he could with Izuku letting him go to fall to the ground. "Good because I've been lenient with you all this time and the next time after and so on, I won't be so damn lenient or benevolent and will break you in two." says Izuku walking away fully as he said one final thing. "Talking about surpassing All Might when you act in a manner such as this. It's pathetic." says Izuku harshly.

As Izuku finished speaking and left fully, Bakugo was still on the ground trying to get air back in his lungs with his throat being in pain. Bakugo knew his throat would bruise up from Izuku's iron hard grip. Though now, he was mostly pissed because his little act of intimidation didn't work on him.

"Damn it." says Bakugo.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

_'I'm gonna ruin that bastard, right after I figure out something of my own.'_ thought Bakugo.

So the students were in their seats talking to each other as the door opened and something was sliding in that was yellow and looked like a caterpillar. This made everyone wonder what the hell it was as it rolled to show their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa.

"Welcome to U.A. Hero Course." says the Aizawa who drank from a juice pouch in one go, completely finishing it as he shocks everyone a bit. He got up unzipping the sleeping back, stepping out and decided to speak again. "It took you all 6 seconds before you all shut up. Impressive but that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." says Aizawa as Izuku had his eyes narrowed at the man.

_'Who is this guy? He obviously a pro hero but he looks so worn out, what's his deal? but where have I seen him before?' _thought Izuku on the man as he began to speak again.

"Hello I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." says Aizawa introducing himself while shocking them.

_'Our teacher?' _thought Izuku in a questionable thought as Aizawa was pulling something from the sleeping bag.

"Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." says Aizawa pulling out U.A. Gym uniforms. This consists of a dark blue high-collared tracksuit with thick white lines over the torso and down the legs, forming the letters "U" and "A".

* * *

**\- With Toshinori -**

Toshinori was currently in some lounge room in a formal yellow office suit, reading through the school directory as he was in thought.

_'U.A.'s course doesn't follow the normal academic path, get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell.' _thought Toshinori on the matter._ 'Though I wonder how Izuku will fair considering he also wants to take up Marine Biology and Business here as well, for something to fall back on.' _thought Toshinori worrying about his student and son-like figure.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Izuku and his class were now gathered outside and were a bit confused on what they heard from Aizawa.

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" asks the entire class.

Izuku wore the gym uniform but decided to leave the hat with his other things, so no hat. So Uraraka decided to speak up.

"But orientation, were going to miss it." says Uraraka.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." says Aizawa making them feel uneasy as he continued. "Here at U.A. were not tethered to traditions." says Aizawa turning his head a bit to his class. "That means I get to run my class however I see fit." says Aizawa making them feel uneasy as they were still uneasy

Izuku caught on with this as there was something more to it. He looked over to Momo who nodded as Aizawa turned around fully to speak again.

"You been taking standardized tests most of your lives but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." says Aizawa raising a phone device to put down and track all of his students scores for what is coming. "The country's still trying to pretend were all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn." says Aizawa making a point that the country has not caught up with how things work now.

With that said he looked over to Izuku and began to speak again.

"Midoriya, you manage to get in through recommendations, even went to the entrance exam and managed to get the most points while destroying the zero-pointer effectively" says Aizawa shocking them at that. "What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?" asks Aizawa wanting to know.

"95 meters, exactly." says Izuku as Aizawa nodded.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk. The score won't be used for the test as it will be used for demonstration for the class to know what I expect, so you will have to try again." says Aizawa throwing him a softball which he caught and nodded walking over to the circle. "Anything goes just stay in the circle. Go on, your wasting our time." says Aizawa.

"Alright. **Star Platinum**." says Izuku as Star Platinum comes forward shocking most of the class along with Aizawa and Tokoyami.

_'So that's his third quirk…' _thought Aizawa noticing it.

_'That's kind of like Dark Shadow.' _thought Tokoyami with his eyes widening a bit while being intrigued.

Izuku handed the ball to Star Platinum and spoke.

"Throw it as far as you can with as much speed." says Izuku as Star Platinum nodded taking a throwing stance.

**"Ora!"** says Star Platinum throwing it with a bit of wind pressure to be released when it was thrown.

Once the ball was gone it sailed up into the air and because of the speed it went at, it started to make circle clouds that came from said speed and the pressure behind it. As the ball went out of site, Aizawa decided to speak while pulling out something he had.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." says Aizawa as it calculated how far it went with him turning around. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." says Aizawa lifting it up to show the score as 810.2 meters, shocking them and awing them.

Izuku for his part walked back over to his spot next to Momo, as some of the students talked amongst themselves.

"Whoa eight hundred and five meters? Are you kidding me?" asks Kaminari.

"I wanna go. That looks like fun." says Mina.

"This is what I'm talking about using our Quirks as much as we want." says Sero.

Izuku for his part now, could only say the one thing that was on his mind.

"Good grief." says Izuku now seeing something coming as Aizawa started to speak.

"So this looks like fun huh?" asks Aizawa making them listen as he continued. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" asks Aizawa as he continued with a small grin. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical test to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." says Aizawa finishing to shock the class except Izuku and Momo.

* * *

**\- With Toshinori -**

Toshinori was currently slapping his forehead as he looked at the book in front of him.

"Oh crap, he got Aizawa." says Toshinori putting a hand on his forehead, already sensing an oncoming headache. "Midoriya's gonna be singled out from the start and will most likely explode on him and not only that but I know how the boy can get sometimes with people, hero or not." says Toshinori while looking at Aizawa's record.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

Izuku currently saw the look Aizawa was giving him. Knowing what it meant and was now fully glaring, giving the most freezing ice storm of a glare to Aizawa as he was in thought.

_'Immediate expulsion. Eight tests. So the bastard wants to single me out, well to can play at this game.' _thought Izuku as Momo noticed his face and knew, whatever it was bothering him would either be dealt with soon, so Aizawa decided to speak again now getting their attention.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs." says Aizawa pushing his hair out of the way to look at his class scaring them. "Understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now." asks Aizawa.

_'So were playing this game.'_ thought Izuku and Uraraka spoke up.

"You can't send one of us home. I mean we just got here even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair." says Uraraka.

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains, hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and comeback that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro your gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond...plus ultra style." says Aizawa making a come here motion as he continued. "Show me It's not a mistake that your here." says Aizawa finishing up.

"It's not." says Izuku getting the classes attention. "Considering I break past my limits and will continue to do it. So throw whatever damn tests you have at us, will ya." says Izuku not at all intimidated by his teacher.

This being said by Izuku, diffused some of tension that was created among the class. Though right now, some had thoughts of their own on the matter, and situation thrusted upon them currently..

_'Ara Ara~. Izuku's so riled up now.'_ thought Momo with a sigh.

_'Well I'll be. It's been a while since someone's had some nerve.' _thought Aizawa keeping his tired look, as Iida pulled out his water bottle and was in thought while taking a sip.

_'I don't approve of this kind of hazing but U.A.'s the top hero program, I have no choice.' _thought Iida already giving in to his current situation with the class.

_'Time to blow these nerds away.' _thought Bakugo stretching while rolling his shoulder.

"Now then, were just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin." says Aizawa as Izuku clenched his hand.

_'Let the slaughter begin.' _thought Izuku.

* * *

**\- Test 1: 50-meter dash -**

The first two up for this test were Iida and Tsuyu who were now in ready stances as the gun went off for them to go. Both of them went off at fast speeds as Iida used his quirk to move quickly and passed the line with a score of 5.24 seconds due to his Quirk: **Engine** but couldn't get a faster score due to distance.

_'At 50 meters I can only get up to third gear.'_ thought Iida as he finished.

"Well, he's definitely in his element but speed won't help him in every test." says Aizawa observing his potential student.

Tsuyu finished at 5.58 seconds not to far behind but did come in second.

For the next it was Uraraka who used her Quirk: **Zero Gravity** to be lighter against Ojiro. She came in 7.15 seconds while Ojiro came in 5.59 seconds. Uraraka smiled a bit as she was in thought deactivating her quirk.

_'Well at least that's faster than junior high.' _thought Uraraka looking at the positives of the situation.

The next people who up to race were Aoyama and Ashido. As Aoyama faced away while speaking.

"Nice attempts mon ami, but your just not showing enough panache." says Aoyama as the gun goes off to start.

The race started with Aoyama using his Quirk: **Navel Laser** to launch himself forward as he stopped mid launch and fell to the ground, with Ashido passing him. As Aoyama came in a 5.51 seconds, as his Quirk hurts his stomach from overuse.

"Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy." says Aoyoma bizarrely sparkling.

_'What a tool…' _thought Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Ashido.

_'Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear whether or not. It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Their true potential.' _thought Aizawa as he turned to see who was next, and saw it was Izuku and Bakugo lined up to race.

Izuku had **Muzan's Greed **activated as his pupils are vertical, like cat eyes, and colored plum red while glowing to show his quirk is activated. He also possesses sharp, blue nails on his hands that can be used for offense when it activated. So as this happened, the machine went to speak out now.

"Runners on your marks…" says the machine as Bakugo says something to Izuku.

"Don't get in my way nerd." says Bakugo with Izuku saying nothing to him in response.

_**'****_Aura_ Manipulation: Lightning: Enhanced Speed'**_ thought Izuku as he was covered in black lighting with a green outline.

"Ready." says the machine as the gun goes off.

Izuku then disappears in speed at the finish. Shocking everyone except Momo knowing her boyfriend would do this.

"1.00 seconds." says the machine saying Izuku came in at 1.00 seconds as he spoke.

"Don't get in your way? Please. You should know better not to get into mine." says Izuku pushing a flock of hair out of his face with his quirk still activated going off to stand with those who finished.

Never noticing Momo took a picture of that and reminded herself to save it as he screensaver.

_'Sometimes pro's have to be creative in order to succeed.'_ thought Aizawa seeing this take place.

As this thought came from Aizawa, Bakugo was completely shocked by this action from he Izuku. So in response, he angrily spoke out to at least get a good time with his own actions.

**"Burst speed."** says Bakugo angrily going as he came in a 4.43 seconds using his Quirk: **Explosion**.

Bakugo finished up while looking at his hands once he landed to the ground. As kept looking at his hands that were smoking, he went to look at Izuku, who had a bored expression on his face while looking at the rest of the tests. As Bakugo did this, he looked back at his hands and had a thought while clenching them.

_'Pathetic.'_ thought Bakugo calmly but all the same, angry on the inside at his performance.

_'Seven more test. I'll use the necessary power and nothing more, nothing less but I will show them my power just a bit.' _thought Izuku as he looked over to Momo. _'I'm sure she'll be giving it her best as well.' _thought Izuku with a smile as he turned to look at the rest of the tests but noticed Aizawa looking at him._ 'One For All needs more control but I'll throw in mix of that as well.' _thought Izuku as he remembered the words of advice All Might gave him on control.

* * *

**\- Test 2: Grip Strength -**

Izuku had squeezed with **Muzan's Greed** activated and broke his with and audible crack which Aizawa and the rest of the class seeing it fall to bits where he grabbed it.

"By any chance do I have to pay for this?" asks Izuku not at all scared but still in disbelief that he did it.

Aizawa for his part lets out a heavy sigh, as he went to speak for an answer to Izuku's question.

"No. It's expected almost every year for new students." says Aizawa answering, as Izuku nodded.

With this being said, one student looked over and had a thought of his own with a nod while finally being able to have a challenge.

_'Strong. He'd be fun to arm wrestle one day.'_ thought Shoji, nodding.

* * *

**\- Test 3: Standing long jump -**

Students used their quirks to get passed or some got close to getting passed. Momo got past by creating a jet-pack. Iida used a bit of speed to jump and get past. Uraraka floated past. Bakugo blasted past. Now it was Izuku's turn to go as he activated his second quirk.

**"Aura: Manipulation: Whirlwind: Flight"** says Izuku as black whirlwinds with a green outline come up around him to allow him to fly and easily get past and land gently and gracefully while leaving others in the class to wonder exactly what his quirk was.

_'Focus. That's all I need.' _thought Izuku getting out of the way to watch the others who are next.

* * *

**\- Test 4: Repeated side steps -**

Mineta got first in this test, along with Izuku who used lighting under Aura Manipulation as Momo managed to get second place as others got an average score of their own in this test.

* * *

**\- Teat 5: Distance run -**

Izuku, Iida, Momo, Todoroki, and Bakugo all came in this order as the others were right behind them. Izuku was not slowing down to prove himself amongst his peers that he was the strongest and worked to stay that way. Aizawa marked it down while watching the students and Izuku.

"Damn it... Something about him just isn't human at all..." says Iida as he was catching his breathe.

"Don't even start... Just don't even..." says Bakugo as he was catching his breathe angrily.

As this small conversation went on between the two, Momo came over and said something.

"Just couldn't resist... Could you?" asks Momo catching her breathe as well.

"Your the one, who made me develop this competive attitude years ago, remember?" asks Izuku being smug at the moment.

* * *

**\- Test 6: Sit ups -**

Izuku went through this at his own pace with everyone wiping out after they couldn't do anymore, as Bakugo tried to prove his superiority again but failed as Izuku had the most here again. Aizawa continued to mark down the scores and move on to the next test.

* * *

**\- Test 7: Seated toe-touch -**

Izuku and Momo got the most for this with Shoto behind them a bit, as the others got their scores with some being average as they moved on to the final test.

* * *

**\- Test 8: Ball throw -**

Everyone had went with some getting an average score or above average score. Uraraka threw hers and got an Infinity sign shocking the class a bit at that.

"Infinity?" asks the entire class shocked.

"That's insane, how's that possible?" asks Kaminari as Izuku was in thought.

_'It will be here that he makes his move. So let's see what he'll do or try to say to me.' _thought Izuku as he was in the circle making a plan.

"Well Midoriya's already done well, so let's see what he does next." says Iida with folded arms.

"Just because he did well doesn't mean anything for the villainous bastard with those Quirks of his." says Bakugo getting the attention of his class along with Aizawa.

"How can you say he's villainous when he's shown nothing of the sort?" asks Momo a bit angry. at this.

"Yes, I have to agree. He even brought down the Zero-pointer in the Entrance Exam with a well thought out plan." says Iida agreeing with Momo while pointing something out.

As this went on, Aizawa for his part was looking at Izuku silently while continuing to listen to his other students conversation. Aizawa had to wonder about Bakugo's attitude and the story behind why he seemed not to like Izuku. Though now, he had to push it aside as he continued to look at Izuku with a thought.

_'Here it comes…' _thought Aizawa with a internal sigh.

Izuku was in thought about what his mother, and All Might said to him. As he charged 3% of One For All to his body causing green electricity to spark out as he took a throwing stance, and began to throw with all of his might with a thought.

_'I won't let them down! So let's finish this.' _thought Izuku throwing it.

Once Izuku did this, Aizawa's eyes glowed to life with a color of red. As the ball was released from his student's grip and didn't go as far, as it was counted at 94 meters. Izuku for his part was confused for a moment, until his face said it all with a thought.

_'Now I see what just happened.'_ thought Izuku as he stood up fully and spoke out. "You know, your really starting to irritate and piss me off. Not only for the pointless glaring look but just watching me like some hawk." says Izuku as he continued for a final time. "So tell me, why did you stop my Quirk knowing I could have activated the others?" asks Izuku, now glaring at Aizawa who was shocked just a bit that the boy figured him out.

"I erased your Quirk yes. As for why, the judges for this exam were not rational enough." says Aizawa with his cloth floating and eyes glowing red, as his Quirk was active only for him to speak again. "You should never be allowed to enroll at this school." says Aizawa harshly.

Izuku for his part was now even more angry, as he spoke calmly.

"And pray and tell why? Because your at it stand right now your not making any sense." says Izuku as he continued with a hardened look in his eyes. "The Eraser Hero: Eraserhead, known for being able to look at people and cancel out their powers. While also using your fighting style alongside that cloth wrapped around your neck to beat down and subdue villains in a timely manner." says Izuku now not hiding his anger for the man and knowing full well who the man was.

The rest of the class was wondering about the name of this Hero while Tsuyu was the one who knew who he was. Saying that Eraserhead works on the low and out of sight while Momo continued to look on a bit worried at this sight.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might was watching from a far behind a wall and having a thought.

_**'_Aizawa_'s one of those guys who doesn't like the media because he thinks they interfere with our work, funny enough Izuku thinks the same because they can spread untruthful statements sometimes, and he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight.'**_ thought All Might as someone tapped his shoulder making him jumped a bit while turning around to find someone he hadn't seen in years. **"Inko?!"** asks All Might in a whisper but loud voice but not loud enough for others to hear.

Inko had her hair flowing as it came to the middle of her back a bit and was in formal dress attire as she work a white button up dress shirt, black stocking, black heels, and a black skirt while wearing her hanafuda earrings. She was holding files while looking like she came from a meeting at the school. All Might had definitely took notice that she kept her figure over the years.

The two know each other due to the fact that they were both in the same classes at U.A. for elective classes as they were in different years but Inko managed to skip ahead up to his class due to her skills, so eventually they were partners in hero work for a short time. Inko retired after finding out she was pregnant with Izuku and took over her husband's position in the Speedwagon foundation as retirement suited her well but she still kept herself to prime to not lose touch if she ever needed to return. So this was a shock to All Might now.

"Hey Toshinori." says Inko with a smile and a wave of her free hand.

**"What are you doing here?"** asks All Might shocked.

"Well I was talking with Nezu, and he seemed to be doing well. Anyway, the Speedwagon Foundation wanted to up the funding to U.A. and provide the academy with more than just funding but I'll save you the details considering Nezu already came to a decision." says Inko explaining.

**"Oh."** says All Might with a blank face completely getting it and not wanting to delve into it more.

"But what are you doing sneaking around like this?" asks Inko curiously as she peeks over the wall, and finds her answer. "Oh. so you've taken an interest in my son?" asks Inko whispering now and looking on knowingly as All Might was nervous.

**"Yes, he's a good kid Inko and a good successor for me. You raised him well, he's got a good heart along with a strong sense of justice but that attitude of his is still there, as that was to be expected when I met him."** says All Might whispering as Inko giggled a bit.

"Thank you, and yes he does have that attitude." says Inko with small chuckle as she spoke again. "So what's going on now? And who did he get for a teacher?" asks Inko curiously.

**"Aizawa."** says All Might with Inko now understanding.

"Ah, our sleep deprived mummy of a friend from Hero Work years back, eh? Well Izuku will do just fine." says Inko with a smile.

This response from Inko made All Might look over and a bit confused as he spoke now.

**"How can you be sure?"** asks All Might looking at her while starting to sweat now.

The reason why All Might was sweating was because Inko was starting to also give off a dark aura as she spoke.

"Because, he can be a bit like his mother." says Inko with a sickly sweet smile as All Might was scared now.

_**'****_After _all these years, and your still scary…' **_thought All Might as he turned back to watch Izuku.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Aizawa -**

Izuku and Aizawa were having a glare off as Aizawa began to speak again.

"Your not ready. You don't have control over this power." says Aizawa as Izuku showed no reaction as he continued to speak. "Were you planning to break your bones or something? Counting on one of the quirks you have to heal your useless body?" asks Aizawa.

"Considering you don't know a thing about me, no. That's not what I was trying to do-" begins Izuku but sees a piece of cloth coming his way. **"Star Platinum."** says Izuku bringing forth Star Platinum quickly to grab, and stop the cloth as he spoke again. "I've hit people for far less, all of them for good reason behind why I did so." says Izuku glaring as Aizawa walked up and got in his face.

"No matter what your intentions are. You would be nothing more than a liability in battle." says Aizawa as this confused Izuku, as he spoke.

"Liability? Enlighten me, on how I would a liability." says Izuku with a narrowed look in his eyes.

"For starters, you have an attitude along with the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, actually two in fact. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend, and another who used her power of **Object Attraction** to save thousand in five collapsing buildings for which made her the No. 2 Hero before Endeavor." says Aizawa with Todoroki intrigued by that, as he continued speaking. "Even with that drive and your Quirks, your worthless if you can only use them how you've done now. Sorry Midoriya with your powers there's no way you can become a hero." says Aizawa as Izuku was letting him feel the fury of his glare.

Star Platinum stood there still holding the cloth as the other students looked on, especially Momo who was worried. Aizawa turned his quirk off and let his cloth return to him as Star Platinum let go seeing no danger as Izuku made him go away.

"I've returned the other Quirks. Take your final throw, hurry and get it over with." says Aizawa walking away as Izuku calmed down as his face appeared calm and spoke.

"Hold it." says Izuku making Aizawa stop. "If you think you're being intimidating at all, than your an even bigger fool because I'm not so easily moved. That being said, you saying I'm a liability when it's obvious that I'm not. You jackass." says Izuku shocking the class that he called their teacher that as Aizawa turned his head a bit.

"Hey Izuku, don't be disrespectful to the teacher. Your the one at fault." says Iida reprimanding his classmate.

"Hmph. His rules don't mean shit. I'll be as rude as I like when it comes to this bastard, or anyone else spouting that nonsense about me not being a Hero. The reason I say that is because my record speaks for itself in terms of ability." says Izuku as Aizawa couldn't find any false about these words and had to accept it, only for him to continue. "You may call yourself a "Hero" Aizawa, but I can see it plain as day that your not as good as you think you are." says Izuku finishing up.

Aizawa was now confused at the last statement as he decided to speak now.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Aizawa with a raised eyebrow.

"Lying to your students in order to manipulate them into giving their best." says Izuku surprising Aizawa and the rest of the class as he continued. "A technique that you most likely describe as a "logical ruse'/'rational deception" am I right? Considering this is what the whole test was about." says Izuku now putting it out there that he knew from his perspective, as this got the class to think for a minute while looking at Aizawa. "If you wanted that then just say it instead of covering it up with nonsense." says Izuku getting ready to take his final throw.

_'He saw through everything, even this. But would he see through it if their were people here with no potential? Most likely, considering his file said he can be exceptionally intelligent.' _thought Aizawa as he had another thought. _'Well played. Not only did he play along but he did expose it at the right moment. Not bad at all.'_ thought Aizawa.

All Might and Inko watched along with the class. Aizawa watched himself as Izuku took his stance.

"I wonder what that was all about." says Iida with a thinking pose.

"Izuku telling the truth like usual. He doesn't go off on people unless he has truth backing it. As he's also good at seeing through people." says Momo explaining it to Iida.

With this being said and out of the way now, Izuku turned his attention back to the ball in his hand while being in a bit of thought on what he would decide to do next.

_'So let's see how I wanna do this…' _thought Izuku coming up with a plan.

_'Is he gonna use the Quirk and have to forfeit or admit defeat and settle for a chance at first place? Considering there's nothing I can really do when it came to how he performed. Either way, to me he doesn't belong.' _thought Aizawa with a sigh, only to then come to a realization of his own. _'Wait...Does he have a healing Quirk? Is that why he was going to use full power earlier?'_ thought Aizawa with his eyes opening up a bit more than usual.

As Aizawa had this internal thought of his own, Izuku was in thought and got a plan that would work.

_'That cocky bastard. Thinking just because your a Hero, you can condescend me when you know nothing about me and base your assessment off my file.' _thought Izuku.

_'No. I don't think he has a healing Quirk judging by how he's gonna throw it, he aims to use full power again.'_ thought Aizawa with a sigh. _'A waste of talents and a waste of Quirks…'_ thought Aizawa.

* * *

**(Play My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

_'The bastard wasn't right about anything he said, and people wonder why I have attitude with everyone when it comes to certain situations!' _thought Izuku still infuriated while shocking All Might, Inko, and Aizawa with what he was doing.

As Izuku reared his arm back, he activated his Quirks for a boost of sorts with a thought.

_**'Muzan's Greed + Aura Manipulation: Whirlwind + Star Platinum Bond + One For All 3%' **_thought Izuku activating the boost in physical strength, using whirlwind while start platinum bonded with the throwing hand and One For All spread through his body as he took his throw. _'I have nothing to prove to anyone else about my quirks or how I use them! If you can't accept me then that's on you.'_ thought Izuku going for a full on throw.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Inko - **

**"Hey hey is he for real?"** asks All Might a bit shocked from his spot while seeing what Izuku was doing.

"Shh! Yes he is." says Inko.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

_'Whoever said it was going to be easy. I have to work way harder than everyone else here just to be at the top and if I want to succeed!' _thought Izuku throwing with Aizawa watching. _'Even if I have a lot to learn here, I'll focus on what's important to me that I want to protect and continue fighting for those who care!'_ thought Izuku as he went to yell out.** "OORRRAA!"** says Izuku throwing it fully as it flew causing a large amount of wind pressure from the combination._ 'I'll continue to fight! It's like I've been saying, taking on the words of another before me. Set your heart ablaze.' _thought Izuku while breathing in a bit of air.

As Izuku did this, his index finger was broken and a bit red as it quickly went to heal up now. Aizawa saw action occur, as he went to now look at the phone in his hand for calculated score only to get an infinity sign as the score. Now being in a state of calm surprise, Aizawa's thought on this was interrupted as Izuku spoke out now.

"Mr. Aizawa." says Izuku getting Aizawa's attention, as he was facing him. "I'm still standing and let's get one thing straight considering I didn't act recklessly. As your student, I'm gonna make our time together while I'm here at U.A. a living hell for you." says Izuku with a crazed grin and a dark aura behind him that promises more paperwork for the teacher/Hero.

"This kid…" says Aizawa with a wide eyed grin. _'Just great. I can already see more paperwork coming my way than I can already account for.'_ thought Aizawa not liking that one bit. _'Why is that I always get the students who love to see me in pain, one way or another…'_ thought Aizawa as he was in some sort of an internal panic at the thought of not getting any sleep during some of his classes.

_'Zuzu…'_ thought Momo amazed with a smile proud at what she saw him do._ 'You continue to amaze me.'_ thought Momo.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Inko -**

"He did it." says Inko happy and smiling at her son.

_**'_I was w_orried about you young man and so was your mother but your doing a great job. You knew you had to use all your quirks in conjunction to make an ultimate throw that would make Aizawa eat his words on what he said about you but also minimizing the possible damage to your body while maximizing the throw! What the heck Young Midoriya! How did you go and get so cool?!'**_ thought All Might proud at his students accomplishment.

Izuku looked on with the same grin as it proved he belonged here and wasn't prepared to back down. Not from teachers, pro heroes, or anyone as he was in no mood to hold back in any way at all in anyway.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea All Might and Inko know each other. Izuku has no time to deal with Bakugo's shit about what he wants and won't hesitate to break him in two because as it was said Izuku's behavior changed a bit after the incident. So here he will be someone who is calling people out on their bullshit, no matter how harsh he is and will be that way. So now we move on to the chapter I wanted to get to and you all will be Impressed along with the USJ Arc, so be prepared. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arc Three

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. I've seen the reviews and like what how you all love it as I love all my fans. So, now we move on to the next chapter with some things added that I think will be interesting. So let's get started as we move forward and we can move forward with the USJ where I can show off what I'd like to. So with that out of the way, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 6: Rage, You Damn Nerd, Midoriya vs. Bakugo Begins, Skills Beyond A Quirk**

* * *

Everyone just witnessed the power behind Izuku's throw as he finished. Izuku's classmates

"He threw it so far that he got infinity!" says Kaminari

"Nice! He's finally showing us his true power." says Uraraka.

"He doesn't seem injured or tired. His quirk is very odd, is a multi ability?" asks Iida to himself.

"It wasn't a very pretty throw." says Aoyama as everyone ignored him on that.

Bakugo had his jaw opened, looking on with wide eyes as he was in thought.

_'What the hell was that? If he had this kind of power, he would have shown it when we were kids! This is impossible! He's up to something!' _thought Bakugo as he remembered Izuku's words when he was choked at Aldera. So Bakugo was in a rage. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." says Bakugo letting off small explosions from his hands as he rushed forward getting everyone's attention. "Hey!" says Bakugo getting Izuku's attention.

"What the hell does he want now?" asks Izuku to himself.

"Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or your dead!" says Bakugo rushing forward angry and yelling.

In this moment Bakugo found Izuku in front of him as he moved his body a bit and slammed him to the ground in a neck hold. The class including All Might, Inko, and Aizawa were wondering what Izuku did to get there so quick. Izuku for his part used **Star Platinum: The World** to stop time and end this little tantrum in its tracks, so now Izuku began to speak.

"What the hell did I tell you about attacking me? You must have a death wish or must really want a one way ticket to the ER." says Izuku tightening his grip as Bakugo gritted his teeth as Izuku let him go and walked back over to his class, he decided to speak one final time. "I don't need to tell you anything. Pull a stunt like this again and I'll make sure the next time we have a sanctioned spar in school. You'll regret ever demanding something of me." says Izuku walking away.

Bakugo got up and tried to rush him again, as he then found himself wrapped in cloth from Aizawa who also used his Quirk. Izuku didn't bother to turn around until he was next to Momo and held her hand. Bakugo then start to speak while struggling to get out of the cloth.

"Wha...Why the hell is your damn scarf...so strong?" asks Bakugo struggling in the wrappings.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." says Aizawa as he got the whole class's attention. "It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye." says Aizawa.

"Too bad! That power's amazing!" says Class 1-A.

"Then why didn't you just buy the moisturizing eye contacts for eye based Quirks made by the Speed Wagon Foundation? It would save you a lot of time." says Izuku with a blank look.

Aizawa looked over to Izuku with a face that said 'shook' all over it, as if he had just figured out the secret to all of his problems and made a note to place an order for those things. No more dry eye and no more eye drops or having to his eyes all the time and could get even more sleep. So now Aizawa looked back over to Bakugo and spoke while releasing him.

"Your wasting my time now. Whose ever next can step up." says Aizawa walking away a bit to observe.

Bakugo was still standing in the spot, gritting his teeth as he looked over to Izuku in thought.

_'Until the recommendation and exams, he was nothing. He never showed off his power unless necessary. A bug I could crush if I wanted to when we were small kids.' _thought Bakugo angry as he remembered the past a bit.

* * *

**\- Flashback Years Ago -**

Izuku and Bakugo were small kids as they walked around and Izuku was smiling as he spoke.

"Wow, your so lucky. Your Quirk is amazing Kaachan." says as small Izuku carrying lunch boxes as a small Bakugo. "When I get mine, I hope it's just as cool." says Izuku.

"Whatever Deku. No matter what power you end up with you'll never be able to beat me." says Bakugo with a grin.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

_'Just and annoying bug! That I could smash into the ground!' _thought Bakugo angry.

* * *

_**'_Afte_r that I had to fight through the rest of some more tests that Aizawa put forth as we finished the rest of our physical fitness tests'**_

* * *

Izuku took a breath as he was standing with his classmates next to Momo as Aizawa was up front and began to speak.

"Alright. Time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual score." says Aizawa.

_'It's obvious who's at the top in terms of what we went through but it all depends on how he ranked us.'_ thought Izuku as the list came up and he and the rest of the class went through the names.

**1\. Izuku J. K. Midoriya**

**2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**3\. Shoto Todoroki**

**4\. Katsuki Bakugo**

**5\. Tenya Iida**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7\. Mezo Shoji**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

**9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

**10\. Mina Ashido**

**11\. Ochako Uraraka**

**12\. Koji Koda**

**13\. Rikido Sato**

**14\. Tsuyu Asui**

**15\. Yuga Aoyama**

**16\. Hanta Sero**

**17\. Denki Kaminari**

**18\. Kyoka Jiro**

**19\. Toru Hagakure**

**20\. Minoru Mineta**

So those were the results as everyone except for Mineta was now sweating knowing he was going to be expelled. As Aizawa shut off the holographic projector and spoke.

"And I was lying. No one is going home." says Aizawa making them quiet and look very shocked as Aizawa smiled in tired way as he continued. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the tests." says Aizawa.

"Huh?!" says the entire class except two.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I guess I probably should've said something." says Momo.

"You have nothing to apologize for Momo considering it was plain as day like I said earlier and like you saw, naturally. All Aizawa need to do was say it, proving us right." says Izuku.

_'Yea you both should have…' _thought everyone

"But that could have gone the other way as Aizawa did expel the class before us last year." says Izuku knowing that as the class was shocked now knowing they could have been expelled.

So as everything started calming down. Everyone was commenting amongst themselves while Bakugo was angry at his placement as Aizawa spoke.

"That's it were done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning." says Aizawa walking away.

"Well that's over with." says Izuku as someone walked up to him.

"Midoriya." says the person for Izuku to turn and find Aizawa. "For earlier, I apologize for what I said." says Aizawa.

"Yea, yea just know I'm not making your teaching us easy." says Izuku.

"Yea, things are going to be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins, make sure your prepared." says Aizawa walking away.

"Like I'm not ever prepared." says Izuku with a grin to himself as he was in thought._ 'I manage to make it through the first day but there was so much I could Improve on. I'm starting out at the top. So if I want to keep it that way then there are no breaks, if I'm going to achieve my dream and goal.' _thought Izuku.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Inko -**

**"Aizawa that was a rotten move."** says All Might.

"I do have to agree with that." says Inko waving.

Aizawa was walking but stopped and saw the two.

"All Might and the former number 2. hero known as The Goddess of Attraction: **Amaterasu**, so you were both watching. No talks shows today? And what are you doing here Inko?" asks Aizawa as he knew both of them from hero work.

Inko's hero name, Amaterasu, was because of her smile when in hero work because she always smiles brightly that it's almost illuminating. During the short period of time her and All Might worked together it went well for the two and their partnership as many fans like their partnership in hero work. It made them a dynamic duo the longer they worked but soon after split as some fans said it was one of the great highlights of both of their careers. So Inko decided to speak for why she was here.

"Speed Wagon work, y'know." says Inko as Aizawa nodded.

**"A rational deception. That's cute but your not exactly known for being light-hearted, I read your file. Last year you expelled an entire class of freshman students. You have no problem kicking students out, anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning to send last place home or anyone else in the class." **says All Might as he points at Aizawa and continues to speak.** "So that can only mean, you see the same kind of potential in Young Midoriya that I do along with his class." **says All Might.

"What is this about? It almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time." says Aizawa with a smirk as All Might becomes shocked on the inside.

"What he's saying is you weren't going to expel him from the start considering Nezu wouldn't allow it and the potential he has considering if you did, he could have went to Shiketsu High School." says Inko with a smile saving All Might.

"Oh that reminds me, now I see where he gets his attitude from." says Aizawa as Inko's eyes went wide and it was like glass could be heard shattering.

_**'****_Oh _no…'**_ thought All Might seeing Inko.

"If were being honest, now I see where he gets that troublesome attitude fro-" begins Aizawa buts sees the dark aura around her with a sickly sweet smile.

"What do you mean by ''troublesome" Aizawa?" asks Inko now giving into her dark side and making both All Might and Aizawa get a cold chill up their spines.

"N-n-nothing! Nothing. Nothing at all." says Aizawa getting his composure back as Inko stopped the aura around her.

"That's what I thought you said." says Inko with a smile as both sweat-dropped from how she can go from nice to straight down scary.

"Anyway, isn't a little early for you to be playing favorites?" asks Aizawa to All Might, who remains quiet as he starts walking away as All Might and Inko watch him leave as he spoke again. "He doesn't have zero potential I admit he has a lot, as do the rest of his peers, hell it's been a while since I've had a student who will talk back but if it were another case I would have sent him straight home after class without hesitation along with anyone else I deemed not fit for this. It's cruel to let a kid dream of something that will never come true." says Aizawa.

**"In your own strange way your a kind man Aizawa. I know that but clearly we are going to have us a problem."** says All Might to himself out loud.

"More so him and Izuku are gonna face a lot of conflict, considering I know how Izuku can get when it comes to certain situations." says Inko tiredly.

**"Anyway it seems like there was something more to your visit than just seeing Young Midoriya, Inko."** says All Might to Inko as she turned to him.

"There is." says Inko as All Might nodded and Inko began to start what she came to speak with him about.

* * *

**\- Outside Entrance To U.A. -**

School had officially ended and Izuku and Momo were walking as they talked a bit.

"Well this was productive. I can already tell me and Aizawa are gonna have a lot we don't agree on." says Izuku.

"That was obvious from the start." says Momo with a giggle as someone came up and put their hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Alright! Who the hell...Oh it's you Iida." says Izuku turning to face him as did Momo.

"How's everything holding up?" asks Iida on the whole class thing.

"Fine really considering we just started." says Izuku as they all walked and Izuku was in thought. _'I need to have more control over that form, I can tell I'm gonna need it soon and I think it's time I brought it back out.'_ thought Izuku as Iida began to speak.

"I was concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class but I trust the school's judgement. U.A.'s the top program, even so lying is downright Immoral." says Iida.

"Mr. Aizawa's just an ass but there's probably more to him and I can already tell most of the staff has a few screws loose in their heads." says Izuku making Iida looked shocked by his assessment._ 'I thought he was just an annoying ass but that's not it. He's just really serious about school.' _thought Izuku.

"Hey! Wait up you three! Are you going to the station?! I'll join you guys!" says a voice behind them as they turned to find Uraraka running up to them.

"Oh your the infinity girl." says Iida.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. Let's see you are Tenya Iida, Izuku J. K. Midoriya, and your Momo Yaoyorozu, right?" asks Uraraka.

"Yes, you got my name right." says Momo with a smile.

"Yea just call me by my last name, first name, whatever you choose really but I prefer Zuku, Jojo or Midoriya." says Izuku.

"Alright." says Uraraka but notices something. "Hey then why does Bakugo call you 'Deku'?" asks Uraraka.

"He's usually being an ass. Bakugo calls me that to make fun of me as it means useless." says Izuku hating the name.

"That's unsportsmanlike." says Iida.

"Tell me about it." says Momo.

"Oh I didn't realize that. I'm sorry." says Uraraka.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, really." says Izuku with a smile. "Anyway me and Momo were about to leave by my car since I drive, so you guys want a ride to the station and while we're at it exchange phone numbers?" asks Izuku as the two nodded and the four walked to the parking lot.

* * *

_**'****_I survive_d my first day at U.A. even if I almost chewed out my teachers but you know what All Might at least I'm making some new friends that's a step up from my past, that's gotta be a good thing right?'**_

* * *

**\- U.A. High School -**

It was currently the end of the day at U.A. as many were making their way home. All Might was currently sitting in a lounge room looking at a suit he had in his hand as he was in thought.

_'You don't have time to relax Midoriya, not yet. The real test begins tomorrow.' _thought All Might as he was preparing for the next day.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Far North In Japan -**

Somewhere In the far northern mountains of Japan, all was quiet as the night was still going strong and mostly nothing was happening but something could be seen in the night sky. A shooting star passing by but quickly coming down at a fast speed. The object crashed with a force that rocked the area.

The object that crashed start to cool off quickly due to the cold temperatures at night time but something could be seen. A hand came to grabbed the ring of the impact zone pushing itself up as wings as dark as night could be seen. The figure only had one things to say.

"Damn you...Joseph. Damn...you..." says the person now fully passing out from years of exhaustion.

* * *

**\- Later That Night At The Ports -**

It was currently late at night as the ports were quiet but something was making noise as a box was broken open now and a person stepped out.

"I've arrived here. Now I just need to know where to go from here and find the big fish of the underworld now." says the man sticking to the shadows as he now arrived in Japan. "Passione is all but gone, the Speed Wagon Foundation owns what they used to have and the rise of these quirks all but destroyed them. Well it was to be expected but all the planning I did gone and I can't even get revenge against the bastards who put me in this position." says the man walking. "Well I guess a new start is better than none at all…" says the man as he moves through the night to put his plan into action.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In The City -**

A man could be seen walking into some tall tower making his way towards the room where he was to meet the man in question as he had one thought before reaching the room.

_'I was only able to retrieve two of the Arrows by stealing them a couple of nights ago, I was also able to retrieve the living blood samples, my old acquaintance gave me in case I need he need a backup plan.' _thought the man holding the six vials in his hands as the blood inside was moving in a way that made it alive._ 'The Stone Masks are all but destroyed thanks to the Joestars and Speed Wagon Foundation but the last one was destroyed apparently by my illegitimate son in Italy. A shame really considering he wasn't my son to begin with, if he had those Joestar morals. So today I met the boss of operations and enact my plan to get revenge. Too bad that the curse on their family was lifted after what happened.'_ thought the man as he walked in.

The man who was supposed to meet the boss was now standing in front of him. He was hooked up to medical machines and has cords and all types of things hooked on to him. His face wasn't visible, not that there was much to begin with as he was in the shadows of the room and had a bit of a grin. So the two of these men had a stare off before the boss began to speak.

"You know, you have a lot of guts to take down some of my outer lying subordinates like that. Give me a reason why I should not kill you here and now." says the boss.

The man could tell the boss was giving off the aura of death and power like he did many years ago to many who served under him. The man was not intimidated and nor was he afraid of death considering he's been in this situation many times before. So from here he decided to speak.

"Considering before you could, our battle would cause the authorities to get involved and bring you into the spotlight. Not to mention you wouldn't be able to touch me" says the man as he appeared behind the boss.

_'Time Quirk? No. It had to be something else.' _thought the boss as he spoke. "Impressive but what would you offer? Considering you took your time to slaughter some of my less unsavory associates and drew me out into this meeting. So I'll say I'm impressed but I'll say it again, what can you offer me?" asks the boss.

"Someone who can handle your enemies at night and disappear without a glance but for the majority of the time I will be sitting back as I want to observe the prey I'm hunting before our battle and in return I'll gather some people who will help you but they'll most likely decide to sit back as well and observe but the blood in these vials holds and associate of mine that needs to be reconstructed and given some sort of substance you can provide to give the person whose blood it is, energy to rebuild themselves." says the man as the boss was silent and he continued. "So do we have a deal?" asks the man with a face of irritation.

"What's your name?" asks the boss as the man smiles.

"Dio. Dio Brando." says the man identifying himself as Dio Brando. The man resurrected from the depths of the Atlantic! And now resurrected from the depths of Japan!

"Alright Mr. Brando, you have a deal. Welcome to our little league." says the boss with a grin.

This was only the beginning of something terrible as those in the shadows would be moving soon and would feel the outcome of their actions to not only themselves but to their enemies as well.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning, U.A. High School -**

* * *

_**'_**U.A.'s H**ero Co_urse Curriculum, there are normal core classes like English, they meet in the mornings while for me due to Marine Biology and Business I have extra classes along with Momo as well considering she picked Business'**_

* * *

Present Mic turned around with an English book as he spoke to the class.

"Now which of these four sentences contains a mistake?" asks Present Mic.

_'So boring…' _thought Ashido, Kaminari and Jiro.

_'This really sucks…'_ thought Bakugo.

"Hey everybody! Look alive! Grammar rules!" says Present Mic being enthusiastic about his class.

_'The relative pronouns wrong in the last one.'_ thought Izuku and Momo as they both raised their hands and got competitive with each other as lighting could almost be seen between the small glare they gave each other.

* * *

**\- U.A. Main Cafeteria -**

* * *

_**'****_We_ eat lunch in the main cafeteria where we can buy pretty tasty stuff on the cheap'**_

* * *

"White rice is the perfect comfort food, isn't it?" asks the cook hero: Lunch-Rush.

Lunch Rush wears a cooking apron and a chef hat as well as a mask that covers his face. He also wears white gloves and shoes.

So once Lunch Rush said that Izuku was going full fanboy while Momo nodded and giggled at her boyfriend as Uraraka said it was super good and Iida was looking on amazed.

* * *

**\- Class 1-A -**

* * *

_**'****_And _then in the afternoon, it's finally time'**_

* * *

Someone was walking towards the classroom now while taking their time.

* * *

_**'****_Hero _Basic Training'**_

* * *

The person stopped outside the door to the classroom and spoke.

**"I...AM...Here!"** says a voice making Izuku perk up a bit with a grin as the door slammed open to show All Might in the doorway in a bizarre way with the wind making his cape flap as he spoke again. **"Coming through the door like a hero!"** says All Might.

Once this was done, everyone was in awe at the number 1. Hero.

"I can't believe it's really All Might." says Kaminari.

"So he is a teacher. This year is gonna be totally awesome." says Kirishima with a grin.

"Hey look. Is he wearing his silver age costume?" asks Asui.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro." says Ojiro as All Might walked up to the podium in the class and spoke.

**"Welcome to the most Important class at U.A. High. Think of it as Heroing 101, here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good."** says All Might as he continues.** "Let's get into it. Today's lesson will pull no punches." **says All Might showing a card for battle.

"Fight training!" says Bakugo with a murderous grin.

"Real combat?" asks Izuku.

**"But one of the keys of being a hero is...looking good!"** says All Might pressing a button for the wall to pop open for suitcases with numbers on them. **"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent before school started." **says All Might as the class cheers.

"Costumes." says Izuku now happy.

**"Get yourselves suited up and then meet me at training ground beta." **says All Might.

"Yes sir." says the class.

* * *

**\- Training Ground Beta -**

All Might was currently waiting in the training ground that was made to look like a miniature city and heard footsteps. As the students had made it out and he began to speak.

**"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof. Take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training." **says All Might as he sees his students costumes.

Aoyama's hero costume consists of a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes.

Ashido's hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around.

Asui's hero costume consists of a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan-colored gloves with large buckles on each wrist guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way around. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a "V" on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side.

Iida's hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso, he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him.

Uraraka's hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and the skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request.

Ojiro's hero costume is a plain karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur.

Kaminari wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top.

Kirishima wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center, standing for his hero name, "Red Riot". Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs. This look overall makes him look a little like an Oni.

Koda's hero costume is a tight yellow suit, only reaching to his knees and elbows, with a large red marking over his torso and at the ends of his sleeves. On his chest, there's a symbol resembling an open mouth, and he wears yellow shoes with red lining.

Sato's costume consists of a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wears white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches.

Shoji's hero costume consists of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wears. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wears slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots.

Jiro's hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Sero's hero costume consists of a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck, which is plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wears white boots, lined with yellow, and has white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which are shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which has a large black visor obscuring his face.

Tokoyami's costume consists of a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. Under this cape he wears a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, similar to the ones Katsuki Bakugo wears in his hero costume, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle.

Todoroki's hero costume is a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. He has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side.

Hagakure's hero costume, due to the nature of her Quirk consists only of a pair of baby blue gloves, decorated by pale pink lines, and light brownish-gray lace-up shoes.

Bakugo's hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume.[3] His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

Momo's hero costume consists of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible, as her Quirk can only be used if her skin is exposed.

Mineta's hero costume is very simplistic, consisting only a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, boots and gloves. His pants are white with a lighter purple trim, and they stick out quite a lot around his waist. During the winter months, a stem-like detail is propped up on his hair, contributing to the grape theme of his costume.

**"This is getting me all rampt up. You look so cool!" **says All Might complimenting his students as he continued. **"Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"** asks All Might.

* * *

_**'****_The Clothing Allowance, before we enrolled at U.A. High, we submitted our Quirk Registration forms with updates if the Quirk goes under evolution or a change, which in_cluded physical measurements, and any desired costume designs to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school or by choice with all that info, they created state of the art costumes for us'**_

* * *

So everyone was here except for one which All Might noticed.

**"Okay, where's Young Midoriya so that we may start?"** asks All Might.

"Right here." says Izuku as the class turned to him as he wore his hero costume. 'This is it. My hero costume.' thought Izuku.

Izuku's hero costume was uniquely designed. He wore a black haori that had a unique design to it as it was color down the sleeves, which were cuffed at the edges in green with a white trim at the border to separate the black and green from each other. The green design at the edge of the sleeves had red flame motifs running along it. This was the same design at the edge of the haori that stopped a bit under his shins but was altered just a bit. The haori edges near the shins also had a green cuff with a white trim, as red flame motifs ran along the green design but had green lighting bolts inside the flames. He wears his usual trademark red boots with iron soles around them to increase the power of his kicks, black tight pants with pockets on the hip and a semi tight jacket that's zipped up with pocket on the mid chest area but at the waist is a red utility belt. The clothes are all black but there are red straps in multiple places around the jacket with other red straps printed onto the jacket and hood that say the words "Rengoku" and have the Kanji for it as well around the wrist sleeves (煉獄, Purgatory) in bolded black but on the back in red is the Kanji for destroy (滅) as well as on the skin tight black long shirt.

This costume is unique due to the fact that it was made by the Speed Wagon Foundation and then finished by a company and modified by U.A. as the suit can be absorbed when Izuku uses a certain form or merge with said form or changed to different styles or modifications for his Quirks and One For All such as: Smooth Criminal Style, Traditional Style, or Jojo Style.

For weapons he has two katana's strapped on his right side that he carries with him all the time with a permit but keeps them under the Quirk: **Inventory** that he acquired in Aldera. Both blades are color changing swords both being black.

The first katana has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is _suguha_ or straight Ichimonji is a katana that has a traditional yet still stunning pure-white samegawa wrapped around a grey tsuka hilt, leaving a traditional diamond-shaped menuki pattern. The end has a nice, simplistic kashira of the same color as the tsuba. The tsuba, or crossguard, also conveys a harmony of simplicity: It consists of a rounded oval thick tsuba from which the blade goes through, in a nice metallic golden color. To once again convey the beautiful simplicity of this blade, the colors of the edge are divided in perfect equality. The inner bo-hi is a deep black, while the outer ha, or edge, is a shining white. The blade curves slightly towards the end, with a stunning sharp tip that cuts through foes. The sheath represents a peaceful harmony, being completely white with a modest kojiri at the end.

The second katana is black with a distinct white hamon (hardening line) and its tsuba (hand-guard) has flower-like edges, hence it is a "Black Sword/Blade" (黒刀 _Kokutō_). Its hamon is white colored and Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

Izuku appearance is changed a bit to keep his identity from being known as he has his hair design to be like one of his other ancestors Michikatsu Tsugikuni which he keeps in a spiky ponytail, as he still wears his hanafuda earrings. His eyes are glowing plum red and looked like cat eyes with sharp blue nails on his hands.

The Haori was meant to be an inspiration to his left side forehead birthmark and the green lightning bolts running with it were meant to be inspired for when he uses One For All as lightning around him always appeared along with a modern touch to it as well. **(For a full description of the hero costume, read the end chapter note.)**

So now Izuku noticed his classmates costumes and spoke.

"Nice costumes guys." says Izuku.

"Yea but mine is a bit skin tight for my liking." says Uraraka observing hers.

"Yes, yours looks great as well." says Iida with a nod to Izuku.

After that Izuku notices Momo's costume, his eyes widen a bit but quickly fall back to how they were before and walks over to speak to her in a whisper.

"You know, you almost made me get a nosebleed but overall Momo great costume to fit your Quirk." says Izuku in a whisper.

"Thank you Zuzu, your costume looks great as well but I would like some more modifications to mine, y'know." says Momo blushing a bit.

"Well after class we can work on that." says Izuku with a smile with Momo nodding and smiling too.

"I love this school." says Mineta as Izuku bonked him on the head with a glare as All Might began to speak.

**"Now that your ready. It's time for combat training." **says All Might.

"Sir. This is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" asks Iida.

_'Not going to lie, Iida's costume looks cool.' _thought Izuku seeing it fully now.

**"Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors." **says All Might with the class understanding as he continued. **"Think about it, backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles."** says All Might.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" asks Asui.

**"The best training is what you get on the battlefield but remember you can't just punch a robot this time. Your dealing with actual people now." **says All Might.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" asks Momo wanting to know.

"Will we be ranked based on skill, strategy, and power along with limited time?" asks Izuku.

"How much can we hurt the other teams?" asks Bakugo wanting to know for some unknown purpose.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" asks Uraraka worried.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" asks Iida.

"Is this cape dazzling?" asks Aoyama.

**"I wasn't finished talking." **says All Might looking constipated as he pulled out a small book and spoke. "Listen up!" says All Might.

_'A script?' _thought Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

**"The situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to capture the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."** says All Might.

_'Basically sounds like a classic action movie set up.' _thought Izuku.

**"Times limit and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"** says All Might.

"Isn't there a better way?" asks Iida.

"Think about it, pro's often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here. You won't always get a preferred battle and will have to adapt your Quirks to be compatible in a way that handles the situation." says Izuku to Iida.

"Yes I see. Life is a random series of events." says Iida as he bows deeply to All Might. "Excuse my rudeness." says Iida.

**"No sweat, let's draw!"** says All Might.

The students drew lots and got their teams for this exercise and were now waiting to see what All Might would say next while he was digging through two boxes marked for villain and hero.

**"I declare that the first teams to fight will be…these guys!"** says All Might holding up teams A and D. Izuku and Uraraka are the heroes while Iida and Bakugo are the villains. Izuku and Bakugo perked up now knowing they would have to fight as All Might continued. "Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch and listen in on the battle." says All Might.

"Sir." says the class as they leave for the monitoring room.

Izuku was already prepared but Momo walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek while no one was looking.

"Good luck." says Momo walking away with a smile as Izuku was smiling now.

"Yea." says Izuku smiling and now was in thought but felt something.

Izuku felt that someone was looking at him and glared at said person to find it was Bakugo who was already glaring at him. This threw Izuku more into a calculative silent anger mode that he enters when fighting or is more so pissed off with someone, making him more dangerous. The two glared at each other not giving an inch as Izuku's glare deepened like a cold ice storm making Bakugo looked a bit unsettled.

_'The battle between a green haired demon and an exploding pyro blonde. Let's see if he dances well in combat than he does in his threats.' _thought Izuku as he then decided to speak. "If you wanna say something then say it now." says Izuku as Bakugo grunted and said nothing and All Might decided to speak.

**"Bad guys you can go on in and set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start."** says All Might.

"Yes sir." says all of them except Bakugo. So now Iida and Bakugo started walking in as All Might speaks a final time.

**"Young Iida, Young Bakugo." **says All Might stopping the two as he spoke to them. **"The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think of the perspective of an evildoer."** says All Might as Bakugo turned his head to look at Izuku who had his eyes closed leaning against a wall while thinking of a plan.

"Got it." says Iida.

"**If things go too far, I'll step in." **says All Might as he noticed Bakugo.

"Understood." says Iida as Bakugo grits his teeth.

* * *

**\- With Iida and Bakugo -**

Iida and Bakugo had reached the room where the bomb was and Iida decided to speak now.

"Even thought this is training. It pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior." says Iida walking up to the replica of a missile. "So this is the weapon we must protect." says Iida in a tone of fact as he hits the weapon with the backside of his hand getting a metal type sound from it. "Fake of course." says Iida.

"Hey." says Bakugo getting Iida's attention as he turns to him. "Do you really think Deku is that strong?" asks Bakugo.

"Hmm? You saw how he was at the apprehension test yesterday and threw the ball. Though I think his power is just the beginning as we get a better look at it in combat today." says Iida.

"Tch!" says Bakugo as Iida picks up on this with narrowed eyes.

"Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?" asks Iida as Bakugo was silent.

_'Was he seriously not showing off his power all these years? I'm gonna roast that damn nerd today!' _thought Bakugo getting angry.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Uraraka -**

Izuku and Uraraka just finished the planning for fighting Bakugo and Iida as they went over their strengths and weaknesses and what they should do. So now they were sitting and waiting for this training to begin. As Uraraka was talking about the floor plan of the building in front of them and about All Might being awesome and not threatening them like Aizawa but also decided to ask Izuku a question while seeing his look.

"Hey isn't Bakugo always the one messing with you? Why is that?" asks Uraraka and Izuku sighs a bit.

"Well the guy can be a pain, confident, a good quirk, and an ambition of his own. We grew up together but Bakugo developed a large ego and superiority complex when he received his quirk, saying he would surpass All Might and other things. When I developed mine as Tertiary Quirk that gave me a mutation of my parents and grandparents into three, I worked hard to control them and many of my classmates growing up before U.A. said the first two were villainous. I never really cared about their words or what they thought because I was always moving forward, so I could be a hero." says Izuku and Uraraka understands now as he stood up off the railing and continued. "Bakugo is just a long line of bastards who thinks having a Quirk makes you better than those without none or those that can match him in strength. So I have to do better than him and anyone else to achieve my dream of building a world where Quirkless and Quirkful can be on equal footing and where those with unsightly Quirks don't have to hide." says Izuku putting a hand on his first katana. "So I refuse to lose to anyone and will continue to walk with pride no matter what I endure." says Izuku and Uraraka is in awe by what he says and smiles.

"I understand now, that's a good dream." says Uraraka but says something else. "So it's also a fated battle between rivals?" asks Uraraka.

"What?! No! Not like I'm trying to get you wrapped up in my fight." says Izuku.

"Come on were a team. Let's win this." says Uraraka determined with a fist pump.

Izuku smirks and speaks.

"Right." says Izuku with a smile.

**"Alright."** says All Might over the loudspeaker. **"Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D! Your time starts now!"** says All Might getting both teams attention.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

All Might was with the rest of the class as he began to speak.

**"Pay attention kids. Think about what you would do."** says All Might as he was in thought._** 'Young Midoriya, in this class your just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else, without playing favorites but I'll keep in mind the conversation Inko had with me.'**_ thought All Might.

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku and Uraraka were following the plan as Izuku came in through a window by himself quietly.

"_Izuku I'm in on the rooftop."_ says Uraraka on the microphone.

"Good, make your way to find the bomb, quietly and be careful, there are a lot of blind spots. I'll start moving from my position." says Izuku responding.

"_Roger."_ says Uraraka.

Izuku then started moving in a jog state while keeping his presence hidden as his footsteps were quiet as if he weren't there at all. He was looking around the corner and saw no one, so quickly moved ahead now while sniffing the air for a presence. So now he was moving to the next part of the hallway and moved quietly.

_'I still have only 3% percent control of One For All but my quirks can tip the scales even just a bit. The only issue is a long dragged out battle against Bakugo, so I'll try to end it quickly. I've taken a lot of notes on indoor battles and fighting in tight spaces as I've trained in different fighting styles to not be a one trick pony. So I can do this.' _thought Izuku.

He was taken out of his thoughts while moving as he smelled something like smoke and dodged to counter with his own._** 'Aura Manipulation: Explosion: Fragokinesis' **_thought Izuku as he sent the explosion at Bakugo by holding out his hand with it coming out in a powerful and volatile burst that sent him back a bit.

"Uraraka, I've encountered Bakugo." says Izuku over the mic.

_"Okay, good. I'm moving down to each floor as we speak to find the bomb."_ says Uraraka.

"Roger." says Izuku as he prepares._** 'Demon Slayer Mark: Activate' **_thought Izuku as both of the flame like pattern birthmarks on his left side forehead and right side neck up to his lower right cheek activated, stretching a bit and glowed red like before.

Bakugo walked through hitting the smoke out of his way and looked at Izuku.

"What's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" asks Bakugo.

"Not at all. I figured you'd come at me first and try to catch me by surprise." says Izuku now fully standing. Izuku could see opening threads everywhere along Bakugo as he then pulled out his first katana ready to battle.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"He almost got the jump on him." says Mineta.

"Unlikely considering Izuku has a heightened sense of smell, that can track, distinguish and know what or who it is along with the emotions they give off. So he knew and counteracted." says Momo seeing it.

"Sneak attack Bakugo? What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?" asks Kirishima smashing his fists together.

**"It's a viable strategy, he's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."** says All Might.

"It didn't work at all. Midoriya dodges it." says Ashido in anticipation for the fight.

"Look, there he goes." says Kaminari.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

"I'll won't hurt you so bad that they'll have to stop the fight. Just close!" says Bakugo yelling as Izuku put the katana back in the sheathe and got in front of him.

Izuku then turned his body to get inside Bakugo's defense and punch him hard in the stomach as Bakugo winced. He then grabbed Bakugo's right arm that he planned to use on him and turned his body forward.

_'Impossible. How'd he know? He's not that good!'_ thought Bakugo as Izuku flipped Bakugo over himself and sent his body to be slammed onto the ground hard.

Bakugo lost all the air in his lungs once he hit the ground and was in some pain.

"Bakugo, you always use a big right hook to start a fight. Not to mention their are openings everywhere. I know because it's easy to see after watching for years. I need to learn from multiple places and it was all in the notebook you burned a bit and threw away." says Izuku with a smirk as Bakugo gritted his teeth. "You can call me Deku but just remember that the one you call that will kick your ass any day. So get your ass up, so I can finish this." says Izuku in silent anger mode as he pulled out his first katana again.

Bakugo got up and spoke.

"Deku." says Bakugo growling as he thought about the day in the park when Izuku saved Momo and what Izuku said.

Now he could see the look of murder in Izuku's glare as he had a calm expression on his face, waiting and not reacting at all.

"Your not even shaking and look ready like you want to kill me and you wanna fight me anyway." says Bakugo as small explosions come from his hands. "THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" says Bakugo angry but finds himself punched again and sent sprawling back.

"Then do something about it and stop speaking." says Izuku taking a stance as Bakugo got up glaring.

The battle was just beginning between these two.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So what was the conversation between Inko and All Might? We might never know. So yes, here Izuku is learning his Shoot Style early but he has another piece of this called elemental shoot style but it's not complete for obvious reasons but anyway, this chapter gave you some reveals along with some mystery. As you've seen already and will continue to see as we further get into it. **

**As for descriptions I hate suit descriptions, so much that I'm bad at them. For Izuku's Hero Costume search up in the google search bar "TK3_desu art", find the fourth picture with Kyojuro Rengoku, you'll have a good description of the hero costume. Also found out that Rengoku means Purgatory. Also I added the iron soles early as it fits well with this designs but also some other things like the red utility belt he wears. The haori patterns are a bit taken from other places. The green cuffs on the haori at the sleeves and at the edges near the shins are from Shinobu Kocho's whose haori has black cuffs on the sleeves and edges with white dots inside the black but you already seen how I changed this. The red flame motifs were inspired for his demon slayer mark on his forehead which he got at birth but a mix of Minato's from Naruto but with lighting bolts running along it but feel free to search it up and see what I'm talking about and put it together for yourself.**

**So next chapter we'll get into the battle and maybe see a bit more into the incident that occurred at Aldera then later into the USJ as I want to get there as quickly as human possible which maybe after the next chapter I'm hoping. So while you wait look at my other stories, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arc Three

**Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. Glad that you all liked last chapter and are ready, so I apologize on the whole description thing due to the fact that I rather get it out of the way in the beginning and never have to do it again because even though we know what they look like, I think as a writer it's good writing because not many do description of other characters, the reason I say this is because someone was butthurt in the reviews about Mineta staying in the class and what not amongst other things, honestly I don't care for the fanbase on him or other characters and then having a problem with the same dialogue as you can plainly see I added and changed things but as for the grammar, I know how to spell and punctuate, so it's when I write the chapters, I go back and try to fix what I can so if you don't like it, well I don't know what to tell you as I write this for the people who like it, I'm not some high class writer who is writing stories like Harry Potter or Game Of Thrones, this is fanfiction and people act like you get paid on here but anyway. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 7: Anger Awakens, Midoriya vs. Bakugo Conclusion, This Isn't A Game, And Bakugo's Starting Line**

* * *

_**'_Bakug_o and I grew up in the same neighborhood, same city. So we've known each other since we were kids'**_

* * *

**\- Flashback Years Ago -**

A small Izuku was standing nervously before an area that said no trespassing. As there were three other kids with him and Bakugo.

"Come on! Let's fight bad guys!" says a young Bakugo pointing at the area.

"Yea!" says the three with him and Izuku.

"Oh yea." says a young Izuku not so thrilled.

* * *

_**'****Al****l t****he other neighborhood kids followed him around, it seemed like he could do anything and no matter what he decided to do, he was always so confident. At the time I thought he was the coolest person I ever met'**_

* * *

Izuku runs in with them against his better judgement.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

_**'****_H_owever, after his Quirk Manifested, he started to change and when mine manifested, I did as well for the better of myself and others'**_

* * *

The battle between Izuku and Katsuki has just started with both ready to go into an outright match of murder.

Izuku and Bakugo were now standing before each other ready to fight. Neither of the two even moved, they just stood there in their stances to get the measure of each other. The blonde was glaring while the green-haired boy with red tips had a calm look but had a glare himself.

* * *

_**'****Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equal when I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others'**_

* * *

Currently they were about to move and due battle but someone came in over the earpiece on Bakugo.

"_Bakugo, come in. Give me a status report, where are you?" _asks Iida over the earpiece.

"Just shut up and defend the weapon! I've got more important things to worry about." says Bakugo.

* * *

**\- With Iida -**

"Are you forgetting what our mission is? Hello? He hung up on me. This isn't the time for radio silence were supposed to be partners! Argh!" says Iida a bit angry now.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"Hey, who is Bakugo talking to? Is he talking to himself?" asks Kirishima seeing Bakugo talk out loud and hearing him.

**"He's got a radio in his ear, so he can talk to his partner."** says All Might pointing to the one in his ear as he continued. **"I gave it to him before the match started, along with a map of the building, also this."** says All Might pulling out a roll of tape as he continued.** "A role of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and their out for the rest of the game." **says All Might.

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit and the good guys have no idea where the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right?" asks Ashido.

**"Correct!"** says All Might.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here. A big one." says Mina.

**"Real pro's have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's life, even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight."** says All Might as he continued. **"All together!"** says All Might with a fist pump

"Let's here a Plus Ultra!" says All Might and the class.

"Masseur, he's on the move." says Aoyama seeing something on the screen as All Might turned.

"Hmm?" says All Might looking at screens as do the class.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Bakugo -**

So now Bakugo decided to move as Izuku was ready.

"Let's do this." says Izuku and Bakugo rushed at him in the air powered by the explosions he created.

Bakugo took a left kick at Izuku's head for Izuku to block with his right forearm, drop his katana and punched Bakugo in the stomach sending him back a bit as he put his sword in the sheathe. Bakugo once again ran in to do it once more.

"Ballsy move on your part. Think you can take me alone?" asks Bakugo but noticed something that shocked him._ 'He's gonna use the capture tape.' _thought Bakugo seeing Izuku wrap the capture tape on his leg.

_'Hero notebook N.10, Page 18. Luckily I got to see Eraserhead's moves in action. Bakugo will be impatient and try another big punch.' _thought Izuku as he dodged the explosion and decided to fire off his own attack.

_**'**__**Aura Manipulation: Energy Beam: Energy Spheres' **_thought Izuku concentrating energy into his palms, creating throw-able black spheres with a green outline that he sends at Bakugo to explode on contact making him wince in pain.

_'I was right. So many damn openings to exploit.'_ thought Izuku

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

The class was impressed with Izuku's movements as he was dominating the battle so far.

"That guy's really good." says Sato.

"He's holding his own and he looks serious with this." says Sero.

All Might observed and was in thought about this.

_**'Not surprising, he's always been training his Quirks and is very athletic along with taking up different kinds of fighting styles outside on his free time but above all he's always been pretty good at taking action in crisis situations plus he spent years training with his family arts and taking notes on different heroes. He internalized everything he learned, those lessons are in his blood now, that roguish fanboy knowledge is paying off and driving him forward.'** _thought All Might.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Bakugo -**

Izuku was waiting for Bakugo to come at him while thinking.

_'He kicked first this time, he switching things up so I can't predict his moves. Does that mean he's worried? No matter he has opening threads all over his defenses that I can exploit.' _thought Izuku and Bakugo put his hands behind his back for Izuku to notice.

_'Well I'll do the one thing that has been taught to me by my father in a letter and what my mother has told me as a Joestar Secret Technique…' _thought Izuku.

"Eh?" asks Bakugo as he saw Izuku turned and started leaving quickly by running away.

_'Run as fast as I can!'_ thought Izuku running quickly down a hallway.

"Get back here Deku!" says Bakugo running down the hall to see that Izuku had disappeared and ran to find him.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was running quickly and his footsteps could not be heard even with the iron soles as he was in thought on the situation laid before him.

_'I'm not gonna be able to fight him at close range now, not with these narrow hallways. I need space, so while Uraraka finds Iida for the plan, I'll be here.' _thought Izuku.

* * *

**\- With Bakugo -**

Bakugo was currently running down hallways and looking for Izuku as he became angry.

"Damn it! Your were tricking me for years by acting weak and not showing off your Quirks after the incident years back! Then you been laughing behind my back, huh?! So where's that flashy power of yours now?! Let's see how it compares to mine. Quirk or none, you'll never beat me Deku!" says Bakugo yelling and then talking at the end with small explosions coming from his hand.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku heard this and sighed.

_'What an annoyance...' _thought Izuku exasperated with this whole thing.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"That guy has some real anger issues. It's kinda scary." says Kaminari hearing him.

"Then you should see the guy he's fighting, when he's angered. Compared to his he makes the blonde's look like a small puppy when pissed off.

_**'****Midoriya told me that Young Bakugo thinks very highly of himself and that he was one of the people behind the incident that happened at Aldera when he beat down a good portion of the school but this level of pride is something else. It may end up being his demise.' **_thought All Might seeing Bakugo on screen blow a door down.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was not winded from running. He was hiding behind the edge of a wall to look down the hallway in anticipation as he was in thought on the current situation before him.

_'Good, he's completely forgotten about my partner just like I planned. If they wanted to give us a hard time, it should have been Iida with him. He's way faster after all and the only one in the class that can match me in speed, that probably means Bakugo gone rogue and is going at us like a wild guard dog off his leash. The two of them aren't working together as a team and It's a greater advantage for us. If we had to take those two on head to head our chances of winning would be a 60 to 40 percent chance, they have strong quirks and wouldn't give me breathing room unless I go wild and reveal that form.' _thought Izuku on the whole matter before him. _'If I go after the weapon Bakugo will just follow me, so while I'm waiting for her to find the weapon were wasting time as is, even though it's not preferable, we stay split like this while she looks and I take out Bakugo. I trust her to find him and the weapon both and I'll join her to finish this, that's how we'll end this. I'll just have to fight for now.' thought Izuku as he heard something.'_ thought Izuku.

"Come on and face me you coward!" says the voice of Bakugou and Izuku heard him.

_'By the way, I've been meaning to tell you Bakugo. I take back everything I said, your not awesome. Not even close in the word choice in fact.'_ thought Izuku.

* * *

**\- With Bakugo -**

Bakugo was currently walking down the hallways looking for Izuku getting angrier as he thought about what happened at Aldera when the school found out he got accepted and the choke out he received when Izuku got tired of him and now he was frustrated with this cool attitude Izuku had.

_'He's just a little bug.' _thought Bakugo remembering pieces of the past.

* * *

**\- Flashback Years Ago -**

Izuku and Bakugo were currently in a playground as the two were playing with dodge balls

"Wow your so awesome." says a young Izuku seeing a young Bakugo balance the ball with his foot and kicking it up for a challenge.

"Whatever, this is nothing." says Bakugo as Izuku tries and fails to fall.

"Ow." says Izuku holding his head with his left hand as he sat on the ground.

"Jeez Izuku, you really can't do anything right can you?" asks a young Bakugo seeing this.

Not much later Bakugo held up Izuku's little play sandbox and spoke.

"Look you can read the last part of Izuku's name as Deku." says Bakugo pointing to it.

"Whoa so you can read that?" asks one of the three kids that follow Bakugo.

"Well obviously. Deku, that must be what you call a helpless loser who's completely useless." says a young Bakugo as the kids giggled a bit and Izuku picked up on this a bit mad.

"Why are you being so mean Kacchan?" asks a young Izuku.

* * *

_**'****_I_ think that's where my anger for Bakugo manifested and I got tired of everyone around me. Sad really, a kid not even five yet angry with how the world is but that's what happens when people like this are so arrogant with their own strengths'**_

* * *

Later near the water with Izuku and the kids that followed Bakugo.

"Why don't you understand?" asks a young Bakugo as he skips a rock with the kids in awe.

"Dude that has to be a new record." says the first of the three kids.

"I bet it is." says Bakugo.

"Wow." says the second kid.

"Cool." says the third kid as Izuku just looked on in awe as Bakugo turned his head to him and spoke.

"Where's yours?" asks Bakugo being smug.

"Well uh, it sinked." says Izuku as they all laughed.

* * *

_**'T****h****e smug ba****stard thought he was Kami on earth, like he was meant to lead everyone. They fed him anything that supported that damn ego of his and no one ever stopped to think that he was becoming a problem'**_

* * *

"Why can't you do anything right?" asks a young Bakugo.

Later at the preschool Bakugo manifested his quirk and little firecracker explosions were emanating from it. As the other kids looked on in awe.

"Awesome." says one kid.

"Your so lucky." says Izuku.

"Yea." says another kid.

"Impressive. I bet you that's gonna grow into an amazing Quirk." says the male teacher.

"Definitely. A flashy Quirk for a future hero, it's perfect." says the female teacher.

* * *

_**'****A****nd ****th****at's where it started, the praise he received developed that goddamn superiority complex he had and along the lines, I changed as well and frankly speaking being near him made my stomach churn'**_

* * *

_'Yea your right,I am amazing. In fact, I bet there's no one as great as I am.' _thought a young Bakugo.

Later at the time exploring the wooded area.

"Wow your so cool lucky. Your Quirk is amazing Kacchan, when I get mine I hope it's just as cool." says a young Izuku.

"Whatever Deku, no matter what power you end up with you'll never be able to beat me." says a young Bakugo.

* * *

_**'****A****nd**** that was the biggest lie told in years'**_

* * *

**\- End Flashback -**

Bakugo was currently walking down the hallways trying to still find Izuku as he was in thought.

_'A worthless bug for me to smash.' _thought Bakugo continuing to walk as he was in thought about another piece of the past.

* * *

**\- Flashback Years Ago -**

The kids had found out about his Quirk or Quirks as they were speaking about it.

"Hey, did you hear? Deku has a villainous Quirk like three." says one kids.

"What really?" asks another kid.

"Yea it's called being a villain born freak." says another kid.

"What a loser." says another as they all laughed.

"He's so unlucky to be born with it." says another laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Okay Izuku?" asks the teacher as he does not respond.

As they continued to laugh, Izuku was standing, facing away from them not really minding what they were saying with a blank face as Bakugo saw this and had a smirking smile.

"Your a total failure Deku." says Bakugo and Izuku then threw a kid's chair near his head with an angry look while shocking Bakugo.

* * *

_**'****_T_hat was when my hate for him and everyone else was almost solidified and manifested as my change began not long after'**_

* * *

Later Izuku was with Bakugo and his followers now more calm but still a bit sad as Bakugo was letting off small explosions and singing some chant about an agency. In front of him as they walked across a log that made its way to the other side while dangerously passing an area under them.

"Sound off-ah" says Bakugo falling into the water under him.

"Kacchan!" says the first kid looking down.

"Hey! You okay down there?!" asks the second kid of the three.

"Oh don't worry, Kacchan is super tough. See?" asks the third not worried at all as Bakugo got up from the water.

_'I was just fine on my own Deku.' _thought the current Bakugo thinking back on it.

"Get back up here!" says one of the three kids still on the log as Bakugo looks up rubbing his head a bit.

"Sure, just give me one second." says a young Bakugo smiling.

_'I didn't need your stupid help.' _thought current Bakugo with venom in the thought.

Izuku was walking into the water with an extended hand.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asks a young Izuku as Bakugo looks on with a blank face and it got calm as Izuku continued. "I was worried you might hit your head or something." says a young Izuku as a young Bakugo was angry and gritted his teeth.

* * *

**\- End Flashback -**

_'But you looked at me like I was some kind of weakling.' _thought current Bakugo angry just thinking back on the memory. _'Like you, but I'm not. I'm so much better than you are!' _thought Bakugo arrogantly.

* * *

**\- With Uraraka -**

Uraraka had found where the bomb was being contained and saw Iida guarding it.

_'Found it. Now I just have to tell Midoriya and try my best to stay out of sight until he gets here like he said to.'_ thought Uraraka. "Midoriya, I found the weapon, do you think you can find my Aura for the floor?" asks Uraraka whispering into the earpiece.

"_Good, I already got it, so your near the middle of the fifth floor. I'll finish up here and then help with you with Iida just stay out of sight and observe and try not to laugh." _says Izuku over the earpiece.

"Yea." says Uraraka as she continues to observe Iida.

"Bakugo, definitely has a villainous side but his anger for Midoriya is clouding his judgement and that's exactly why we need to succeed in this mission. Hmm...I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. Yes, I won't fail this trail and risk bring shame down on the Iida family name, that means...I must now embrace evil to become a hero." says Iida as he turns with a dark look. "Behold, I am the personification of villainy." says Iida getting into the roll.

_'Oh god, now I know what Midoriya was talking about. I'm so glad I held that in and didn't get caught but I have noticed that Iida has moved everything that I can use for my quirk among that my speed isn't enough to catch up with him.' _thought Uraraka holding her mouth a bit while hiding behind one of the pillars in the room.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

_'We have about six minutes, so let's get this done.'_ thought Izuku pulling out his katana to fight with it but he hears a 'ding!' sound behind him as it was Bakugo.

"I'm all loaded up." says Bakugo raising his right arm.

"I see, so those gauntlets of your contain sweat for some attack. Very impressive." says Izuku using his demon slayer mark for the **See-Through World **ability.

"Why aren't you using your Quirks? don't tell me your underestimating me, Deku." says Bakugo with a crazed look.

"I guess I am as I'm bored with you and am only using the necessary strength against you." says Izuku and Bakugo grits his teeth a bit at that.

"Then get over here and show me what your really made of." says Bakugo angry.

_'I have no choice. I have to face him, right now and use Breath Of Water, and I know which form to use.'_ thought Izuku. "Vieni Vieni! Bakugo." says Izuku speaking a bit of Italian while making the hand motion for Bakugo to come here.

Bakugo was gritting his teeth in anger as Izuku was not at all Intimidated by him and calmed down quickly as he grinned and spoke.

"Since your such a stalker and smart ass, by now you probably know how my Quirk: Explosion works. I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up, imagine what I could do If I had a lot of it." says Bakugo pulling back a compartment for a pin to be let out as he continued. "That's right these gauntlets aren't just for show, they've been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast." says Bakugo getting ready to pull the pin.

**"Total Concentration…" **says Izuku.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might and the class saw this and got a bit worried.

_**'****No, he's going to far.' **_thought All Might seeing this as he pressed the mic to speak. **"Young Bakugo, don't do it! You'll kill him!"** says All Might over the mic.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Bakugo -**

**"Water Breathing, Eleventh Form…"** says Izuku calmly while not moving out of the way.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" says Bakugo with a sadistic grin as he pulls the pin releasing a large explosion down the hallway that could easily kill just like All Might said as it tears apart

**"Dead Calm."** says Izuku finishing the form.

As the explosion rocked the building and was about to hit him, it stopped in front of him and split to go pass him on each side the minute it was supposed to. Effectively stopping it but destroying a large portion of the floor behind him as while making Bakugo and those watching shocked at this.

"What the hell did you do, Deku?!" asks Bakugo even more angry that his attack did not hit.

"Considering you tried to kill me, I used one my sword styles. Breath of Water to be exact. The Eleventh Form is a technique that disables and nullifies incoming attacks, also I can't have you destroying the building." says Izuku as he raised his sword.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"He can actually do that?" asks Tokoyami shocked at this.

"It would seem so but I don't think he's going to let up." says Shoji.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku -**

**"Muzan's Greed: Flesh Sword + Aura Manipulation: Whirlwind + Breath of the Moon:"** says Izuku finishing the preparation as the sword gains numerous eyes along it, as it grows out three additional blades with black Whirlwinds around it.

Bakugo sees this and rushes into attack before he can finish it.

"Like I'll let you finish it!" says Bakugo with his hand back ready to bring it forth to explode at Izuku.

**"First Alternative Style: First Form: Moon Whirlwind Burial"** says Izuku making a thrust of the katana forward as it creates a storm of numerous chaotic crescent shaped blades originate from the slash surrounded in Whirlwinds.

The attack comes out and destroys everything in the immediate area, which makes Bakugo retreat but not without getting cut by many of them. Once the attack finishes the part of the wall facing outside, behind him is now destroyed. Leaving a gaping whole as the room and floor is utterly destroyed from battle. Izuku sees this and gets frustrated.

"The bastard made me used power above what was necessary. No matter I'll just switch to using my Quirks now but the objective is to keep the building in perfect condition as best as possible and retrieve the weapon without delay." says Izuku observing as he puts away the sword after releasing the effects and is in thought. _'Damn it. I used too much power than what was necessary. Although it did send a message that I can throw back attacks with much devastating blows.' _thought Izuku. "I also have to wonder is that even allowed to give him that kind of power? Not even my attack did much damage as Bakugo's explosion." says Izuku to himself wondering about the gauntlets Bakugo possessed.

"These are awesome. The more nitro sweat that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is." says Bakugo walking forward from the smoke

as he does the other gauntlet hums and glows red, meaning it was ready.

"I'll admit you caught me off guard with your attack but go ahead. Use your stupid Quirks on me Deku." says Bakugo as he stops a bit away from Izuku and speaks again. "Even if you give me everything you got, you'll never beat me." says Bakugo with a crazed grin.

"So smug and arrogant. It disgusts me if you have no power to back that up." says Izuku while he activated **Aura Manipulation: Demon Claw** to fight up close.

* * *

**\- With Uraraka and Iida -**

Uraraka and Iida heard the explosion and wondered what was going on.

"Bakugo, answer me! What is going on down there?! Did you cause that blast?!" asks Iida.

_'Staying here and hidden is the best bet for now.' _thought Uraraka.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Bakugo -**

"What's the matter? You look scared. You dodged the attack, so you can still fight can't you? Come and get me!" says Bakugo.

"Do I look scared?" asks Izuku with a calm expression as he was in thought. _'So the gauntlets make it so he can use his powers at long range. I'm not safe but their are so many opening threads in his defenses that I can exploit.' _thought Izuku as he put a hand on his earpiece. "Uraraka I'll be there in a minute just hang tight." says Izuku.

"_Roger."_ says Uraraka whispering into the mic.

"Are you ignoring me again? I'll get your attention." says Bakugo in a crazed state.

"Are you? Because all you've done so far is give me a dance that's weak. The battle hasn't even given me a pounding heart." says Izuku.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"Sir, isn't this getting a little out of hand? That Bakugo is acting real crazy. He's gonna kill him." says Kirishima seeing how this is going.

_'Very unlikely…' _thought Momo knowingly.

**"Not so."** says All Might thinking about everything he's heard and saw so far. _**'Despite his fierce posture, he's not actually trying to kill Midoriya but also Young Midoriya made it clear that he can nullify the large explosions from hitting him, but still…' **_thought All Might bringing the mic up to his mouth to talk. **"Bakugo, use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose."** says All Might.

* * *

**\- Back with Izuku and Bakugo -**

"Huh?!" says Bakugo confused.

**"To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. It's a poor strategy whether your a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."** says All Might over the loudspeaker.

Bakugo hears this and grits his teeth while shaking in anger.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

_**'****_I_ know that as a teacher, I should stop this fight now but…'**_ thought All Might.

Seeing this and conflicted on whether he should stop it knowing the history of these two.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Bakugo -**

In rage Bakugo yells while Izuku talks a final time.

"Be ready Uraraka." says Izuku and Bakugo rushes forward.

"Will fight head to head!" says Bakugo yelling and angry.

Izuku gets in a stance with the **Demon Claws** at the ready to fight. He waits for Bakugo to jump and get above him.

_'The first three opening threads. The stomach, chest, and face. I'll counter attack like this!'_ thought Izuku sending his left claw at Bakugo only for him to propel upward pass Izuku.

Bakugo uses the right to stay in the air a bit after propelling himself passed Izuku, then to fire his left at Izuku's back only for him to turn and drop to the ground a bit to avoid the explosion. Izuku uses the momentum and pushes himself off the ground in a pounce to send the **Demon Claw** at his stomach, effectively hitting and cutting him enough to bleed but not scar.

"Erghk!" says Bakugo in pain as he landed.

* * *

**\- With Class 1-A -**

The class was shocked that Izuku avoided effectively.

"What was that move? And how did he dodge and counter so quickly?" asks Kirishima.

Todoroki narrows his eyes a bit and speaks up noticing something.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy but he's actually quite intelligent." says Todoroki getting the class's attention.

"What are you talking about? about?" asks Kirishima.

"He changed his trajectory while in mid air using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen. Very clever but his opponent picked up on that and counteracted." says Todoroki as Momo spoke up next.

"A faint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision, he had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk. Izuku saw this and knew he had to get away by dropping to the ground, from there he used an animalistic pouncing attack to get in close and hit him with his Quirk but also by reading the weakness in his defenses." says Momo observing it.

"Yea their uber talented, I hate it." says Kaminari tiredly as he continued. "but putting two animalistic people in one fight is asking for this kind of outcome really." says Kaminari.

* * *

**\- Back with Izuku and Bakugo -**

Bakugo recovered from the injury he received and threw back his right hand.

"Here it comes nerd! The famous right hook, you were whining about. HRAH!" says Bakugo hitting Izuku in his arm as he couldn't move quick enough out of the way.

_'Shit.'_ thought Izuku not being able to dodge quickly.

Bakugo grabbed Izuku and then spun quickly with explosions in his left hand to add to speed.

"Deku, don't you ever forget what your are!" says Bakugo yelling and slam Izuku on his back to the floow. "Your a weakling!" says Bakugo and Izuku bounces off the floor a bit from the speed in the impact as Izuku's plum red cat-like eyes from his quirk glowed a bit and narrowed in anger.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

Momo saw this and knew what it was from the start.

"Oh no. This isn't good." says Momo.

**"What is it?"** asks All Might seeing this from Momo and getting nervous now.

"That look of anger in Izuku's eyes, I've seen it before when either someone tries to assert their superiority over him that he's taken over by calm and calculative rage, this awakened during his first year in Junior High.

_**'****_F_irst year of Junior High? Oh no...the Incident!'**_ thought All Might thinking back on the file he read.

* * *

**\- Flashback After the Entrance Exam -**

All Might was reading the file on Izuku mental health and saw something that he should be aware of that threw him off completely.

_'Mental Health Note: Due to the Incident which landed Izuku's peers in the hospital along with the trauma he's faced over the years from the ridicule of the knowledge surrounding his Quirk's and them being deemed "villainous" by his peers since preschool, and the 'Readjustment Program' trying to mental torture him instead of help him with what he did and try to calm his trauma.'_

_'Izuku takes on a trance like state where it seems like he has developed a second personality but in which case it does not as the nature of this is extreme anger, in which he becomes very more savage and brutal to the person who causes him harm and won't stop until he exacts the necessary pain on said person he deems fit.'_

_'Observation: He has calmed down over time but it could be triggered to come back out fully by some outside force. Izuku has been trying to bring it fully under his control through meditation and other methods but if fully awaken could hurt the person responsible for bringing it out.'_

"Well this just gets better and better." thought All Might out loud now knowing this information while rubbing his forehead.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

On instinct of remembering this All Might grabbed the mic and spoke in a haste.

**"Young Bakugo! Get away from Izuku now!"** says All Might trying to warn him.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Bakugo -**

Bakugo heard this and was wondering about why All Might was warning him and saw something that he hadn't seen in years.

_'Shit. That look, it's just like before.' _thought Bakugo back away a bit.

_'Weakling?!'_ thought Izuku trying to contain his anger._ 'So the bastard thinks that by fighting me so quickly that I can't formulate a plan will help him? Like hell!' _thought Izuku getting angry.

Izuku let the physical enhancement from his mark and Muzan's Greed funnel a bit more into his body as he spun and got back up to his feet to send a left handed punch.

_**'****_Aura_ Manipulation: Clobber' **_thought Izuku giving in a bit to his rage but aware of everything around him as he sent the attack.

Bakugo sees it and is trying to get away to counteract, ignoring All Might's advice.

_'No. it's not like before. It's worse and It's all aimed at me now, Damn it!' _thought Bakugo.

"Your the one who's the weakling to me! Don't get fucking cocky!" says Izuku yelling as he was sending brutal punch to Bakugo's face that hit dead on, possibly fracturing his nose and then spun him around away from the open area outside and towards the inner part of the building for his next attack.

_'Finally __**Aura Manipulation: Explosion: Fragokinesis**__' _thought Izuku sending an explosion at Bakugo that send him tumbling on the ground behind him a bit.

Izuku walked forward towards Bakugo and spoke.

"How does it feel to be utterly useless?! Sit down!" says Izuku sending a hard kick for Bakugo to be sent back to the ground hard with a small bit of impact crater forming under him.

"Does how I look bother you?" asks Izuku sending a hard kick again. "Is it a bother?" asks Izuku getting more infuriated. "Do I look like some sickly bastard to you, that you can torment?!" asks Izuku kicking down on him hard as his left humerus bone cracks a bit.

"Wrong, Wrong Wrong, Wrong!" says Izuku kicking him over to kick him in the stomach fives times.

"Blakgh!" says Bakugo puking up his lunch.

"I'm someone who doesn't like bastard like you" says Izuku grabbing him by the hair and sending a punch to the middle of his face as he glares at him as their are eye-level now. "What do you think will happen, if you awaken the beast? Will you withstand it's wrath or will you be utterly destroyed and broken like the trash you are?" asks Izuku sending a punch to his right cheek making him split blood.

Bakugo is fighting to keep himself conscious as Izuku smirks in a sadistic way and speaks.

"What done already?!" asks Izuku as he chuckles darkly a bit. "So it's true. You are All talk and no action. A true piece of trash." says Izuku as he stops grabbing Bakugo's hair and squeezes his head a bit to make it hurt.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

Class 1-A is seeing the beat down that Bakugo is receiving from Izuku and is shocked to hear what he's saying as it is proof of some past trauma. All Might is shaking which is barely noticeable due to the fact that he feels he let this go on too long as there are four minutes left in the battle.

"This is hard to watch. All he has to do is wrap tape around him not kill him!" says Ashido as Tokoyami nods his head a bit.

"Bakugo's certainly acting like a villain but now that's entirely changed as it must have triggered something in Midoriya to bring this side of him out and utter beat Bakugo like this." says Tokoyami.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing through most of the fight with a calm and collected attitude but for a very short time he was completely outmatched in combat power near the middle of it but now he's utterly destroying and trying to break Bakugo in two. Not to mention both seem to be a natural at all this stuff but it's been clearly proven that Midoriya is better." says Kaminari.

"Your forgetting the point that this in front of us was caused by some trauma, Midoriya seems like a nice guy, this is something he probably didn't want to come out and now it's here." says Hagakure seeing it and kinda worried.

All Might is still conflicted as he clenched his right hand holding the mic in thought.

_**'****_I _should end this but…' **_thought All Might.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Bakugo -**

_**'****_F_or his sack, I'll let it go on. He'll calm down and won't kill him as he is still in control.'**_ thought All Might seeing Izuku calm down a bit.

"I'm tired of bastards like you thinking your better than everyone else just because you have a Quirk." says Izuku grabbing him by the shoulders and sending two headbutt at his face and forehead

"Your Wrong." says Izuku sending a punch to his gut. "Wrong when we were kids." says Izuku sending a second one that's a bit harder. "Wrong in Aldera." says Izuku sending a third one even harder. "And wrong now!" says Izuku punching even more brutally cracking something and sending him back tumbling a bit. "That was three ribs, now get your ass up, so I can finish this." says Izuku now fully calming down.

Bakugo for himself was struggling to stand as pain wracked his body. He knew he fucked up to bring this side out and now he was paying for it in a brutal beat down.

Izuku then started to walk away to get to Uraraka.

"Your pathetic. The next time your try to pull this shit, I'll put you in the hospital." says Izuku calmly walking.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"He's walking away." says Ashido.

"It seems he's calmed down." says Shoji.

"Not very manly but he doesn't have a choice as Bakugo can't fight anymore and seems outgunned, unless Bakugo had some kind of plan that involved this. It's possible that this was meant to slow him down as his anger might have tired him out." says Kirishima.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Bakugo -**

Izuku was walking away now while checking his costume to make sure it wasn't damaged and found it was not. So he continued to walk but heard a stomp behind, so he turned around to find Bakugo fully standing looking caked in blood all over him, from the beat down he received and was breathing in and out.

"Why won't you use that power against me? That form? Still think that you can stop me while i'm like this?! Were not done." says Bakugo walking forward but limping a bit.

"Why don't you just stand down?" asks Izuku looking irritated with him.

"You've been hiding your true power and form for years! What's the deal, deku? Did you think you were better than me this entire time?!" asks Bakugo walking and yelling angrily.

"That's what you think? You idiotic egotistical bastard." says Izuku gritting his teeth. "For a time you were stronger but as far as we go. I'll always be better than you until you fucking look at yourself in the mirror and see what everyone else sees. A sad bastard with a superiority complex and an ego the size of Japan." says Izuku and Bakugo gritted his teeth walking forward. "Can't you see...that's why I don't see a challenge with you even as you think I'm some sort of rival for you, your not trying hard enough. You're amazing but stop thinking your a god and actually become a challenge for me." says Izuku.

"Your even more of an idiot than I realized. Come at me!" says Bakugo yelling at the end.

"I'm finishing this, right here, right now." says Izuku rushing forward.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

All Might heard this and was in thought about everything.

_**'****The only other time I hear that much passion in his voice is when he talks about his family, heroes, society, or being a 'True Gentleman', or being a hero in order to achieve his dream. He has to do this, not for me but for himself to calm his anger fully and maybe finally move forward from the past that he hated so much.' **_thought All Might.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Bakugo -**

Izuku and Bakugo rushed forward at each other as Bakugo sent a large explosion for hiss final attack for which Izuku dodged and hit him again in the stomach.

_**'****_O_ne For All: 1% Detroit Smash!'**_ thought Izuku sending the punch to his stomach and making Bakugo fall to the ground.

This sent Bakugo down to the ground a final time. So now Izuku looked down on him as Bakugo spoke.

"I won't be beaten by some bastard like you." says Bakugo struggling to even get up.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

"There gonna kill each other! Sir!" says Kirshima to All Might.

All Might himself looks on at what is before him still trying to decide.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Bakugo -**

Izuku can hear Kirishima and speaks up now fully annoyed.

"Shut up Kirishima! I can hear you all the way from here due to my enhanced hearing, your freaking annoying me, if you can't stand to see a real fight then turn around!" says Izuku angry. "I'm not gonna kill him as it would be illegal and just wrong. Not to mention it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to continue a battle like this. No he'll suffer in full for what he owes...but what he owes me...can never be paid back in money!" says Izuku bringing forth Star Platinum.

**(Play JBA: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders from 3:45 to End)**

**"ORA! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" **says Star Platinum as he sent the last punch.

"Ugh!" says Bakugo feeling the last one.

**"Ora! Ora! Ora!"** says Star Platinum.

"Uragh!" says Bakugo feeling the next barrage.

**"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" **says Star Platinum hitting Bakugo into the wall unconscious now.

Izuku takes out a hand book and writes something down in it and ripped the paper from it to show as he spoke.

"Your receipt. You can keep the freaking change." says Izuku dropping it on the ground and walking away from an unconscious Bakugo who's gonna need help from Recovery Girl.

**(End Ost)**

* * *

Izuku checks the time on his watch and finds he has 50 seconds left.

"Okay let's finish this." says Izuku speeding off down the hallway towards the stairs.

* * *

**\- With Uraraka and Iida -**

Iida was waiting wondering if they had won until something broke down the door fully as it was Izuku. Iida walks forward to meet him while keeping his act.

"So you've finally come, hero! Hahahahaha!" says Iida acting sinister.

"Sorry Iida but I need to win. Uraraka now!" says Izuku.

Uraraka comes from behind a pillar to smack Iida on his helmet with a 2x4 which she lightened to do so. Now Izuku would finish this with his final move.

**"Aura Manipulation: Barrier"** says Izuku surrounding Iida in a black barrier

"Well this is finally over." says Izuku as he walks up to the weapon and touches it.

"NO! The weapon!" says Iida still keeping the act.

"The plan was for Uraraka to use her Quirk to float up towards the roof and work her way down to find the weapon and scout you out as you didn't notice, nor your partner. She was here the entire time, so while I fought Bakugo due to Quirk compatibility of our team and knowing he would come after me in blind rage, Uraraka is not suited to fight him. So we divided and conquered and it turned out good, as it could have gone better had I not had that drawn out battle with Bakugo and lost myself in anger for a bit, which is inexcusable in itself.." says Izuku explaining how they won this exercise. "It's done. The heroes have retrieved the weapon and the villains are subdued. Mission accomplished and with only 8 seconds to spare." says Izuku.

* * *

**\- With All Might and Class 1-A -**

The minute Izuku touched the weapon, it clocked in time for his win. The original clock had said times up as it finally had no more time. The rest of the class was shocked by Izuku's plan and his power and strategy put into this as he did admit his flaws as many would not to save face, some of them had their jaws dropped a bit. All Might now finally spoke.

_'You did it, Izuku. I knew you could calm yourself down and work to win. It could have gone better but well done.' _thought Momo in awe at this.

**"You did it."** says All Might shocked and in awe as Izuku was able to get himself under control and focus on the task ahead. **"Your indoor combat training is over. The hero team...WINS!"** says All Might as the students talk about what they've seen.

"What a weird for this to end. The losers were practically outmaneuvered and out strategized and were practically beaten and on the ground while the winners came out untouched and they don't even look all that tired." says Kaminari.

"That's how it goes when a person uses their mind and time correctly, beating out the odds like this to win." says Tokoyami.

"This class is intense." says Asui.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later With All Might -**

All Might watched the med bot take Bakugo away as his body looked battered and broken. He then looked over to Izuku who looked at his hands where the blood was and clenched it while walking away.

"Disgraceful. Utterly disgraceful. I won't let it happen again." says Izuku disappointed with himself and how this turned into a mess.

_'He doesn't seem to like giving into that side of him. It's not a second personality at all or anything of the sort, it's just an extreme explosion of anger that's like adrenaline almost. I'll talk to him later…'_ thought All Might going off to see Bakugo one last time before going back to the class.

* * *

**\- With Bakugo -**

Bakugo was regaining consciousness on the stretcher and realized he couldn't move due to the fight as he was thoroughly beaten and now he was In disbelief at his loss, Katsuki clenched his working right hand and begins to shake a bit as his eyes widen, he then starts to panic and hyperventilate at the idea of losing to Izuku on multiple occasions

_'My attacks, Deku predicted them. He made me look like an idiot! And beat me into the ground while breaking my body. Effectively winning the exercise! Is this why he never tried?' _thought Bakugo angry as he thought about the words Izuku spoke about being better than him and hating people like himself._ 'Does this mean that if we really fought all out unlike at Aldera or now, if we really didn't hold back at all. Deku would beat me with his Quirks?!'_ thought Bakugo as his pride was damaged and All Might put a hand on his him to get his attention.

**"Young Bakugo, cool your jets. After your healed up, let's review your work. Whether you win or lose, you can always take something away from an experience like this. As long as you're open to learning." **says All Might as Bakugo was in shock and not saying anything.

* * *

**\- With All Of Class 1-A -**

After all of the class was gathered and Bakugo healed up enough to be able to move though struggling. All Might decided to speak to the class on the Person-To-Person Combat Training, Battle 1 Review.

**"Well despite the result, the MVP of this exercise is Young Midoriya and Young Iida."** says All Might shocking the class and the two as they stood in a line of four.

"Shouldn't it be just one instead since it was really doesn't make that much sense to name two?" asks Asui.

**"Hmm. A valid question, why didn't I just choose one and instead chose two from both teams? Who has a guess?!" **asks All Might being enthusiastic.

"Sir, I can tell you why. Those two embraced this challenge, Iida was the only one from his team who truly adapted to his assigned role, while Izuku was focused on the task in front of him as well. I'll explain, Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya, which Izuku used to his advantage. As he pointed out, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move, it could have been disastrous, for which Midoriya used a technique to nullify most of it but sent it going past him." says Momo as she continued her evaluation of the entire test. "Midoriya's plan was well thought out, as he said before he capitalized on the advantages and disadvantages before him in the exercise and exploited them, he could have ended the battle earlier if not for the fight being drawn out so long along with the flaws in letting his anger come out as he finds it disgraceful not to be calm at all times." says Momo as she started to finish up the rest.

"As for Uraraka, she didn't let her guard down mid battle and kept it going while waiting for the signal from Izuku as her final attack sealed their victory as she was a driving point to destroying their defenses, treating this exercise as if it were real. Iida was fully prepared, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon even if he was foiled in the end. Midoriya was fully prepared for his opponents and came up with a plan to win, while keeping the damage to a minimum and using the necessary power instead of too much, there were pieces here he could have been better at but he did identify his faults." says Momo.

Izuku was listening intently while seeing Iida happy and got a smile as Momo continued.

"Technically the heroes one this and they took it very seriously and not taking it as if it was training, they respected the spirit of the trial as did Iida." says Momo finally done.

The entire classed look at her not knowing what to say as Izuku had a smirk.

_'That's my girl.' _thought Izuku with a small smile.

_**'This girl really has a good eye on her.' **_thought All Might sweating a bit as he spoke. **"Yes, well you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a bit in the exercise and so could Midoriya but otherwise you nailed it."** says All Might giving a thumbs up.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to becoming a top hero." says Momo.

"Not really my style." says Izuku yawning as Momo glares at him a bit, so he just grins at her.

**"Now time to blow this joint. Let's move on to the next match. Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself." **says All Might.

"Yes Sir." says the class except Bakugo who stills looks dead.

* * *

**\- Later After All The Battles -**

Izuku had written down everything he saw from his battle and what he heard from Momo along with all the other battles from his classmates. So now he was gathered with them as All Might spoke for the final time of the day.

**"That's a wrap! Super work, you really stepped up to the plate and we didn't have any major injuries except for Bakugo's who was healed up. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around." **says All Might.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." says Asui as the class nods. "Mr. Aizawa is kind of a buzz kill." says Asui as the class nods their heads.

**"I'm so happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alma Mater! That's all for now folks. I should get going and get to grading your progress, now watch how a pro exits. Like he's got somewhere to be!"** says All Might as he sped off.

"Okay you guys, that is a hero." says Kaminari excited.

"Aww I'll never be able to run that fast." says Ojiro.

"Super awesome." says Mineta.

"Yea." says Izuku being neutral now as some of the class looks at him.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

While All Might was running he looked back a bit and saw Bakugo and Izuku's faces.

_**'_Y_oung Bakugo really is overflowing with pride, his ego maybe justified but a school like U.A. is bound to shatter it. Izuku's problem is being a bit detached and not trusting others while trying to keep himself at a distance with his classmates out of caution to being ridiculed for his power and the trauma he faced not wanting to ever go through that, even though they saw his Quirks while replacing some of his qualities in favor of training for his goal instead of relaxing sometimes or to socialize with others. He never actually told them what they are and maybe never will, he has a view of how the world really is, even though it's mostly at peace.' **_thought All Might. _**'As their teach, it's my sworn duty to counsel both of them well as best as I can but it will have to wait. I may have been fully healed and time seems to be increasing by just a bit but overall is transferring to Izuku.' **_thought All Might steaming as he reached the door and went through closing it. _**'Can't hold the form any longer.'**_ thought All Might coming down to his normal everyday form. _**'The powers coming back but I have barely any time to teach a class for now. Shit.' **_thought Toshinori.

* * *

**\- With Class 1-A -**

Izuku decided there was no point in staying and decided to walk off as someone stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He turned to find it was Kirishima who grabbed him.

"What is it that you want?" asks Izuku not in the mood.

"You went too far in your trial against Bakugo. You used dirty moves to be your opponent!" says Kirishima.

"And Bakugo didn't? The idiot tried to kill me with that damn gauntlet of his that could have destroyed the building, think before you speak." says Izuku with a glare. "And so what if I did. He knew the consequences of angering me and the beat down he received is what he got as a result. So stop complaining considering it wasn't you but if it was I'd give the same result I dished out." says Izuku with a glare.

"You really want to test that?" asks Kirshima daring him and getting angry.

"Yes, I do considering you opened a path to reach further heights by being here and yet you abandoned it, by being very weak and judging others considering you hide behind a facade being "Manliness" as you wearing red hair dye for what I can only believe is inspiration in name of your hero." says Izuku sending a small hit to his gut sending him to the ground holding his stomach.

"Kirishima!" says Mina worried.

"What I hate most in this world is people who hide their self-doubt behind a facade like you do, instead of tackling their problems head on and entering the depths of hell to come out stronger than before. You criticizes me about what I did to Bakugo and say I went too far, your pathetic. In the real world their won't be rules and If I have to get brutal and savage to win against a villain in a battle like I did today than I will. I ain't holding back against you or anyone when it comes to something I'm passionate about or seek to protect." says Izuku harshly.

"What is your problem?" asks Sato.

"My problem is most of you that are here in this class, that haven't evaluated why you're really here and considering this whole career a game when it's not. Aizawa had a choice to expel all of us and didn't with you taking it as a break to goof off, while some of you actually work hard to become better." says Izuku as he continued. "Were training to be heroes, to be a shining example for the next generation, so that we can one day replace the older generation and ease their worries." says Izuku.

"We get that but All Might is the number 1 hero, if something arises right now in the immediate future, then he'll be there to take care of it or the other heroes will. Don't you think your a bit serious about all of this?" asks Kirishima who was back up now.

"And what happens if he can't? What happens when the heroes above our generation are either killed or retired due to something they can't handle?" asks Izuku as they all didn't have an answer.

They realized the logic that the heroes above them would not be around forever and that someone would take the mantle, that someone being them.

"What are you getting at?" asks Sero.

"What I'm getting at is most of you need to fuck wake up, the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. All Might built this peace with his power and it could easily fade and be brought down." says Izuku as he continued. "In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love but for our concept of the world it's Heroes vs Villains along with Heroic Quirks that are praised while Villainous Quirks are not and people are ridiculed, and Hero Ideals vs Villainous Ideals that cause hate to fester and create what you know today as heroes and villains. They go hand in hand on a scale in this society, so to understand the world better, you need to look in the right place and realize that this air of peace you see now is nothing but a thin sheet that can easily break." says Izuku.

"Then what are you here for? It's seems like your here for power because you already have plenty of it." asks Kaminari a bit irritated.

"I'm not here to play fucking hero, I'm not here to be a fucking lapdog of the hero association or law enforcement. I'm here to build a better world than the one I found at birth, the one that tried to crush me under its weight and leave in a mind state of hell. My goal is to simply be better than the sad heroes of today's generation that aren't doing what the job entitles for the noble cause, and to pass on a better will to those after me. Instead of running around looking like a low budget rip off Pikachu." says Izuku now fully walking away while making Jiro hold her mouth in laughter at the jab to Kaminari's hair as he spoke one final time.

"As for power Kaminari, well power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen. I will become a hero that's like a demon for villains and a savior for those that need protection. I may have some heroic ideals that out way most heroes but unlike the rest I'll do what is necessary to protect this world from falling into total darkness, even if it means breaking the idiotic laws this world has built." says Izuku walking away fully as most of them had to contemplate what they were there for and the words he said.

"Listen just give Izuku a chance considering you were hostile Kirshima." says Momo walking away.

Class 1-A had gotten their first real taste of Izuku's personality and attitude toward people even them as he could be harsh.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

Toshinori was in the nurse's office getting chewed out currently because of what happened to his one student.

"You may be healed fully Toshinori but it's the second day of school and he landed Bakugo in this office with broken bones along with at least something being fractured across his entire body." says Recovery Girl frustrated. "Why didn't you stop the fight? Knowing that Bakugo would awaken this anger in Midoriya that he had been trying to keep from being brought out?" asks Recovery Girl.

"Your right, Recovery Girl. I'm sorry." says Toshinori.

"Well it's no good considering I've already healed him." says Recovery Girl frustrated as she calms down to ask another question. "Listen Toshinori, have you even told him yet? About, y'know?" asks Recovery Girl.

"No I haven't. Now's not the right time for it." says Toshinori.

"Right, well let's get to what else I brought you here for about your class." says Recovery Girl.

* * *

**\- Later That Day -**

It was now sunset as Izuku was walking the halls back to the classroom in his uniform.

_'Well all of my classes are done for today. So now all that's left is to get Momo so we can leave. Honestly, it's just one thing after another with my class, first Bakugo and then Kirishima defending him because he thinks Bakugo can't take an ass kicking.' _thought Izuku as he was outside the classroom. _'Well, let's get this over with then.' _thought Izuku preparing to enter the room.

He opened the door and expected to walk pass quietly but that turned out to be the opposite as it seemed like most of his class was waiting for him.

"Hey, it's Midoriya. Listen I wanted to say sorry about what I said to you earlier today." says Kirishima as others come over.

Izuku for his part looked on for a bit to tell if it was genuine or not and could see it was. So he decided to speak to Kirishima.

"It's alright, Kirishima. I was a bit harsh myself with some of the things I said as well." says Izuku.

"Well that's all water under the bridge, so let's start fresh and try to work hard considering it's the second day, listen we took your advice and we were going over training results while you were at another classroom." says Kirishima.

"Yea considering we had nothing better to do." says Sero with a grin.

"I gotta say Midoriya your dodging was awesome! How did you learn to be like that?!" asks Mina excitedly.

"Well I…" begins Izuku.

Momo is watching from her seat as Izuku was introducing himself to the others in their class in thought.

_'Maybe they'll break that side of him he hides and wants to keep hidden. I hope they do because I'll help as well.' _thought Momo with a smile.

Izuku was talking with his other classmates but as that was happening with them, he noticed something was off and had to cut the time short with them.

"Guys, I'll talk to you later, I've got to see Momo about something." says Izuku as they nod.

Izuku makes his way over to Momo and asks her a question as she looks ready to leave with him.

"Hey Momo, where is Bakugo?" asks Izuku.

"Some tried to stop him from leaving but he wouldn't listen, actually you just missed him." says Momo as Izuku hears this and hands her the keys to his car.

"Meet me outside, I need to get to Bakugo before he fully gets off campus." says Izuku leaving to find Bakugo to talk with him.

* * *

**\- Outside -  
**

Bakugo was currently walking away from the campus slowly still very disappointed with what happened. Izuku made it out and saw him and decided to run to catch up with him.

"Bakugo. Wait up." says Izuku making Bakugo stop.

"What?" asks Bakugo.

Izuku stops a few feet away from him and speaks.

"Listen Bakugo as much as I can't stand you, you need to understand that I for a long time have been in some really tough spots where I've had to fight. Fight harder than anyone else, especially with how my Quirks are. That form you were talking about in the fight earlier, I didn't want to use it because I'm not ready to reveal it yet. Look Bakugo, were not friends and we haven't been anything close to it for many years and probably never will be, so instead let's be rivals for the time being." says Izuku.

"How dumb do you think I am? I don't care about any of that. What I do care about is what happened today, you already made a fool out of me in that damn training exercise. So did you come here to rub it in? I lost and to make matters worse it was to you, again. It's not enough, when I was watching that Ice guy, I realized I couldn't beat him in a head to head fight! Crap! I even agreed with what your girlfriend said! My attack was so stupid! Damn it! Enjoy this win Deku! You won't get another, I'm just getting started! Got that?! I'm gonna be the next number 1 hero no matter what!" says Bakugo with tears in his eyes.

Izuku nods at this as this would begin the rivalry between the two. Bakugo then turned and walked away.

"You'll never beat me again, you bastard. Don't even try." says Bakugo walking away while wiping his eyes as Izuku smiles a bit knowing that Bakugo would work hard after this but he hears something.

**"There you are! Bakugo! I found you."** says the voice of All Might speeding forward towards Bakugo and spoke. **"Just so you know, pride is an important attribute to have but while you still certainly have the abilities to become a pro hero, there's still plenty you have to learn." **says All Might.

"Let go of me All Might, right now." says Bakugo calmly.

**"Hmm?"** asks All Might.

"Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you and I'll do it without your help." says Bakugo.

**"Uhh, right." **says All Might letting him go and watching him leave._** 'I guess he's already over it. Man being a teacher is hard.' **_thought All Might as he turned to Izuku. **"Midoriya, what were you saying to Bakugo before I arrived so heroically? You didn't…"** says All Might.

"Nope. I didn't want to and It was our secret." says Izuku.

**"Good, well I'll meet you later."** says All Might speeding off.

"Izuku, come on. Were leaving right?" asks Momo.

"Yea we are, let's go to that Mochi place you've been asking to go to for a week now." says Izuku as Momo brightens up a bit.

* * *

**\- U.A. Hallway Window -**

Ashido, Uraraka, and Asui were watching from a window and saw Bakugo leave after what he said to All Might

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about." says Ashido.

"The fated battle battle between rivals." says Uraraka.

"Whatever Midoriya was saying, it looked like Bakugo really wanted to fight." says Asui.

"It's to be expected." says Uraraka.|

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Bakugo was walking home and Izuku and Momo were leaving by car for their destination.

* * *

_**'Bakugo's fuse has been lit. There's a fire under him but that doesn't change what I have to do. I'll keep chasing after my dream'**_

* * *

**\- Later That Night -**

In a room with a large board with pictures of family members of the Joestar Family and it's descendants leading down to Izuku. Dio uses his right hand and hits it down on to the camera for a photo pop from it to find a picture of his father.

"As I thought. The bloodline still lives through both the father and the son. So then, will you hunt me like your ancestors did? Izuku and…" says Dio.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. If this felt rushed than I'm sorry about that as I will make up for it in the USJ Arc which starts next chapter but I'll take a break from this and write my One Piece story. So yea, I didn't tell Bakugo about the whole One For All thing because even in the anime, it was a dumb ass move on Izuku's part and yes, I also took some parts from other places that you've seen as we've also got a bit of Izuku's background along with his personality. So sorry about this cause It felt rushed *Casually goes to cry in the corner* and I'll make up for it in the next chapter. So please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arc Four

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. So from here moving forward for some other things, I'll introduce some things in later chapters if we get to it while having a big reveal in the U.S.J Arc. On another thing Izuku will not be an anti-villain or anti whatever here, Izuku here is a person who sees the world of quirks for what it is and what they use to make excuses for their actions and how to proceed, as such he doesn't abide by the rules and will border line do what is necessary knowing it can have an effect on him, which is why he treats the Hero Career like serving his country and the world which is why if someone says something that is either stupid or can't see what he's saying, he'll chew them out while explaining it to them clearly. So with that out of the way, let's get started and into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 8: Do Your Best, Izuku!, and The U.S.J.**

* * *

**\- U.A. High School Entrance -**

It was the next day since the battle trial. So now, Izuku and Momo were currently walking into the school entrance after Izuku parked his car. So as they came close to the entrance, they found that the entrance was blocked by a large crowd of reporters. The reporters notice them and started running towards the two.

"Good grief." says Izuku seeing them rush up to them.

Izuku decided to walk with Momo next to him as they came up asking him questions about All Might.

"Hey you, can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?" asks a female reporter.

"What do you mean work closely? I'm a student here getting work done and getting results. Go bother someone else for your answers, your getting in the way of work being done." says Izuku tiredly while walking pass them with Momo towards their class.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

This would go on as Uraraka faced the same thing along with Iida who gave them a straightforward and detailed answer. The reporters got bored of that and then they tried to get answers from Bakugo who threatened them to leave. So now Aizawa came out and the same female reporter asked a question.

"Please sir, can you get All Might for us?" asks the female reporter while noticing Aizawa's appearance. "Also you look like a mess what's your deal?" asks the female reporter.

"All Might's not on campus today. Now get out of here, you've disturbed my students enough already." says Aizawa making a shoo motion with his hand as he walked back towards the school.

This caused the media to ask questions while he left not satisfied with what he just said.

"But my viewers want to know how he's adjusting to life as a teacher!" says the same female reporter.

"I feel like I've seen that guy somewhere before, but where?" asks a male reporter.

"I don't know but he's a bit scruffy for a hero." says the same female reporter.

Aizawa was in thought about this as he was tired of the media already, as the morning started.

_'How does All Might ever get anything done with this media circus stepping on his cape.' _thought Aizawa walking back to the school.

The same female reporter got annoyed and spoke.

"Alright. If you won't bring All Might out I'll do it myself." says the female reporter.

"Wait! Hold on!" says a male reporter but it was too late.

The next thing that happened was the entrance arch way starting blaring alert sounds as red lights came to life on said archway. With thick metal walls that came up to seal the entrance along with the walls near it.

"Hey! What's happening?!" asks the female reporter very shocked with wide eyes as she landed on her knees.

"Don't you know about the school's defenses? This gate is the U.A. Barrier." says a male reporter walking up.

"Defenses? It practically killed me." says the female reporter.

"Yea well it's designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student I.D. or special pass from entering the campus. Guess it works." says the male reporter as the female reporters grunt annoyed as he continued. "Apparently there are security sensors like this all over the place and with the recent funding their getting from the Speed Wagon Foundation, it's bound to go up." says the male reporter.

"Keeping the public out. This school thinks it's untouchable. The least they could do is grant me one interview." says the female reporter.

"I know right? We've been here for two days and I don't have a single comment on the record yet." says the male reporter.

* * *

_**'The**** news that All Might had been hired as a faculty member at U.A. took the entire nation by surprise. Naturally the media swarmed the school in search of a story. Everyone wanted to get their hands on All Might. Yea, everyone'**_

* * *

As the reporters stood outside the now closed gate of U.A. a man with blue hair was standing not too far looking at the scene.

* * *

**\- Class 1-A -**

After the whole media situation outside everyone was sitting in their seats now. Aizawa was at the podium in front of the class and started to speak to begin the day.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams results." says Aizawa as he turned to Bakugo. "Bakugo, your talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?" asks Aizawa.

"Yea, whatever." says Bakugo still bummed out.

"And Midoriya." says Aizawa turning his attention to him.

"Yes sir?" asks Izuku wanting to know what he's about to say.

"I see the way you won the match was through strategy, studying your opponents Quirks, while exploiting the openings and using your power to get the upper hand while explaining the ups and downs with your partner. The only problem I see is the anger you have that awakens from trauma, work harder to get that under control but also rely on your partner a bit more." says Aizawa.

"Yes sir." says Izuku calmly.

So with that out of the way Aizawa decides to get into the agenda for today.

"Let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future." says Aizawa.

_'Is it another Quirk test?' _thought everyone in the class.

"You all need to pick a class representative." says Aizawa.

_'Oh good just normal school stuff.' _thought everyone in the class relieved.

The minute he said this everyone in the class started shouting to be picked. Izuku just looked on at the scene before him that was unfolding into a mess in the way he described it.

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" says Kirishima putting his hand up.

"I'll take it." says Kaminari calm about it while putting his hand up.

"Yea your gonna need me." says Jiro putting her hand up.

"Someone with style would be best-" begins Aoyama as he was cut off.

"I'm totally the right pick!" says Ashido waving her hands.

* * *

_**'_In a nor_mal classroom, a representative's duties would just be a bunch of extra work but here in the Hero Course there's more to it, It's a way to get noticed by agencies and prove you can lead a team like a real pro'**_

* * *

"Silence! Everyone please!" says Iida making them all go quiet as he spoke again. "The class representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold and election to choose out leader." says Iida.

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you." says the class noticing Iida's hand was raised the highest.

_'Or in which case the class follows the strongest person instead of the most sound person considering what I've seen so far there are only a few people in this room worthy of the title. Honestly what a way to throw this one on us Mr. Aizawa. It's only been a few days and everything seems to be going to crap considering people want the position to be selfish.' _thought Izuku with a sigh.

"Is this really the best idea?" asks Kaminari.

"We've only known each other for a few days. How do we know who to trust?" asks Asui.

"Besides everyone will just vote for themselves." says Kirishima.

_'Exactly…' _thought Izuku with a face palm as Momo saw this and giggled a bit while patting his head.

"Most people will but that means whoever doesn't receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." says Iida.

"Or they crash, burn, and suck at the job entirely." says Izuku.

"It's the best way right Sir?" asks Iida to Mr. Aizawa who had himself in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Do what you want just decide before my naps over." says Aizawa falling to the ground.

"Thank you for your trust." says Iida with Izuku looking on.

With this the class would vote for their representative.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

After a few minutes of voting the election results came forward. As true to Kirishima's words mostly everyone voted for themselves. The only ones who got the most votes were Izuku by 4 and Momo by 3. So when Izuku saw this he decided to speak.

"How in the world did I even get four votes?" asks Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay you idiots. Who voted for him?!" asks Bakugo standing up angry.

"What? Do you honestly think anyone's gonna vote for you after the beat down you received?" asks Sero.

"What did you just say?!" asks Bakugo yelling.

_'I'll keep my vote to myself on this one.' _thought Uraraka seeing this with a sweat drop while listening to the argument that Bakugo was in with Sero about what he said to him about the battle training.

"Zero votes? I feared this would happen but I can't argue with the system I chose." says Iida not believing the results while shaking a bit.

"So you voted for someone else huh?" asks Momo fixing Izuku's ponytail.

"But you knew it was best to vote for yourself, right? What were you trying to prove here Iida?" asks Sato while Todoroki closed his eyes not getting involved with this at all.

"He was trying to prove that the job is meant for people with selfless intentions not those wanting it for their own gain. You can't lead people fighting for your own ego or ambition, or goals." says Izuku with a sigh.

So now Izuku was standing with Momo at the front of the class overall calm with a serious expression along with Momo. While he was at the front, he thought about this whole position overall and thought he could do this job effectively. Now Aizawa decided to speak out to his class with the voting done.

"Alright the class rep is Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." says Aizawa.

"Yea, I'm your class rep as the votes pointed out so try not to piss me off as I lead the class." says Izuku with a calm and serious expression.

"What he meant to say was we'll do our best." says Momo with a smile.

"And that." says Izuku with a smirk as Momo smiles and gets a tick mark promising to punish him later.

The class knew this would be just fine as they decided to make their own comments.

"This might not be so bad." says Asui.

"Yea I can get behind Midoriya, I guess." says Kirishima.

"Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results." says Kaminari.

"Not to mention she can keep Midoriya in check." says Mina.

"Please as if she can keep me in check…" says Izuku starting but sees the dark aura around Momo as she had a sickly sweet smile and with this in mind, he drops his comment. "Actually never mind." says Izuku looking nervous as the dark aura around Momo disappeared and she gave a genuine smile with Izuku still scared of her just as much as he's scared of his own mother.

Iida just watched on quiet about the vote results for the class representative.

* * *

**\- Later at Lunch Rush's Eatery -**

"Ugh, it's always so crowded in here." says Uraraka.

"I have to agree, it's been a few days and it always seems to be crowded." says Momo.

"That's because students in the support, management, and hero courses all share the same cafeteria." says Iida.

Izuku, Iida, Momo, and Uraraka were all sitting down at a table enjoying lunch considering it was later in the day.

"This rice is delicious." says Uraraka.

"Guy I'm kinda worried about the whole class rep thing. I know what I said back there but even if I'm qualified, I don't think I'd be suited for it." says Izuku thinking about.

"Come one don't be like that, you earned it." says Momo.

"Sure your suited for it." says Uraraka on the matter.

"You'll do great." says Iida.

This surprised Izuku considering they had so much faith in him. Izuku really didn't want to be class rep but considering his girlfriend and friends said he was qualified, it spoke a lot to him. Izuku turned to Iida as he spoke.

"Your courage and quick thinking along with a calm attitude under stress will make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength and well careful plan you demonstrated, those are the reasons I voted for you at least." says Iida surprising Izuku.

"You were one of the four?" asks Izuku.

"I voted for you as well." says Momo with a smile as he smiled back.

"I did as well. Your plan from the exercise really was planned out to win." says Uraraka.

"Then who was the fourth vote? Considering I voted for Momo." asks Izuku wondering who the fourth vote was while making Momo blush.

_'He voted for me?'_ thought Momo surprised but happy. She was taken out of her thoughts when Uraraka spoke.

"I think it was Tokoyami." says Uraraka.

"Really? Well I'll talk to him later and say thanks if he put his faith in me and not to let him down." says Izuku.

"Yea." says Uraraka nodding as she turned to Iida. "Iida didn't you want to be rep really badly, I mean you do look the part cause of the glasses." says Uraraka.

_'That's not exactly how we should be choosing our rep…' _thought Izuku and Momo with a sweatdrop.

Iida sipped his drink through a straw and took it away from his mouth to answer.

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing the Iida Family's Hero Agency has taught me that much." says Iida with closed eyes.

"Agency?" asked the other three.

"Hold on what does your family do? I think I've heard the name before." says Izuku.

"Urr...oh it's nothing." says Iida dropping it.

"You know I've been wondering something about you. Admit it Iida, your filthy rich." says Uraraka figuring it out as Iida was thrown off and shocked that she figured it out.

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." says Iida.

"Oh come on Iida, do we look like those kind of people? Come on tell us." says Izuku wanting to know.

The three stared for a bit closing in. Iida sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this, so he decided to explain.

"You see the Iida's have been Pro Heroes for generations. It runs in our blood." says Iida.

"What? That's awesome." says the three finding this interesting.

"Are the three of you familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" asks Iida with a smile.

"I know all about him. He's a super popular Pro with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency." says Izuku but notices something and speaks. "Don't tell me…" says Izuku getting it now.

"He's my older brother." says Iida proud.

"Your family's famous." says Uraraka excited for him.

"Impressive." says Momo with a small smile.

"I can't believe it." says Izuku excited.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honor's the Hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role." says Iida turning to look at Izuku as he spoke. "You for example, you figured out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam and even took the extra to even show up there. A rep needs that sort of insight." says Iida but notices their faces. Uraraka decides to speak first.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile, Tenya. You should do it more." says Uraraka.

"Huh? What're you talking about I smile all the time." says Iida.

"Yea when your not serious." says Izuku with a chuckle as they all did. _'Iida wants to be like Ingenium the same way I want to be like my father and All Might as they drove me to be where I am but he shouldn't be so hard on himself. I just did what I thought was right.' _thought Izuku.

As he was having this thought an alarm started going off in the cafeteria and around the school. This got their attention along with everyone's as a voice came over an automated loud speaker.

"Warning: Level Three Security Breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." says the voice over the loudspeaker.

Students started to get up as Iida asked a student that was near him.

"What's a Level Three Security Breach?" asks Iida.

"It means someone's managed to get passed the school's barrier, this hasn't happened in my three years here. We should get going!" says the male student running off.

* * *

**\- Hallway -**

As the alert came the hallways started to get flooded by students trying to leave in a rush to get out of there quickly. Students were pushing and shoving just to leave with it becoming chaotic with every passing moment.

"Ow, this is a total clog." says Uraraka.

"Everyone was quick to react, as I'd expect from U.A. students." says Iida.

"Yea sure but their also causing a huge panic." says Izuku about to get shoved but pushed the arm away.

Izuku and Iida got over to the window to see what was happening.

"Who in the world could have trespassed onto campus grounds?" asks Iida wondering what is causing the problem.

"The media." says Izuku now looking irritated by seeing what's happening outside.

* * *

**\- U.A. Entrance -**

Outside Aizawa and Present Mic were stopping the press from getting in further.

"All you have to do is give us All Might! He's here somewhere!" says the same female reporter from earlier yelling.

"We said it's his day off." says Present Mic not knowing what to make of these reporters when they said he's out for the day.

"Just give us one good call and on record and then we'll leave." says a male reporter.

"I know how you people work, give you an inch and you'll want a mile." says Aizawa as Present Mic leaned into his ear to speak.

"They are trespassing. That means their kind of like villains, why don't we just beat them up?" asks Present Mic wanting to get them off the school campus.

"Don't you think about it. Unless you want your name dragged through the mud, let's wait for the cops." says Aizawa making Present Mic grit his teeth a bit as he had a thought. _'Something about this entire situation is off...'_ thought Aizawa keeping them back with Present Mic.

* * *

**\- Back with Izuku and Iida -**

"I was afraid it was some kind of attack on the school but there's no need to worry everyone-" says Iida but finds himself pushed against the glass. _'Where are the teachers?! Why aren't they taking control?!' _thought Iida seeing the chaos continue.

"Everyone! Stop freaking out!" yells Kirishima but is lost in the crowd with Kaminari.

"Kirishima! Kaminari!" says Iida noticing them. While he does Izuku finally has enough of this.

"That's it." says Izuku irritated as he starts shoving people out of the way towards Momo and Uraraka. "Momo, I need you to create megaphone for me, once that's done Uraraka make me float towards the exit sign." says Izuku

Momo was able to create one quickly and hand it to him. So Izuku turned to Uraraka and nodded for her to use her Quirk on him. From there he was in the air and used **Aura Manipulation: Explosion **to create small explosions in his right hand to guide him to the exit sign. Some of his classmates saw this as he went forth but wondered what he was doing. So when he reached it, Izuku planted his foot on the archway, turned on the megaphone and spoke.

"Alright! Everyone calmed down! Everything is okay!" says Izuku in the megaphone making them all stop as he continued. "It's just the media outside, now stop this before someone gets hurt and proceed outside carefully!" says Izuku as everyone calmed down and did as was asked of them.

They started to walk outside calmly now not in a rush but also heard sirens. So when it was a bit clearer for him to get down, Izuku had Uraraka stop her Quirk for him to jump down on his feet.

"Thanks guys." says Izuku handing Momo back the megaphone for her to hold for a bit until he can put it in his bag.

"Don't mention it." says Uraraka with a smile.

"Quick thinking Midoriya." says Iida says with a smile.

"Thanks Iida, it was noth-" begins Izuku but feels something through Aura Manipulation. "Guys I gotta go, I'll see you back in class." says Izuku using **Catch Up** under Aura Manipulation to run to where he feels the disturbance.

"I wonder what that was about." says Kirishima.

"Yea…" says Momo noticing the look Izuku had as he ran off.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was running currently running the halls towards where he felt the disturbance. The aura felt cold and wasn't recognizable or familiar. So he dashed through the halls and stairways to reach his destination. He wondered on the way if someone had broken in during the confusion with the press. So it's only made him move quicker to get where this cold aura was coming from, he already got the smell to be familiar with it.

_'This aura along with the scent don't match anyone who has been in the school before.'_ thought Izuku running quickly and picking up speed further.

So as he ran, it lead him to the teacher's work place where files are kept. This of course threw him into shock while taking action. So not even waiting he breaks the door down to see that a black portal disappears. He runs up to find the cabinets for his class and the second hero class empty, this in turn makes him worried.

"Shit. I need to inform Mr. Aizawa." says Izuku running off to find him outside.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Aizawa and Present Mic were watching the police get the media off the premises of the campus. So as they watched Izuku came running up to them for Aizawa to notice and turn.

"What is it, Midoriya? You seem to be in a rush." says Aizawa keeping his tired attitude but his eyes looked better now from Izuku's suggestion from the Quirk Assessment Test.

"Sir! Someone took Class 1-A and 1-B's files from the teacher's work room." says Izuku.

"What?" asks Aizawa shocked with wide eyes. This shocked the two heroes and teachers for U.A. entirely, so Aizawa decided to speak again. "Midoriya, explain from the beginning." says Aizawa as Izuku does so.

He told Aizawa about using his Quirk to feel a disturbance in aura's as the one he felt was off, telling him what he did all the way to what he saw with the portal and finding the files cabinets for both classes, emptied out. Aizawa thought about it before speaking.

"Midoriya, don't worry for now. Those files are what we use for public information. The crucial information for Quirks or safety of our students isn't kept on those in case were attacked but it does give us a clue to what just happened, thank you. Now you should get back to class, I'll be there soon." says Aizawa.

"Right." says Izuku running off to class.

Once he was gone, Aizawa turned to Present Mic and spoke.

"Report this to Principal Nezu, he should know about this immediately." says Aizawa now walking off.

"What about the damaged security gate?" asks Present Mic.

"Leave it. We'll use it towards our investigation later today." says Aizawa now entering the school.

* * *

**\- Later In Class 1-A -**

After the whole situation with the alarm, the media, and the file cabinet situation. Izuku was now back in Class 1-A at the front of the class while standing at the podium. So Momo decided to speak.

"It's time class rep, let's begin." says Momo with a smile.

"Right, thank you." says Izuku with a smile as he continues. "Alright, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be and I already figured just the person to pick for that job along with said person picking the others." says Izuku turning his head to Iida. "Tenya Iida, you'll be a class officer for 1-A and will pick the others to help our class. When I'm absent or out for a reason, Momo will be acting class rep with Iida as acting deputy as Iida's responsibilities will be to help to class operate in an orderly fashion per my orders as he's one of the fastest people who can get stuff done and works diligently with passion." says Izuku.

This got Iida's attention as everything Izuku said was true. It also showed that Izuku wasn't someone who didn't study people, he studied them and got to know their drive and personality. So it was a bit surprising for him even though they knew each other. So as he thought about this, Kirishima spoke up.

"Yea, you know what. If our class rep vouches for him, I'm good. Plus he is someone who can take charge in a situation that calls for it." says Kirishima.

"Yep." says Kaminari.

As they were having their small conversation Iida looked over to Izuku. He nodded proving that he would trust his friend to work well in this position he bestowed upon him. So they were brought out of this by Aizawa back in his sleeping bag.

"This is a waste of time. Just hurry and pick the others so we can be done here." says Aizawa laying back down while making Izuku get a tick mark on his forehead.

As that went on Iida stood up from his seat and spoke about this.

"If Midoriya thinks I can work well at this position to help him in his duties as class rep, then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties as class officer to the best of my abilities." says Iida standing.

"Sounds good to me." says Kirishima with a thumbs up.

Izuku and Momo looked on satisfied with this arrangement.

"Well that takes some of the load off our shoulders. Iida knows how to choose the best people for other positions." says Izuku with a smirk..

"Yes, he'll make a great addition." says Momo with a smile.

With this out of the way, Class 1-A would have Izuku leading their class to take charge and with his decision, it would only operate more smoothly.

* * *

**\- Later That Day -**

It was still sunny outside proving it was not long after what happened. The wind blew a bit as they stood before something that had their attention. Principal Nezu with three other heroes were looking at the disintegrated security gate at the entrance. So Nezu decided to speak about this and the findings on this whole fiasco.

"How were ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security system? From what Aizawa got from one of his students, he said that someone was looking for the files of those in the hero course and actually took them but when Aizawa asked his student about the gate, he said that the aura was of a person who could disintegrate, which is what we see before us now. Someone else must have been behind this, some villain actually managed to infiltrate our school. But was the purely a show of power? Or declaration of war?" asks Nezu.

Nezu had the information before him but still had many questions. As did the staff of U.A. High. This would only prove to be a more troublesome situation.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Somewhere on a city street are Kamui Woods, Mt Lady, and a third hero handling a villian and look to be struggling. The villain who they were fighting currently had hostages held in his arms, who were apparently a family. So the villain decided to speak and capitalize on his situation.

"Don't move. One step closer and I'll kill this whole family. You don't want the whole blood of these damn brats on your head, now do you heroes?" asks the villain.

Mt Lady grits her teeth at this as it proves she was useless in this situation. as the words of the kid from the sludge villain incident came back to her. It was really starting to show in this situation but before she could even act, she heard a voice behind her.

**"Never fear, dear citizens!"** says a manly voice coming from the air and down towards the villain to be shown as All Might in a business suit.** "Missouri smash!" **says All Might slapping the back of the villain's head with enough power to make him fall unconscious.

The villain fell to the ground on his stomach unconscious but All Might grabbed the family of hostages. So from here All Might spoke.

**"I am here to keep you safe, even on my morning commute." **says All Might still holding the citizens but he hears a woman scream with his ear twitching a bit, so he lets the family down and turned. **"I shouldn't be late for school but I can't ignore someone in need."** says All Might jumping off.

All Might was soaring through the air a bit above the buildings to the next site of villains. So as he went on to the next place, he was in thought.

_**'****I've clea****_rly gotte_n slower even though I'm fully healed and my time in this form has gone up, my powers have been weakening even faster since I gave One For All to Young Midoriya. I'm pushing my hero too far past the limits.' **_thought All Might soaring through the air looking at his hands recalling something many months ago._** 'Fighting that sludge villain even though I exhausted shortened the time I can spend as the symbol of peace but after being injected with Young Midoriya's blood and healed a bit, I can keep the form longer. Though I should be careful, who knows when I'll be needed for a larger situation.' **_thought All Might as he remembered a conversation on the beach yesterday.

* * *

**\- Flashback Yesterday Night -**

All Might and Izuku were both standing on the beach as they decided to talk when he was free. So now All Might decided to ask the question he heard from the whole story involving what was said when he met Bakugo outside.

**"You told Young Bakugo what?"** asks All Might.

"Nothing. It will only cause more problems and it's best if we keep this between us." says Izuku. "I didn't even tell my mom about it, or Momo. I figured that it would be best to not bring them into my troubles and keep them safe. It was a better choice because I don't need anymore headaches, plus what kind of idiot would blab about it to someone they can't trust?" asks Izuku on the decision

**"You know your mother was a former hero, right?" **asks All Might.

"Of course I know, well it's better if she didn't know even if you two were partners during her hero years." says Izuku with a chuckle.

**"Don't look so nervous. You didn't say anything to anyone, so you should be fine but if you need to tell someone that you trust then have me there, it's better if we keep it as tight lipped as possible." **says All Might as Izuku understood and nodded with All Might continuing. **"You need to think carefully of what you hide and the responsibility of this power you possess. If word got out that One For All could be passed on, villains across the globe would come for you trying to take it. You must keep this secret to ensure your own well being true but also for the safety of the world, understand?"** asks All Might.

"Yes, sir." says Izuku being very serious about this.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

All Might just smashed a vehicle to stop it from hitting something at high speed, saving the driver and pedestrian as he was in thought once more.

_**'_Eve_n if he is a more suitable vessel now, he's still a 15 year old boy. I have to make sure I guide him well, as per a piece of the agreement with his mother.' **_thought All Might taking his fist off the car.

"There's a hostage situation across town!" says a citizen.

This gets the attention of All Might, who jumps off to handle the situation. Hoping to get this done and get to U.A. High School on time for his work.

* * *

**\- PM 0:50, U.A. High School -**

Class 1-A was currently sitting in their seats ready for what they were going to do for the day. So Aizawa was standing at the podium and decided to speak out to his class to inform them.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors, me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." says Aizawa getting the class' attention for whatever this is.

_'Three Pro's? Is that because of the break in?' _thought Izuku remembering yesterday.

"Sir! What kind of training is this?!" asks Sero wanting an answer.

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that." says Aizawa holding out a card that had blue lettering for rescue. So when the class heard this they got excited.

"Rescue huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout." says Kaminari turning his head to Ashido.

"Totally!" says Ashido very excited.

"Real hero stuff, this is separates the men from the boys. I'm shaking with excitement." says Kirishima to Kaminari while being excited for this.

"Finally I'll get to show off how good I am in the water. Ribbit." says Asui.

"Guys I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know your excited about costumes but keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit you abilities." says Aizawa pressing a button on a hand held remote to the wall, making the hero suitcases pop out as he continued. "This special training's at an off campus facility, so we'll be taking the bus to get there. That's all start getting ready." says Aizawa walking to the door.

Everyone started getting up to grab their marked suitcases to get ready while Izuku was in thought for a moment.

_'Rescue training, I've been waiting for this. It'll bring me one step closer to being the kind of hero he is, maybe even my father as well.' _thought Izuku getting up but had one final thought. _'Seriously, I miss the guy. Is it too much trouble to visit?' _thought Izuku with a sigh on the whole situation with his father's considering the hero work has kept him away for the safety of him and his mother.

So now, he got up to grab his and went to get changed for the exercise and to meet outside.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Izuku was now standing outside in his hero costume and katana's strapped to his waist. He now had his facial appearance changed to how it was before the start of the combat training to protect his identity. He had Iida take over to guide everyone on the bus as he was having a thought about this whole rescue training.

_'I'll do my best.' _thought Izuku as someone came walking up.

"Hey, Midoriya. Do you usually change your hair for hero training?" asks Uraraka walking up with Momo.

"No, actually my first quirk has the ability to shape shift with other abilities. So, I did this to protect my identity along with how my eyes look but the hair is my doing, not my Quirk." says Izuku explaining to her.

So after he said this Iida decided to get to work per Izuku's orders and blow the whistle in his hand before he spoke.

"Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" says Iida blowing the whistle in his hand more.

"Iida's kicking it into high gear for his responsibilities huh?" asks Izuku as he and the two had a sweat drop.

So Uraraka and Momo went to board the bus, so they could leave. Momo stopped to notice something about Izuku's expression, seeing that he looked worried or on edge as the wind blew a bit. She decided to come up to him and ask him what was wrong.

"Hey Zuzu, what's wrong?" asks Momo concerned while bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It's just that I have this feeling that something is waiting for us. Can't understand it but it's probably nothing." says Izuku with a smile, reassuring her.

"Yea it's probably nothing, so come on." says Momo grabbing his hand so that they can board the bus.

* * *

**\- Later On The Bus -**

The bus was currently heading to the training facility, so when they were on it Iida was sulking about the fact that the bus wasn't how he expected and thought he failed Izuku.

"The bus' open layout ruined the boarding strategy for Izuku." says Iida.

"Iida, you really need to chill." says Ashido.

"If were pointing out the obvious then there's something I wanna say. About you actually." says Asui turning to Midoriya.

"About what exactly? What is it, Asui?" asks Izuku calmly.

"I told you to call me Tsu." says Tsuyu.

"Yea right." says Izuku.

"That power of yours, isn't it alot like All Might's?" asks Tsuyu while getting Izuku's attention.

_'This question totally came out of nowhere. But maybe I should have expected this.' _thought Izuku.

This got Izuku's attention but he kept his cool demeanor as it got the attention of everyone else on the bus. Momo thought about it as well and had to wonder about it. So the question overall caught the attention of the entire class. The main ones being Bakugo and Todoroki who wondered at that. Izuku didn't even bother changing his expression no matter the blunt question.

"No it's not. I have a Tertiary Quirk." says Izuku.

"Yea I've been meaning to ask about that, what are they?" asks Kaminari.

"The first one is called **Muzan's Greed**, the second is called **Aura Manipulation** which copies Quirks but is limited, while the third is called **Star Platinum** which was the blue spirit you saw beside me." says Izuku as he continued. "You've already seen the full version of the two except for the first." says Izuku not really wanting to talk about which was proven in the tone of voice.

For him talking about his Quirk's was a hard enough subject and he still wasn't all trusting with his class, even if he was class rep. So from there Kirishima decided to speak to Tsuyu about her question.

"Wait hold on Tsu, your forgetting with that in mind, All Might doesn't have the green lightning around him. That makes a huge difference." says Kirishima saving him more as the discussion surrounding his power was starting to drop. "Still I bet it's cool to have a Tertiary Quirk, you could neutralize villains with their own Quirks or get in close considering you seem like an all range type of guy. My Hardening's super strong and it can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that Impressive." says Kirishima hardening his arm.

"No way, I think it's pretty awesome looking. Your definitely Pro material with a Quirk like that." says Izuku seeing it.

"You really think so? Seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier." says Kirishima.

_'Well that went out the window…' _thought Izuku with a blank face on the flashy and popular bit that Kirishima said.

"My Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of panache and strength." says Aoyoma.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweety." says Ashido next to him, while making his mood drop.

"Well if any of our classmates have Pro Quirks, it's Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo." says Kirishima.

Bakugo calmly looked over for a second but turned to look back out the window as the bus moved. Todoroki had his eyes closed, most likely napping.

"Sure but Bakugo's always angry. So he'll never be that popular." says Tsuyu being blunt.

This made Bakugo angry as he stood up from his seat on the bus next to Jiro and yelled in response.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" says Bakugo angry now.

"You see?" asks Tsuyu pointing to her example. So from here Kaminari was the next to speak on it.

"You know we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." says Kaminari being smug. Bakugo turned to him angry and spoke.

"Your gonna regret the day you applied to this school you loser! I kill you!" says Bakugo yelling.

From here Izuku just watch with sweat rolling down the side of his face while watching the scene before him unfold. He found it amusing in all honesty as Iida tried to get him to stop. The reason it was amusing because it was him getting teased now after all the stuff he pulled years back. So while he watched, Uraraka chuckled a bit while Momo covered her mouth and spoke.

"This is such a disgusting conversation." says Momo.

"Yea but it's kind of fun listening to them fight." says Uraraka turning to her. Aizawa saw this and decided to speak up from the front of the bus while he was standing.

"Hey hey were here. Stop messing around." says Aizawa.

"Yes sir." says the class.

They got ready for what awaited them as the bus pulled up to park and they exited the bus.

* * *

**\- Training Facility Entrance -**

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." says the voice of a female hero in some sort of astronaut suit.

The class was surprised and in awe at this hero as everyone knew who it was from their childhood. Everyone was excited to see that this particular hero was a member of the staff for U.A. High and were thrilled for the training ahead. So from there the first to speak was Izuku.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen. The chivalrous Pro whose rescued a ton of people from disasters around the world." says Izuku recognizing the hero in front of them.

Thirteen's physical appearance is unknown. Her costume consists of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots.

"Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" says Uraraka excited. So from there Thirteen decided to speak.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." says Thirteen walking while motioning the class to follow.

"This is gonna be awesome." says the class following her.

* * *

**\- Inside The Training Facility -**

As the class entered the facility, they were amazed by how large it was. An entire facility with different zones for very different disasters that happen all the time. Kirishima spoke first to voice his opinion on the place.

"Holy crap, it looks like some kind of amusement park." says Kirishima looking around. Thirteen decided to speak to inform them of the different zones posted through the facility.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc." says Thirteen naming off the disasters with their individual zones as she continued. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the **Unforeseen Simulation Joint** but you can call it **U.S.J.** for short." says Thirteen now pointing to her class with enthusiasm in her work spot.

_'Just like Universal Studios Japan.' _thought the class with a sweat drop.

Aizawa now took the time to walk up to Thirteen. He noticed something about all this as the third hero, All Might had not shown up yet. So as he got within ear to ear reach of her, he spoke quietly for his students not to hear them.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" asks Aizawa looking around a bit but spoke again with a tone that said he already figured it out. "Let me guess, he already booked an interview instead?" asks Aizawa making a bit of fun with it in a serious tone due to All Might's fame.

"Actually, it's something else." says Thirteen.

"Hmm?" says Aizawa wanting to know what Thirteen knows on All Might's absence.

"Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge to recharge his time and should be here soon. Even though he was healed fully the time is still trying to work it's way back up." says Thirteen.

_'So that's who was going to be here along with why their absent.' _thought Izuku hearing it due to his enhanced hearing.

* * *

**\- With Toshinori -**

Toshinori was currently sitting in the teacher's lounge on his phone speaking while apologizing at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I should be able to catch the middle of the rescue exercises, I'll be there as soon as I can, which should be after I can get enough power." says Toshinori on the phone hanging up resting so that he can be able to use his All Might form for the rescue exercise.

Toshinori sat there in the room on the couch. He sighed a bit as he recalled an earlier conversation that had been on his mind for the past couple of days. So right now he was having an internal debate before coming to a decision.

_'Alright, it's decided. I need to tell him after the rescue training is complete, he needs to know. No matter the consequences I face for telling him this information, he should know this information and it's not right that I've kept it from him after everything we've been through. Young Midoriya, I hope you don't hate me for the information you should know but just understand my reasons.' _thought Toshinori with a frown hoping he can explain this information they need to talk about correctly.

* * *

**\- Back At The U.S.J. -**

Aizawa heard this, so from the start he expected something like this and decided to speak on it.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." says Aizawa as he had a thought. _'Well we should be okay with just the two of us for now. Though he's probably debating on telling him that he's...' _thought Aizawa with a frown that quickly vanished as he decided to speak once more. "The clocks ticking, we should get started." says Aizawa stepping out of the way for Thirteen to take over.

"Excellent! Before we begin, let me just say one thing, well maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five." says Thirteen as she goes into more digits of numbers as this makes the class a bit depressed as they respond.

"We get it." says the class wanting her to explain.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure that your aware that I have a powerful Quirk, It's called **Black Hole**. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." says Thirteen explaining it to them.

"Yea, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disaster before, haven't you?" asks Izuku being calm but fanboying on the inside.

"That's true but my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill." says Thirteen gaining their full attention on this as she continued. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous." says Thirteen.

_'Yea, tell me about it.' _thought Izuku with a small frown that quickly vanished with Thirteen continuing.

"In our Superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stridently regulated. So we often overlook unsafe it can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly, even if your trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone." says Thirteen making them understand as she continued. "Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential and because of All Might's combat training you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people." says Thirteen as she continued. "Carry those lessons over to this class, toda your going to learn how to use your Quirk's to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all that's what being a Hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others." says Thirteen finishing her speech to the class.

_'Thirteen is so cool. She understands how dangerous Quirks can be while also helping and teaching us to use them to help instead of attack. I wonder if she can help me with the problem I have with __**Muzan's Greed**__ in that form__, though it maybe a stretch.' _thought Izuku on his first Quirk.

"That's all I have to say, Thank you so much for listening." says Thirteen as the class cheered for her after her speech. Aizawa decided to let it go on for a few seconds but decided to speak again to get back on track.

"Right, now that that's over." says Aizawa pointing to the area.

As he did this electric passed through the lights surrounding the dome as it went dark a bit with the class noticing this. As it did this the fountain water started to flicker as a spinning black portal came to life in front of it facing where the class was. Aizawa's eyes went wide as he turned to where it was. The portal had finished fully manifesting as a hand came out of it, for which Izuku picked up on it.

_'Wait...this scent is from before! Along with the same aura!' _thought Izuku putting a hand on his first katana as Aizawa spoke.

"Stay together and don't move!" says Aizawa being fully serious as that caught the attention of the class as he turned to Thirteen. "Thirteen, protect the students." says Aizawa.

The class looked at Aizawa confused but Kirishima looked ahead and spoke.

"What is that thing?" asks Kirishima looking at the portal.

The hand comes out along with its body to show someone in a suit that has hand all across their body but also he's not alone. People wearing all kinds of things start coming out of the portal looking villainous. The person with the hands across their face and body stands stopping in front of the portal as more swarm out, walking calmly.

"Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people." says Kirishima.

"No this isn't part of the training." says Izuku shocking Kirishima and others near him as he about to step forward.

"Stay back!" says Aizawa yelling to keep them where they are as he put on his goggles. "This is real, those are villains." says Aizawa shocking the entire class except Izuku who picked up on it already.

The people stepping out from the portal continued to but stopped a couple of meters from it. As it went on a larger villain with a brain revealed and beak mouth came forth as the man who had hands on his body motioned for it to stay.

* * *

_**'_W_e thought were going to be practicing saving other people's lives that day but when they appeared, we realized we were the ones in danger but for me, I knew this was a situation that would only get worse'**_

* * *

Izuku looked on gritting his teeth as the plum red eyes glowed, preparing for what was to come. The battle hadn't even started yet and he was already prepared to fight but what worried him most was revealing that form. Due to the situation in front of them, he may need to use it, no matter how he felt about it.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea here's the intro into Arc 4, as we begin there will be big reveals and surprises that I intend to let you all know along with something special as we move forward. I promise you, it will be fun reading what is to come in later chapters. So while you wait read my other stories. With that out of the way, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Arc Four

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. So now we can get into it and finally see some battle along with some surprises. Now, I read some reviews and yes, he will have all of the perks coming with One For All as for anything else just read and see.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 9: Encounter with the Unknown, and Taking Action**

* * *

Izuku looked on at the villains coming from the portal as he knew this was bad. He noticed some things about the enemy in front of them. So he turned to speak to Aizawa on what he just realized.

"Sir, the one with the hands on him is the scent I picked up in the school while the one making the portal I can only assume was his way out without being seen." says Izuku.

Aizawa widened his eyes a bit under his goggles at what Izuku said. He now knew that these people were behind what occurred the other day. While this was going on Izuku powered up his Quirks to be on standby, if he needs to enter the as they were piling out the portal, the one who created it decided to speak to who could be assumed as his partner with the hands.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved from U.A., All Might should be here as well." says the portal villain.

Aizawa heard this from the portal villain and decided to speak.

"So it was true, you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." says Aizawa as he already knew the situation from yesterday was a bit too unclear.

As the villains from the portal were walking forward the partner of the portal villain decided to speak.

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great Symbol of Peace, I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play." says the hand villain.

Aizawa heard this and had his scarf start fly around him a bit. The class was really shocked and frightened by this turn of events. Izuku on the other hand knew that being in a panic would get them nowhere and was keeping himself calm to protect his class, if the need calls for it.

* * *

_**'_T_hat day we learned what the Pro Heroes are really up against. The Darkness they face to keep us safe. We looked at these Villains and pure evil stared back but also that day the Villains would stare at fear incarnate as well for what they would soon face'**_

* * *

As the villains were walking forward towards Class 1-A, Kirishima decided to speak still confused.

"What? Real villains? No way. How could so many of them get into a U.A. facility this secure?" asks Kirishima.

"Yea, Thirteen why aren't the alarms going off?" asks Momo with them all noticing.

"Good question, I'm not sure." says Thirteen looking around.

Todoroki looked on and decided to ask a question that was on his mind.

"Is the entire campus under attack or is this just their only target? Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered than one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here." says Todoroki as he continued. "They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught, their fools for trespassing here but they thought this out. Whatever their plan they must have a concrete objective in mind but what is it?" asks Todoroki.

As he finished this shocked the class even more as they themselves wondered that too know. Izuku was thinking but sighed when he came to a conclusion and decided to speak.

"It's obviously their here for All Might." says Izuku gaining the attention of everyone around him as he continued. "Come on, he's the number one hero who's made many enemies. Not only that but the whole press showing up to school and breaking through the barrier was a diversion considering I used Aura Manipulation to track the unknown aura's at the time of the break in. They used the press as a cover to get into the school undetected and find out information on All Might and the class he would be teaching." says Izuku as he continued. "It's possible they don;t know out Quirks due to the fact that the files they took along with the schedules are public information not extensive as U.A. wants to keep that from getting out." says Izuku coming to his conclusion as he looked on.

The class could tell that he wasn't joking as he seemed to never do when it came to a serious matter or something he was passionate about or genuine about, so this was not a joke, not one bit. Aizawa heard this and knew he was right, it would be the only conclusion their here. So he went up to Thirteen and spoke.

"Thirteen get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually if they got the ability to block our sensors then they might be jamming our regular communications too." says Aizawa as he then spoke again to one of his students. "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school." says Aizawa.

"Yes sir." says Kaminari doing just that on his ear piece.

Izuku looked on at what was in front of him and his class quietly while calculating something and decided to speak.

"What are you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them, even if you can nullify their Quirks your fighting style's not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights, that's not gonna help with a group. Not to mention that the ones in front look like they're here to slow you down before the big guy takes to the field." says Izuku calmly to his teacher.

Aizawa turned his head to Izuku and spoke.

"You can't be a Pro, if you only have one trick." says Aizawa to Izuku who calmly nodded as he turned to Thirteen. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen." says Aizawa as she nodded and he jumped off.

Aizawa jumped off down a bunch of stairs into the Central Plaza and towards the Villains to fight. As he did this one up at the front spoke as he was coming down.

"Shooting squad take your aim." says a male villain.

"Didn't our intel say it was just gonna be Thirteen and All Might out here? Who's that?" asks a female villain with a hair quirk.

"Don't recognize him but if he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead." says a second male villain.

Aizawa rushes in after landing at the bottom of the steps as the villains took aim at him. So he used his Quirk to erase them the moment he looked in their direction. The villian with a finger guns as a Quirk tried to shoot at Aizawa but nothing happened.

"My Quirk!" says the villain.

"Where are my bullets?!" asks the second villain.

As the ones in front as the firing squad noticed their Quirks weren't working Aizawa took this time to wrap them up with his scarf. He then spun them the air and then brought them together a bit over himself for the villains to slam their heads together and release them but effectively knocking them unconscious. This shocked the villains entirely as they did not expect this from a hero they didn't recognize. One villain looked on before recognizing him and speaking.

"Idiots that's Eraserhead, a Pro. He can cancel your Quirks just by looking at you." says a villain.

"Cancellation? Bet you can't erase the Quirk of Heteromorphic-type like me! Can you?!" asks a villain yelling while rushing into attack.

"Yea, your right." says Erasherhead who dodges and punches the villain in his face, sending him flying back as he sent his scarf out. "But if a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." says Eraserhead as he dodged an attack from behind him. "Good thing, I've taken measures to make sure that never happens." says Aizawa while sending an attack at the villain behind him, sending him back as well.

He drops the villain wrapped in his scarf on them adding to the pile. Aizawa stood there waiting for the next villain to come at him as he spoke.

"Now which one of you gutter punks is next?" asks Eraserhead as he waited for the next to come at him. _'Looks like Izuku was right about Speedwagon Foundation contacts, I don't need to close my eyes as they moisten them and I can keep going without rest.' _thought Eraserhead.

The hand villain watched this go on and decided to speak.

"There he goes trying to intimidate us. He is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell who's Quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each others powers." says the hand villain as Aizawa kicked a female villain in her face and sent her flying back a bit.

He then went off to the next villain who had a long neck and a skull mask and wrapped his scarf around his body, to lock in on his next target. The hand villain decided to speak once more as he watched.

"How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pro's is when they live up to all their hype." says the hand villain scratching his neck a bit.

Aizawa turned to focus on another villain for an attack. The portal creating villain narrowed his eyes a bit as Aizawa wrapped his scarf around another villain and pull them towards his as said villain screamed.

* * *

**\- With Class 1-A -**

Izuku and Class 1-A was running towards the exit. He watched a bit himself and spoke while running.

"He's holding them off. I guess I shouldn't have underestimate him." says Izuku as he was running to the exit. Iida was next to him running as he turned his head and spoke.

"This is no time to be analyzing. We have to go and quick." says Iida.

"Yea yea I know. So pick up the pass Class 1-A!" says Izuku yelling as they do as asked from their class rep.

As the class was running across the large walkway leading from the stairway to the central plaza and to the entrance. The same black portal from before opened up right at the door near the entrance as this made them all stop as the villain spoke.

"There is no escape for you." says the portal villain expanding his range.

* * *

**\- With Aizawa -**

Aizawa could see it from the corner of his eye and had a thought.

_'Damn. I blinked and the guy who seems like the most trouble got away.' _thought Aizawa as he kicked another villain and knocked them out.

Once he did that he turned to try and help his class but his path was blocked by more villains.

* * *

**\- Back With Class 1-A -**

The villain was in a mist portal form as he stood towering a bit over the class. While this was going on Izuku activate his mark.

_**'_Dem_on Slayer Mark: Activate.'**_ thought Izuku as his flame like pattern marks glowed a bit and spread out as he clutched his katana. The portal villain looked at them but narrowed his eyes at Izuku whose eyes told him he was ready to strike at a moment's notice but brushed it off a bit and decided to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the **League of Villains**, I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath?" asks the portal villain as he continued. "I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." says the portal villain.

Thirteen opened a compartment on her hand preparing to attack and defend her class. Before the portal villain could do anything as he raised what looked like hands, Bakugo and Kirishima rushed in to attack as Bakugo sent a large explosion at the villain that sent smoke everywhere. So as the black smoke from the explosion, Kirishima decided to speak.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" says Kirishima with a small grin as Bakugo had one.

Izuku looked after the smoke cleared a bit and had a thought.

_'You idiots.' _thought Izuku seeing it finally clear. So as it was a voice spoke out.

"You live up to your school's reputation." says the same portal villain as this shocked Bakugo and Kirishima as the villain reformed from his mist-like form to show a metal receiver as he spoke. "But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." says the portal villain.

"You two get out of the way right now!" says Thirteen yelling in urgency as Izuku saw why she was yelling and decided to act by activating his second Quirk.

**"Aura Manipulation: Energy Ropes"** says Izuku creating his energy ropes to wrap around both Bakugo and Kirishima and pulling them back as he rushed in. So, Izuku came up in speed to fire off an attack. _**'Breath of the Moon: First Form: Dark Moon - Evening Palace'**_ thought Izuku as he draws his sword and slashes swiftly in a single motion to send numerous chaotic crescent shaped blades at the portal villain.

The portal villain was shocked as the boy he watched move in quick speed, so he wasn't ready for what happened. So when the attack hit him, he thought it pass through him and he would reform but what actually happened was the attack hit head on. Cutting him and making him effectively bleed but the cuts were healing, slowly.

_'What the hell? I was hit? And by this boy, how?'_ thought the portal villain now seeing the danger behind such an attack as he had to wonder if it was because of the swords or a Quirk.

As he was having this thought Izuku had a thought of his own as he saw the work his attack did on his enemy.

_'So I was right. Breath Styles can hit Quirks like his unless the foe is intangible or in other cases I haven't seen yet.' _thought Izuku calmly as the villain was spreading more of his Quirk out as he spoke.

"I'll scatter you all across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" says the portal villain yelling angrily as he encompassed the class with his Quirk that spread like a wind storm.

"Crap! What is this?!." says Kirishima covering his eyes a bit.

Izuku knew that there was no way out of this and that blindly attacking could hurt those around him. So, as the mist spread across Class 1-A, Iida grabbed Uraraka and Sato and rushed out of the mist. As this happened, Izuku yelled out to his class to give them orders and advice.

"Class 1-A, prepare to fight and defend yourselves! Do not falter!" says Izuku yelling s they all heard it.

As Iida heard this, he turned to see that the spreading mist turned into a dome around his classmates as he, Uraraka and Sato saw it.

"What's going on?!" asks Iida.

The portal the remaining students inside scattered across the U.S.J.

* * *

**\- With Izuku -**

The portal for Izuku opened up and send him falling. When he exited he saw he was falling towards water and so he turned his body to land with his legs first. The minute he was under he looked around.

'_Water? By the aura he had he has a Warping Quirk.' _thought Izuku swimming up. _'They came here to kill All Might, I guess it's a good thing that he's not in class right now but were being targeted now. Where is he?'_ thought Izuku as something came swimming at him so he turned to see it. _'What the heck is that?' _thought Izuku.

"First catch of the day! Nothing personal kid but you gotta die!" says the underwater villain as he then opened his mouth to attack.

_**'_Star_ Platinum!' **_thought Izuku to bring him forward.

Star Platinum came forth in front to hit the shark villain with a hard punch.

**"Ora!"** says Star Platinum hitting the villain and sending him back a bit. The next thing that happened was the villain being kicked in the side of his face by Tsuyu.

She then looked up to see Izuku and spoke.

"Hey Midoriya!" says Tsuyu stretching her tongue out to wrap around him and then swim off fast with something in her hand while leaving the villain in the water. "See ya!" says Tsuyu to the villain as she swam away.

* * *

**\- Shipwreck Zone -**

Tsuyu hit the surface to bring Izuku up on the ship put there in the zone, laying him down gently. He got to his feet and waited for her and saw Mineta with her, who was sent here as well.

"For a frog, you got some pretty big boobs Tsu. Perfect floaties." says Mineta looking disorientated, most likely from the fall in but still kept his nature.

Tsuyu made a ribbit sound and had a blush as she sent him up to the ship and let him slam down on it proving she was not amused at all by his behavior. Not at all worrying about his landing on the deck. So after that she climbed up and Izuku waited for her to get up on deck before speaking.

"You save me back there Tsu, thank you." says Izuku being grateful as she got up to the deck railing.

"Don't mention it." says Tsuyu.

So as they all were on the deck now, Tsuyu decided to speak on their current predicament.

"This is turning out to be a terrible day of class." says Tsuyu.

"Yea tell me about it because I wasn't expecting this at all but what can you do." says Izuku with a frown at their current dilemma as he spoke again on something he remembered. "I keep thinking about what that villain said, they knew our whole schedule and who would be here due to the incident that happened yesterday with the press, using it as a diversion. All they needed to do was to wait and strike just like I've been hypothesizing and what Todoroki guessed as I came to my conclusion." says Izuku with a frown.

"Hey! Hold on a second! It's not like these guys can really kill All Might. Once he shows up, he'll pound these villains until there's nothing left!" says Mineta confident in All Might while making punching motions, unsure if the villains really had that kind of power.

"Think about though, if the villains spent so much time planning this attack then they probably figured out a way to kill him," says Tsuyu getting Izuku's attention as she continued. "And didn't you hear what that smoke guy said? Maybe we should worry more about not getting tortured to death, otherwise we might not survive long enough to see All Might again, and even if he does show up who knows if he'll even make it out in one piece." says Tsuyu as she continued making the situation grimmer as Mineta was starting to sweat heavily while making him scared.

"Hmm…" says Izuku thinking about what she said as it turned out to be true.

All Might may have been healed but his time to do hero work was another matter due to it slowly returning. Izuku knew that if they were gonna get out of this, they would need to act quickly. So as Mineta was freaking out Izuku turned his head, raised his right hand and smacked him in the face while surprising both Mineta and Tsuyu, who had wide eyes as he spoke.

"Calm down and get it together." says Izuku as he continued. "We won't die and All Might and some Pros will be here soon but right now we need to act. I'm not sitting around waiting to be saved, I'd rather save myself and others than worry about something trivial as rules." says Izuku.

As he said this villains started to rise up from the water heading towards the boat to surround it. This made Mineta scream as he saw it and heard one say they would enjoy eating them.

"Ahh! Bad guys!" says Mineta yelling out with tears in his eyes as he received another slap to the face.

"Get it together! Your a hero in training act like it when we are training but right now training is over. This is the real deal." says Izuku yelling the first part but speaking calmly for the rest as Mineta nodded. Izuku had a thought about all of this and what was said. _'Asui might be right. If they're here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him but want to draw him out here by killing us. They wouldn't have planned this attack, if they didn't, but why him out of all the heroes? Because his very existence discourages Villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace and Justice? Or maybe an old enemy?' _thought Izuku with narrowed eyes on these questions that rambled in his head as he came to a conclusion of his own. _'Actually it doesn't matter and it does matter.' _thought Izuku as he remembered the day he and All Might talked after the Sludge Villain Incident and how he said he could become a hero and how they trained. _'I don't care what their damn reasons are…' _thought Izuku remembering the acceptance letter and meeting All Might at the beach._ 'I have to focus! Fight now and think on the who later…' _thought Izuku remembering All Might save those people on that video from his youth and all the letters from his father saying always fight for what's right, no matter the consequences. _'I have to face this evil! And crush it! Head on!'_ thought Izuku with determination.

So from here it was decided. Izuku then turned to Tsuyu and Mineta and spoke.

"If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning. No matter the consequence of Quirk use, we have to work together and keep All Might safe. No one at U.A. knows what's happening, this is up to us. No being little kids, let's be heroes and beat them into the ground." says Izuku walking forward to send an attack at the water now. **"Aura Manipulation: Electrogenesis"** says Izuku generating lightning in his hands and shot it towards the water.

The minute he did this the water becomes electrified as it went on with the Villain twitching heavily in the water. After ten more seconds Izuku stopped the lightning as the villains were all unconscious with the water still having electricity running through it. So Izuku then turned to the two and spoke.

"They're alive but the water will be like this for sometime. So when it stops running with electricity swim to the central plaza and keep hidden, try to work your way back to the plaza. I'm gonna help where I can mainly at the entrance, I'll meet back with you by sensing your aura out." says Izuku as he then used **Whirlwind** to fly off.

* * *

**\- Landslide Zone -**

Ice spread over the area as the villains surrounding the student were stuck in a prison of ice that stopped at their necks while keeping their head intact. It showed the student who did it to be Todoroki, who spoke towards the imprisoned Villains.

"Are you embarrassed to lose to a child? For god's sake your adults. Put up a real fight." says Todoroki.

* * *

**\- Collapse Zone -**

"Ahh!" says Bakugo who sent an explosion at a villain near him as he and Kirshima were back to back surrounded by villains. The two were now ready, waiting for whoever was to come next at them.

* * *

**\- Mountain Zone -**

Over in the mountain zone, Momo was with her group creating a metal staff from her forearm but also creating a sword from her left leg for Jirou as both of them with Kaminari were standing surrounded by villains of their own. Preparing to fight and get back to the entrance but Momo was a bit worried for Izuku, wondering where he was sent.

* * *

**\- Fire Zone -**

In this zone Ojiro was here by himself as buildings and everything around the area was set on fire with villains coming toward him as he prepared to fight.

* * *

**\- Squall Zone -**

In this zone were rain was coming down and the wind was blowing everywhere, Tokoyami and Koda were standing back to back as they were in the middle of the zone surrounded by villains, preparing to fight.

* * *

**\- Near the Entrance and Central Plaza -**

The others of Class 1-A, Uraraka, Mina, Shoji, Iida, Sero, and Sato were with Thirteen facing off against the portal villain as Izuku came flying down.

"Sorry I'm late." says Izuku landing next to them.

"Where are the others that were sent with you?" asks Iida wondering how he got back so quickly.

"I took care of all the villains in our area, right now their all unconscious so Tsu and Mineta should join us soon. I took care of them to help you guys back here, so we can get you guys out while I help. I think our class is scattered throughout the facility." says Izuku preparing to fight with them while shocking his classmates and Thirteen at this turn of events but also the portal villain.

_'Wait, he was able to defeat our men in the zone I sent him to?! Just who is this kid?' _thought the portal villain with wide eyes, shocked.

Meanwhile down the stairs Aizawa wrapped another villain in his scarf and attacked. This sent the villain who was the last around him to the ground. The hand villain saw this as he stood next to a beak villain while scratching his neck as he walked forward a bit.

* * *

**\- Back at U.A., Lounge -**

Toshinori was still sitting in the office still recuperating his power. Right now he was on the phone trying to reach somebody but he got the voicemail.

"Can't get through to Thirteen or Aizawa, then again they are teaching. Unlike me, I'm neglecting my duties because I spent the entire morning commute being heroic. Amateur move, what was I thinking?" asks Toshinori to himself. "Maybe I should just show up and say something inspiring at the end, yea get a good ten minutes out of my hero form or maybe twenty considering I got my figure body back to it's top fit shape and the stomach wound and injuries are fully healed with everything back." says Toshinori as he turned into his hero form.

Standing up at full height in said form, he spoke pepping himself.

**"Time to join my students-" **begins All Might but is interrupted by a friendly voice coming in the room.

"Hold your horses." says a man coming in the room with someone behind him. As this person froze All Might in his tracks when he saw the first person who was small in height as this was Principal Nezu of U.A. High School.

Nezu is a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him, very similar to the ones usually worn by Izuku

**"Hello Nezu sir and Inko." **says All Might nervous about the first more than Inko who waved.

"That's me. The one who could be a mouse or a dog or a bear though the only important thing is. I'm the principal!" says Nezu excited.

**"Your fur looks especially well groomed and glossy today sir." **says All Might on his knees to get on height level with him.

"The secret is carotene. I'm not sure that humans can get this lustrous shrine but we can talk about grooming later." says Nezu as he pulls out his phone to show news reports about what he did this morning and decided to speak. "Look at the news, shall I read it to you? It says your resolved three incidents in just one hour." says Nezu as All Might flinched at that with Nezu sighing as he spoke again. "The fault mainly belongs to the ruffians, who still cause trouble in this city despite you being here but you also have to learn not to react every time you hear of an incident, you haven't changed in all these years. You've always been proactive, only now your heroism must be limited now due to you still recovering your full power and time even when you've been fully healed." says Nezu continuing as All Might steamed a bit. "Plus you also got the added work of training One For All's successor, you insist on remaining the Symbol of Peace and the only way you can justify staying out of the spotlight is by teaching as you return to full strength." says Nezu turning around to face All Might as he spoke. "That's why I gave you this job, oh dear your smoking that can't be good." says Nezu noticing as a poof came and Toshinori was back to his healthy form.

Toshinori grunted a that due to it being true. He needed to train Izuku in mastering One For All and balancing it with his other Quirks as well. This along with training his class to be great heroes down the line. So now he knew this lecture he was getting was bound to come and just accepted it. As he thought about it, Nezu came to take a seat on the couch and spoke again.

"It looks like you need to stay here in the lounge and relax a little while longer. The other teachers will understand, their more than capable but now that you are a teacher here All Might. I really do wish you prioritize your students over your hero work, they deserve it. After all there are plenty of Hero Agencies working throughout the city." says Nezu.

"Yea, your right Principal Nezu. So I was gonna head over to the U.S.J. to make an appearance now actually if you don't mind as I have enough power to do so." says Toshinori.

"Even if you went now you'd have to return almost right away the minute class is over. So you'd be pushing it, as I said waiting some more will ensure you have enough power to not rush back. So you might as well stick around and listen to some of my teaching philosophies." says Nezu making some tea.

_'Great. This is turning into a lecture but I do wonder why Inko is here. Probably more Speed wagon business...' _thought Toshinori.

Nezu finished making the tea and served some first to Toshinori.

"Here drink up." says Nezu as he starts to sip his and enjoy it.

This got Toshinori and Inko to get a sweat drop from all of this.

_'He's always so long winded whenever there's tea involved.' _thought Toshinori and Inko with a sweat drop.

_'And I'm still a little concerned that I couldn't in touch with Thirteen or Aizawa.' _thought Toshinori on that as it worried him as he decided to ask one question. "Principal Nezu, if I may ask why is Inko here?" asks Toshinori as she sat with him on the other couch across from Nezu.

The minute he said this a depressed cloud fell over Inko.

"How can you be so cruel…" says Inko in a depressed state.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just was wondering what brought you here, it's always good to see you! Always!" says Toshinori in a rushed manner not to hurt her feelings as the depression she had goes away.

Nezu decided to speak on that as it was something he came here for.

"Her business actually comes with a part of why I'm here along with a lecture and she wanted to drop into see you for old times and what we need to discuss." says Nezu taking a sip.

Toshinori looked at Nezu with a raised eyebrow as the man sipped his tea and he then looked over to Inko who had a serious look. He sighed and asked what he thought it was about.

"So that was you wanna talk about, huh?" asks All Might with a sigh and some sweat rolling down the side of his face as he adopted a serious look.

"Yes, let's discuss a certain student shall we?" asks Nezu.

* * *

**\- Back At The U.S.J. -**

At the entrance with Izuku, Iida and the others. Shoji was using his Quirk to listen out for them to see if they were alright. Iida decided to speak for a question he had.

"Shoji, got them? Anything? Where is everyone?" asks Iida as he and Izuku stared down the mist villain in front of them.

"It's like Midoriya speculated, they've been scatter across the facility but our classmates are still here." says Shoji making everyone who wasn't teleported away let out their sigh in relief at the news. So now Sero was the first to speak.

"What do we do? The guys not affected by physical attacks except the one Midoriya threw and the medal receiver that can be assumed as a weak spot and can apparently teleport stuff?" asks Sero putting out a question at the end.

Thirteen looked on at the black and purple mist from the teleportation villain. Izuku's mind was in hyper drive as he came to a conclusion for his next move. He turned to Iida and spoke.

"Iida." says Izuku getting his attention.

"What is it Midoriya?" asks Iida wondering what it could be.

"I have a job for you but also a request. I want you to run to the school and tell the faulty what's going on, inform them of the situation and tell them to get here as quickly as possible." says Izuku shocking him and the others as Thirteen was going to do that but saw his logic as the kid was a bit ahead of the game as he continued. "The alarms aren't sounding and our phones and radios are useless right now. One of the villains must be to blame and we don't know who considering Eraserhead is cancelling his share of villain's Quirk, were still completely sealed off from communication to the outside world." says Izuku as he continued while pulling his katana. "So whoever is doing this hid as soon they warped into the U.S.J. and we don't have time to hunt them. It will be faster for you to run and get help than for us to search for whoever is causing this mess." says Izuku finishing.

"Yes but it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind." says Iida not liking this.

"Go for the emergency exit, there are lots of alarms outside. That's why their keeping all of us trapped inside the U.S.J. right?" asks Sato preparing to fight.

"As long as you can get outside they won't follow. Blow this stupid mist away with your engine legs." says Sero.

"Use your Quirk to save others as your class rep asked of you to. Be a real hero." says Thirteen as Iida was getting it.

"While you're out there, I'm gonna try to set up a Telepathic link for communication with the others scattered around the facility. See if I can get through to them." says Izuku continuing to work and getting to work on that.

Shoji walked forward along with Izuku moving forward as well. Uraraka came up to Iida and spoke to him.

"I can help you out." says Uraraka making Iida turn to her. "Just like I did when I floated Midoriya during the media incident, okay? No prob." says Uraraka wanting to help him. "Please Iida, go." says Uraraka.

Iida looked around and saw that the ones up front were ready to give him an opening to escape. Iida was in thought about what he should do as he didn't want to leave them but had come to his decision. He let his mufflers on the back of his legs come out through the compartment in his boots and took a running stance. As this happened the portal villain heard this and spoke.

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?!" asks the portal villain yelling while sending the purple smoke mist forward to attack.

"It won't matter if you know what were planning or not when I'm done with you." says Thirteen using the open compartment on her figure to use her Quirk as it starts to draw in the purple mist. **"Black Hole!"** says Thirteen.

* * *

**\- Shipwreck Zone -**

Tsuyu and Mineta waited for the lightning to die down as it eventually did. So Mineta took the time to stick his purple balls from his head onto the villains to keep them trapped and stuck together. So now Tsuyu grabbed Mineta with her tongue and jumped off and out of the Shipwreck Zone to make their way back to the Central Plaza.

"Well Midoriya, I gotta hand it to you. You knew just how much power to use to knock them unconscious, so that me and Mineta could round them up and keep them restrained in case they wake up." says Tsuyu jumping away. "I guess I can say both of you guys are amazing as Mineta finally got it together. I guess we pass the Shipwreck Zone." says Tsuyu jumping off from the area towards the Central Plaza.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Else -**

In a dark room sitting down was Dio, who had sat patiently reading a book and decided to speak out loud.

"Almost time for that boy to be getting back or to open a portal soon. Though I wonder about his success rate." says Dio continuing to read as he picked up a wine glass to drink from it.

"Can't believe the man heading this group is letting that brat run rampant, he'll lose his pawns more quicker than he should and will make the man force his hand. Talk about a successor who hasn't shown promise." says a man sitting at one chair enjoying his rest.

"Please Diavolo, the boy is starting out as all of us had at one point." says Dio talking to his fellow associate he picked up one night.

The two had met some time after Dio made his agreement. He found out that this man was the head of a Passione that operated in Naples, Italy and fought his illegitimate son which was conceived with his previous and stolen body of Jonathan Joestar. So, Dio knew this would be perfect to strengthen his position with the man he made a deal with and it would better both sides.

"Yes we both have but that brat is the type who seems to think that his strongest pawns are toys he can throw away when he likes. He should know who to keep and how to use them accordingly considering the man who groomed this kid was the boss of such a group that held power during the societal collapse of these powers people call Quirks." says Diavolo as he continued. "Yet we sit here allowing the brat to run forward into this half baked plan that will fail, I should have voiced my opposition when I heard about it." says Diavolo as Dio looked from his book and spoke.

"And how can you be so sure it will fail? Because from what I've heard is that this Hero they want dead can't do his work as he used to. Only being limited to a few hours a day." says Dio as he sighed at the end and at the man's doubts of the boy who is leading this attack.

"Because I know when things such as this are sure to fail. Moving on the school facility now to attack after the day they broke into the same High School for the details of what would occur today was foolish." says Diavolo explaining concrete reasoning behind why he doesn't think this attack will work as he continued. "I believe that people grow from defeating their past and this kid who has his crazed obsession with hands has yet to do so and let his true power be drawn out. As far as I see it, he'll draw this group out into the open further with more failure and lead to the police and heroes pressuring the group further. So as far as I see it in my eyes, he's a lost cause and until he proves himself I won't be helping but watching." says Diavolo.

"There's always success in failure plus this will be apart of defeating his past, won't it?" asks Dio to Diavolo who was silent as he decided to continue. "Besides like you said we don't need to get involved, do we? Unless it's really required of us. And along with this to monitor who were after along with his father, gauge his skills and see how to proceed as we find more people to add to our small group as we wait for the one to return from his slumber." says Dio remembering the blood he had as he continued. "And even then we can watch the show from the shadows and wait for the proper moment to attack our enemy. For which I can not wait." says Dio with a chuckle as he continued to read, waiting patiently for the chance to strike out at a given chance for his plans to succeed or slowly move forward.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea there are things here leading to some build up along with some dialogue. Dio and Diavolo have their own opinions on the matter of the attack at the U.S.J. along with them both deciding to watch for now. What could Dio be planning while he reads and waits for a summon? What was the conversation between All Might, Nezu, and Inko? Was it about the Battle Exercise or One For All? You'll find out more in the next chapter. Also the reason Izuku's attack hit was because breathe styles are not Quirk based, and it will be touched upon in later chapters along with other things. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arc Four

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. Hope you liked last chapter and are ready for more here. So here I hope we can get into more of the fighting and some other stuff. Also at the End Chapter note, I have a little something, VOTE ON IT in the reviews. So anyway without anything else to say, let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 10: Game Over, and A Form Revealed**

* * *

At the U.S.J. currently Izuku was in a telepathic link with Tsuyu and Mineta wondering what the situation was where they were at as he was able to find and establish links with everyone successfully but would only speak if necessary. He found this necessary due to them being over in the Zone that he left.

_"You got out safe?"_ asks Izuku in the link.

_"Yes, we did were working our way out of the water now. So instead of that shouldn't we think about our next move?" _asks Tsuyu.

_"Yea, your totally right. We should make regrouping our top priority right now." _says Izuku as he continued. _"If you follow the shore to the exit than you can avoid the plaza entirely."_ says Izuku.

_"Good idea. That way me and Mineta don't run into the villains Mr. Aizawa's facing off with over there."_ says Tsuyu as on both ends they can hear the battle.

Izuku cut the link on his end and had his own thoughts on the situation down in the Central Plaza that was currently going on.

_'Yea but can he handle them on his own? Even with the new contacts that help keep his eyes moist to continue using his quirk without delay, How long can he hold out against a big group like that?'_ thought Izuku as he opened the link once more. _"If he doesn't get some back up than he's just going to overexert himself, he'll end up defeated by those villains because he was trying to keep us safe."_ says Izuku as Mineta on his side looked a bit scared.

_"Wait, don't tell me your thinking of suggesting…are you trying to get us killed or something?" _says Mineta in the link.

_"I'm not saying that! What I'm saying you idiot is that the one villain near the other who wears those hands across his body hasn't moved yet, the large one with the beak. Something tells me that's what they sent in to fight All Might. What I'm saying is I'm prepared to do what's necessary to help our teacher, this is really up to you guys if you follow me. As it stands now this is a life or death situation." _says Izuku in the link as they thought about what was said.

* * *

_**'_We h_ad our real fight and one but that only gave us false hope. It made us think our powers could actually work against the enemy well mine at least. We'd soon learn how wrong and right we were'**_

* * *

**\- Landslide Zone -**

Currently in the Landslide Zone, Todoroki was in front of the villains he froze and decided to speak on what he found out.

"So the plan was to scatter us and then kill us. Heh." says Todoroki blowing some ice chill from his breathe as he continued. "You were woefully unprepared. In fact it looks to me as though you had no training. You haven't the slightest idea of how to use your Quirks." says Todoroki walking forward as a villain whose frozen looks scared.

"This power. He froze us the instant we warped here." says the villain.

"He's not a kid, he's a monster." says a second villain.

"So cold." says a third villain.

Todoroki walks down the slope calmly not in a rush. As he thought about what the hand villain said about where is All Might. He wondered why they wanted him and what the plan was for him, if he was here.

_'How do they plan to kill All Might? At first I thought they gathered a force of elite criminals who could simply overpower him.' _thought Todoroki walking forward.

As he had this thought a villain from behind came yelling at the top of his lungs with a knife in hand to attack Todoroki from behind. So he spread out more ice from his leg and right to freeze him and the weapon.

_'But that can possibly be their master plan. Most of these villains are low level thugs just pawns.' _thought Todoroki as he pulled the frozen weapon to make the frozen villain fall to the ground with a grunt. _'From what I can tell there are only four or five truly dangerous people here and maybe more. If that's the case then what we need right now is more information.' _thought Todoroki turning to the villain around him to speak. "Listen well, if you stay frozen your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia." says Todoroki shocking the villains as he continued. "Luckily for you, I want to be a hero, so I'd like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." says Todoroki putting his hand in front of a villain who had tears in his eyes as he continued. "But I can only do that if you tell how you plan to kill All Might. That's the only way you'll survive." says Todoroki ready to freeze the villain entire.

_"Enough Todoroki! I've found out who is behind it and what they plan to use. So stop what you're doing. Now!"_ says Izuku in the telepathic link ordering him to stop.

Todoroki gritted his teeth a bit at this but before he could respond in the telepathic link. The villain was spilling his guts about what he knew on the attack, never knowing that someone had already figured it out.

* * *

**\- Mountain Zone -**

In the Mountain Zone, Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari were fighting with their own villains that got warped there. Right now, Kaminari was screaming as he dodged a large villain's punch. He started running away to get some breathing room.

"These dudes are terrifying. My whole life flash before my eyes. I think I saw the grim reaper, what's going on.

While he said that Jiro was pushing back a villain with sword Momo created for her and Momo hit a villain hard in their body and sent them back.

"Could you maybe take it down a bit?" asks Jiro.

"Right now we need to focus on getting away from these enemies and getting back to the entrance." says Momo.

"Then pull out a weapon for me too." says Kaminari a bit irritated from that.

"Your the one with electrical powers just zap them, so we can get this done." says Jiro. This makes Kaminari even more angry as he spoke.

"Were you not paying attention during combat training?! Some partner you were, unlike Midoriya, I can cover my body with electricity but if I try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere. I'd take you guys down along with them or did you want shock treatment today?" says Kaminari explaining and asking as he continued. "I can't even call for help because there's still interference jamming the signal. I'm counting on you two, I'm no help in this situation, you've gotta get us out of here, please." says Kaminari.

"Your a real damsel in distress aren't you?" asks Jiro hearing what he said as Kaminari dodged a villain only to be kicked back at the enemy by Jiro who spoke again. "New idea, your my human stun gun." says Jiro as he flew forward.

"Seriously! Come on-" begins Kaminari as he crashed into the villain zapping him with electricity. So as he saw this he knew this would work. "Whoa, hey this is working. I'm super strong. Sit back you two, you can count on me." says Kaminari with a thumbs up.

"You are exhausting." says Jiro as she noticed a villain coming toward her and prepared to use her earphone jack Quirk

"Try electrocuting solid rock kid!" says a villain coming in to attack him.

Jiro plugged her earphone jack Quirk into her boots that were amplifiers to make amplified sound waves and sent sound waves to crumble the rock into pieces. The villain holding the rock didn't have anything to hold onto anymore and his fist went straight at Kaminari's face and so ultimate he was electrocuted. Another villain came in to attack him with knives in his hands and Momo created a capture net to trap him as he crashed into the lightning as well.

"Lucky that worked out so well." says Momo preparing to fight more.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll ask first before saving our butts." says Jiro as she plugged her Quirk back into the amplifiers to send out more attacks as she spoke. "Damn it Kaminari, you couldn't have for some kind of aiming gear when you put in your costume request form? Or ask Midoriya how to aim better? I mean come on." says Jiro a bit angry.

While she said this a villain from the cliff above and behind her jumped down to attack from above. Jiro got out of the way in time as the villain prepared to attack. Though it didn't come due to Momo rushing in to kick the villain in the face hard, sending him to the ground.

"It's ready." says Momo getting Jiro's attention as she created something from her back. "It takes me a little longer...to create an object this big." says Momo grunting a bit as a large cloth came over the two with the villains noticing this.

"A blanket?" asks a villain confused.

"This is suppose to be shield?" asks a villain finding it funny that this is what U.A. kids could come up with.

Momo stuck her head out and spoke.

"You looking at a sheet of insulation, 100 millimeters thick. Go Kaminari." says Momo.

As she said this Kaminari got a grin on what to do now as he got the picture of the blanket Momo created. So he decided to speak.

"Heh, bad ass." says Kaminari charging up yellow electricity around him. "Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends! You guys are fried!" says Kaminari yelling and sending out huge waves of electricity to zap the villains full power.

After a couple of seconds of doing so, Kaminari powered it down. The villains were all immobilized as they couldn't move, and some were trapped by weapons Momo created. So right now, Momo and Jiro under the blanket decided to look out and see that it was over. Momo decided to speak from here, now that it was over.

"Now then, I'm worried about the rest of our class. We should find them right away." says Momo never noticing something.

"Your looking a little over exposed right now." says Jiro seeing this.

"Huh? I can make some new clothes." says Momo with a smile.

"You might want to do that now." says Jiro with a blank look. _'Yaoyorozu is so punk rock.' _thought Jiro.

As that was said Kaminari came walking passed them from a few feet away. Jiro jumped into action to cover Momo with her own body.

"Kaminari! Don't you dare look!" says Jiro but notices he walked passed them along with Momo noticing that.

Kaminari was giving a thumbs up with both his hands along with having what looked like a face of someone who just had their brain fried. So Jiro came over to him as he was going in circles and Momo came out after creating a fixed shirt of her hero costume.

_"Good work you guys. Once your done, I want you to try and head over to the entrance but if you find anyone else try to help them. Also Jiro please carry him until he gets his head back together." _says Izuku over the telepathic link.

As that was said, they knew what to do now but in the area where they were a hand popped from the ground.

* * *

**\- Back with Tsuyu and Mineta -**

Tsuyu and Mineta were currently swimming along the water in the Shipwreck Zone. So right now, Mineta spoke over the telepathic link.

_"Remember Midoriya were just here to see how things are going, alright?"_ asks Mineta in the link.

_"Ribbit." _says Tsuyu

_"Just hurry up. While Thirteen is handling the portal villain in front of my group, I need to know the status of Aizawa while I'm trying to get a link with the rest of our classmates to give them orders of what to do. So get out of there the second it seems dangerous." _says Izuku in the link.

The second that was finished, Tsuyu and Mineta looked up from there position to see that Aizawa was still taking down villains as many laid on the ground knocked out, unconscious. Aizawa took down on villain and then jumped off to wrap his scarf around two more, sending them up where he was and only for him to come down in speed to bring them to the ground hard. The minute this was done, Aizawa was breathing a bit hard but noticed that the hand villain was running in to attack.

"First it was 23 seconds…" says the hand villain.

"Final boss." says Aizawa sending his scarf forward.

"Then it was 24 seconds…" says the hand villain.

"And then 20. Then 17." says the hand villain counting for something as Aizawa came in for the attack.

Aizawa sent his elbow into the villains abdomen. This got Tsuyu and Mineta to look hopeful at their teachers chances of winning but noticing something. The hand villain had Aizawa in an arm lock. The hand villain decided to speak as Aizawa's hair falls.

"It was hard to see when you were jumping around but I found your tell, it's your hair." says the hand villain

This shocks Aizawa with wide eyes that can't be seen due to his goggles as it seems he's not showing any outward reaction. His eyes aren't red as the contacts are moistening the eye again so that he can continue.

"When it drops, it means you've stopped using your Quirk. You having to blink less often now for some reason, though it doesn't matter." says the hand villain as Aizawa's elbow seems to be slowing decaying and cracking as he grunts, this shocks Tsuyu and Mineta as they saw it. "Don't push yourself too hard now, you might just fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame?" asks the hand villain as Aizawa's elbow had lost the skin from the hand villain's Quirk.

Aizawa used his other arm to punch villain back hard and make him fall to the ground, as he himself moved back.

_'He destroyed my elbow!' _thought Aizawa as a villain came in on his right to attack but is kicked away by Aizawa who is at a disadvantage thanks to his damaged arm.

Another villain rushes in with a weapon to slam it on Aizawa, who moves out of the way as another comes in for an attack as well. Aizawa dodges and is surrounded as he breathes a bit with his hair back up meaning the contacts did their job and he's back in to continue fighting. The hand villain decides to speak.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against big groups is it? Though it's surprising that you've lasted this long. Don't you think your a little out of your element here, Eraserhead?" asks the hand villain getting up to his knees as he continued. "Your much better at working stealthily, your known for surprise attacks not fighting head to head." says the hand villain.

Aizawa is still breathing hard proving that he's trying to get his air back to continue. It was also obvious what the hand villain was saying to him, as this battle was becoming drawn out and it was starting to way on him a bit.

"But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight to put your students at ease." says the hand villain as Aizawa's hair dropped for a moment to try something.

The moment he did this a villain with a claw Quirk came rushing into attack, only for Aizawa to dodge and wrap the villain in his scarf. He then used the wrapped up villain as a shield when the other villain from before with a weapon rushed in to attack but hit the one Aizawa had wrapped up. Aizawa then let him go to attack with his leg and send the attacking villain to the ground as another came rushing in only for a kick to face. Aizawa was still breathing hard as he pulled his scarf with the left hand and hair raised. Now that there were no villains left, he turned his attention to the one who damaged his right arm elbow.

"And look at you your still standing, you really are so cool. Oh and by the way hero," says the hand villain, as Aizawa turns to see the large beak villain with his brain sticking out. "I am not the final boss." says the hand villain

The beak villain raises it's left fist to punch him and send his goggles flying with some blood. Punches can be heard as the villain enters combat now.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and his group -**

Izuku along with his class was watching Thirteen handle the portal. While Izuku watched he just finished getting a link out to all of his classmates and now stood up to stand nearby to help. So as it seemed Thirteen would win this the villain had a thought while being sucked in.

_'Ah __**Black Hole**__, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power. However your a rescue hero Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters.' _thought the portal villain preparing an attack. _'Consequently that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness.'_ thought the portal villain opening a portal behind Thirteen.

The portal opened behind Thirteen about to pull her in as it was an opening to the power of her own Quirk as the others notice.

"He opened a warp gate." says Thirteen noticing this in a panic.

"Heh." says the portal villain feeling successful in what is happening.

As the portal continued to stay open to send her own power back at her. Thirteen's hero suit at the back started to crack at the force and then it ripped apart entirely.

"How unfortunate. You turned your self into dust." says the portal villain.

The student didn't know how to help her in this situation. Thirteen's Quirk stopped from the finger and fell forward as she was damaged from the back.

"I'm sorry…he got me." says Thirteen.

"Thirteen!" says Ashido worried.

As this happened Sato turned to Iida and spoke.

"Iida get out of here! Go now!" says Sato telling him to go as this looked bad and they would need help.

Iida was about to protest as the words Thirteen and Izuku said echoes in his mind. He gritted his teeth a bit but turned to power up his engines and blast his Quirk to run forward.

**"Engine!"** says Iida yelling as he passed by the portal villain who turned to see him do so.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves. I simply can't allow that." says the portal villain.

As he said this Iida was running quickly but saw a portal opened in front of him, preventing him from getting to the door.

"If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end to All Might." says the portal villain.

Iida skid to a stop due to his path being blocked as he had a thought.

_'This responsibility was entrusted to me. Classmates I'll keep you safe.'_ thought Iida as Shoji came in to surround the portal with his body. This shocked Iida as Shoji spoke.

"Run! I got em!" says Shoji holding on to the mist villain and rolling out of Iida's way.

Iida took this chance to run full force to the exit to get help from U.A.

_'I'll be back. In a flash!' _thought Iida running fast.

"You impertinent child!" says the portal villain back up and moving quickly towards Iida. As that happened, Izuku rushed forward in his direction to attack and keep the villain at bay.

**"Breath of the Moon: Fourteenth Form: Catastrophe - Tenman Crescent Moon"** says Izuku as he swings his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys whatever is caught up within its attack radius.

This attack hits Kurogiri cutting him as he tried to rush through. Now seeing his path is blocked by the chaotic vortex, he has to try another way. Why this happened Uraraka looked away from Thirteen to notice that the metal receive inside the mist was a bit visible now.

"Damn you! You won't set foot outside those doors just because this is blocking me!" says the portal villain.

Iida was currently running as he closed in on the exit having thoughts run through his head in a worry.

_'I'm close but what if it's locked? Will I be able to pry it open in time?!'_ thought Iida as he continued to run towards the door. As he ran, he was getting close to the exit but a shadow appeared above him.

"I don't have time for this. BEGONE!" says the portal villain expanding his range to surround Iida in the mist. Iida ran as he had his eyes closed.

* * *

_'**_Th_is was it, for evil that Pro's face. We had gotten our first look but the worst was yet to come'**_

* * *

**\- Central Plaza -**

Tsuyu and Mineta were watching from the water as Aizawa was on the ground with blood around the area of his head. As the hand villain decided to speak.

"What do you think of him, Eraserhead?" asks the hand villain as he continued. "He's the bio-engineered Anti Symbol of Peace but you can call him Nomu." says the hand villain calling the villain by its name as it had Aizawa in an arm locked while holding him to the ground as it roared. Izuku heard it from where he was and knew that this wasn't good and would need to act quick.

Nomu appears to be a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

* * *

**\- Collapse Zone -**

In the Collapse Zone, it was quiet except for explosions coming from the second from the top floor of the building. Bakugo and Kirishima were currently fighting their amount of villains that got warped there and were making pretty good progress.**  
**

"Say goodbye!" says Bakugo yelling as he sent an explosion forward to send two villains back making them hit the wall.

Kirishima was fighting a villain who had a sword with his hands. So Kirishima saw the villain take a swing at him to only hit the sword and break it in half with a hardened hand. This threw the villain into being scared as he backed up and Kirishima came into punch him hard. So after he took the guy down all the villains in the room were beaten and they took a breathe to get themselves back together. Bakugo decided to speak as he looked at the downed villains.

"I think that's the last of these guys. Bunch of weaklings." says Bakugo.

"Alright. Let's hurry and find the rest of our class. If were both still inside the U.S.J. than everyone else probably is too and not all of them have the offensive skills we do. We gotta make sure their safe especially since we screwed things up when we got in the way earlier considering Midoriya was the only one able to injure him." says Kirishima powering down his Quirk and remembering as he continued. "If Thirteen has been able to suck up that villain then we never would have been separated like that. We have to make it up to the others." says Kirishima as Bakugo turned to him.

"You wanna track everyone down have fun but I'm gonna go destroy that warping bastard." says Bakugo.

"Huh? Our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy and the only thing that did was Midoriya's sword attack. Come on, don't be an idiot man." says Kirishima reminding Bakugo of that.

"Shut up. I'm gonna take him down because he's their way in and out, which was obvious to Deku as well. If I cut off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and have to pay for what they've done. We'll just have to figure it out." says Bakugo.

As he said this a presence moved forward to attack them with a knife.

_'Hope you've had fun talking too bad you let your guard down-' _thought the presence beginning as Bakugo grabbed it by the head and sent an explosion from the hand, effectively dealing with it.

It appeared to be a villain who seemed to have a chameleon Quirk by how he looked and could turn invisible. So Bakugo spoke again after dealing with it.

"Anyway, if all these villains are small fries like these guys were then our classmates can handle them." says Bakugo holding the villain's head up.

"That reaction time was insane, also since when do you act so calm and rational. Usually your all like…" says Kirishima already hearing the words of "die!" in his head as Bakugo knew what he was thinking and spoke.

"I'm always calm and rational, you red-head loser!" says Bakugo yelling angrily.

"Yea there you are." says Kirishima as Bakugo exhales and throws the villain away to the ground.

"Go find the others if you want to." says Bakugo beginning to walk away as Kirishima stopped him.

"Wait hold up. I think what your really saying is that you believe in our classmates," says Kirishima activating his Quirk and slamming his fists together as he continued. "And that's thinking like a man Bakugo." says Kirishima as Bakugo looked on at him.

* * *

**\- Fire Zone -**

In the Fire Zone, villains were currently chasing Ojiro and looked to have lost him. As they looked around the incinerated area. So the three split up and one villain ran down a street as Ojiro came from above to strike him, sending him to the ground. This alerted more to where he was and he decided to run off as he had a thought.

_'I have to help the others.' _thought Ojiro.

* * *

**\- Squall Zone -**

In the Squall Zone, the villains looked to have cornered Koda who looked scared. So as they rushed to attack him. A large shadow-like hand came and smashed the two heroes into the wall, as it appeared to be from Tokoyami who used his Quirk to set a trap.

"That's six of them down." says Tokoyami giving a thumbs up to Koda and he did so back at him. "Were reducing their numbers but very slowly, I hope it helps in the long run." says Tokoyami on the matter.

* * *

**\- Back At The Entrance -**

As Iida was surrounded by the mist, Uraraka was able to touch the portal villain's metal receiver. This forced the villain's range to stop as Iida kept running. This shocked Iida and the portal villain at this.

"I don't know what his Quirk is but he's wearing some kind of weird armor. So he must have a physical body inside her somewhere! Run Iida!" says Uraraka yelling while throwing the portal villain into the air.

"YOU PEST! HOW DARE YOU!" says the portal villain yelling angry as Iida ran.

Iida had reached the exit and had to pry the doors open. The doors slowly opened as he pushed them open. The villain got himself together a bit and rushed forward.

"I've got you!" says the portal villain.

Izuku and Sero saw this and decided to act to give Iida a bit more time.

"Not so fast!" says Sero using his tape Quirk to launch at the metal receiver he had that was visible.

**"Aura Manipulation: Energy Ropes" **says Izuku sending the energy ropes to the metal receiver.

As this happened with both Quirks rushing at their target, the energy ropes wrapped around the receiver while the tape stuck to it. Both pulled with Sato grabbing the tape and pulling more. As this happened Iida was pushing the door open with the villain being sent back to those pulling him. Izuku and Sato started spinning the portal villain around in the air above them.

"Go!" says Sato letting go as Izuku powered down the energy ropes to let the villain fly off.

"Sato, you guys take it from here! I'm heading for the Central Plaza!" says Izuku running off.

* * *

**\- With Iida -**

Iida had gotten out through the door so he was currently running as he powered up his engines.

**"Engine Boost!"** says Iida as his Quirk flies into full power allowing him to take off in speed from the facility.

So now he was taking off in the direction of the school with dust being kicked up from the speed that he was going at. As help would be on the way soon.

* * *

**\- Back In The U.S.J. -**

The portal villain had got himself together after being sent flying like he did. Seeing Iida escape and knowing he failed.

"He going to call for backup. It's over." says the portal villain knowing if this goes on any longer than the risk of being captured and arrested would high.

* * *

**\- Central Plaza -**

In the Central Plaza, Aizawa was still held in the lock as Nomu was twisting his arm that was affected by the hand villain's Quirk. Grunting in pain as the Nomu twisted it and dislocated it.

"Ahh!" says Aizawa in further pain as it was now bleeding. The hand villain watched and decided to speak.

"You can erase powers. That's irritating but it's nothing impressive when faced with true devastating power, you might as well be a Quirkless child." says the hand villain finding Aizawa's weakness as a Hero amusing.

Aizawa turned his head with a glare and activated his Quirk to shut off Nomu's powers only to have the other arm crushed by Nomu's left arm as Aizawa yelled out in further pain.

"AHHH!" says Aizawa as both arms were broken from this. _'He's breaking my bones like their twigs, I'm positive I erased his Quirk. That means he's super strong even without powers. I think he's as strong as All Might.' _thought Aizawa in pain as Nomu grabbed his head and lifted it up to slam it back down causing a small crater around the impact zone.

As this happened Tsuyu and Mineta watched not being able to do anything.

"No, no, I can't watch this anymore. We should be getting out of here super fast shouldn't we?" asks Mineta with tears in his eyes seeing his teacher like this.

"Ribbit…" says Tsuyu in shock to see this.

_"Guys get out of there, I'll handle it myself."_says Izuku over the telepathic link while shocking the two in the water.

As that was said a portal was opened up next to the hand villain which showed it to be the portal villain from earlier, as he appeared to give a report of things.

"Tomura Shigaraki." says the portal villain identifying the man, who wears embalmed hands across his body.

"Kurogiri. Did you manage to kill Thirteen?" asks Shigaraki while identifying the man who is the portal villain. As his name implies, Kurogiri's entire body is made out of mist.

"The Rescue Hero is out of commission but there were students I wasn't able to disperse and one of them got outside the facility and before that one was able to come back and assist. This boy who did get back, somehow manage to injure me a bit, drawing blood and used some sort of energy rope Quirk.

"Huh?" asks Shigaraki as he had wide eyes and started to think about what he just heard while scratching his neck.

At first Shigaraki started scratching with one hand and then used the second one as he started breathing quickly, as it showed he was pissed. He was shaking in anger at this and spoke.

"Kurogiri, you fool. If you weren't our Warp Gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." says Shigaraki as he stopped scratching his neck but he already drew a bit of blood and decided to speak. "There's no way we can win, if dozens of Pro's show up to stop us, it's game over. Back to the title screen and I was looking forward to finishing this today, damn it. Let's go home." says Shigaraki to Kurogiri.

Over by the water, Tsuyu and Mineta heard this. So Mineta was the first to speak in a whisper.

"Did I hear that right? Did he just say their going to leave?" asks Mineta whispering to her.

"That's what it sounded like to me," says Tsuyu whispering. MIneta looked hopeful with tears in his eyes as he hugged Tsuyu as he spoke.

"That's so amazing, were safe and we don't have to fight." says Mineta whispering to Tsuyu.

"Uh yea but…" begins Tsuyu as Mineta's hand was on her chest and she looked shocked with a blush and decided to lightly drown Mineta as she spoke in the telepathic link. _"I have a really bad feeling about this Midoriya."_ says Tsuyu in the link.

_"Yea, it seems weird that they'd retreat at this point even if help is on the way. I'm working my over around to you, if you should need help getting away without getting caught."_ says Izuku in the link as he shut it off and had his thought while moving to not be seen. _'All Might's probably coming, don't they want to kill him? They must know U.A. will beef up their security after this considering they signed a contract for the Speedwagon Private Security Contractor that will act as added security for the school along with more funding to the school, so now's their best chance. What's going on here? Why is this game over, huh?' _thought Izuku working his way over and making sure not to get caught.

As Shigaraki and their grouped looked like they were going to leave, he spoke.

"Oh before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is Broken. Let's wreck his pride." says Shigaraki turning around as he then appeared by where Tsuyu and Mineta were at. "Let's make this hurt!" says Shigaraki reaching out to Tsuyu face to do the same thing he did to Aizawa's face.

Izuku saw this and rushed from his spot towards his classmates to help as he powered his Second and Third Quirk.

_'I can't stop time now, he's too far away!' _thought Izuku running forward in urgency.

As this happened, everything went in slow motion as Izuku rushed forward recalling what Tsuyu said about this guys Quirk and was rushing to make sure this didn't happen. The image of her falling apart played in his mind as it seemed to anger and scare him a bit.

The minute his hand touched her, he was confused to find Mineta using his body to defend her and find a black barrier with green outlines around the two. As his Quirk wasn't working either cause he could feel it.

"Huh?" asks Shigaraki because the next thing he felt was a punch to the right side of his face and jaw that he felt crack a bit as Izuku had bonded his and **Star Platinum's** fist with his own while using **Aura Manipulation: Clobber** to add for striking power. Before that as Mineta went to defend Tsuyu he used **Aura Manipulation: Barrier** to create a dome around the two.

_'I gotta really thank you later Mineta for trying to defend Tsuyu from this bastard.'_ thought Izuku seeing that Mineta did try to take action against this guy.

So Shigaraki was sent flying back a bit as he tumbled across the ground and stopped a bit only to be in a lot of pain. As the mask fell off his face with some blood coming from his mouth, which he spit out a bit. He turned to look a Izuku who had an ice cold glare but he took in the features of this kid as his appearance wouldn't give him a read as only the hanafuda earrings, the flame pattern marks on his forehead and side of his cheek, and the swords did. So as he got up he did notice that his Quirk wasn't working still and chuckled a bit and decided to speak as he put his mask back on. Never noticing that Izuku had a good look at his face and would report that along with this guys name.

"You really are so cool," says Shigaraki as this confused Izuku but he sensed the change in aura he felt a couple of seconds ago and turned to look over to Aizawa who used **Erasure** to shut down the guy's Quirk. "Eraserhead." says Shigaraki.

Nomu picked up Aizawa again and slammed him harder. Izuku raised his right hand in a closed fist to attack Shigaraki who was in front of him.

_**'One For All.' **_thought Izuku powering it up. **"Smash!"** says Izuku sending a large amount of wind pressure from the smash he sent towards Shigaraki.

This sent villains who had gotten up flying as the whole place was covered in this wind pressure being sent out with glass being shattered on the lighting around the facility. It calmed down as Izuku took a breath from his attack he sent out. While he did, he noticed that the attack he sent out was a hundred percent and looked to his arm to see it was not broken, which shocked him with wide eyes.

_'What? My arms not broken. I can't believe it, after all that training and now it chooses the time to run rampant for me to get a good smash in? Most likely from the heat of the moment but I'll take it but I need to keep it at 3% for now.' _thought Izuku with a happy look as he looked to find the Nomu in front of him stopping the blow. _'Shit. where'd he come from? and why am I sensing two aura's from this guy?!'_ thought Izuku but noticed something again._ 'Wait hold on, it didn't hurt him? I see now, I knew something was off about him but now I see.' _thought Izuku now realizing this was the guy who was supposed to face off against All Might as he had his own hypothesis and remembered what Tsuyu said as he was correct.

As this happened Izuku jumped back to gain some distance from Nomu. Shigaraki was back up fully but his face was in pain but was able to speak.

"Your pretty powerful. This Smash of yours, are you one of All Might's disciples?" asks Shigaraki.

"So what if I am?" asks Izuku preparing to use that form, seeing no choice but to use it. Shigaraki spoke again with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now." says Shigaraki as Nomu turned his eyes to Izuku.

Izuku was the first to take action before the Nomu could as he calmed his mind. Preparing to use the one form that he wanted to keep hidden for a bit more but now he had to save his teacher and friends from this thing. So with four words, he activated what he intended to do.

**"Muzan's Greed:" **says Izuku about to start this battle as everything he had on was starting to be slowly absorbed along with his accessories.

"Nomu, kill him." says Shigaraki about to walk over to Aizawa. Nomu then took this time to speed over to Izuku. As he went to send a punch at him in quick speed and kill him, it was already to late.

**"Combat Form" **says Izuku as a blood red wind storm of energy came flying around him making Nomu fly back. As everyone there noticed it with Shigaraki turning fully to this.

"What?" asks Shigaraki confused at what could cause this as he smelled the scent of blood. This red wind storm could be seen all across the facility.

* * *

**\- Mountain Zone -**

Momo and her group were preparing to fight the villain who appeared as Kaminari was still fried in the brain but they saw the red wind storm that came from where the Central Plaza was. Momo saw it and knew what it meant as Izuku let it fly off instead of controlling it to be just in his radius.

_'He's using it now? Why?' _thought Momo with wide eyes but quickly calmed down and focused on what was in front of her. _'No time. I need to get this done and help Izuku, if he's using the form already than it means he had no choice.' _thought Momo.

* * *

**\- Landslide Zone -**

Todoroki was making his way back and saw the red wind storm. He knew something wasn't going right considering it came from the Central Plaza where most of the villains were at. So he picked up the pace to provide help, if needed.

* * *

**\- Collapse Zone -**

Bakugo and Kirishima were running towards the Central Plaza to fight the fight the guy who sent them to the Collapse Zone. Right now as they ran, they saw the red wind storm pop up from the area of the Central Plaza. This made them stop and looking as Kirishima spoke.

"What is that?" asks Kirishima with wide eyes seeing it as he knew from his perspective it wasn't good but brushed it off and started to run while speaking. "Come on! We need to hurry!" says Kirishima yelling back to Bakugo while looking but stopped when he saw Bakugo's face.

When Bakugo saw it, he knew exactly what it was and was frozen with wide eyes, shaking in fear. As it reminded him of that day so many years ago in that incident that landed most of Aldera in the hospital and almost got Izuku expelled. Even after all this time, Bakugo feared the first of Izuku's three Quirks in particular. So now he was sweating and having a thought.

_'No...not that form...damn it, damn it! What the hell could possibly possess him to use that?! And here of all places?!' _thought Bakugo with gritted teeth as he was still stuck in his state of fear trying to get out of it just to move.

* * *

**\- Back At The Central Plaza -**

The red wind storm was dying down around Izuku as it was becoming visible of what was in it. Aizawa was keeping himself conscious to see what this was, he had a fair guess that this was his first Quirk's Combat Form. Tsuyu and Mineta had to shield their eyes for a bit but stopped when it started to calm down. Shigaraki looked on as Kurogiri appeared next to him for orders. So when it fully died down, everyone was visibly shocked and scared as it showed Izuku in the full transformation of his first Quirk.

Izuku was now standing with his clothes and accessories gone, as he now stood in a more monstrous form, with a dark-red mass covering his limbs, featuring sharp-toothed wide mouths, with his torso exposed. His hair becomes longer, messier and white. The sharp toothed jaws/mouths located all over his body in this form not only serve as his main form of offense in battle. In this from Izuku's speed, strength, reflexes and power are greatly magnified in this form to combat larger threats. **(An: Read End Chapter Note.)**

So now he stood there with this form now active with a calm look on his face. As he exhaled a bit with his Demon Slayer Mark still active. Though if you looked into his eyes you could see the ice cold glare in such calm plum red eyes that changed from his usual beautiful green eyes, the freezing presence was enough to make anyone cold and right now everyone there was cold except Nomu. A chill ran down both Shigaraki and Kurogiri's spines at this. At first they didn't know what to make of him due to not being able to get a read on his Quirk but now it was starting to become worse as even thought Izuku had a calm look, he seemed to want to put an end to them and Nomu.

So from here Shigaraki got back whatever nerve he could and gave an order to Nomu.

"Nomu kill them! the brats and Eraserhead! Do it now!" says Shigaraki in quickness as Nomu rushed forward towards Tsuyu and Mineta about to bring down his fist upon them.

Izuku saw this and decided to intervene with his attack as he rushed forward in very quirk speed.

**"Muzan's Greed: Demon Hunt"** says Izuku as he quickly brought forth his hand to attack Nomu. When he did, he swiftly brought his clawed hand down with small sharp-toothed wide-mouths on it to strike.

When the attack hit, it took Nomu's forearm cutting it off with some blood coming from it and sending it to the ground. This shocked them all once again with wide eyes as he was so fast.

"RAAHHH!" says Nomu letting out a scream of pain.

Izuku took this time to punch Nomu in the chest and send it flying back a couple of feet to have some distance. As he did this, he noticed that Nomu's arm was regenerating fully back to how it was before to give him a new arm. This shocked Aizawa, Tsuyu, Mineta as this was something they now realized could beat All Might. Izuku was reading Nomu's aura fully now and decided to speak.

"So you have two Quirks, **Shock Absorption** and **Super Regeneration**, eh?" asks Izuku calmly as his expression was the same as his tone but he shocked the villains watching once more along with his two classmates he was defending.

_'What?! He could tell from just fighting him? How?!'_ thought Shigaraki shocked now as this was starting to not look good at all.

_'This isn't good. If he can do this, he'll become an uneven greater threat in the future. Though, it's strange did the master know of something like this?'_ thought Kurogiri shocked but getting calm as he watched.

So as they had these thoughts of their own, Izuku decided to speak on the Quirks he was facing off against in a calm manner.

"What a pain." says Izuku preparing his arm to send out an attack towards Nomu again.

Nomu rushes in after fully being healed to fight the one who attacked as his orders where to kill him and the others. It was clear now that Izuku was a greater threat than the others, so he would handle him first and then the others. So Izuku had finished his preparations for the next attack as he had a thought.

_'I've trained these techniques to not kill or send my blood out but I can't hold back. Not on this monster anyway.' _thought Izuku has he had his arms spread a bit and launched his attack. **"Muzan's Greed: Demon Whip"** says Izuku as he stretches his arms and grow several sharp blades in his extended forearms and shape shift his hands into several bladed protrusions, which he then swings like whips to easily attack Nomu.

So when he did Nomu got hit and found some of his fingers and pieces of his skin being cut off as he found it hard to get in close. The sheer swinging speed of his attacks is extremely fast and the precision of his attacks is also extremely accurate. So Nomu tried attack from the side in speed as Izuku used his next attack to keep him at a distance and Shigaraki too as he noticed the aura of a portal near his classmates.

**"Muzan's Greed: Spine Whips"** says Izuku using another ability to grow-spine like protrusions from his back that extend into bladed, whip-like tentacles. With them, Izuku is able to drastically increase his attack range and number of attacks in tandem with his whip arms.

So now the portal that opened nearby quickly closed as Izuku sent both of his arms whips and spine whips in the directions where the portals would pop up and to attack Nomu to keep him at bay as he kept regenerating. Izuku had told Tsuyu and Mineta to get Aizawa and drag him over to the steps as he would him as best as he could when done here.

So as this happened for another 40 seconds, Izuku saw he was getting nowhere and decided to stop both attacks and make them recede back to him. Izuku rushed into attack in hand to hand combat with Nomu and all his Quirks charged up. So as he was about to land the punch with Nomu doing the same, the front doors of the facility were brought down. This stopped Izuku as he dodged, kicked Nomu and jumped back for distance. The students at the entrance, tending to Thirteen looked over to what it could be.

Izuku looked up himself wondering what it could be as dust was kicked up heavily from the area.

* * *

**\- U.S.J. Entrance Walkway -**

Someone with another person was walking as their footsteps echoed a bit. The person held a jacket in his left hand as the other was in a hero suit walking with the first. The students at the entrance all became relieved at who these people were as they formed a team many years ago and were really powerful.

The first was a Hero, who's costume was inspired by a hero they grew up with from their past that inspired them. It consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, dark green elbow-length gloves, and green knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small red cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer white cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit.

The other hero was a man who everyone recognized by his hair and face, though he wasn't in his hero costume but his business suit with a white shirt along with a blue tie and the jacket removed along with looking angry.

The two walked as the students watched with smiles, knowing their chances of getting out safely and this being over quick just went up. The two reached the edge of the stairway at the top and slammed their foot to the ground as they stood at the edge of the stairway at the top, side by side. These two were All Might and the former No. 2 Hero, Amaterasu as her hero costumed was inspired by All Might's mentor and teacher.

**"Have no fear students. We are here."** says All Might.

"Let's do this, All Might." says Amaterasu with a serious look as she cracks her knuckles.

The two stood at the top while having angry looks and what they see before them now as a result of the villains. Though when they see Izuku their shocked to see he had use that form, as it must have forced his hand to reveal it so soon. So while this happened, the students down in the Central Plaza saw this and they knew they were gonna be okay.

"We're saved!" says Mineta happy with tears in his eyes.

"Ribbit." says Tsuyu seeing them as well.

_'Mom?! What is she doing here? Not that I'm complaining.' _thought Izuku seeing this shocked but he then looked over to his mentor and teacher, worried. "All Might…" says Izuku.

All Might threw away the jacket that came with his suit as he stood there with his partner. Shigaraki saw his target while he saw the other and spoke.

"Ah, looks like our game's getting a continue." says Shigaraki.

This was the start of a battle that the villain's truly wanted. As this battle would be one that would be remembered on both sides for different reasons.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I decided to take Muzan's Combat form from Demon Slayer, so if you've read the manga then you'll know and will search up what it looks like along with the attacks he used under it from the manga except for Demon Hunt which I got the idea from Ban who uses Fox Hunt in Seven Deadly Sins. So now we got to see a bit more of Izuku's power here and some info along with next chapter we get to see Inko in action. So, as for what you'll be Voting, do you guys want me to go all out for twists in the story? Yes or No? Because I'm gonna blow your minds with what I'll do. So anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter because I feel like I did good here. So, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Arc Four

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero, glad you liked last chapter and are ready for more. I read some of the reviews and found one on chapters seven and my response to that is the reason Aizawa targeted Midoriya was because of the incident that took place years back, thinking that he'd cause more trouble at U.A. considering he doesn't know anything about Izuku and it's very realistic as people judge before meeting a person, as for the second piece pointed out Bakugo before U.A. only had a challenge with Izuku as it proved there that he wasn't the best, not at all, as for the third point pointed out in the review, it was a reference to Jojo in part 2 where he ran in the fight with Bakugo if you even read the chapter, as for the fourth reason the whole conflict with Class 1-A is they don't take the whole hero thing seriously as proven in the early parts of canon, so Izuku's character here is based off how I wrote it. I'm not gonna sit here and write out how people like it but if people like to knit pick then I'm ignoring it, like I said I write this story how I like and changed Izuku to fit the society inside Bnha along with a mix of Jojo and KNY as crossover elements, that's how I answer to that. So with that out of the way, now that we're counting down to the end of this Arc and move onto the next. I have much planned going forward as we will see a lot here and with the conclusion to this Arc in the next chapter. So it might be a good, long and satisfying chapters for you guys and what you get to see next. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 11: All Might and Amaterasu, Power of Pro's, and Unexpected Events**

* * *

As both All Might and Amaterasu stood at the top of the stairs looking down at where the villains were at. All Might took this time to pull off his tie to get as free as he could. The both of them couldn't believe what they heard from Iida and rushed to help out and get the students to safety. Izuku from where he was standing noticed something.

_'He isn't smiling…and mom, she looks outright ready to throttle someone into the ground.'_ thought Izuku seeing All Might's face and his mother's as he eyes glowed green when using her Quirk along with her hair.

As he had this thought the villains who were able to regain consciousness saw the two Heroes and were scared as they spoke.

"Holy crap, it's All Might and his former partner Amaterasu." says a villain scared.

"I've never seen the guy in person before." says a second villain looking scared and knowing their chances of facing these two and winning were pretty low.

"I didn't expect him to be so huge and neither did I suspect his partner to be here." says a third mutant type villain.

"Heh, this is no time to talk you idiots. If we strike now, we can kill them-urgk!" says the same villain but is hit and sent to the ground unconscious, as both heroes at the top of the stairs disappeared.

The next two villains found themselves attacked by something quick and fast. Though after that Amaterasu appeared and attacked the five in front of her.

**"Psychic Strike" **says Amaterasu making a chopping motion with her hand, and hitting her targets on the back of the neck with her telekinesis, knocking them out.

As this was done the two appeared two where Izuku was healing Aizawa as best as he could. Izuku stopped as All Might picked up Aizawa who was unconscious with blood coming down his face and his still damaged right arm, as Izuku didn't have much time to heal him. All Might himself had a saddened mood as he spoke.

**"I'm sorry Aizawa, I should have been here." **says All Might as he turned around grabbing Izuku.

Amaterasu used her Quirk to bring them over to them and away from the villains as she jumped next to the group. It was also clear that All Might moved so quick that Shigaraki's mask came off once more. So right now, Mineta was confused on how they got where they as he couldn't track the speed of movement even. All Might decided to speak now.

**"Everybody back to the entrance and take Aizawa with you. He maybe a bit healed but he's doesn't have much time."** says All Might standing up. Tsuyu and Mineta go over and grab Aizawa and leave for the entrance.

"Yes sir." says Mineta grabbing one arm as Tsuyu grabbed the other.

"Ribbit." says Tsuyu as they begin to leave.

As they did so Izuku stayed and looked at All Might and his mother and spoke.

"You guys saved us just in time. You both should know the big one was **Shock Absorption** and **Super Regeneration**. The mist is a warping type and the one with the hands has some sort of decaying quirk by touching people." says Izuku with them both nodding at the information that would be helpful in this fight.

As this happened, Nomu stood there not moving while Shigaraki was breathing a bit hard. It was due to his plans failing as they were right now, considering All Might was supposed to show and he did with that being a problem in itself. What was an even bigger problem was Amaterasu showing up with him, which added onto more things not going as planned. So as he picked up one of his hands again to put it back on after it being sent off for a second time, he spoke out loud.

"No, no, no. it wasn't supposed to go this way." says Shigaraki putting the hand back on as he went over to another hand that fell. "He's fast father along with his partner too. Somehow he managed to hit me." says Shigaraki taking the hand covering his face off to put the embalmed hand he wears as a mask back on, which could be assumed to belong to his father by the others hearing. "Of course a government Hero relies on violence. Heh, I wasn't prepared, I couldn't even see him when he moved but he's not as fast as I thought he would be not as fast as he used to be, though it seems his speed is a bit like before but barely noticeable. I guess it's true after all, All Might really is getting weaker." says Shigaraki.

"There's no point in hiding your face, I've already seen it." says Izuku letting him know that as he had a thought about what he heard. _'So unlike most, they know he's gotten weaker due to his speed but that will change in time. Are they trying to capitalize on a weak point he might have in speed? Considering he's still recovering to get that power in speed back, it's likely.'_ thought Izuku with narrowed eyes preparing to fight as he still had the Combat Form activated.

"All Might I smashed him and didn't break my arm, also he wasn't even phased at all. He maybe too strong." says Izuku giving his analysis of the situation as All Might still hasn't recovered his full power yet.

**"Young Midoriya." **says All Might as he turns and give him a peace sign with his smile. **"I've got this with Amaterasu." **says All Might reassuring his student.

"Alright. I'll stand back." says Izuku jumping back and not letting the Combat Form disappear as he would need it.

As this happened, Shigaraki turned to face All Might and Amaterasu. All Might sped forward in speed as Amaterasu stayed to use her Quirk to help from a distance. All Might came in to deliver his attack.

**"Carolina"** says All Might with crossed arms as he came in.

"Nomu." says Shigaraki being calm at his situation.

**"Smash!"** says All Might making a crossed slash towards his target, only for Nomu to take the hit.

All Might stood up while with a grunt of question as he looked at this thing. Nomu tried to grab All Might, who dodged as he spoke.

**"Guess he wasn't wrong when he said you had Shock Absorption, as it had no effect on you!"** says All Might pushing himself up to deliver a punch to Nomu's abdomen.

Once again this proved ineffective as Nomu stood up and went to attack. All Might dodged and went for a punch from his left.

**"Let's try this!"** says All Might punching Nomu in his face, then sent one to the right side. This proved ineffective again as Nomu roared to attack.

Nomu went to attack once more as All Might dodged, moving back as Nomu went to follow for an attack.

**"Doesn't even matter where I punch you does it?"** asks All Might stopping as Nomu came in for a right punch for All Might to dodge under him and send another punch to his abdomen and followed up with one to the chest._** 'Shock Absorption type Quirks are always a pain and I'm speaking from experience.' **_thought All Might to himself. As this happened Shigaraki on the side spoke on this.

"That's because like your student said, Nomu here has Shock Absorption, All Might. The only way your going to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh, though your student was able to do that, he could find a way to stop the other factor. Though of course I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that, you've finally met your match." says Shigaraki feeling successful.

**"Heh, thanks for telling me how to beat him, Young Midoriya. Now Amaterasu!" **says All Might moving to the side a bit.

"Right!" says Amaterasu to All Might. As this happened Amaterasu used her Quirk for an attack to support him. **"Psychic Restraint" **says Amaterasu using this ability of her Quirk to pin down Nomu and restrict his movements.

All Might came in from behind to attack, Amaterasu dropped her attack as All Might grabbed Nomu and lifted him up.

**"All we have to do now is wear him down and it's on to you!" **says All Might leaning back for a suplex to slam Nomu into the ground.

The slam hit down with such an impact that it kicked up dust. This also caused some wind pressure to be sent out as well.

"Heh, Hey now…" says Shigaraki covering his face a bit as he looked.

As this happened the students near the entrance at the top of the steps watched the fight going on between the two heroes and Nomu.

"Alright!" says Sato seeing this with Shoji and Sero.

"Whoa…" says Sero looking in awe.

"Well that's what you villains get for underestimating those two." says Sato with Shoji nodding a bit as he watched.

As this happened Uraraka and Mina watching looked at each other knowing this would end soon. So as Tsuyu and Mineta were walking away, he decided to speak.

"Are you seeing this? That suplex looked like a huge explosion. Those two are on a whole nother level." says Mineta.

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us. Though it's amazing Amaterasu showed up, I really didn't expect that." says Tsuyu as she had a thought about the resemblance between her and Izuku. Though he wore his earrings and she didn't when doing hero work but she didn't know that.

_'It's possible that this thing can match him in power. Though if It becomes a problem, mom will just step in. I'll handle interference from the outside so those two can't interfere in this fight.'_ thought Izuku looking over to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. As he had this thought he heard Tsuyu and Mineta's voices as he had another thought._ 'Even though he's healed, he needs more time to recover that power to be back at full strength. I read the Hero News this morning before I drove to school and saw the headlines about All Might, then when they were talking about why he wasn't at training it was clear that his new time limit was four hours instead of three thanks to Thirteen holding up finger.' _thought Izuku on this new development, though he thought about the words on the rooftop about what could have caused that wound._ 'He was absent because he reached the limit, though it begs the question, did he recharge enough to use it now? And how long will it last? He's saving us with mom but how long can the time hold out?' _thought Izuku as the question of time ranged through his thoughts.

Izuku looked on as the dust cleared up to show All Might had him in the same position. As he grunted a bit with Nomu in the lock, Izuku had a raised eyebrow on this as did Amaterasu. Nomu was squeezing his sides with both hands as one would be where the wound is though it was quite clear that Izuku's help in healing him fully did work out. Though All Might was stock in this lock, they could both see a portal beneath Nomu that opened for him to be under All Might's waist to keep this lock.

**"Oh come on, what kind of cheap move was that?"** asks All Might.

This shocked the students as they saw All Might like this. Nomu squeezed on the side where All Might's former wound would be and it did nothing to him, Izuku saw this as it proved to worry him as he now knew they know about that area except for it being healed. Amaterasu was using her powers to try and physically lift Nomu from the legs but was struggling in part to the portal as Shigaraki spoke. Izuku was using his absorption to take one of his katana's out from his body.

"Nice you were trying to bury him in the concrete, so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry that won't work, Nomu's as strong as you are that won't stop him." says Shigaraki making All Might a bit shocked as Izuku's guess was spot on. Shigaraki chuckled a bit as he turned to his ally. "Nice work Kurogiri, we've got him just where we want him now." says Shigaraki.

The portal looked to have started shortening around Nomu on both sides. Nomu squeezed harder as it didn't bother All Might all though it was a bit uncomfortable from being squeezed like any other person.

_**'_So, this_ monster found my former weak spot. Sorry but that won't work considering I'm healed.'**_ thought All Might as he let go of Nomu's waist to grab Nomu's arms, so that he could get free. **"Damn." **says All Might as this grip was strong. 'Gotta get out from this grip, despite his power.' thought All Might as he spoke. **"If this is your best than you picked the wrong place to attack. You should just give up now."** says All Might seeing Izuku and Amaterasu getting prepared for their attacks, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and help. As All Might said this Shigaraki just remain silent and scratched his neck a bit but then decided to give and order to Kurogiri.

"Kurogiri." says Shigaraki.

"Normally I wouldn't want blood flooding the inside of my warp gates but I'll make an exception for a Hero as great as you." says Kurogiri expanding the warp field as All Might looked. "Since your too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain your body and once pulled your body half way through, I'll squeeze the gate shut." says Kurogiri.

_'Almost…' _thought Izuku about to go on the hunt. _"Mom get ready for your plan, their almost here."_ says Izuku in telepathic link.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces." says Kurogiri.

_"Tsuyu and Mineta get Aizawa to safety, everything will be fine. I swear that as your class rep."_ says Izuku in the link as they nod and move with Izuku noticing the aura's moving away. _'Alright let's do this. All Might, I won't let them kill you. There's still much I want you to teach me and as your student, I'll help in anyway I can. It won't end here to these bastards!' _thought Izuku running forward as everything flashed through his mind from the acceptance of One For All, the training, and acceptance letter. Izuku at quicker speed as he felt aura's move into the area. "I'm coming! Now! **Muzan's Greed: Demon Hunt"** says Izuku as he appeared in front of the waist of Nomu.

Izuku slashed at Nomu and took the waist off entirely, sending blood everywhere as it roared and was forced to let go of All Might in the portal. As he then sent another attack for Kurogiri for a follow up to this for the set up he and his mother had in mind.

**"Muzan's Greed: Demon Whip"** says Izuku sending his arm to attack Kurogiri and hit the metal receiver while forcing the portal to loosen and allow Amaterasu to pull All Might out as Izuku yelled. "Now Bakugo!" says Izuku.

"Don't tell what to do! Nerd! RAAHH!" says Bakugo sending an explosion at Kurogiri's metal receiver with more force. "Now get the hell out of the way Deku!" says Bakugo as he now looked to have overcome his fear.

"Just shut up and grab the bastard!" says Izuku yelling as Kurogiri is still trying to get his bearings

"Right! Raaah!" says Bakugo slamming Kurogiri to the ground by the metal receiver, effectively keeping him there.

Izuku turned his attention to Shigaraki who tried to attack him with by grabbing him. So Izuku had something for him ready.

**"Star Platinum"** says Izuku says Izuku bring forth Star Platinum as he had gritted teeth while clenching his fist to attack.

**"Ora! Ora!"** says Star Platinum sending two punches at Shigaraki with the last sending him tumbling backwards away from Izuku. Izuku noticed that Nomu was back up and healed fully, so he spoke once more.

"Todoroki! Ice!" says Izuku yelling.

The minute he said that Nomu found it's legs frozen by ice. All Might who was pulled away and landed noticed this.

_**'_He's_ frozen! That means Todoroki must be here. So that's what they were planning and it looks like the plan worked!' **_thought All Might as he landed a bit near Amaterasu and spotted Todoroki but found himself bonked on the head by Amaterasu with a dark aura that spoke to him that she was mad.

"Stop rushing in like that, you almost got hurt!" says Amaterasu angry while caring for his well being.

**"Yes, sorry."** says All Might knowing how she can be when it comes to stuff like that

"I almost didn't recognize you, Midoriya. Though the form you have gives me chills." says Todoroki as Bakugo had a look that said "really?" at his comment.

"This coming from the guy who freezes people?" asks Izuku with a blank look and a tick mark not believing that came from him. Todoroki didn't say anything and turned his attention to the villains right now in this area here as he spoke.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me your here because you think you can kill All Might just like Midoriya hypothesized." says Todoroki.

_**'_H_e controlled his Quirk just so that the Ice could stop just before the villains head, though he added more to keep the prison more secure.' **_thought All Might seeing the power inside the ice.

_"Are you alright?"_ asks Izuku in the link to All Might.

_**"Yes, I owe you and your mother for that."**_ says All Might as he thought about something else on his mind. As he said this Izuku yelled out again for the final person.

"Kirishima!" says Izuku yelling again for his classmate to follow up on an attack to Shigaraki as he was getting up.

"RAAHH!" says Kirishima coming down with an attack from above.

Kirishima jumped and came down for an attack, only Shigaraki to move away just in time. Kirishima moved back himself for distance to not give an advantage to his opponent incase he didn't recover quickly.

"Damn that was gonna be cool." says Kirshima not being able to hit and show off, which pissed off Izuku as this was real.

"Not the time to be fucking flashy! We need to end this and let All Might finish it here and now!" says Izuku irritated with flashy moves and anything with the association of "flashy" as this was a serious matter as Bakugo spoke while holding his opponent.

"Guess I caught your body that time, you smokey bastard." says Bakugo with a violent grin.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." says Todoroki.

"And as per the result due to piss poor planning. Heroes are on their way, your forces are defeated, and your getaway Quirk user is held hostage. So you have effectively lost." says Izuku with a glare as he continued. "So what'll it be a fight or beatdown?" asks Izuku to Shigaraki as he, Todoroki, and Kirishima faced his way prepared as Bakugo held Kurogiri in his grip.

Shigaraki saw this and just looked on not speaking.

* * *

**\- U.S.J. Entrance -**

So near the top of the entrance steps, Tsuyu and Mineta saw this.

"Todoroki and Bakugo." says Mineta seeing them.

"And Kirishima too." says Tsuyu seeing it as well. "Let them handle it. We need to hurry." says Tsuyu.

"Yea, okay." says Mineta agreeing as they moved the rest of the way up the stairs.

The others at the top watching, noticed that they had reinforcements in the form of Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo.

"There helping." says Uraraka relieved but sees Tsuyu and Mineta. "Hey! Glad you guys are alright!" says Uraraka yelling over to them but notices Aizawa and runs over to help them the rest of the way up with their injured teacher. "Mr. Aizawa." says Uraraka running over.

"Come on." says Sato to Sero as they to help.

Ashido is looking over a downed Thirteen who was alive but she was still worried about all this. So Thirteen grunted out whatever she could say.

"Don't worry," says Thirteen getting Ashido's attention as she continued. "All Might and Amaterasu will take care of this, so when the other teachers arrive it'll get dangerous. So find some place to hide." says Thirteen grunting it out.

"Okay." says Ashido nodding.

* * *

**\- Back At The Central Plaza -**

All Might, Amaterasu, Todoroki, Izuku, Bakugo, and Kirishima all had Shigaraki surrounded as the Nomu was still frozen but cracks could slowly be seen. Kurogiri was held down and restrained by Bakugo. So all was quiet as they surrounded him with Shigaraki turning over to speak to Kurogiri.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here." says Shigaraki not liking this situation at all.

"Heh! You got careless you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out, only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate considering Deku's sword attack cut you and spilled blood. You use that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction, thinking that made you safe." says Bakugo as he continued. "That's why we missed and it wasn't until I saw Deku's attack that you could be injured, though it pisses me off it was him but if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? Your not immune to physical attacks if their well aimed." says Bakugo figuring this guy out as Kurogiri got pissed that they figured him out and tried to move.

The minute this happened, Bakugo let off small explosions from his hand to stop him as he spoke once more.

"Don't move." says Bakugo as he got a crazed grin and got in Kurogiri's face as he spoke again. "Heh, you try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing you back together for weeks." says Bakugo warning him that he meant that.

"Whoa that doesn't sound very heroic." says Kirshima looking over.

Shigaraki looked on quiet due to the situation before him as he spoke in a calm voice.

"They escaped uninjured and captured to of my strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs, can't have that." says Shigaraki as he turned to Nomu and spoke to give orders. "Nomu." says Shigaraki as it broke from it's ice prison, shocking Todoroki with wide eyes.

It got itself back together and moved it's eyes to look at who was in front of him. Izuku was next to Todoroki and spoke.

"How is that thing still moving after being frozen in that much ice? Damn it." says Izuku.

**"Stay back everybody!"** says All Might as the injuries of cuts on Nomu sustained from Izuku's attack before being frozen started to heal as he spoke. **"What is this? So that's the Super Regeneration huh? Hmm…"** says All Might looking forward seeing the cuts heal.

"Yes like your annoying student found out this is his second Quirk, **Super Regeneration**. Nomu has been modified to take you on, even at 100% of your power, I must thank your student for testing out his Quirk on Nomu before hand. He's basically a highly effective punching bag that hits back." says Shigaraki as Nomu was back up prepared. Izuku and Todoroki looked ready to attack as Shigaraki continued. "First we need to free our method of escape." says Shigaraki making them gasp as they knew where this was going. "Get em Nomu." says Shigaraki as Nomu sped off with them noticing.

All Might and Amaterasu noticed the movements. Izuku and the others though couldn't turn quick enough to help Bakugo.

**"He's fast."** says All Might as he and Amaterasu went to help.

As this went on, it went in slow motion for Bakugo as Nomu's fist came forward. He couldn't move out of the way quick as it came down to kick up dust everywhere in the area of where he was. The shock wave to the ground got sent in the direction of the dome of the Squall Zone, hitting the wall surrounding the area around the Squall Zone's dome area outside it. As both smoke came that wall and where Bakugo was with Izuku and his classmates a bit away from this guy now as he spoke.

"Such force." says Izuku getting his bearings together to see that Nomu had freed Kurogiri but Bakugo was nowhere to be seen, so he got to his feet. "Bakugo!" says Izuku yelling out in a panic that he might have gotten hit as he sensed out the aura of Bakugo thinking he was where the wall is but turned to find him on the ground a bit behind him as the blonde grunted in shock knowing he wouldn't have made it out of there. "Bakugo? Wait, I know you didn't dodge so was it..." says Izuku knowing getting the picture.

"Shut up you damn nerd. Yes." says Bakugo calmly looking forward in thought. _'That speed. I couldn't even see him coming.'_ thought Bakugo knowing he wouldn't have been able to get out.

"Then how did you get over here?" asks Kirishima standing with Todoroki who turned to face the area of where the villains were at with All Might and Amaterasu as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Todoroki.

"Yep." says Izuku who had gotten it already.

Once the dust cleared, It showed that All Might was where the impact zone of the wall was where Bakugo would have been sent. Meaning he took the hit for him, as Amaterasu's hair was flowing up with glowing green energy and glowing green eyes, proving that she moved the others out of the way while All Might focused to get to Bakugo. So as this was clear, All Might coughed a bit from the dust.

"All Might!" says Izuku from where he's at as Shigaraki watched and had a thought.

_'So he protected the child huh? While Amaterasu used her Quirk to move the others away as well.' _thought Shigaraki observing.

As he was having this thought, Amaterasu moved to float using her Quirk to stand next to All Might to prepare fighting once more. So right now, All Might's shirt was ripped a bit as he held his arms up breathing to catch his breath as he spoke.

**"These are kids and you didn't even hold back?" **asks All Might angry.

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion besides these kids are no angels. The one with that monstrous form." says Shigaraki pointing to Izuku who had looked calmly at him as Bakugo looked at Izuku. "He tried to kill with a maxed out punch along with that form and whatever else he used considering I can't get a read on his Quirk or as I see it Quirks. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others." says Shigaraki as All Might and Amaterasu just grunt a bit as he continued while raising his hands a bit. "Well you know what All Might that pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous. Casting judgement as to what's good and what's evil. You think your the Symbol of Peace? Hah, your just another government sponsored instrument of violence and violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once your dead." says Shigaraki.

No one moved due to the fact that this was something they didn't want to make things worse for the heroes in their fight as All Might spoke.

**"Your nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound noble but admit. Your only doing this because you like it, isn't that right?"** asks All Might.

Shigaraki looked on for a moment as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"He's got me figured out." says Shigaraki.

Todoroki from his side of the area narrowed his eyes and spoke to his classmates.

"We've got them outnumbered." says Todoroki as Izuku nodded.

"Yes but moving now would only make things worse. Though we already found the mist villain's weakness." says Izuku not knowing how to handle Nomu though. _'I cut try to cut off limbs quick and burn them to stop the regeneration factor but would I be fast enough. Not to mention i'm out of time stop range to clobber that guy known as Shigaraki.'_ thought Izuku as Stat Platinum came forward.

**"Ora?" **asks Star Platinum.

"Not yet." says Izuku as Star Platinum goes back and away for now as Kirishima spoke.

"These dudes may act tough but we can take em down with All Might and Amaterasu's help." says Kirishima hardening his hands. "Let's do this." says Kirishima confident in victory.

**"Don't attack. Get out of here." **says All Might. Todoroki looked at him and then to the villains.

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for the plan Izuku and Amaterasu had and my ice freezing that guy remember? You need our help." says Todoroki.

**"I thank you for your assistance but this is different." **says All Might making Todoroki look to him as he clenched his fist and continued. **"It's gonna be alright. Just sit back and watch a Pro at work." **says All Might.

"But wouldn't it be best for help you look a bit tired, don't you think?" asks Izuku in a tone that said he needed them but the real question behind this was about the time he could maintain the form.

All Might picked up on that as did Izuku's mother. All Might just gave a thumbs up to assure him it was gonna be alright. That was all Izuku needed to know to get the message.

_'All Might…' _thought Izuku seeing this.

All Might turned to the villains in front of him preparing to do battle and end this but before that he turned his head to Amaterasu and spoke.

**"Amaterasu, I'll take this one. Please let me handle it alone."** says All Might as Amaterasu looked at him for a moment with some worry in her eyes, though she sighed and spoke.

"Just come back in one piece, All Might. okay?" asks Amaterasu as All Might got it and nodded.

As she moved back, All Might turned to look at his opponents. The air was quiet around the area for a moment as no one spoke until Shigaraki decided to break the tension and speak.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill him. I'll deal with the children and his partner." says Shigaraki as Nomu stood up fully to fight.

All Might clenched his hand and loosened his body a bit as he was in thought.

_**'_I_'m afraid that I only have a few minutes left in this form,which is enough. Though my power is declining slowly instead of faster, which gives me a bit more time.' **_thought All Might seeing he could go on longer now.

"Let's clear this level and go home." says Shigaraki running forward in speed.

_**'****_Even _so, I have to stop these villains and keep that promise.' **_thought All Might.

While this happened Shigaraki was running towards Izuku and his group.

"Heads up we're fighting after all." says Kirishima as Izuku decided to act.

**"Muzan's Greed: Demon Whip" **says Izuku sending his arms out again to attack.

This makes Shigaraki have to stop his assault towards them and jump back to avoid being hit by it, as he saw what it did to Nomu.

_**'_B_ecause I am…' **_thought All Might powering up as the blue in the dark eyes showed. **"The World's Symbol of Peace and Justice!" **says All Might which stops Shigaraki in his tracks as Izuku retracted the arm and looked to All Might.

The wind all of a sudden kicked up as All Might rushed forward to throw a punch at Nomu who responded in kind. Both punches hit dead on each other, sending wind pressure everywhere while sending everyone there flying back a bit as Nomu absorbed the shock. Shigaraki flew back, landed and spoke.

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is Shock Absorption." says Shigaraki.

**"Yea. What about it?"** asks All Might already knowing this and not seeing his point as he sent another punch at Nomu.

They continued to trade blows, punch for punch as it then went to all out, full force barrage of punches. As it went on the wind was starting to push back the others, though Izuku used his sharp blue nails in the combat form to stop being pushed back and did the same with his toes as well, though his mother Inko used her Quirk to keep herself grounded as she watched with her son and Bakugo stopping himself not far from Izuku.

"I can't believe he's fighting this guy head on." says Izuku looking at it.

"This is All Might were talking about Izuku." says Amaterasu to her son as they both watched.

"Woah their so fast." says Kirishima as him and Todoroki watched after getting their footing.

On the other side Shigaraki was watching as Kurogiri slide back next to him and spoke.

"No! I can't get near them!" says Kurogiri knowing it was pointless to try.

As this went on with punches, All Might decided to speak while throwing those punches.

**"He said your Quirk was only Shock Absorption not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take right?"** asks All Might remembering what Izuku said to him and what Shigaraki just said as he kept punching. All Might knew the **Super Regeneration** would be ineffective considering he wasn't slicing this guy apart and was only punching.

The blows in Nomu were starting to become even more powerful as it went on. The punches were starting to speed up on All Might, who persevere through it and without an Injury, he wasn't slowing at all. The wind picked up further as All Might punched Nomu causing rocks, rubble, and nearby trees in the facility to get kicked up.

**"So you were made to fight me big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power…"** says All Might as Shigaraki's eyes went wide as he continued. **"Then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" **says All Might yelling as he sped up his punches and heightened his powers.

Nomu kept punching, as did All Might but it was clear that All Might was starting to overpower it. As he did this he continued to put more power into his punches to defeat it. Izuku saw this and had a thought.

_'He's giving it his all. Those aren't just random punches either, their targeted and every single one of them…' _thought Izuku remembering the sludge villain incident. _'Is more than 100% of his power!' _thought Izuku in awe at such power.

**"Raah!"** says All Might as he sent a punch at Nomu sending him back through the wooded area and got sent up in the air a bit continuing to fall back. Shigaraki saw this with wide eyes knowing this wasn't good at all as All Might jumped to follow as he spoke. **"A real Hero…" **begins All Might.

He jumped down as Nomu got his footing on fours and jumped off at All Might. All Might crashed as they spun around with rocks around them.

**"Will always find a way for justice to be served."** says All Might as he blocked a punch from Nomu to kick him and sending him flying a bit.

All Might came down on his face and then landed on the ground as Nomu flipped through the air with All Might following after him as he landed. Nomu went in for a punch as All Might put the arms in a lock and spun him.

**"Rah! Urr! RAAAHHH!"** says All Might spinning in the air, yelling out as he then threw Nomu down to the ground and shattered the ground in the air on impact.

As this happened Bakugo, Todoroki look in awe along Kirishima who had a smile. Amaterasu was smiling herself at this turn of events as she looked over to Izuku and giggle a bit as his mouth was open a bit from being in awe just watching his childhood hero's power. Izuku looked as All Might landed with a crash with Nomu still off the ground.

**"Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before but I'll teach you what they really mean." **says All Might clenching his right fist. **"Go beyond...Plus...Ultra!"** says All Might delivering the final blow as it sent a shock wave through the ground and air as Nomu was sent flying upward.

Nomu had crashed into the U.S.J.'s dome and was sent flying into the air. All throughout the facility the shakes could be felt everywhere. Everyone in their zones were wondering what was happening to cause it. So while that was happening Nomu got sent far into the air that a shining star could be seen. Outside with the others holding on and taking care of the injured teachers saw this and knew the battle was officially over.

So back inside everyone looked at the work that was done.

"That was like the finishing move of a video game. He beat the Shock Absorption right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength." says Kirishima.

"Imagine having power like that. He must have been punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate." says Bakugo seeing the results of All Might.

_'He really is the best.' _thought Todoroki seeing as how All Might held the title.

_'That's how you get to be a pro.' _thought Bakugo seeing such power.

_'So this is the power he inherited to me, huh?'_ thought Izuku in awe as he looked over to All Might where lots of smoke was at to. "He did it." says Izuku amazed as he deactivated the combat form for his hero suit to come back on his his earrings and everything on him along with his katana. As that happened, he looked to where All Might was.

"Well done, Toshi." says Amaterasu with a smile right next to Izuku, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow as it sounded more than friendly.

So right now, All Might was still in the bizarre stance after completing the punch as he spoke.

**"I really have gotten weaker. back in my heyday, five hits would've been enough to knock that guy. Though once the power is fully returned, I'll be able to do more." **says All Might getting out of the bizarre stance and standing fully as he clenched his right hand and spoke.** "But today it took more than three hundred mighty blows and that will descend as well. Like a true gentleman."** says All Might.

As Izuku heard this he was having his thoughts with wide eyes that quickly fell into narrowed ones as he heard that. Though he was happy as his face showed. So while he was having these thoughts, All Might began to steam at the skin with him noticing.

_**'_So,_ time's up. Gotta end this fast.' **_thought All Might as he turned to Shigaraki and Kurogiri and spoke. **"You've been bested villains."** says All Might.

As he said this, Shigaraki was shaking in anger at how he lost. First the kid and then All Might and his former partner come. Then to only have Nomu be defeated entirely by All Might as they banked in on an injury and thinking he had gotten weaker. It was obvious that he was angry as All Might continued with his shirt almost falling off.

**"Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."** says All Might as Shigaraki continued to shake in anger at this loss.

"He cheated." says Shigaraki treating this like some video game as he was bringing his hand up to scratch his neck.

As he said this All Might stared on at the enemy as his shirt came off as it was officially ripped and destroyed and fell off. Izuku looked as the smoke cleared and was shocked to his core at what he saw, as what it was almost made his heart stop and think of everything in his life up to his moment. It was like everything made sense to him now as he saw it. The bond and all.

* * *

_**'_**W**he_n I saw it, I was almost overcome by so much anger and wanted to fight this person so much…'**_

* * *

Izuku hands were shaking as he clenched them looking at it. Amaterasu saw this and then looked at All Might and now knew what he saw knowing this was not good.

"So this is it huh?" asks Izuku to himself as he looked at it.

* * *

_**'****_But I _couldn't, Even though I was angry, I could understand why this happened, why it was like this for me with all my questions, Though as I kept thinking about it for a second, it all made sense to me now…'**_

* * *

Izuku was somewhere in between relief and utter shock and just outright fury in terms of emotions. It was clear that what he saw in front of him would give him the answers he had longed for. So he calmed himself and got a cold look as he would get the answers he wanted, so for now he just stared at it. As this was the beginning of unraveling even greater pieces on the board in this bizarre adventure.

* * *

_**'_So n_ow I stand here with the full picture now coming to light, though this was only the beginning of an even greater and darker picture for me'**_

* * *

A star-shaped birthmark above the left shoulder-blade could be seen on All Might's back.

To be continued…

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I did a lot here and now you've seen it. So next chapter is the end of the U.S.J. Arc as we move on. Like I said the twist and hits will keep coming and coming as more will be explained next chapter, so look forward to that with something coming in here that I'll be adding as well. So without anything else to say, look at my other stories, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Arc Four

**Author's Note: Welcome to a new chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. So yea you guys I revealed some stuff last chapter along with a load of more surprises that will come down the line in the future. So here, I will explain everything along with some other things that will come in this chapter and the next Arc as well. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character Thoughts

"**..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 12: The Whole Truth, In Each of Their Hearts**

* * *

As the battle seemed to have come to an end, All Might was standing in the smoke and dust surrounding him but it also helped blend in with his smoking skin. So now the others were standing off to one side while Izuku and his mother were standing not to far from All Might, who was standing before the villains in a stare down. As Izuku looked on at the mark on All Might's back, he himself was in shock due to man who he looked up to all those years in letters as a child and watching his favorite hero on TV was actually one in the same. Overall he wanted answers, though he kept his calm face as he continued to look on but if anyone looked very clearly, they could see the ice storm in his eyes from the anger he was keeping contained for which his mother noticed. It was quiet overall as Shigaraki was scratching his neck as he was in thought.

_'Oh come on. What's going on here?'_ thought Shigaraki towards himself angry. _'He's just as strong as he's always been. Damn it. Don't tell me I was lied too along with the fact that one of the bastards, master brought in could have been right.'_ thought Shigaraki as he continued to scratch his neck.

**"What's wrong?"** asks All Might bring Shigaraki out his thought and stops his scratching. **"Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well come and get me, if you dare." **says All Might with his glowing blue eye glaring at Shigaraki that makes him step back in fear a bit.

* * *

**\- With the Students -**

While this went on and with that being said. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima watched and spoke.

"Man this is...intense…" says Bakugo still a bit shocked.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now, he'll handle this." says Todoroki.

"Come on Midoriya, we should regroup with the other guys. The last thing we wanna do is get taken hostage or get in his way." says Kirishima as Izuku ignored him entirely.

* * *

**\- With Izuku and Amaterasu -**

As he said this, Izuku and Amaterasu were having their own conversation about what they saw. It as apparent that Izuku was still trying to wrap his head around why his father was absent, so he continued to look on with a calm expression as his mother spoke to him.

"Izuku…" says Amaterasu unsure how to speak to her son.

"How long?" asks Izuku.

"What?" asks Amaterasu confused.

"How long was it gonna take for one of you to say something? Considering I now believe the entire staff of U.A. and some other people knew as well. So how long was it gonna take?" asks Izuku being calm about this. Amaterasu thought for a moment and then spoke to her son.

"Today, it was decided that after this training session was over that we would tell you, as you deserve to know the full truth and then some but with the villain attack. It came out in a way we didn't want." says Amaterasu as Izuku looks on for a moment a bit satisfied with it for now.

"We'll take later, the three of us." says Izuku as his mother nodded hopeful as he turned back to look at All Might and notice something. _'He's bluffing, he can't beat them. It's almost hidden by the dust but I can see that his new time limit is starting to wear off. Damn, and just when this was over, he runs out of time.' _thought Izuku.

* * *

**\- With All Might -**

All Might knew he was running out of time and had a thought seeing the steam but not moving his head.

_**'Crap. ****I can't fight them. That Nomu guy took too much of my time and force my hand and much energy out of me. Even though I'm fully healed, I'm pretty sure if I make one more move, I'll be forced to go back to my normal form. I can't keep this up much longer, I just have to stall until they get here.' **_thought All Might as he then spoke again. **"What? Are you scared?"** asks All Might as Shigaraki is still a bit fearful for which All Might noticed. _**'Their hesitating which is good, so I have to sell...wait, my shirt it's fallen off due to damage. Which means...oh no…' **_thought All Might as he now knew Izuku could have seen it.

As All Might was having this thought Kurogiri narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at All Might for a few moments.

_**'_No I ca_n't think about that now, as much I want to.' **_thought All Might as he looked at the villains. _**'Maybe this'll work, their so close to surrendering or at least running away.' **_thought All Might.

As this happened, Izuku was standing ready to transform back into his Combat Form to intervene. So as this happened, he noticed that Momo had just gotten here and was standing a bit back from them as he could tell by aura, so as that was clear to him. He heard Shigaraki start growling as he turned to see him scratching his neck with both hands in anger as he spoke.

"If only Nomu was here, he'd rush you right now. Pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought." says Shigaraki angry at this.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret." says Kurogiri looking at All Might as he spoke. "Look at him, he has definitely weakened or slowed down. Nomu's attack were successful to an extent." says Kurogiri making Shigraki stopped his scratching of the neck. "He's on his own with Amaterasu. The children appear to be frozen in fear and look our underlings are recovering. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together, we can do this, we haven't missed our chance to kill All Might." says Kurogiri as Shigaraki understands and puts his hands down a bit as he spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right, this is it. We have no choice. We have to do it now." says Shigaraki as he continued. "I mean, the big end boss is right here." says Shigaraki.

* * *

**\- With The Students -**

While he said this, the villains were starting to get back up with the students noticing. Kirishima decided to speak now.

"I think All Might can handle those two main guys. Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else." says Kirishima activating his Quirk.

While this was said Todoroki turned to Izuku as Momo jumped near him now and got ready to fight as he activated the Combat Form entirely now.

"I see you finished off your villains in the zone you were sent to." says Izuku.

"Yea but the one got Kaminari in a hostage situation. Though me and Jiro handled it." says Momo as Izuku nodded and Todoroki decided to speak.

"Will you be joining us?" asks Todoroki.

"No, you handle them. I'll handle the others." says Izuku and Todoroki was satisfied with this answer. _'I'm the only one beside mom who knows what's happening. There's no way he can move faster than the mist guy now. He's gone past the new limit already, there's no real question about that. If these villains toy with him, he's done.' _thought Izuku the blue claws to his fingernails came out to get ready.

As he did this Shigaraki ran to rush All Might for which he noticed

_**'_So th_is is it…' **_thought All Might as Shigaraki ran at him

"Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!" says Shigaraki angry and rushing to use his Quirk on All Might.

_**'_Holy sh_it. This is bad.' **_thought All Might clenching his left hand as he tried to move in his hero form.

Kurogiri was spreading his range with his Quirk to help with a swirling warp gate.

_**'****_Where _is everyone? I need...back up.' **_thought All Might in urgency as they came at him.

As Shigaraki was about to reach All Might and finish this, Izuku appeared flying in, right in front of him to release his attack on the hand villain which everyone noticed that he disappeared in speed. So Shigraki was now shocked with wide eyes as he knew there was no way out of this kid's range and was also shocked to see the kid back in that form again.

_'I'm one of the few, who knows how much trouble he's in.' _thought Izuku angry as he came in.

"Whoa Midoriya!" says Kirshima too late to stop what's happening.

_'I just made it in time, so take the damn bait!' _thought Izuku. "You bastard's aren't gonna succeed! Just try it!" says Izuku angry.

As he said this Shigraki reached his hand into Kurogiri to go for Izuku.

"I won't fall for that again." says Kurogiri.

Izuku grinned at this and Shigaraki was very concerned as was Kurogiri. So from here, Izuku grabbed Shigaraki's wrist while his other arm came in for the attack.

**"Muzan's Greed: Demon Whip" **says Izuku bringing the attack forward in a fast speed to slash Shigaraki across the torso deeply and send blood everywhere as his target howled in extreme pain.

"AAAAAAHHH!" says Shigaraki in pain as he took the attack and now had a very large gash across his torso that would leave a scar. Izuku let go while pushing the man's wrist as he jumped back.

As this happened Kurogiri tried to attack and defend his Shigaraki, only for a stick of dynamite made and lit by Momo to come in his face. So now Momo yelled out for Izuku to do something.

"Izuku now! Do it now!" says Momo yelling in urgency as he got that.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT PESTS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" says Kurogiri going from angry to livid.

**"Star Platinum: Unleash The World!" **says Izuku as Star Platinum comes forth and a wave of energy spreads out and then comes back with everything being black and white to his surroundings proving he stopped time.

"Momo your the most reliable girlfriend a guy could ask for. I'll be forever grateful that we met as little kids and that you stand by me even now." says Izuku with a smile as he turned to his enemy with a serious look and moved the dynamite stick to be behind Kurogiri. "Good grief though. That was a close call for you dad, but we made it." says Izuku referring to All Might as Star Platinum came forth ready now and moved forward while bringing both of his fists back.

"**Ora!" **says Star Platinum as he sent a punch to Shigaraki's hand while breaking some bones and Kurogiri to be sent back a bit towards the dynamite.

Izuku inhaled as he remembered the faces of Aizawa, Class 1-A, his mother, cousin, and his father who found out to be All Might. His Demon Slayer mark spread as he gathered his mind got focused and then dished out the beatdown he so long waited to send towards Shigraki for what he caused.

**"ORA! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" **says Star Platinum sending his punches at Shigaraki as he finished up with Izuku speaking now.

"That's enough, time end." says Izuku as time resumes and everything comes full force to his enemies and send them flying back.

As it happened Kurogiri was near the dynamite as it exploded in his face. It also damaged his metal receiver. As for Shigaraki, he was in an extreme amount of pain that came from the punches along with the slash he received from earlier.

_'What the hell just happened...it's like the speed he had just tripled…' _thought Shigaraki as he landed to the ground on his back in pain but not far from Izuku as he looked at him. He noticed Izuku had a feral expression and his eyes were searching for blood but noticed something get burned into Izuku's right arm that he himself never noticed.

So Shigaraki pushed this fear aside and mustered whatever energy he had left to get up and run at Izuku again. So Izuku was prepared to fight and end this but someone came in hitting the villain in the face hard and sent him back a bit more and a gunshot to rang out through the facility and pierce Shigaraki's right hand.

"Huh? Tamaki?! What're you doing here?!" asks Izuku identifying the one in front of him and Momo who was nearby.

This shocked him, her, his mother who jumped in from the right earlier to help All Might. So now All Might saw this a bit shocked and overall relieved and turned his head to speak now.

**"They're here."** says All Might turning his head to the entrance. As did everyone there with him and not far from him.

* * *

**\- U.S.J. Entrance Walkway -**

A U.A. teacher and hero by the name of **Snipe** with a gun used his quirk to shoot out through the facility and incapacitate villains in different zones. The villains in the main area looked up to see heroes as Principal Nezu spoke out.

"Sorry everyone. I know were a bit late but I got the teachers over here as fast I could." says Nezu speaking out to the students and making them relieved.

"It's Iida." says Uraraka relieved that this is finally over.

"As requested of the Class Rep! I've fulfilled my duties and I brought back reinforcements!" says Iida yelling out as Izuku was happy Iida got them.

So now the heroes were standing at the top of the steps looking down into the Central Plaza. The villains were gritting their teeth and had no choice but to attack. Present Mic just scoff and stepped forward and took a deep breath before releasing his amped up voice.

**"YEAHHHHHH!" **says Present Mic sending out his voice full force with the help of his Quirk to attack.

The voice vibration and loudness made the villain who tried to attack cover their ears or some try to bear it. Though it proved useless as they were falling unconscious. So now another U.A. teacher and hero by the name of **Ectoplasm** opened his mouth to send out some glowing white smoke forward that made clones of himself. So as the villains who were covering their ears and didn't fall unconscious looked to seem them coming at them and attacked while sending them flying back into the Central Plaza. So now Nezu spoke once again from another hero's shoulder.

"Our top priority is to protect all of our students." says Nezu pointing as the other teachers went out there.

"Yes sir." says the teachers.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and his group -**

Izuku watched with a bit of a grin, thought the same could be said for the villains he was fighting alongside Momo and Amaterasu. Shigaraki was up to his feet with what strength he had left and spoke while bleeding.

"Oh man, the Pro's are here. It's game over for real." says Shigaraki backing up now. "Let's go home and try this when we-" begins Shigaraki saying something but is cut off when another round of gunshots hit his through the bicep of his left arm, and two more through the hip of both of his legs while sending him to the ground.

Kurogiri acts quickly to defend him with his Quirk as the gunshots came in more.

* * *

**\- With Snipe -**

Snipe at the top of the steps kept shooting as he said something.

"We need someone who can capture him from a distance." says Snipe.

"I'm on it." says Thirteen grunting out as she was still injured as Snipe turned to her.

* * *

**\- In The Central Plaza -**

Currently, Kurogiri was covering Shigaraki in his mist form as he spoke.

"Let's go." says Kurogiri opening the portal while bringing Shigaraki in.

As he did this, a portal opened and two arrows came flying out at All Might and the group. This shocked All Might with the others as well. Izuku act in quick speed to stop it with Star Platinum as he spoke.

"Watch out! Tamaki!" says Izuku pushing him out of the way as one arrow hit Star Platinum in his forearm while the other hit Momo in her shoulder missing her heart as he saw this and was shocked. "MOMO!" says Izuku running over now.

"Aahhh!" says Momo pulling the arrow out but it was too late as he body gave off some sort of energy

Izuku came over after he defended Tamaki and noticed the details of the arrow and took it while trying to heal her wound.

_'A fucking Stand Arrow?! How?! These things should be sealed up by the Speedwagon Foundation! So how the hell do they have them?!' _thought Izuku turning to the two villains with a murderous glare as he healed her wound as best as he could.

* * *

**\- With Shigraki and Kurogiri -**

As Kurogiri was almost finished absorbing Shigaraki and wondering what portal he opened up due to the heat of the situation, a force started to drag his body.

"No this is...Black Hole!" says Kurogiri being sucked in again as Thirteen had all the fingers on her right hand opened to subdue him.

Kurogiri was trying to resist the pull to get out of there. Right now Shigaraki was already in with only his head sticking out as he spoke for a final time to All Might.

"I may have failed to kill you this time but your days are numbered." says Shigaraki to All Might who just looks on silent as Izuku went to stand in front of him. "All Might, Symbol of Peace. I am going to kill you." says Shigaraki.

"Just try it bastard. You come at us again and we'll send your subordinates back in a body bag or in a cell." says Izuku giving off huge amounts of killing intent which Shigraki notices as he would now need to be wary of this kid.

As this was said, the portal was closed and they escaped. Thirteen powered down her Quirk while All Might was giving off heavy amounts of steam. So now all was quiet with villains spread out throughout the facility along with the heroes quiet from all this.

* * *

_**'_That d_ay, we learned what Pro's could do and what they fight against. To keep us all safe. It was a revelation we weren't prepared for but somehow we survived and struck fear into the villains in certain places'**_

* * *

All across the facility, the teachers were helping students and subduing what was left of the villains. So now the threat was all cleared up entirely and the whole incident was over. Izuku was now helping a healed Momo up as he spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" asks Izuku.

"Yes but I do feel something within me, like a spirit almost." says Momo as Izuku helped her to her feet now, as Tamaki walked over.

"I'm glad you two are alright." says Tamaki putting his hood down.

"Yeah we are, but can answer my earlier question, please?" asks Izuku.

Tamaki is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders are usually hunched, and he avoids making eye-contact with people. So, Tamaki's hero costume consists of a black bodysuit decorated with gold plating around the arms and shoulders. He dons a white tunic as well as a matching cape and hood that features more gold plating on the top of the hood. The cape connects to a scarf-like collar that features a silver mask on the front. He also sports a purple mask over his face as well as a matching carrier vest with red straps. He wears a mask over his eyes and has no shoes, which gives him more freedom when he's using his Quirk.

So now, Tamaki decided to speak to Izuku on his question.

"Well someone had to make sure my younger cousin wasn't in any danger." says Tamaki.

This was true due to the fact that Inko had two other sisters, who each had their different Quirks for which they assumed was from their father who disappeared at their birth with the three being triplets. So these two have been around each other since they were small kids but now they see each other when Tamaki is free and not doing his school stuff as he's a third year student. So now Tamaki decided to speak again to add upon his reason for being there.

"So I kinda rushed over the moment I heard, though I might get in trouble for this." says Tamaki as he became scared. "Oh no...what if I do get in trouble...this is bad…" says Tamaki being scared now as Izuku sweat dropped and spoke.

"Too late now! Considering you just helped end this mess!" says Izuku angry at his cousin being scared now while Izuku was rubbing his forehead and exhaled with Momo giggled but a voice spoke to the three now.

"You three along with Amaterasu brought me a few vital seconds. If not for that I'd be dead now." says Toshinori with a smile coming out of his hero form and down to his normal form as he spoke again. "Young Midoriya, no Izuku. You saved me once again son. I'm proud." says Toshinori with a lot of steam coming off his body in the surrounding area while giving him some cover from other people's eyes.

Tamaki and Momo are shocked to hear what he just said and see him out of the hero form he always had but can see he's extremely healthy by his physique. As that was said to the three, Izuku was quiet and walked over to him with a bit of anger as he clenched his fist. Toshinori picked up on that and sighed ready for whatever was to come. Izuku came up to him and stood before his father but then sent a punch to his gut, which hurt a bit as he was grunting with Inko coming over to make sure he was okay as Izuku spoke.

"I'm glad that your okay and all but don't think you can comeback and be a proud father just yet damn it. I still want answers in full with a good explanation as to why you were absent all this time and only sent letters. It has to come from both you and mom but mainly you." says Izuku with a glare.

"Fair...enough…and you'll get them." says Toshinori grunting as that punch hurt as Izuku nodded and turned to his mother.

"Mom, someone also found a way to get their hands on two stand arrows considering one was launched at me that I assume that Star Platinum absorbed along with the other hitting Momo, though she's alright and I have the arrow." says Izuku raising his hand to show the other arrow as it shocked Inko.

"Crap. Alright, I'll get on the phone with the Speedwagon Foundation and inform them of this but right now we need to handle our current predicament." says Inko referring to Toshinori.

* * *

**\- With The Teachers -**

Snipe was at the top of the stairway leading to the Central Plaza with Principal Nezu along with heroes by the name of Midnight, Vlad King. So now Snipe decided to speak while being at the top of the stairs as he looked out at the facility that looked to have damage everywhere.

"Well my, my, my." says Snipe seeing the damage.

"I can't believe we let them escape after everything, they did here." says Midnight turing to Snipe, as Vlad King came up to put Nezu down on the ground from being on his shoulder.

"They did catch us completely by surprise. Now we need to make sure all the students are okay." says Nezu as the two nod.

* * *

**\- Central Plaza -**

Todoroki saw that the teachers had handled and finished up the rest of the situation, so now he chose to speak out about it to Bakugo what he thought about this whole thing.

"If all the pro teachers are gathered here, it must mean the rest of the school's safe. The villain's attacked this facility but not the rest of the campus." says Todoroki as Bakugo looked around.

Over by them a bit away, Kirishima was running.

"Midoriya! Hey!" says Kirishima getting his attention.

"Hey! Were fine!" says Izuku yelling over to him as Momo and Tamaki looked a bit scared considering All Might's predicament and the steam still cover him.

"That's good! Though you should take it easy!" says Kirishima running over being concerned for his friend.

_'Ah Kirishima, I'm glad to see that he's looking out for his friend.' _thought Toshinori on his son's classmate and student but had a panicked thought. _'Oh crap, wait, if he comes over here, he's gonna learn my secret. Not good!' _thought Toshinori in a panic considering he has enough of the media hounding him with enough problems.

Izuku noticed that along with Tamaki and Momo while looking back and forth. So Izuku did the only thing he could in the situation on the fly.

"Kirishima! Wait, stay over there!" says Izuku.

"Huh?" says Kirishima confused while still running over, only for a large rock wall to rise up from the ground in front of him.

Kirishima came to a full stop shocked as the wall rose up. So he looked to his right to see it was another teacher by the name of Cementoss who used his Quirk called **Cement** to manipulate the earth. So now the hero decided to speak out to him to help out All Might.

"For your safety, please stay back young man. Join your classmates at the front gate. Leave the others to us, we can take care of them." says Cementoss. Kirishima understood and spoke.

"Oh gotcha. I'm on it." say Kirishima as he ran off towards Bakugo and Todoroki. "Hey! He said for all of us to head to the entrance!" says Kirishima running over to the two.

Izuku and Toshinori along with the other three heard this and turned their heads. So right now Izuku and Toshinori let out a sigh of relief, as did Inko. Toshinori fell to his knee to relax a bit as he spoke to Cementoss coming up behind him.

"Thanks for that. You saved my butt, Cementoss." says Toshinori grateful that his identity and normal form wasn't out there as he wanted it kept secret.

"My pleasure, I'm actually a big fan of yours." says Cementoss with a small smile as he turned to Izuku and spoke. "So, this is your boy?" asks Cementoss. Toshinori picked up on that and turned to Izuku.

"Yes, this is my son." says Toshinori.

"A pleasure to meet you Cementoss sir, I'm a big fan." says Izuku with a small smile.

"The pleasure's all mine." says Cementoss with a chuckle as he then turned to Toshinori. "We should sneak you out of here and get you to the nurse's office to make sure your alright along with the young lady." says Cementoss as he continued. "Seriously All Might that could have been bad in terms of running out of power." says Cementoss.

"I had to act recklessly or else my students would be dead, even me." says Toshinori wiping some sweat off his face. "Just goes to show how strong those villains were." says Toshinori turning to Momo and Tamaki. "As it stands I'll need to give you an explanation about this at a later date but can I trust that you'll both stay quiet about this?" asks Toshinori.

"Yes, you have our word." says Momo.

"No one will know. I promise that." says Tamaki.

Toshinori nodded at that and was relieved. Izuku was having a thought right now about everything that just occurred as this mess was finally over. He did his job as class rep, defended his class until the heroes got here and they all came out of it alive.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In Japan -**

In a private bar that looked to be clean and kept by the person who managed it. A portal opened up to drop Shigaraki on the ground as he was still injured from his wounds after escaping. The portal was stabilizing to manifest Kurogiri, as Shigaraki spoke out.

"Shot in both arms and legs, not to mention being slashed across the chest in such a way along with bone fracture and possibly broken bones everywhere. All those underlings were wiped out, even Nomu was beaten. We failed, those kids were so strong." says Shigaraki in pain and angry at this loss as blood was dripping from him as he continued. "And the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all, then this bastard kid with hanafuda earrings comes and ruins everything and damages me. You were wrong, master. So wrong." says Shigaraki angry as he looked up at the screen which began to speak.

"No, I wasn't. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been." says the boss.

"A shame really, I thought he would have left with some success." says Dio on his side as he continued. "Not to mention losing the Stand Arrows in such a way was costly." says Dio.

"It was like I said, the brat was too hasty in his plans and let the power he had gotten, go to head. Which is why he lost in the first place. Nothing comes of rushed planning." says Diavolo on his side as Shigaraki gritted his teeth a bit, knowing this guy was right.

"I agree, we underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under that cheap League of Villains name and not our own," says a fourth voice that's not identified as he continued. "And what about the creature the master and I created. Where is Nomu?" asks the man.

"Yes, why is he not with you?" asks the boss of the group. Kurogiri stands at attention for a moment before he speaks.

"He was blown away." says Kurogiri being blunt.

"What?!" asks the unidentified man yelling.

"It was All Might's doing. Without coordinates to his precise location, I couldn't use my warp to bring him back with us. We didn't have anytime to search for him." says Kurogiri walking up.

"This is a travesty, and after all we did to make him as powerful as All Might." says the same unidentified man.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, unfortunately." says the boss.

"More like the kid, should have waited before attack like he did. It would have gone better." says Diavolo. "For now I'll be taking my leave, is that alright with you?" asks Diavolo.

"Yes." says the boss. Before Diavolo could cut the line on his end, Shigaraki speaks up again.

"Power...that reminds me. There was a kid there who protected All Might along with his class before the hero arrived. He was just as fast as him, I could get a read on his Quirk but it seemed like he had multiple." says Shigaraki surprising those listening.

"Oh?" asks the boss.

"If he hadn't gotten in our way, we might have killed the Symbol of Peace." says Shigaraki clenching his hands a bit against the wood. "That brat was able to tear apart Nomu as he regenerated with his monstrous form, then used some sort of barrier, along with using some ghost like Quirk! That brat...that brat…" says Shigaraki livid just thinking about the kid.

Though what he said did peak their interest a lot. So Dio decided to speak and find out more information.

"The kid, what did he look like before taking this monstrous form?" asks Dio from his side.

"He had green hair with red tips at the end though his eyes were plum red which I can assume was from his one of his Quirks which is still bothering me, and he wore a pair of hanafuda earring and has flame like pattern scars on his left-side forehead and right side lower neck extending up to his lower right cheek." says Shigaraki.

Dio for his part recognized who he was speaking of. The man was overall giddy and let out a laugh which confused them all. So when Dio calmed down he spoke.

"So you met the descendant of my old Joestar enemies, though it isn't a surprise." says Dio. "Izuku J. K. Midoriya, so how did he fight?" ask Dio.

Shigaraki explained in length at what he faced to Dio, but what shocked him the most and made him sweat a bit was what he heard on this ghost like apparition that was stabbed by the arrow.

"Wait! He has Star Platinum?! Which means he was the one stopping time! Damn it!" says Dio sounding more angry and surprising those listening by what he said. _'This isn't good, if the arrow hit his stand than it means it's probably stronger than what it was when I last faced it with Jotaro…' _thought Dio on the name in disgust._ 'Not good, damn it. Not good at all.' _thought Dio.

"Naturally your all upset but this was not a futile mission, we've learned many things." says the boss as he continued. "Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own." says the boss to Kurogiri and Shigaraki. "As for you Dio and Diavolo, be quick in your own adventures." says the boss once more giving out orders to the two.

"Oh I will, I have just the right person we need to finish off this band of three. I'm sure even Diavolo will like him." says Dio as Diavolo got curious. "Not to mention, I was able to get the whole footage of the battle, you had Shigaraki but it cuts out when All Might arrives. Though I wonder how the public will act upon seeing this." says Dio curious.

"More so they'll be down U.A.'s back. Considering they care so much about their laws and regulations." says the unidentified voice. "Though it should be entertaining to say the least, seeing them try to crawl themselves out of this rabbit hole of a mess." says the unidentified voice.

"Yes, Indeed." says the boss. "Tomura Shigaraki, next time you will show the world that it should be afraid of you." says the boss as Shigaraki looks on.

As all of this was decided and the next moves would be made soon and longer down the line. The boss after hearing all of this was intrigued by this boy and would ask Dio for the information he had on him, as he had one thought.

_'Izuku J. K. Midoriya and Tamaki Amajiki, huh?...Interesting...very Interesting Indeed…' _thought the boss with a grin.

* * *

**\- U.S.J. Outside Entrance -**

Currently the police had all the villains in handcuffs, escorting them out to the transports to be sent to prison. So right now, a detective was doing a count of all the Class 1-A Students.

"16,17, 18." says a detective wearing a cream colored coat and hat with white gloves holding a paper. "Everyone seems to be unharmed except for the girl who had a wound in her shoulder and the boy who had some injuries as well." says the detective covering for them as he knew the truth, while finishing up the headcount of the U.A. students.

As he said this Hagakure put her hand on Ojiro's shoulder and spoke while making him turn.

"Ojiro, I heard you were a really good fighter. I had no idea you were so strong." says Hagakure.

"I didn't know I was the only one on my own. I survived using hit and run tactics." says Ojiro shy about it as he turned to her. "So where did you end up fighting, Hagakure?" asks Ojiro.

"The Landslide Zone. You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was, he's amazing." says Hagakure.

"You don't say, well I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." says Ojiro.

Todoroki heard this and had a thought about it.

_'I didn't even know she was there, I could have frozen her.' _thought Todoroki.

"Aren't you wondering about mwah? Where was my sparkling light?" asks Aoyama sparkling.

"Interesting, so the people you fought were also low level thugs." says Tokoyami talking with his group while completely ignoring Aoyama.

"Yea, they messed with the wrong kids, huh?" asks Kirishima.

"Did you miss me?" asks Aoyama sparkling again to be completely ignored once more.

"So All Might put that hole in the dome, Afterall. I figured." says Sero.

"That took some hardcore power." says Sato to Shoji.

"Yea, it was crazy." says Shoji.

So now Aoyama tried with Tsuyu.

"Where do you think I was?" asks Aoyama putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhm where?" asks Tsuyu.

"It's a secret." says Aoyama turning to sparkle.

As he did this the same detective came up to start speaking out to an officer first.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus. They've been through a lot, we don't need to question them right away." says the detective.

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" asks Tsuyu coming up to the man.

_"Well due to the Class Rep's actions in doing some healing, he should be overall fine but the bones in his arms are a bit splintered and he's got facial fracturing. Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage, I think the student healed some of the main points while also targeting pain but his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of nothing if his eyesight we'll be impaired once he's healed up." _says the doctor over the phone to the detective holding it up to give the news.

"Well, you heard the man." says the detective a bit sad for the students.

"Ribbit." says Tsuyu sad.

"Not his eyes." says Mineta with tears in his eyes.

As this was said, Ashido came up to ask the detective a question of her own.

"Uh sir, what about Thirteen?" asks Ashido.

"There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pull through good as new." says the detective relieving her and the other students. "And All Might is without any serious injuries, though they want to check those who were mainly involved. He's in the nurse's office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all he needs." says the detective.

"But what about Midoriya? And Momo?" asks Uraraka wanting to know how those two are.

"Yes, how are they?" asks Iida concerned for his friends.

"Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of them too, their both fine." says the detective relieving them on that as well.

"That's good." says Uraraka.

"Now, let's get you back to class." says the detective wanting to get the students back to U.A.

"Okay." says the class.

"Sansa, I still have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave this to you." says the detective as the officer turned around.

"Yes sir." says Sansa saluting while some students notice he had a cat based Quirk.

_'It's a cat?' _thought Ashida

_'Aww, look at his bell.' _thought Uraraka.

While that was going on Bakugo was thinking about how Izuku jumped off quickly in that burst of speed to attack and help All Might. As he thought about it, it seemed to annoy him as Kirishima came up.

"Come on man! Were going back to class now!" says Kirishima yelling over to him.

"Yea, yea, I heard him ya idiot." says Bakugo turning around to walk towards the rest of his class to get back to U.A.

* * *

**\- Back Inside the U.S.J. -**

Nezu was still standing with Midnight and Snipe while looking at the damage as he spoke to them.

"We need, security improvements which we'll have from the Speedwagon Foundation but also it would be better to have an entire system overhaul." says Nezu.

"Agreed." says Snipe.

"Warp Quirks are very rare and can change the course of a battle. It's frightening to know that a villain has such a power." says Midnight.

Nezu looks at her for a moment and then back to the damage with a serious look on his face.

* * *

**\- Back Outside -**

The detective from earlier was about to leave as an officer came up.

"Tsukauchi sir." says the officer identifying the detective.

"Hmm?" asks Tsukauchi.

"Someone thought to be involved in this attack was just apprehended in a wooded area nearby." says the officer reporting. This makes Tsukauchi turn to the officer fully and speak.

"Report." says Tsukauchi ordering the man.

"He has no apparent injuries and seems to be complying with officer commands for now. He's hasn't said a word though, were not sure if he can speak." says the officer as Tsukauchi was in thought. "There's also one more thing, we've also got confirmation that the people behind this leaked out a video of one of the students fighting this villain." says the officer reporting while shocking Tsukauchi.

So before he was able to say anything, Nezu, Midnight and Snipe came out of the facility. He put this aside for now to speak to Nezu.

"Principal, I'd like to investigate every inch of the school just to be safe." says Tsukauchi.

"Of course, please do. You'll have full access to the campus, we definitely need your assistance on this matter. I don't care who makes a fuss, you have my blessing." says Nezu as Tsukauchi nods and walks off.

"Teams! Proceed as planned." says Tsukauchi giving out the orders.

* * *

**\- U.A. High, Sunset -**

It was currently sunset as the students had finally gotten back to the Campus and were now walking to get back inside. So while this occurred, Izuku was now in the nurse's office with his mother Inko, Momo, Tamaki, and Recovery Girl. So, now Recovery Girl began to speak.

"Well, I guess I can't scold you considering you both have no injuries and I already healed up this young lady's injuries already." says Recovery Girl referring to Momo.

Right now Izuku was sitting in a chair in front of the bed Toshinori was sitting on while sitting up. The two didn't say anything for a few moments as this was a very tense for everyone in the room watching, Father and Son stare off. It was also apparent that Izuku wanted answers by the glare he had and Toshinori was a bit tense himself. So now, Izuku decided to speak first.

"Alright, I want the full story and from the beginning." says Izuku leaning back in his chair.

"Alright I'll start from the beginning, firstly me and your mother have been secretly married for years. So after your mother found out she was pregnant, it was agreed by me and her that she would retire. We would keep it a secret for the purpose of protecting you from our enemies, well mainly mine especially after the incident with the villain that injured and almost killed me." says Toshinori shocking Momo and Tamaki but also with Izuku understanding what he was talking about as All Might explained.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

It was the aftermath of the incident that occurred with All Might in the hospital. As he was currently hooked to many cords, tubes, and wires. Inko was sitting in a chair next to him as Izuku was staying with a friend. So now what happened next was All Might eyes opening up quickly as he was breathing hard.

"Hey, Hey Toshi! It's alright. Your alright, you beat him now stay still your in the hospital." says Inko calming him down.

**"How long was I out?"** asks All Might calming down some and not moving.

"You've been out for only a couple of hours. The villain you fought was beaten and along with this a couple of people came to visit you when you were still out, so they might want to see you later when you can move around more." says Inko.

**"Where's Izuku? Is he safe?"** asks All Might calming down a bit more.

"Yes, he's alright. Why do you ask?" asks Inko to her husband worried.

**"We need to keep him safe from now on...From here on out, I believe they'll start coming for people I care about to use it against me and break my spirit. This possibly means other heroes as well...That bastard in the fight said he would do so before I finished him." **says All Might breathing in air as he spoke to get out what he was saying while shocking Inko as he continued. **"So, from now on until he's at least able to protect himself or until we agree it's time, we'll continue to keep in contact through letters only."** says All Might in urgency.

"Alright, if it's that much of a danger than we will but we'll take more after your recovered a bit more and able to move around." says Inko.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"In that fight the villain I fought made a threat, one I took very seriously as it was believed he would target you in time." says Toshinori shocking Izuku, Momo, and Tamaki. Izuku decided to speak now before letting his father continue.

"Why exactly?" asks Izuku wanting to know.

"To hurt me or to most likely mold you into a powerful villain for his use in the fight against me, maybe a bit of both really. So as a precaution after the fight, we had it covered up from the public along with anyone connected to me, with your mother's family be kept secret for safety. It was also agreed that she would take over my spot in the Speedwagon Foundation as well. I'd keep in contact with you both covertly, as I continued to do so through the letters while also watching over you from a distance when I had free time." says Toshinori explaining as he continued. "Listen Izuku, words can't express how much I'm sorry for not being there for you all those years, It must have been hard due to all of the hate you received behind your Quirks." says Toshinori being sincere to his son. Izuku looked on for a few moments before speaking.

"So when was it brought up again that you'd both tell me?" asks Izuku.

"Many times actually throughout the years. During those years I was hunting the remnants of the villain's organization but they had remained quiet and still are which puts me on edge. Though, the first recently was right after your Quirk assessment test, Aizawa gave you." says Toshinori.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

All Might was standing with Inko after Aizawa walked away from giving his little Quirk assessment test. So now the two were face to face on what Inko wanted to speak about, so he started off.

**"So, what is it you'd like to talk about?" **asks All Might rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's about our son, Toshi." says Inko with a serious look. All Might immediately got serious and sighed.

**"I see…" **says All Might with a bit of a sad expression. **"So what is it were discussing about Izuku this time?"** asks All Might as he probably knew the answer.

"When are you gonna tell him? I mean Toshi for god's sake, you chose him as your successor, so now he's gonna need you more than ever for what he'll face as a hero. Not only that but he has a right to now that his hero is also his father and not two people that he looks up to and should know their both one in the same. Not someone in letters and not someone he sees on TV but you the two sides that are actually one." says Inko being serious.

**"I know it's just…"** says All Might starting as Inko spoke.

"Your afraid." says Inko looking at her husband while surprising him with what she said.

**"What?"** asks All Might surprised.

"Your afraid that Izuku might hate you after all these years, even though he looks up to you as his number one hero but your also afraid of the danger he'll face for being related to you." says Inko as All Might was quiet, he sighed a bit before speaking his mind on the matter about his concerns.

**"Yes, I am. After getting to know what he's been through all these years again but from his mouth and in full detail and reading his file entirely, I believe it would only break and destroy him to know that his father was right in front of him and didn't say anything. I'm afraid he'll hate me for the part to play in the pain I've caused in his life."** says All Might sad at this while thinking that his decisions caused a partial part of how Izuku is.

Inko could understand where he was coming from, though she could see this wasn't good for Izuku and her husband to keep doing this. So she spoke in the only way she could.

"Toshi, you never know if you don't try, even if you are the No. 1 Hero, you shouldn't be afraid of trying to tell your son the truth and reconnect with him, he's still young. Look, I get that it's been years but you have made a bond with him through the letters you send all the time. He's always talking about you even though he's never met you in person, you made an impact on him." says Inko surprising All Might at that as she continued. "What I'm saying is, it doesn't have to be now but it has to be soon, he deserves to know this truth we decided to keep to ourselves." says Inko being serious.

**"Yes, I know." **says All Might.

"Good, I know you'll tell him soon so promise me one thing. Promise me that you will train him well to uphold the responsibilities of One For All and the dangers that come with it but protect him as much as you can and be there for him." says Inko.

**"I promise."** says All Might.

"Good, we'll talk more about this later. I should go." says Inko walking away.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"I see, so you were planning on telling me but mom pushed you further to do so." says Izuku still holding the same attitude.

"Yes, along with Recovery Girl after the battle training, she asked if you had known considering she knows my background and secret as well." says Toshinori. "It was also decided that after today's hero training, it would be a good time to speak with you along with your mother being there. Nezu also had his concerns beforehand today." says Toshinori.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

Toshinori was currently sitting in the teacher's lounge with Nezu and Inko by his side. Nezu said he wanted to talk about a certain student and now he they were. So Toshinori decided to speak.

"You mean Izuku, right?" asks Toshinori.

"Yes, your son. It has come to my attention that you chose him as your successor." says Nezu as he continued. "I have no problems in your decision making as he seems to be a fine boy, it's just have you resolved your personal problems with him?" asks Nezu taking a sip of his tea.

"Actually, I was gonna do that today with Inko after the training at the U.S.J. has ended, we were all going to have a sit down and talk." says Toshinori.

"I see." says Nezu. "You should know from the start, All Might that it will be hard for him to understand considering you have been away for quite some time. So be prepared, if he doesn't accept you fully." says Nezu.

"I understand." says Toshinori.

"Though, it's another question of his anger. After what happened with his classmate Katsuki Bakugo in the combat training and his past leading up to know, will he be able to understand your reasons and let you explain?" asks Nezu.

"He will, he may have more anger than most people but so does everyone for certain things. Izuku will hear him out but the decision he makes is his own and nothing can change that." says Inko as she turns to Toshinori. "If your doing it today, it's better if we explain to him everything. Don't leave anything out and don't dodge any questions he asks you. It's better to be truthful in a situation like this." says Inko.

"Yes." says Toshinori nodding his head.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"Even before the incident today, your mother and I talked many times about me returning home for me to be there and raise you alongside her. Though, I personally didn't for your protection even though it hurt me and you as much as it did." says Toshinori. "All that time being away, I was silently asking for your forgiveness and keeping you at a distance to myself because I wanted to keep you out of the danger I brought along with me as a hero, for as long as I could. I know you may not forgive me for all of this along with my reasons and not telling you that day many months ago but I did so to protect what was dear to me and I refused to go through that pain again. So right now, all I'm asking is for a second chance." says Toshinori.

Izuku stared at his father for sometime, thinking of where to go from here. He was honestly wondering what to say as it was understandable that he was the top hero and he had a lot of enemies that would target his family or anyone he was close too. Momo and Tamaki were silent, not getting involved with Inko standing by hoping that this talk would end well. though some of the anger Izuku had still remained but right now he sighed and decided to speak.

"You and mom weren't wrong about anything in the decisions you made." says Izuku getting their attention especially All Might's.

"Hmm? What are you saying?" asks Toshinori.

"Even if you had been around, not all of my problems would have gone away nor yours. it's like you said they would have targeted people you cared about. Honestly, I would have been some really spoiled kid and not who I am now." says Izuku as he continued. "The only thing, I'd probably never forgive you for would be if you chose to never comeback or not honor your word to mom. It's like you said in a letter, a real gentleman holds to his word, isn't that right?" asks Izuku.

"Huh?!" says Inko and Momo

"I was angry back at the U.S.J. though I never hated you, not once. Even after all that happened in my past." says Izuku as he turned to look at Toshinori. "In many ways, you didn't choose your job and fame over family but more so to protect what you head dear, you only wanted us to be safe so I can't be mad at your or hate you. Though it will take time to accept and get used to all of this and accept you a bit more. Though I will say it now, you were the ideal father as you were in those letters and as your are now. So in a way, I'm proud you're my dad." says Izuku with a small smile. "You get your second chance." says Izuku.

Inko smiled at this as it was good starting progress but it also brought tears to Toshinori's eyes.

"Damn it. When were you able to say such heart warming words with that cold attitude, you have most of the time." says Toshinori wiping tears from his eyes.

As that happened someone slide open the door to the nurse's office while getting their attention as they spoke.

"Excuse me." says the person coming in to show it was detective Tsukauchi, who was taking off his hat. "Hi All Might, been a while." says Tsukauchi as it surprised Toshinori.

"What the hell? I didn't know that you were investigating." says Toshinori.

"Whoa, Is it okay for him to see you like this?" asks Izuku concerned considering Tamaki and Momo now know.

"Oh yea, it's fine. This guy's alright." says Toshinori. "His name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, he was one of the people who helped in keeping my family information and personal life a secret. My best friend on the police force, he's legit, I trust him." says Toshinori as Tsukauchi chuckled a bit.

"That's quite an introduction, sorry to cut to the chase but we could really use any information you might have along with any others." says Tsukauchi closing the door as Toshinori's eyes widen a bit on what he said.

"Wait! Hold on, before all that. Tell me all the students are okay and Aizawa, I mean Eraserhead and Thirteen." says Toshinori wanting to know.

"Not counting this young lady's shoulder wound that's healed, all the student injuries were scrapes and both of the teacher's are in stable condition right now, relax." says Tsukauchi relieving them all at that.

"That's good to hear." says Toshinori relieved.

"If you heroes hadn't risked your lives, the students would never have made it. You four saved that entire class of kids today." says Tsukauchi.

"Your not seeing the whole picture Tsukauchi." says Toshinori getting his attention. Those students also risked their lives, they fought as hard as us." says Toshinori. Izuku heard this and spoke.

"Thanks dad." says Izuku.

"I don't think there's ever been a group of first year's who've experienced a real fight like this, so early in their training. And not only survived, they've learned what it means to be a pro." says Toshinori as he turned to look outside. "Those villains made a mistake of attacking them. This class is strong, their filled with courage, and drive." says Toshinori as they everyone had small smiles as he continued. "Mark my words, they'll become great heroes." says Toshinori as Izuku clenched his right hand that now had the markings all over it.

Toshinori gave Izuku a thumbs up as he nodded and looked towards the window. This was the end of some Bizarre questions but was the beginning of many more as many threats were lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**\- Later That Night, Somewhere Else -**

In a warehouse somewhere in Japan, Dio was looking at a large cylinder tube. He was currently looking at what was being repaired of the body inside, as the torso was only finished with the rest working to repair itself with what the boss gave to Dio to feed the person inside. The purpose was for the person to be fully repaired and help in the goals of who he, and the others were working for with Dio right now working to track down another. So now the boss on the line began to speak to Dio.

So as he looked at the tube, a secured phone call came through to ring. Dio decided to answer it and let the person speak as he continued to look at the cylinder tube.

"So, how is he coming along?" asks the boss.

"He's coming along just fine, though the progress he's going at is slow. I assume it's from how long the blood was surviving over the years, so it will take a long time for him to repair himself." says Dio.

"Good, good. As long as he'll be ready to move and get to work when fully reconstructed." says the boss. "I'll leave you to it." says the boss as he hung up.

Dio himself continued to look at the tube for a moment but After, he walked towards the large gate of the warehouse to grab a coat nearby and prepare for his activities in the night. So, before he left, he took one more look at the board with all the pictures on it and then looked at the tube a final time. As he slid open the large door, letting himself out and closing while putting the lock on. He spoke for a final time as he walked into the shadows of Japan's nightlife.

"So how long until you come out to play?...Muzan Kibutsuji." says Dio with a chuckle.

To be continued…

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, major surprises here along with the next chapter, which will be an Interlude chapter that will present some things I'm adding along with this we'll see a bit more thing before starting the next Arc. So I hope the reasoning behind Izuku's decision to give Toshinori a second chance was acceptable to you guys. I also decided this chapter to hit Shigaraki with some things here as well, as you all saw. Now with Momo hit by the stand arrows I'll introduce her stand next chapter along with the markings on Izuku's arm. I'll also show the backlash the video leak of fight brings upon the public and U.A. as it reveals Izuku's form to the world. So now with those surprises out of the way and with what I've decided to do here, now we can get moving to next Arc where I can show off too. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Interlude One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Stardust Demon Hero. Hope you liked the last chapter and are ready for me, as this chapter will touch upon stuff between the Arc's along with my own little twists of fun. On another note, sorry it took so long as I've been working with college assignments, work, and a lot of things that have happened amid this whole Coronavirus mess as all of my classes are now online and I'll be releasing more chapters while doing my classwork first. Now, I've also gone through the liberty to go back and edit some things on grammar before uploading this chapter. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or other crossover elements from different areas.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...' _Character Thoughts

**"..." Quirk Attacks or Moves**

**_'...'_ Narrator**

**Chapter 13: Interlude I**

* * *

_**'_**The** news o_f the attack of the U.S.J. Incident spread among Japan's population like wildfire.'**_

* * *

**\- Deika City, Aichi Prefecture -**

"Did you hear about this upstart group of villains that attacked U.A. High? Apparently they call themselves the "League of Villains"." says one man at a table of three, as he was eating with another man and a woman while enjoying a fine glass of red wine.

"Heh, Pretty ballsy for a starting group. Though the video I saw was interesting to say the least. Though, I wonder who's back them." says the second man at the table wearing glasses, as he spoke again. "So, what did the Supreme Leader say about these upstarts?" asks the second man.

"Supreme Leader Re-Destro? Nothing at all. He put down the newspaper a thirty seconds into the article about the news." says the lady at the table of three, as she continued. "They're not a threat. At least...not yet for the moment. Considering he's more worried about the deaths of some of our associates in the Hokkaido Prefecture." says the lady, finishing up on her reason why as she sips from her glass.

* * *

**\- West Japan -**

"Did you guys hear what happened to U.A. High?" asks a young man of fairly average height with thin, slanted eyes and a straight purple fringe, parted on his right so it covers his left eye.

"Yeah they got attacked. A bummer they had to go through that." says a young woman with straight, fawn-colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders and large, dark brown eyes, as she spoke again. "Though, the one who took charge and fought the villains like that is a cutie." says the girl with her eyes closed as she smiled.

The young man sweat-dropped a bit as he spoke again.

"Right…" says the young man as he continues. "Though I gotta say, that form the kid took was a bit overwhelming." says the young man as he looks up to the sky in thought, only to turn his head and speak again. "What do you think about all of this, Inasa?" asks the young man.

"Only that the kid was amazing! That's what I expect from U.A.!" says the now identified Inasa yelling out in excitement, as the other two looked on at this scene.

* * *

**\- Hosu City -**

In an abandoned building in Hosu, one man sits at a table as he reads the newspaper while having one thought out loud.

"Hmmm. Such an intimidating form." says the man, as he read the article.

* * *

**\- In Japan -**

Somewhere on the road, two men were cruising down the street in a car discussing the events of yesterday alongside other things..

"I heard through the connections that the Eight Bullets got orders from the boss. Apparently they don't want any of the lower members of the organization like us to draw attention to ourselves after what happened with U.A.." says the first man in the passenger seat.

The second man sitting in the driver seat turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" says the first man.

"I got it." says the second man as he continued to speak again while not paying attention. "So this group of upstarts actually had the balls to attack U.A.?" asks the second man, as he swerved the car out of the opposite lane at the right moment.

This caused the car that almost got hit to swerve a bit, as they came to a full stop before hitting a second car coming into the intersection while a truck crashed into an expensively good looking car parked near the sidewalk as a silver car behind this truck came to an abrupt stop.

"I told you to watch the road!" says the first man yelling at his friend again, as he calmed down to speak. "Yes, and from what I was able to gather the group wanted to kill All Might. I mean can you believe that? Fighting the No. 1, who is said to be undefeatable?" asks the first man sarcastically as he continues. "Those dumb fucks were lucky to still be alive and not dead considering some escaped. And from the video leaked online along with what was said in the newspaper about All Might and the former No. 2 Pro Hero Amaterasu arriving on the scene, the battle was one sided. Well in my opinion it was, considering that all of the students they tried to kill got out safely." says the first man as he continues. "But that's besides the point. The real point is that the boss is not only jumpy from what occurred a few days ago before the attack on U.A., but is also even more jumpy and pissed off because we can't move anything around until the heat dies down as it pushes back a lot of profit and lucrative business. The attack yesterday really fucked things up for us." says the first man finishing up now.

"Are you sure he's jumpy about all of that? I mean come on, at best this group that attacked U.A. are nothing but a gang of street punks. No wonder why a lot of rumors are flying around in the Underworld that this group is causing problems for organizations like us." says the second man with his opinion.

"Well from what I'm hearing it's complicated when it comes to our boss." says the first man getting his friend's attention as he spoke again. "A guy I know who works around the higher up members says that the boss is afraid that this upstart group is being led by someone with a dark reputation. Going as far as to call this individual _"The Dark Emperor Who Ruled Over The Shadows" _with most people his age thinking the individual is an urban legend." says the first man as he spoke again to warn his friend. "There's a light dunce." says the first man pointing forward.

"Eh?" says the second man, as he saw the light and stopped to slow down at the red light as his friend decided to speak again on another subject.

"Hey, you know the rumors about some of the killings on some of the Yakuza in the organization, right?" asks the first man.

"Rumors? No, I haven't." says the second man answering while being a bit intrigued.

"Well, there was an attack on one of the many hideouts. Some few miles away from the main **Shie Hassaikai** Compound, in a much quieter part of town." says the first man as he continued to speak. "A single guy tore through the entire hideout and left almost no one alive. Everyone that was dead had gaping holes through their chest with some having neck punctures as the cause of their death." says the first man as he continues further. "Those that did get away alive told Overhaul of what happened, and boy was he pissed...Well, until he heard the entire story, that is...because the granddaughter of the former boss that Overhaul took on as his foster child ended up going missing in the chaos." says the first man as his friend becomes shocked.

"Huh?! Are you shitting me?!" asks the second man as he continues. "Just great...as if the germophobic bastard wasn't enough already." says the second man as he sighed.

"Yeah I know. Because of it, Overhaul has everyone on the streets looking for her discreetly." says the first man, as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Which means us lower members of the organization have to do the work in finding her. And without reward I suppose." says the second man with a frown.

"Not sure, although a thought did occur to me just now." says the first man as he continued. "Just what kind of guy can be that hellishly strong to take down one of our hideouts with such ease? Considering it was one person." says the first man as the light turned green.

With this occurring, the second man in the driver seat proceeded ahead down the road only for his friend to speak again.

"And with that question being left unanswered, we are left with the problem at hand, which is the girl. If she's found by the Pro Heroes or anyone with a brain then the Shie Hassaikai is finished and we'll all be sent to prison." says the first man as he continues. "For us and most of the other members, it'll be some low level or mid level prison but for Overhaul, it's an entirely different story. They'll send his ass on a one way ticket straight to **Tartarus**." says the first man as he continues further. "And as such, we all know the reputation of a prison like Tartarus. A high-level maximum security prison located far away from civilization, where extremely dangerous Villains are imprisoned, whom of all were convicted of crimes where even death was too great a mercy for them." says the first man, as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Seriously? You make it sound like we're in the end times." says the second man with a narrowed look while not paying attention to the road at all in front of him.

"I'm just looking at this troublesome situation from a realist point of view. Between the hideout being attacked like it was, and to losing track of the girl. It's only a matter of time until we either find her or don't, and at that point we might be clashing with police and Heroes alike." says the first man as he opened his eyes and became shocked to his core. "Grrr, Hey! Watch the fucking road damn it!" says the first man to his friend.

The second man in the car turned his attention back to the road only to see that his vehicle was in the opposite lane and went to swerve out of it when he saw an oncoming car. This forces the first man to take the wheel himself and guide the car out of the way quickly, avoiding the collision while swerving into the opposite lane again only to get back in the right lane again and let go of the wheel.

"Bastard! I told you to watch the fucking road!" says the first man, now even more angry.

"Sorry! Sorry!" says the second man taking back control of the vehicle.

"Don't be sorry! Just pay the fuck attention to the road!" says the first man as he continued for a final time. "It's shit like this that the boss didn't want us doing. If we're gonna cruise around then pay attention. Because believe me, based on this attack on U.A. and the attack on one of our hideouts, I think things in the country are gonna be heating up soon." says the first man, as the car continued to cruise down the road.

* * *

**\- Midoriya Estate -**

As It was currently, the day after the whole U.S.J. Incident. It meant that Izuku was at home currently in the living space as he was on his laptop surfing the web. The reason being that Principal Nezu decided to cancel classes for the day due to wanting the police to thoroughly finish their investigation while finalizing the paperwork for the Speedwagon Foundation's private security. So pretty much it meant that Izuku had nothing to do for the day as both his parents were currently at U.A. High.

So in a great amount of boredom, Izuku decided to text Momo now.

_Izuku: Hey Momo, are you doing anything right now?_

_Momo: No, why?_

_Izuku: Wanna go out and get something to eat? We can talk about yesterday._

_Momo: Sure, I'll get ready for when you get here. See you soon, Zuzu._

_Izuku: Yea you too._

So with this said, Izuku closed his laptop and got up from the couch to go upstairs and get ready. It only took a bit of time to shower, brush his teeth and get dressed in some casual wear with a black jacket, though he left his hat on the dresser in his room. So as he left his room while grabbing his car keys, Izuku caught Alfred coming up the steps as he spoke.

"About to leave out, master Izuku?" asks Alfred, curious.

"Yes I am, though I should be back later in the day. I'll see you later, Alfred." says Izuku as Alfred nodded.

Izuku continued to walk down the steps toward the garage to get in his car, put on his seat-belt and start it up. So when that was done, Izuku pressed a button in his car to open the garage door and drive forward to the gate of the estate and onto the road towards Momo's home.

_'What a day it was yesterday. Not to mention all the news coverage it's getting...' _thought Izuku with a sigh.

As Izuku had this thought, he decided to speed up on the road as he made his way over to Momo's home.

* * *

**\- Yokohama -**

Currently in Yokohama, Bakugo took the day off he was given to walk around and look around some shops. So due to not being able to find anything he wanted, he decided to continue walking around while thinking about yesterday and everything else that happened before that.

It was clear that things weren't working out for him like he swore back in Aldera. As all of his failures were adding up. From being saved by Izuku, to not being first in the Entrance Exam, to the Quirk Assessment Test. To his humiliating loss to Izuku in the combat training exercise and lastly, being useless when it came to fighting that monster called Nomu as it almost took his head off.

So Bakugo was really taking the time to sit back and think about things. Though the one thing that had been on his mind so far were the hard words of advice Izuku said to him while leaving U.A. yesterday.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

It was still currently sunset in the aftermath of the incident at the U.S.J., as all of the students in Class 1-A were free to head home now from the main campus after getting changed. This meant that most of the class was either sticking around to leave in small groups or that some had already left, or lastly it meant that some were getting a ride. So now, we find Bakugo walking down the hallways heading for the front entrance to proceed heading home.

Though now, Bakugo stops for a moment and has a thought while being very silent. As he came to a conclusion and decided to head in the direction of U.A.'s student parking lot. The reason behind why he was heading in this direction was because he needed answers to something while gritting his teeth a bit.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School Parking Lot -**

When Bakugo did reach the parking lot, he saw that Izuku was with Momo along with Tamaki as they were walking to his car. Upon seeing them, he decided to speed walk and speak out.

"Deku!" says Bakugo yelling out while getting the group of three's attention.

Izuku for his part sighed a bit, as he turned around to face Bakugo with Momo and Tamaki doing the same as he spoke.

"What do you want Bakugo?" asks Izuku, already not in the mood for whatever the explosive blonde had to say to him.

"How?" asks Bakugo with gritted teeth.

This got a raised eyebrow from Momo and Tamaki alongside Izuku, as he spoke.

"How what? You're not making any sense." says Izuku calmly.

"How?! How is it that you're so damn powerful?! Why is it that every time you manage to keep pulling ahead of me?! Every time?!" asks Bakugo, yelling out in anger.

As this question was yelled out, Tamaki and Momo didn't say anything because they already knew Izuku would handle it. So as for Izuku, he looked on for a moment with a bored and calm look as he decided to speak and answer Bakugo's question.

"Do you want an honest answer? And I don't mean just how I manage to pull ahead every time. I mean, about yourself included?" asks Izuku calmly, as he spoke to Bakugo.

"Damn right I do!" says Bakugo, still angry.

This got Izuku to look on for a few moments, before sighing heavily as he nodded at this answer and decided to speak now in giving an honest answer.

"Alright, then I'll give it to you." says Izuku as he continued speaking with a harsh look and voice. "You're a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person. Honestly to me you're _unpleasant_ to look at or even _sight at all_. Almost to the point it makes me want to puke." says Izuku while shocking Bakugo along with Tamaki and Momo as he continues. "You lack the ability of being able to work with others making you _prideful_. Even if you do work with someone else your cooperativeness would be nothing short of _atrocious_. You often have difficulty accepting _your own_ mistakes and shortcomings, and will fiercely deny them whenever they are pointed out to you by others, regardless of _who they are_." says Izuku as he continues further. "But above all _you lack the drive_. You only seek to be the No. 1 Hero and surpass All Might only because of your thirst to win while not being able to handle a single loss from anyone. As it's caused you to develop a superiority complex and, because of that, you desire to be the first and best at almost everything. Never knowing there are stronger people than yourself out there in the world. _Myself included_." says Izuku, finishing up very harshly to the blonde.

These words spoken by Izuku shocked Momo and Tamaki but especially for Bakugo, as the prideful blonde was shocked to his entire core as the hits kept coming to him while he listened. The message was very clear that Izuku didn't like Bakugo, but it didn't stop him from verbally and truthfully thrashing into the blonde with his very truthful answer considering the two had known each other since being little kids. Izuku was someone, who studied a person's personality along with their own faults. His own included.

So because of that, Izuku was able to give the best answer to Bakugo as he decided to speak very calmly now.

"What are you getting at?" asks Bakugo, now very calm as Izuku spoke again.

"What I'm getting at is that normal people and many of them around you may not be powerful in Quirk alone but in mind. They make up for where they are lacking. They don't break apart when their pride is damaged a few times. What they do, is suck it up and take the fucking hits." says Izuku as he continues further. "Yes Bakugo, we may be fighting for the same goal, but our reasons for wanting the number one spot as Heroes differ very much entirely." says Izuku finishing up.

"How so? How much do they differ?" asks Bakugo with gritted teeth, as Izuku spoke again.

"I want the number one spot because I seek to help the people. The same people who are shunned everyday for having so-called villainous and unsightly Quirks by bringing them out into light instead of letting them hide in the shadows of shame. That along with helping the Quirkless stand on equal ground with the population that has Quirks. The same people you look down on along with most of the population." says Izuku as he continues. "You on the other want the number one spot because you believe a hero should never stop fighting or give up, regardless of the threat they face, and that always winning is the mark of a true hero.

"Alright! I have had enough! Get to the point!" says Bakugo yelling out as he continued. "How does any of this help you pull ahead of me in anything?! How does pointing out my faults and our different ideals make you stronger?!" asks Bakugo, highly pissed off while not seeing the point.

"Because I'm fighting for something _other than myself_ and above all, I'm nothing like you. Far from it in fact." says Izuku, calm in his simple answer as this made Bakugo's eyes widen in shock and become completely frozen. "You wanted an honest answer, well there you have it. So I'll give you some advice. Real and to the point advice." says Izuku as he spoke for a final time while turning his back on Bakugo to walk away. "If you can't change, then at least try to act a bit more bearable to others around you. After a while your whole demeanor, and the way you act entirely will start to become unsightly and nothing more than become an annoyance as it is to me. Then, and only then, I may be able to accept you as a rival. But...until that day comes, you are nothing more than a stranger that's in my class." says Izuku walking away entirely with Momo, and his cousin.

As these last words were spoken, Bakugo stood there shocked beyond belief from everything that was said to him. As everything Izuku did they say, the explosive blonde could not refute. He had to stand there and take the thrashing of these verbal and truthful words. Listen to the difference in attitude and ideals along with what they strove towards. The general conception of one having something he seeks to protect, while the other only seeks to win at everything. But above all, Bakugo had to realize that they were in fact, nothing alike. Not even close to it.

* * *

**\- End Flashback -**

As Bakugo continued to walk down calmly while recounting this conversation from yesterday. In his mind, he knew it clearly that something in him had to change. He knew his attitude and everything about it at best was annoyance, as Izuku made that very clear as day. Bakugo knew that in his mind that he couldn't feel insulted about any of the words in the slightest, considering all of the stuff he put Izuku through for years. The hate given to him in truthful form was fair on all accounts.

It was the truth and Bakugo had to accept that. Though, he knew it would take much time to change, as Izuku said if he couldn't at least make it tolerable for others to be around him. And so with any task like this, it was sure to be interesting and long at the same time.

* * *

**\- U.A. High School -**

Currently at U.A. High School, Toshinori was in his All Might Form wearing a black suit and tie along with Inko, who was in a formal black dress. So now, having both finally finished all the paperwork for the Speedwagon Foundation's private security with Principal Nezu. The paperwork detailed that operatives would be on the grounds of the school 24/7 along with having operatives be positioned outside the Hero Course student's homes as well. The reason being for added security and

So now, All Might and Inko were walking down the hall with Nezu to a meeting room as she got a text and decided to speak.

"Well Izuku texted me, he said that he'll be home later in the day." says Inko with a smile.

**"I think I already know where he's going."** says All Might with a smile of his own as Nezu chuckled a bit.

"Well, it's good that the students are getting back to everyday things considering what happened yesterday." says Nezu, glad that none of the students were traumatized as he continued. "Now, let's get to the meeting room to discuss what we know so far about the incident." says Nezu getting back on track.

* * *

**\- Conference Room -**

As they continued walking, the group of three arrived before a door that opened for them. So as they walked in, all of U.A.'s staff was present along with a heavily bandaged Aizawa. Tsukauchi was also present along with Heroes, Endeavor and Best Jeanist. Who were called in considering the two were both a part of U.A.'s Alumni.

Though now, All Might saw that Tsukauchi looked a bit nervous about something and decided to speak on it with a question.

**"Something wrong, Tsukauchi?"** asks All Might with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...how do I say this, um." says Tsuckauchi as a voice got their attention.

"What he's trying to say is that I'm here." says the voice of a man making All Might and his group turn to see the person with shock.

**"N-Nighteye?! What're you doing here?" **asks All Might, shocked to see his former sidekick.

"Hero business. Amongst other things." says Nighteye with a stern expression.

Sir Nighteye is a tall, lean-but-muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair is always worn smoothed down and parted to his left, and is of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right, and one on his left. His eyebrows are also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wears and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks give off a sense of authority, as he rarely smiles, and he always appears to be glaring.

The reason All Might was shocked is because he, and Sir Nighteye some time ago both worked as partners, with All Might taking the man on as his number two. The two worked together for a couple of years, as All Might picked up Nighteye after Inko decided to raise Izuku. Nighteye being the strategy of their duo, made their operations works smoothly but after the injuries All Might's received their relationship

So now with this being said, Nighteye turned his attention to Inko and decided to walk over and greet the woman.

"Inko. Always a pleasure to see you." says Nighteye coming over to give the woman a hug.

"You too, Nighteye." says Inko hugging back with a small smile, as Principal Nezu begins to speak.

"Alright, considering everyone's here now. Please take your seats and we shall begin." says Nezu to everyone present.

As everyone begins to take their seats like Nezu asked of them, Tsukauchi starts handing out folders to everyone. Once this is done, he takes his seat and allows Nezu to continue from here by speaking.

"Now as we look at the information gathered in these folders, we'll be watching what took place yesterday at the U.S.J on this projection screen right behind me. So let's begin." says Nezu as he presses a button on the small remote in his hand.

As projection screen plays, the meeting at U.A. High officially begins.

* * *

**\- Tokyo, Japan -**

Currently it was noon, as Izuku was with Momo at a small cafe in Tokyo. The two decided to ride around the city, look around a couple of shops in the city, and buy a few things considering the weather would be perfect up until the evening. So now, the two were enjoying their time together while sitting in a small booth as Momo decided to speak first.

"Have you seen the news today?" asks Momo, curious for an answer as Izuku looked to her now.

"About U.A.? Yeah, the media's going crazy about it." says Izuku, answering her question.

"No, not that considering our class knew that would happen. I'm talking about this story I'm reading on page five." says Momo as she shows him the headline for the article on the page.

_'Hideous Slaying of a Group of Villains Last Night In Fukuoka!'_

This article's title catches Izuku's full attention now as he starts to read the article with Momo.

_'At around 11:00 PM last night, multiple calls came in to the police in Fukuoka about sounds of gunfire, Quirk use, and screaming. So when police arrived on the scene, they were greeted to find a villain's hideout, and decided to call in for Heroes to help in storming the hideout. Though when they did get to storm the hideout, they were greeted to the sight of murdered villains all over the place with the cause of their deaths being dissevering wounds at the torso or head. Eyewitnesses who live in the area claimed that they saw 'A tall figure with black wings' fly away from the scene.'_

_'These gruesome murders tallying up to forty villains in total leave not only the city of Fukuoka in a state of shock, but also to those living in the entire Prefecture of Fukuoka as well. As this state of shock greatly stretched over Japan, especially to the No.3 Pro Hero: Hawks, as his Hero Agency is based in the city of Fukuoka itself. With the Wing Hero himself, vowing to hunt down whoever did this unspeakable crime and bring a sense of security to the city once again.'_

_'This horrific crime is the latest in a brutal string of murders that law enforcement says leads all the way back to the Hokkaido Prefecture in the far north of Japan that started around April. With Heroes and Police investigating this further to find the assailant.'_

This article brought some shock to Izuku, as he spoke now.

"What shocks me about this whole report is that they said one person did this." says Izuku with a wide eyed expression. "How can one person do that? Not to mention the amount of lives lost. No matter if they are a villain..." says Izuku still shocked.

"Yeah and from what other news outlets are saying online, Endeavour's agency along with a couple other Hero agencies are keeping an eye on this as well as they want to prevent anymore occurrences of this. The Hero Association also made a statement on the matter as well." says Momo informing Izuku of that, as he spoke again.

"It's always something. Everyday after the next." says Izuku as he rubbed his forehead, as Momo spoke again for a question.

"What a day yesterday, right?" asks Momo as she looks at the newspaper in her hand.

"Yeah tell me about it. Between the whole incident yesterday, to finding out who my dad is, and then to you getting hit with a Stand Arrow." says Izuku while rubbing his head to calm a headache.

"And then your whole fight gets leaked." says Momo in a whisper.

"Yeah. That too." says Izuku in a whisper as well with a sigh.

* * *

**_'After the Incident that took place in the U.S.J., the villain's managed to get the video of my fight with that thing they called Nomu and upload it. This seemed to be the main focus of talk after everything Class 1-A went through, and the media seemed to be having a field day with it.'_**

* * *

"I read some of the articles myself, none of them good. The bastards really think we should have waited for more Heroes to arrive, excluding the fact that our lives were in danger." says Izuku, a bit pissed at that as he continued. "This is exactly why those laws on Quirk use are pointless. Especially if a person's life is in danger." says Izuku, finishing up.

This got Momo to rub Izuku's head as she spoke now.

"Well don't be so upset about it. Because of your quick action in taking charge, we were able to get out of it alive." says Momo, reassuring Izuku of that.

"I know, it's just our teachers got hurt and they could have died. And the public is complaining about Quirk use in all of these articles. I swear their just really being selfish when it comes to stuff like this. On one end, they want protection from villains and on the other end, they want to criticize those who act out with the purpose of just helping and doing what's right." says Izuku as he continues speaking. "I'm not a saint but I'm a person of common sense when it comes to things like this. Laws and regulations mean nothing when it comes to fighting people like this." says Izuku as Momo nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. It's frustrating." says Momo, understanding that as she spoke again.

As she said this with a frown, Momo for her part had also really understood the frustration coming from Izuku. She knew the reason why was because everyone could have been killed yesterday, but more so because she could have been as well. The Stand Arrows missed vital points due to Izuku's quick action in defending her. But to Momo from her point of view, he seemed very afraid of losing her considering anybody would be if you've known each other for years. The whole incident yesterday had plagued his mind for so many reasons, not just because of the incident itself but because of what he knew about those arrows along with what he was told by his father.

So now, coming to a decision of her own. Momo decided to scoot over and lean her body against Izuku and wrapped her arms around the young man, which surprised him greatly. So as Izuku was about to speak, he was stopped by Momo who beat him to it.

"Don't say anything. Just go with it, okay." says Momo with a smile. "Stop worrying so much, it'll only give you headaches and keep your mind away from what's important." says Momo closing her eyes while enjoying the warmth.

Izuku for his part when hearing this, got a surprised look before his face softened up into a content smile as he spoke now to acknowledge her words.

"Alright. I'll do just that." says Izuku, as he wrapped his arms around her now.

The two would continue to enjoy their time together, while finding comfort in each other's company amid everything going on so far in their lives.

* * *

**\- Back At U.A. High School -**

The conference took place at U.A. was reaching its final stages. As the Heroes and staff of the school went over the footage of the fight between Izuku and Nomu, and then to everything else that came after with some parts being left out. They went over the information gathered by the police and discussed some concerns over the course of this meeting. So now, Nezu saw this meeting reaching its end and decided to speak now.

"That concludes much of what needs to be said in this meeting. Now starting tomorrow effective immediately, the Speedwagon Foundation's private security will be on the school grounds at all times, and at every one of our facilities. Throughout the coming weeks, they'll be working to increase the security for our students and staff so that something like this doesn't happen again." says Nezu as he continues. "This also means classes will start back up tomorrow as well, along with homeroom teachers discussing a certain topic with their students before they begin their other classes throughout the day." says Nezu finishing up what he had to say, only to continue. "Now, any questions?" asks Nezu, now waiting for them.

Everyone at this point was mostly quiet, mostly. As it seemed no one had any questions on the matter, only one person in the room stood up and spoke with his whole aura giving off a serious tone. As everyone turned their attention to the No. 2 Hero in the room. Endeavor.

"I have a question of my own." says Endeavor, beginning as he continues. "This green haired boy. Who are his parents?" asks Endeavor wanting to know.

This question alone got All Might to flinch a bit as he didn't say anything. Sir Nighteye didn't say anything as well along with some of the staff, who knew. Some knew this question was already coming considering the man's reputation.

The No. 2 Flame Hero: Endeavor, otherwise known as the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history. Also known as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his one goal. To surpass the No. 1 Hero, All Might. This obsessive drive has followed the Pro Hero throughout his entire life, with repeated failure having plagued him since his youth.

Dedicated to his studies and hero work, Endeavor has strived to become the absolute strongest Pro Hero in the country, but the figure of All Might and his power proved itself too much of an insurmountable obstacle for him or anyone else to overcome, leaving Endeavor in a growing state of despair as he became more and more aware that closing the gap between him and the Symbol of Peace was futile. Along with this, the Pro Hero would also prove to be cold to everyone, even to his own children.

So now, Inko was the one to stand up and speak.

"He's my son." says Inko, surprising the man as she continued. "As for his father, he works overseas doing Hero work. Uncover Hero work. Along with that the foundation I work for will be providing the school with extra security as you already know." says Inko, being simple in her answer while not telling the truth, as Endeavor spoke again.

"I see." says Endeavor accepting this answer with narrowed eyes._ 'Hmm…'_ thought Endeavor as he turned to Nezu now to speak. "I can assume that with this being said everything here at U.A. will be fine. Considering my son is attending." says Endeavor as he looked at Nezu and spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about." says Nezu calmly as he spoke again. "So, if that's all the questions we have, then his meeting is officially concluded." says Nezu.

Everyone nodded, and got up to leave now except for All Might, Inko, Sir Nighteye, Tsukauchi, Nezu, and Recovery Girl. So when the door closed behind everyone who had got up to leave and they knew it was secure to talk freely, All Might decided to drop his Hero Form to be back in his everyday look. This action alone surprised Nighteye as he saw the man he had admired so much, now in a much more healthier state. As it seemed All Might looked how he did in his younger years as a Pro Hero, but you could see the age in his face as he was able to regain his normal muscular figure as well.

"All Might...your… you look..." says Nighteye, shocked by the man's appearance not being able to come to an answer.

"Healthy, and not like I'm dying." says Toshinori with a small smile.

"How? I thought the doctors couldn't do anything." says Nighteye, remembering this fact.

"My son, Izuku's work. Two of the three Quirks he was born with were able to help me fully heal and restored my respiratory system alongside my stomach. So no more spitting or puking blood alongside being able to keep my food down." says Toshinori explaining it, as Nighteye was a bit surprised.

"I see." says Nighteye understanding as he spoke again. "So...he's your successor I suppose?" asks Nighteye, as he pushed up his glasses.

Toshinori knew this question was coming, as he sighed and spoke to answer his former sidekick's question.

"Yes. He is." says Toshinori answering the question with a straightforward answer.

"Then why didn't you tell me this over the phone? Matter of fact out of all the people you chose to make your successor, why did you choose your son?!" asks Nighteye yelling now as he continued. "Do you not know the level of danger you're putting him in? Does he even know what he'll have to face in the future?!" asks Nighteye, shouting in frustration.

Nighteye was not only frustrated for his own reasons, but because he needed to know from Toshinori if his son knew the risks. Considering there was so much done to protect not only Toshinori's wife, Inko but his son, Izuku. So depending on the response now, it would really determine where Nighteye would take this.

"Not yet fully, but he will. I didn't choose him just because he was my son but because he has a heart beyond what being a Hero is all about. He'll understand the risks that come with the great power." says Toshinori responding calmly to the question.

"Anything else?" asks Nighteye, looking for more.

"Is there supposed to be anything else to say, Nighteye? He wants to help and save people. Especially those who are being shunned because of their Quirk, and those who never got a Quirk of their own and are being pushed around by the current ways of society." says Toshinori being serious about his reason.

"He can't do that with intentions alone! I already said, there are any number of people more suitable than him! Why can't you see that?!" says Nighteye yelling once more.

"It doesn't matter who is more suitable! It's my choice, not yours!" says Toshinori yelling as the room fell completely silent the moment he raised his voice.

Nighteye was not only completely silent, but everyone else present as well. It was clear as day that Toshinori had made his decision. It was also clear that the tension in this conversation was thick, and no one said anything because this was something that they knew Toshinori needed to say. Toshinori didn't want to yell at Nighteye, it was just that he was getting tired of the man trying to push someone else on him when he had already chosen his son as his successor. Not to mention, his son had proved to be an already great successor. It was also that Toshinori knew in his mind that Izuku wasn't doing things on intentions alone and would see what he said through to the end.

So now, Toshinori spoke after breathing in a bit.

"I say it one last time, Nighteye. One last time. It doesn't matter who the better candidate is, It doesn't matter if the successor is chosen on intentions alone, And it definitely doesn't matter who's more _worthy_ of the power." says Toshinori as he spoke again. "At the end of the day, all Heroes and anyone with dreams in this world are built off intentions somewhere in their lives. So as it stands my decision is final on the matter, Nighteye. He will wield **One For All**." says Toshinori being final on the matter with a serious look on his face.

Nighteye could tell this was something, Toshinori was serious about. He didn't like it on his part but had to accept it to some extent.

"I see." says Nighteye as he pushed up his glasses. "I'll be taking my leave." says Nighteye as he turned and went for the door to leave entirely, now having nothing else to discuss.

As he left the room, it was quiet for a few moments as All Might sighed a bit as he spoke out loud while rubbing his forehead.

"Just great. I think I may have widened the gap between us even more." says Toshinori, not liking how he left things with Nighteye for a third time.

Inko came over and rubbed circles on his back as she spoke.

"It'll be alright, Toshi. Things like this take time, and you two have known each other long enough to not leave each other on bad terms like this. Plus you said what you had to say to him, it may have not come out in the way you wanted it to but you did say it." says Inko, reassuring her husband.

"She's right, All Might. There's no need to rush things on this matter. Afterall, he does need to accept that you choose a successor. So try not to dwell on the conversation." says Nezu, advising the man as he spoke again. "So without anything else to say, I'll be taking my leave now." says Nezu with a smile as he went to leave now.

Tsukauchi went to leave with the man, as he spoke to Inko and Toshinori.

"I'll update you both on any developments I find with the villains we captured. So for now, just try to relax." says Tsuckauchi, as they both nodded and he went to leave entirely now.

With everyone about gone now, Recovery Girl went to walk up to the two only to speak.

"Come on, Toshinori. I need to do one last check on you to see if everything is fine before you leave with Inko. So come along now." says Recovery Girl as she went to walk to her office with Inko and Toshinori behind her.

"You haven't changed one bit, Recovery Girl. Not one bit." says Inko with a smile.

"Well you know me Inko, got be a tough on these kids today. Especially for one that's right in behind me." says Recovery Girl, as Toshinori was sweating by just a bit now in fear of the Youthful Heroine.

* * *

**\- Back With Izuku and Momo -**

Currently, Izuku and Momo had finished up their time at the cafe and were walking with bags in their hands. As they had nothing left to do and nothing more to shop for, they decided it was best to make their way back to the car and leave back for Musutafu. The reason being that Izuku wanted to draw out Momo's Stand along with the fact that Tamaki was coming over later. If he didn't do it today, then tomorrow was perfect for doing it.

So now as they continued walking, they were discussing other things that were happening in their life.

"So, did your doctor ever call you back with the results about what was burned into your right forearm?" asks Momo, curious about this considering Izuku still had it wrapped.

"No, not yet. Though, I am supposed to receive a call later on in the day before nightfall." says Izuku, answering as he spoke again on something else. "I heard from my mom that you, and your parents are supposed to be showing up to the event taking place at Might Tower in a few weeks." says Izuku.

"Yeah we are. Aren't you excited? I heard from Ms. Midoriya that you're supposed to be the one making the speech at the event." says Momo with a smile, as Izuku sighed with a smile.

"I am, I am but at the same time those events can be sometimes overwhelming, you know." says Izuku.

"Oh come on, Izuku. Those Speedwagon Foundation events are always something you look forward to every year. Plus from what I've heard, this year a lot of people are coming out for it, especially Heroes~" says Momo as she kept her tongue on the word for a bit more.

This only got a long sigh from Izuku, as he spoke now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And from what I've been told so far from my mom, dad's supposed to be making an appearance at the event in Hero Form." says Izuku, getting Momo's attention as he continues. "Though he'll only be there for a few minutes to wave, say a few words and then he's off to disappear from sight. As he'll then will reappear back in normal form wearing a tux." says Izuku informing Momo, as she remembered something.

"Oh! That's right. I still have to buy you a tux for the event." says Momo, remembering that.

"And I suppose, I'll be buying your dress? Considering we dress each other for stuff like this all the time." says Izuku with a small chuckle.

"Yep. Hit your guess right on the mark." says Momo with a smile, eager to do so.

* * *

**\- A Couple Of Minutes Later -**

As they continued walking, they were almost to the car when something bumped into Izuku on his left side. Once this happens, Izuku stops walking alongside Momo as they look over and see a small girl with bluish, off-white hair, messy and unkempt, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She has very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which are bright red in color.

So upon seeing the little girl on the ground fallen over, Izuku decides to lean down and speak in an apologetic tone.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to run into me like that. Are you alright?" asks Izuku as he reaches out to help her up.

Once he did this, she leaned back a bit. Seeming to be entirely afraid for which Izuku saw alongside Momo.

_'She's trembling, but why?'_ thought Izuku, concerned about this alongside Momo, who also leaned down as well while seeing the girl covered in bandages.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." says Izuku reassuring the small girl, as she seemed to calm down just a bit. "Alright, seeing as you calm down a bit. Is it okay, if we can help you up?" asks Izuku waiting for at least some form of acknowledgement.

With this being said by Izuku, the little girl took a few moments to look between Izuku and Momo as she looked back at the boy of the group to nod. Once she did this, Izuku nodded back and picked her up with both hands as he stood up fully now with Momo. So as he did this, he placed her back on the ground as she stood up.

"Okay. Now that we're making progress, are you lost by any chance? Did you get separated from your parents?" asks Izuku.

The little girl shook her head, confusing the two a bit as Izuku decided to ask a question that would determine an answer.

"Do you have any parents?" asks Izuku waiting for an answer.

The girl shook her head no, which surprised the two now. It was clear that the little girl was not only scared but trembling for some reason. She didn't have parents and it was clear that she was in fact lost in a city like this. So upon knowing this little bit of information, Momo decided to lean down eye level and speak.

"Okay, considering you don't have any parents and you're lost. Why don't we get names first. My name is Momo, and this is Izuku." says Momo gesturing over to Izuku, who waved with a warm smile as she spoke again. "Now, Can we get yours, sweetheart?" asks Momo in a polite tone with a smile.

As she said this, the small girl felt some sort of warm comfort with the two. The kind that tells you these people are alright and safe to be around. So upon feeling this, the little girl spoke out while being a bit nervous in her response.

"It's...it's Eri." says the now identified Eri, speaking a bit nervously.

"Eri, huh? What a beautiful name for a girl like yourself." says Momo as she was getting somewhere too with the little girl and decided to speak again. "Okay Eri, now considering you're a little girl with no parents and are lost in a big city like this, it wouldn't be right to leave you by yourself. You understand?" asks Momo as Eri nodded at these words. "So we're gonna take you to the Heroes so they can help, okay?" asks Momo waiting for an answer.

"He...roes? What's that?" asks Eri confused while shocking the two at this.

The reason for this shock was because for someone her age, she should know what Heroes are. So to not know, it meant that she must have lived a sheltered life away from stuff like that which brought even more worry.

"Well Eri, Heroes are people who seek to protect people like yourself from any kind of harm. They devote themselves to making sure you can smile and live in a world without worry." says Izuku now taking over while squatting down. "I can tell you more about what they are on the way, if you like?" ask Izuku, holding out a hand with a small smile.

As he did this, Eri looked at his hand for a couple of moments. She was mostly and naturally scared but for some reason, to her these two made her feel safe and protected. For her she didn't want to separate from the two, and at the same time knew something about them was honest. So in a leap of faith, Eri decided to reach out her hand slowly to put hers on Izuku as he nodded.

"Okay. Let's go then." says Izuku softly as Eri nodded, only for him to turn to Momo. "Text my mother, and tell her what has happened. She'll be able to figure this out and maybe the detective dad knows can help." says Izuku as he handed her his phone.

Once this was done, Eri decided to tug on Izuku's hand a bit in order to get the young man's attention as he looked down.

"C-can you carry me?" asks Eri stuttering at the beginning while looking up to Izuku, as this question surprised him a bit.

"Oh, sure. No problem." says Izuku with a warm smile.

As Izuku said this, he picked up Eri and started carrying her as requested while holding her close as they walked back to his car. So as they were walking back, Eri in Izuku's arms started looking back between Momo and the said boy carrying her. This whole interaction she faced just now was a whole new feeling for her entirely as she never felt this safe before.

So while being carried she held onto Izuku a bit more tightly now.

* * *

**\- Streets of Musutafu -**

After finishing their business at U.A. and with Recovery Girl, Inko and Toshinori were on the road now waiting in traffic. Now that they were trying to get home during the busiest part of the day, it meant that it would be like this for a bit. So while waiting in traffic, Inko's phone went off and she decided to check it with Toshinori wondering if everything's all right.

"Something wrong?" asks Toshinori with a curious expression.

"Momo used Izuku's phone. She said on their way back, they found a small girl wandering the streets covered in bandages. They are both on their way back to the Estate now." says Inko informing him as she put the phone down now. "We should get back to the Estate as soon as possible." says Inko.

"Alright, I'll call Tsukauchi. He may not be able to come over today, but he should be able to come over tomorrow." says Toshinori as he went to make the call with Inko nodding.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In Japan -**

Currently in an abandoned building somewhere in Japan, Diavolo was speaking with the boss running the League of Villains from the shadows. The purpose of this meeting was because he had some concerns that had been in his face and he had a solution to fix it along with organizing things to be better than what they were. And to do this, Diavolo asked Kurogiri to set up a sit down with the man himself.

"I heard from Kurogiri that this sit-down is supposed to help solve some problems, and organize things for the group." says the boss in a matter of fact tone while he sat at a table.

"Yes. As it will also flesh out who we accept as a full member." says Diavolo as he rolled out a large chart onto the table and spoke again. "Now, the biggest problem I saw at the moment is that this group doesn't have a hierarchy except for you leading it, and the boy with a hand fetish as your successor." says Diavolo as this got a chuckle out of the boss.

"Alright, I see your point. Now, how do you propose we fix this issue?" asks The Boss wanting an answer.

"I'll explain. Now in any group there is always someone at the top, that being you leading as **Boss**. Next to that is **Consigliere**, who counsels the Boss and acts as a messenger between him and the adviser's direct subordinates." says Diavolo as he continues. "Now of course, the group needs an **Underboss**, for which I already assume you have chosen Shigaraki considering your grooming the boy. Under him you're gonna need **Caporegimes**, that means people like Dio and myself included who will give out the orders from you and make sure the group's business runs smoothly." says Diavolo explaining as he continued. "Though there is a problem with this too, as well." says Diavolo, making that clear.

"What's the problem then?" asks The Boss, wanting an answer.

"The problem is Capo's are usually given a territory, and a crew of their own. And considering that we're villains in a society like this, we won't be able to have territory so we'll just have to stick to making sure things run efficiently as possible. Along with that, having someone shadowing us because I don't like large groups so the Capo's will have one person with them making it two man squads." says Diavolo as he continues. "Now because we're still a small group, the lower position of **Soldier **will be given out when we find suitable candidates for the positions. As for everything else after that, it requires numbers. The people we don't have." says Diavolo finishing up.

The Boss of the league listened to all of this, and knew this would stabilize things greatly for them. Sure it was a small group, but he knew exactly where to place certain people at for these positions. So now, The Boss decided to speak on where he was placing people at.

"Alright then, the first open position known as Consigliere will be held by you. For obvious reasons." says The Boss, shocking Diavolo a bit.

"What? Why am I getting that position?" asks Diavolo, surprised by this course of action.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like having that position. Considering it was you, who suggested this hierarchy." says The Boss a bit confused now.

"Don't get me wrong, I want the position but shouldn't this go to Kurogiri? I mean the guy was the one who set this meeting up in the first place for me." says Diavolo, pointing that out to The Boss and giving credit to the man.

"I see. Well the reason I haven't chosen Kurogiri is because he's special, in a manner of speaking…" says The Boss trailing off at the end, getting a raised eyebrow from Diavolo as he continued. "So I'm handing that position over to you for my own reasons, for which we'll discuss more about later." says The Boss with Diavolo nodding, as he continued speaking. "Now as for the Capo positions so far, they'll be filled by Dio and Muzan Kibutsuji, when he recovers fully and awakens. The third position however will be held by a third individual Dio is out looking for." says The Boss.

"Not anymore. I already found him." says the voice of Dio coming into the room.

This makes both Diavolo and The Boss look towards where his voice emanated from to see that Kurogiri had brought the man here, as the portal closed and they began walking forward.

"Dio. I never recalled myself summoning you here." says The Boss not liking how the man just popped in.

"Figured I would drop in considering my timing was spot on, but anyway." says Dio with his usual amused look as he continues. "The media is making a big thing out of all the news surrounding that Hero school U.A. not to mention the string of murders that's been taking place all across the country." says Dio.

"I've already been informed. And now that it's been brought up, the two of you need to calm down on that front. The senseless murder will get us nowhere and it's not necessary, which means I want things to calm down from here on out until we make our next move. I know you both want to be back at full power but there are other methods." says The Boss being final on the matter, as they could tell by the power in his calm voice.

"Fine." says Diavolo, agreeing as Dio spoke now.

"I have to disagree on this matter myself, only for the sole reason that I need to drink blood. My body hasn't been restored to full strength, meaning I still need more blood for the effects of the stasis pod to wear considering that pod is also responsible for reconstructing my body as a whole." says Dio explaining his reasoning.

"Then be more discreet. Attacking a small group of Yakuza and bringing attention to yourself is no good." says The Boss being final on that.

Dio nodded with his eyes closed, considering the man said be more discreet about how he did it. So now, The Boss continued to speak.

"Now considering you're here, Diavolo has set up the hierarchy in the league. That means the last person you found, who you're bringing into our business aligns perfectly with how we move forward." says The Boss as he continued. "I also want to meet with him tonight when you can move freely." says The Boss.

"Splendid that things are working out in terms of organization. After all, Diavolo is a clever boy indeed." says Dio with amusement in his voice.

_'What the hell is this bastard up to...'_ thought Diavolo with a narrowed look in his eyes. _'The niceties won't fool me, or a man like this before you Dio. What the hell is your angle in all of this?' _thought Diavolo, as Dio spoke again.

"And don't you worry, I'll bring him here right on schedule." says Dio making sure of that as The Boss nodded at this.

"Good. Then if there is nothing else left to discuss, you all may leave." says The Boss, finishing up now.

As he said this, Diavolo rolled the paper on the table back up as Kurogiri opened a portal up for them to leave. So when it was ready, Dio walked through with Diavolo behind him as the entire portal disappeared with him. Leaving The Boss by himself as he was in thought about two individuals.

_'Yes. All of the pieces are slowly coming together on the board now. Let's just see where this all goes and how things will play out for the league.'_ thought The Boss feeling confident in his decisions. _'Now, two of you have been found so far. Now where is the third...'_ thought The Boss as he sat back in the chair he was in.

* * *

**\- Midoriya Estate -**

It was now in the afternoon, as Izuku and Momo got back to the Estate. Izuku parked his car in the garage and got out to open, Momo's door as she held Eri in her arms. So upon walking through the garage to use a door that led through another hallway, they were now in the large foyer of the Estate as Alfred came walking in to see the small girl with both Izuku and Momo.

"Master Izuku, good to see your back. I've already been informed by your parents of the situation. They should be here within a few minutes." says Alfred as they walked up to the man.

"Thank you, Alfred. Is there anything else I should know about?" asks Izuku.

"Your cousin arrived ten minutes ago, Sir. He's in the living space." says Alfred informing him of this.

"Alright." says Izuku as he turns to Momo. "Get situated, I'll be right back." says Izuku as he looks at Momo and then down to Eri with a smile, before walking away from them.

* * *

**\- Living Space -**

As Izuku walked to meet his cousin, he went to use his Quirk to remove his shoes and leave them at the front door considering there were no shoes allowed in the house. He went to then take off his jacket, as he hung it up and was now comfortable. So now, as he walked to the living area, he already found Tamaki sitting down just relaxing.

"You're early." says Izuku getting Tamaki's attention to look up from his phone.

"You're the one that's late to your own house." says Tamaki as he stands up. "I heard from Aunt Inko about the little girl you guys found." says Tamaki, letting Izuku know about that.

"Yeah, when we found her walking back to the car she was scared out of her mind." says Izuku as he rubs the back of his neck, only to continue. "Then those bandages wrapped around her arm and legs worry me as well." says Izuku thinking about it now.

Tamaki could tell Izuku was worried about this, anyone would. Though now, he decided to speak.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Trust me, it's a good thing you both found her." says Tamaki noting the positives.

"Yeah...your right." says Izuku with a nod.

As this conversation went on, Alfred came into the living space to speak now.

"Sirs, your parents have arrived back home and are with Momo checking on little Eri." says Alfred, informing Izuku and Tamaki.

"Thank you Alfred. We'll be right up." says Izuku as Alfred nodded and walked away. "Come on, let's go check on them." says Izuku as Tamaki nodded and they walked off to head upstairs now.

* * *

**\- Upstairs, Master Bedroom -**

Inko and Toshinori were currently with Momo and Eri inside the Master Bedroom of the home. So as Momo held Eri, Inko was asking small questions the girl could answer to get as much information. As for Eri, she finally calmed down after some time and was answering all of the questions timidly.

"Okay Eri, we're almost done for today because I don't want to overwhelm you with so many questions." says Inko as Eri nodded. "Do you know why you're wearing these bandages by any chance?" asks Inko, wanting to get an answer to that.

The reason why Inko was asking this question was because when she worked as a full-time Hero along with being the former No. 2 Hero, she became widely known for solving tens of thousands of cases involving illegal Quirk experimentation. So being a partner beside Toshinori for so long, they discovered a few sites where these illegal experimentation took place on people with rare Quirks. So now, they wondered if she was a victim of this as Eri spoke.

"I don't know...I can't remember." says Eri as she looks down with a sad expression. "I'm sorry…" says Eri with tears in her eyes, as Izuku and Tamaki came in quietly.

It was clear to Inko that whatever Eri faced caused some memory loss, so she knew not to push further and rubbed circles on the little girls back as she spoke.

"It's okay Eri, don't cry. This is something that's normal and takes time." says Inko calming the girl a bit as she spoke again. "So how about this, considering we're done, how about we get you cleaned up and in some new clothes? Along with re-wrapping your arms and legs with clean bandages before we eat." says Inko as Eri looked at her. "That sounds okay to you, sweetheart?" asks Inko, giving her a warm smile.

"Mhmm." says Eri while nodding and wiping her eyes.

"Good. Now Momo, could you please take her down stairs while I find some clothes that fit her?" asks Inko.

"Sure thing, Ms. Midoriya." says Momo as she got up with Eri and left the room.

So now as Momo went down the stairs with Eri, Inko sighed and spoke to those remaining there.

"Poor girl. Just by how she's been acting so far, you can tell she's been through a lot." says Inko as she continues. "I'm just hoping she'll be alright here with us." says Inko as the three turned to her.

"Eri's staying with us?" asks Izuku, curious and hopeful at that.

"She is." says Inko with a smile as she spoke again. "Now, everyone go do what you wanna do before dinner and get cleaned up before so as well." says Inko as she decided to leave the room now.

As Inko left the room now, Izuku turned to Tamaki and spoke to ask his cousin a question.

"I assume you're staying the night in one of the guest rooms, right?" asks Izuku, wondering about that.

"Yeah, sure." says Tamaki with a nod.

"Alright, good." says Izuku.

So without anything else to say, everyone leaves the room now to get ready for the evening.

* * *

**\- Tea Room -**

It had been three hours since it was decided Eri would stay at the Estate. Which meant the men had already gotten washed up in one of the other bathrooms, taking turns to use it. So while the ladies were still doing the same now in another bathroom after getting clothes that fit for Eri, the gentlemen were currently sitting in the Tea Room next to the Estate as they were discussing the events from the previous day.

"I swear, it's gonna take time getting used to this house, again." says Toshinori as he sits inside the room.

"That'll come quickly. Trust me." says Izuku with a calm smile.

"Right." says Toshinori with a smile, as he continued speaking. "So, I can assume you both read the articles on yesterday's incident." says Toshinori in a tone of statement, and not question.

"Yeah, I read most of the major ones this morning. Though that's not what I'm worried about." says Izuku as he continues. "What I am worried about, is how someone got their hands on those Stand Arrows. Because to my understanding, they were supposed to be kept locked up by the Speedwagon Foundation." says Izuku as he raised his cup of tea to take a long sip.

"Hmm." says Toshinori with a nod, as Tamaki speaks now.

"Then there was this "league" that was especially out to kill you for some unknown reason, Uncle." says Tamaki as he continues. "And what bothers me the most about this whole troublesome situation before us, is that someone knew what those arrows could do. Along with the fact that they were able to make a creature designed to give you such a hard time." says Tamaki as he continues for a final time. "To me, this seems like no coincidence at all. Someone is targeting us, and anyone that's closely associated with the family, may they be blood related or not." says Tamaki as he thought about all of this himself.

"Yes, that was something even I drew a close conclusion too in the aftermath. Not to mention that the star-shaped birthmark has been acting agitated as late." says Toshinori as he rubbed the back of his left shoulder. "I assume it's the same for you too?" asks Toshinori as he looks at his son.

"Yes, it's been doing the same since the sludge villain incident. Which is very concerning." says Izuku as he sat there in thought. "Is there a way to at least track the cause of this problem? Or at least give us a lead in some cases?" asks Izuku, curious while a bit hopeful.

Toshinori sat there for a couple of moments in thought. He knew the Speedwagon Foundation had kept some very old files with pictures in their archive just in case of something like this. Though for him, he only dabbled in them a bit. So as he was in thought, Toshinori's eyes widened a bit as he came to a conclusion.

"I think we may have a lead, but I'll have to get the thing beneath the Estate set back up." says Toshinori as he stands up to leave. "I'll get started on it now, but it'll take some time. So, excuse me." says Toshinori with both boys nodding, as he took his leave.

With Toshinori gone now, Izuku went to make some more tea for Tamaki and himself. As it was quiet and peaceful for some time until Tamaki asked a question of his own.

"What do you think of all this so far, Izuku?" asks Tamaki wanting to hear his cousin's thoughts on the matter.

"Firstly, like you said it's troublesome. We don't know who's behind this and why they created that thing called Nomu. Then there's the fact that they put me, my dad, and class in danger all because they wanted to kill him for just being the No. 1 Hero. And lastly to top it all off, we don't know who got their hands on the Arrows." says Izuku as he took a sip from his cup, only to continue speaking. "In all honesty, this worries me greatly considering they don't seem ready to show themselves. I'm starting to think, this is only a small taste of what's to come before the real battles begin." says Izuku as he took another sip from his cup.

Tamaki for his part nodded at these words because it was something that worried him as well. A small group of villains like that having that kind of firepower, making it sound like they had the kind of resources to make more. Not to mention, the attack was an attention grabber to not only them but the school.

It definitely did sound like the real battles were going to come soon enough.

* * *

**\- With Toshinori -**

Currently, Toshinori was with Alfred as they walked through the halls of the Estate to a certain room. So right now, they found themselves walking to Toshinori's study in the home where he did his work when at home. The room had a few bookcases, though what they were looking at right now was the piano.

"Alright. Let's see if I still remember the pass code." says Toshinori, as he walked up to the piano.

"Best of luck, Sir." says Alfred, as he watched.

Toshinori went up to press a right side key on the piano, as he then went to press the piano key right next to the previous one, only to finish off by pressing a piano key in the middle. This caused a doorway to open up in one of the glass cases near the bookcases present in the room. So now, both men went over to it and walked inside to see an elevator.

"Alright Alfred, let's go." says Toshinori as he got on the platform with Alfred doing the same now.

As Alfred went to stand on the platform, it moved after a couple of seconds to descend.

* * *

**\- Under The Midoriya Estate -**

So now, the two were waiting for a few minutes in silence while descending as they readied the flashlights they had in hand. They knew it was going to be dark when they arrived at the bottom, so it was better to get prepared now in advance. So when the platform finally stopped, they could hear water running from somewhere inside while they got off and began maneuvering their way into the darkness.

"Now, the switch should be somewhere close." says Toshinori as he beamed his light on a few pieces of clothes covering objects on this level.

So as he and Alfred made their way further in without hitting anything, both men finally came to a large object covered by a cloth. So upon seeing it, Toshinori pulled the cloth away only to reveal a large computer with multiple screens now. So when he did this, Toshinori sat down in the chair while clicking a button on the keyboard that made the screens light up.

Toshinori decided to crack his fingers and enter in his encryption code to a large computer. As it didn't take long for him to finish doing so, as the computer hummed and gave off a green glow of which proved that the computer was now fully opened. So when this happened, Toshinori entered in some instructions that made the lights turn on all across the underground cave now.

Once this was done, the lights went to show that Toshinori and Alfred were on the main floor of the cave where Toshinori could work. As It consists of different computers so All Might could and can hack into websites and CCTV cameras to spy on his enemies or points of interest. There are different staircases leading to different floors of the cave: one leading down to a memorial, one leading to the Workshop and one leading to the Gym. As the workshop itself is where Toshinori and Inko could work on different tools and upgrades for when they are needed in the field of fighting villains.

The weapons room of the cave is where Toshinori and Inko keep their standard costumes, along with other pieces of weaponry, as It also contains a memorial case of their Young Age costumes along with their costumes from the Bronze, Silver, and Golden ages of their careers. As for the Gym it's where Toshinori and Inko work out sometimes, as the Estate already has one with a training ground for Quirks. The room itself consists of many workout equipment such as Tires, a Power Rack, Punching Bag, Dumbbells, Barbells, a Prowler, Kettle-bells, and many other workout equipment.

Next is the trophy room where Toshinori and Inko have stored trophies and items from previous cases or Hero work. This cave also comes with a garage where Toshinori and Inko have stored vehicles for Hero work. Lastly is the repair room, where two vehicles are parked at. As it also contains several repair supplies and tools for the two Heroes and a third person to use when working on it or making repairs.

So now as Toshinori looked out at the cave for himself, he nodded with a small smirk.

"Just how we left it. This'll work perfectly." says Toshinori as he smiled with one thought. _'Perfect indeed.'_ thought Toshinori, as Alfred began to speak.

"Sir, may I ask why you're bringing the place back up? It seems rather odd, considering you and Lady Inko haven't used it for quite some time." says Alfred, wondering where the man was going with all this.

"Well Alfred, the reason I built this place was because I didn't feel like running back to the support companies to fix my costumes amongst other things." says Toshinori as he continues. "The other real reason I'm using it now is because it'll be of great use in the purpose of tracking down ghosts of the past that in all honesty, I hope are dead and remain that way. Though, I've been wrong before." says Toshinori with a sigh, as Alfred nodded and decided to speak again.

"What kind of ghosts, Sir?" asks Alfred, raising his eyebrows by just a bit as Toshinori spoke again.

"The kind that my ancestors fought. Something I never and am still hoping, will never have to face." says Toshinori as he continued to look around the cave for a bit.

All was quiet as Alfred did the same, for a few moments as he turned to Toshinori and spoke again.

"So I can assume I'll be very busy again, Sir? Considering I'm working with you, Lady Inko and Master Izuku along with any others that come into this, Sir." says Alfred already coming to a conclusion, as Toshinori laughed a bit.

"...Yeah, hehehe. I guess you will." says Toshinori as he looked out at the water running through the cave. "Though, it'll prove to be interesting. Won't it?"

"Very much so, Sir. Very much so." says Alfred with a nod accompanied with a sigh as well.

The pieces were being set on the table for everyone, as the winds of the storm were still brewing for one in the future.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, here's the Interlude with a few surprises as I introduced Eri early as the next chapter will cover a bit more that leads up to a lot in a later arc. So now with this chapter done, I can start the next arc which I'm looking forward to very much as I introduced one more factor into this story. And also before I released this chapter, I went back and edited the grammar on where there were majors errors or screw ups. So analyze this chapter, and get ready for more as they come. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


End file.
